The NeXt GeneRaTion
by Equipo 13
Summary: Varios años en el futuro, la historia parece repetirse, pero quien protagoniza esta historia quiere ser... La Hachidaime Hokage. Uzumaki Akidzuki, su familia y sus amigos se enfrentan a la vida tal cual es en la historia creada por Kishimoto-sensei.
1. I

Naruto: The NeXt GeneRaTion

Naruto: The NeXt GeneRaTion

I

-¡Quítate de mi camino, niñita! –dijo un muchacho, corriendo detrás de un gato atigrado. –No sé por qué las niñas siempre están donde no las necesitan…

-¿Cómo demonios me llamaste? –respondió ésta, levantándose, sacudiéndose el polvo de su camisa color aguamarina y corriendo para alcanzar al que la había empujado.

-¡No tengo tiempo para lidiar con una mocosa como tú! ¡Y déjame atrapar a ese gato roñoso! –pero no bien dijo eso, un relámpago anaranjado salió disparado hacia él y su nariz sintió el dolor de ser apresada entre unos pequeños pero filudos colmillos.

-¡Así se hace, Toramaru! –dijo la chica, levantando el pulgar hacia el animal. –Y por cierto, nunca más me digas niñita o mocosa.

Al decir esto, ella se sentó sobre el estómago del ofensor y haló las mejillas de éste con tanta fuerza que salieron lágrimas de los ojos del muchacho. Y al fin lo dejó ir.

-Miau –el gato comentó entre risas, mientras él y la chica caminaban por ahí, pero…

-¡Aki-chan! ¡Hasta que al fin te encuentro! –dijo otra voz, algo más profunda que la de la chica de la camisa aguamarina, pero sin duda femenina, o algunos dirían que no.

-Ah, Hikaru… Estaban persiguiendo a Tora-chan, y bueno, digamos que hubo algunos problemas –dijo Aki, o mejor dicho, Uzumaki Akidzuki.

-No me digas. Un niño empujó a la futura Hachidaime Hokage mientras perseguían a Toramaru.

-Sí, así es. ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

-No me enteré. Lo deduje. Si no, no sería tu mejor ami… digo, la persona más cercana a ti ;).

Hikaru se echó a reír. Era muy difícil, si no imposible, saber si aquella persona de cabello platino y ojos casi blancos era chico o chica. Vestía más que todo de carmesí, con el cuello de la camisa plegado para cuando no se cubría la mitad de la cara. Entretanto, Akidzuki, con sus ojos azules y cabello añil, era casi inconfundible, aunque quizás era también por ser la hija del Rokudaime Hokage.

Llegaron al fin al parque en frente a la Academia Ninja, pero al parecer alguien las esperaba, o mejor dicho, esperaba a Akidzuki.

-¿Otra vez te metiste en peleas? –dijo un jônin con una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz.

-Iruka-sensei… No fui yo la que comenzó. Ese tonto de Machikawa estaba persiguiendo a Toramaru.

-Sabes que como hija del Hokage, no deberías andar buscando pleitos –pero mientras decía eso, las comisuras de los labios del maestro se curvaron hacia arriba.

-¡Que yo no fui! –se quejó Akidzuki. –¡Fue Toramaru! … Hika-chan, no mires hacia ahí.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hikaru mirando hacia el lugar que su amiga señaló.

Un grupo de gente, chicos y chicas por igual, se acercaba entre caminando y corriendo. Hikaru se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-No… No estoy de humor…

Iruka y Aki se miraron entre divertidos y exasperados. El club de fans de Hikaru era bastante molesto. Hacían demasiado ruido y se pasaban la vida discutiendo sobre si era chico o chica.

-¡Hikaru-himesama!

-¡Es chico!

-¡Es chica! ¡Hime!

Hikaru suspiró. Los que discutían se quedaron mirando hacia él (¿o ella?), esperando que les aclarase la duda.

-Soy las dos cosas… –entonó Hikaru como una letanía. Hacía tiempo que se había hartado de aquella pregunta. Nunca la respondía y seguían planteándosela.

Akidzuki sonrió.

-¡Es una chica! ¡Despejen el camino! –se entrometió una tercera niña de su edad, una rubia con el cabello muy largo.

-Que no… Es un chico –le replicó otro que llevaba gafas de sol.

-Ay, Shifuu. Ya lo sabes. No hablo contigo, no sabes –replicó la rubia.

-Pues esa frase ha sido larga para que no hables con él –intervino Akidzuki.

-Bah…

-¡Akiiii! –y para ampliar la pandilla, una chica más se lanzó a saludar. –¿Qué tal?

-De dónde salió… –murmuró Shifuu.

-¡Del mismo sitio que tú! –replicó ella, pues se trataba de su hermana melliza, Kaede.

-¡No empecemos! –atajó Iruka. –Hikaru es chico, y es chica también, de eso se trata… ¡Váyanse a clase!

-Jo. ¿Por quéééé…?

-Así nunca conseguirás ser un buen ninja, Ryoga –se rió la rubia.

El llamado Ryoga quiso fulminarla con la mirada, el problema… es que nunca le salía.

"Maldita Inoko…" –pensó.

Rato después, todo el grupo de aspirantes a genin estaba en el salón. Hasta Toramaru estaba ahí, pero estaba tan aburrido que estaba por quedarse dormido.

-… y así se obtiene el resultado para el jutsu. Recuerden: La concentración de chakra y la posición de las manos es la clave –dijo el maestro, un jônin vestido de negro y con gafas oscuras.

-¿Es decir que tiene que ser exactamente como lo dibujó? –dijo un muchacho con vestimenta azul grisácea y cara de aburrido. –Si es así, seguro que terminaremos tronchándonos algún dedo.

Era Nara Shikaji, uno de los más flojos pero más inteligentes de la clase. De tal palo, tal astilla, dirían por ahí.

Muchos se echaron a reír, hasta los animales presentes, pero Ebisu ni se inmutó.

-Si es tan bueno para dibujar, Nara, entonces demuéstrelo.

-Nah, me da flojera. Mejor que lo haga Uzumaki.

Al oír su apellido, Akidzuki quedó casi paralizada del asombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Ni loca, ni cuerda, ni lo que haya en medio! –exclamó ella.

-Anda, Aki-chan –Hikaru insistió. –Eres muy buena dibujante.

-Miaaau.

-¿Tú también, Toramaru?

El gato asintió perezosamente.

Resignada, Aki pasó al tablero y tomó la tiza. Claro, no tenía clara la imagen de lo que debía dibujar, así que se quedó algo en blanco, pero una vez vio que Ebisu hizo la posición de manos para el jutsu que estaban estudiando, la dibujó tan rápido como pudo.

-Eso sí es diferente –Shikaji dijo. –Ahora sí no me troncharé un dedo.

-Hasta yo podría haberlo dibujado –Inoko agregó, dándose aires.

-Sí, cómo no… -Shifuu dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste, bicho raro?

-Déjame en paz… ¬¬.

-Bueno, dejen de pelear –Ebisu dijo. –Buen dibujo, Uzumaki, pero regresa a tu puesto.

-Eh, sí, Ebisu-sensei.

La clase siguió tranquilamente, pero de un momento a otro se escuchó un ronquido muy quedo. Algunos buscaron con la mirada a Toramaru, creyendo que el felino se había quedado dormido, pero éste estaba despierto, observando con cuidado. Sin embargo…

-Hyuga, despierte –dijo Ebisu, acercándose al escritorio de Hikaru. –Esta no es hora de dormir, jovencito.

-¡No es un chico! –alguien exclamó.

-¿Eh? No discutan sobre si soy chico o chica –Hikaru dijo, despertándose. –Y no estaba durmiendo. Sólo descansaba los ojos.

Y otra vez se largaron a reír.

-¡Al fin! –Kaede exclamó, estirando los brazos. -¡Los profesores siempre nos dejan demasiado para estudiar y entrenar!

-Al menos no te ha tocado estudiar el doble –Hikaru dijo, mirando a la chica.

-Lo sé, Hikaru-kun. Como pareces chico y chica, te toca estudiar para fingir ser ambas cosas. Y como si tener que huir de ya-sabes-qué no fuera suficiente…

-Qué lata –Shikaji agregó, caminando junto a las muchachas. –No sé cómo haces para seguir con eso, Hikaru.

-Me toca. Mi padre dice que si domino la capacidad de luchar como un ninja o una kunoichi, sería una ventaja en batalla. Así que ni modo –dijo la persona aludida.

-Sí, sí, la historia la sabemos de sobra. Ahora muévete –dijo Inoko, pasando por el lado de Hikaru con intención de empujar, de no ser porque la persona vestida de carmesí la evitó por centímetros.

-¿Quién demonios la entiende? –Aki dijo, molesta.

-Yo menos que nadie, y eso que ella es mi prima –Hikaru respondió, negando con la cabeza.

-Miaaaau –Toramaru resopló, como queriendo decir "qué lata."

-Tú lo dijiste, gato roñoso –Shikaji dijo, suspirando resignadamente.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, pero Akidzuki salió corriendo.

-¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Nos vemos mañana! –y Toramaru salió corriendo tras de ella.

Al llegar a casa, sólo estaba el hermano de Akidzuki, un niño rubio con los mismos ojos de la chica.

-Hola, hermanito. ¿Y mamá?

-Salió a comprar lo de la cena –dijo el chiquillo, mientras coloreaba un dibujo.

-¿Qué crees que hará ella?

-No sé, pero creo que dijo sushi.

Akidzuki sonrió. Ése era precisamente su platillo favorito. El niño la observó y se rascó la cabeza.

-Hermana, siempre sonríes tanto cuando mamá hace sushi… No lo entiendo. No es tan sabroso.

-Sabes que me encanta, Naruyoshi, así como a ti y a papá les encanta el ramen.

-Ramen…

-En fin. A entrenar –y después de dejar sus cosas en su habitación, la joven peliazul salió de la casa.

-¡Akidzuki-san!

Ella miró a ambos lados, para encontrarse con un niño claramente menor de ella, que la miraba con admiración con sus enormes ojos aguamarina.

-Hola, Aki –saludó con voz cansada.

-Hola ¿Vas a entrenar? –preguntó el menor sonriendo.

-Sí… –Akidzuki empezó a hablar, pero él la cortó:

-¿Puedo quedarme a ver? ¿Puedo?

Ella suspiró.

-¿No te busca tu hermana?

-No.

-¿O tus padres? –ella agregó, esperanzada.

-No. Mi madre está en una misión y papá me sacó de casa.

-Entonces bueno… Pero no molestes.

Era inútil, ella "sabía" que la iba a molestar, es decir, interrumpir con preguntas o exclamaciones de admiración, pero al menos así nadie podría culparla. Qué se le iba a hacer. Akidzuki no tenía un club de fans, al contrario que Hikaru, pero tener a Shiroyama Akiyoshi detrás como perrito ya era suficiente para ella.

Mientras tanto Ryoga caminaba hasta su casa, parando por el camino cada dos por tres para beber un sorbo de la botella de agua que siempre llevaba consigo.

-Siempre bebiendo. No sé cómo no te derrites, como la bruja de "El mago de Oz" –comentó su hermano pequeño al verlo llegar.

-Bah. Porque lo necesito. ¿Y papá?

-En el cuarto, con mamá.

-Otra vez… –Ryoga se dejó caer en un sillón. –Cada que mamá vuelve de una misión, desaparecen…

-¡Hombre! ¡Dichosos los ojos!

El mayor de los dos hermanos alzó la vista para encontrarse con su madre, que llevaba el pelo completamente despeinado, aún más que él mismo.

-Hola, mamá

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Entero? ¿No te falta ningún miembro?

-¿Te parece a ti que me falte algo? –se rió Ryoga.

-Por si acaso –su madre contestó. –¿Tu espalda?

-Bien.

-¿El agua?

Ryoga sacó la botella.

-Casi la acabo.

-Rellénala.

-Angel… ¿Por qué no te calmas un poco? ¿Vienes de una misión y ya te pones a dar órdenes?

-No exactamente, Kiba. Más bien, aún no dejo de dar órdenes.

Kiba se rió.

-ANBU tenías que ser, malvada.

-Sí, malvada… Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia porque soy tu superior.

-No… Te tengo envidia porque eres la mujer milagro.

-Bien, tú sigue haciéndome la pelota… Se te da bien.

-Vale. No sólo eres guapa y bien conservada, además…

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo que bien conservada? ¿Yo qué soy, una sardina en lata? –Angel fingió indignarse.

Kiba fingió pensárselo.

-Nah, con una sardina en lata no me habría casado.

-Bah. –Angel le lanzó la tira de tela que llevaba a la cintura. –Qué de chorradas dices.

Inuzuka Angel era, como la había definido Kiba, la mujer milagro. Era extraordinaria. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado para ella a los veinticinco años. Tenía dos hijos, pero estaba delgada como una adolescente. Las arrugas de la edad se limitaban a las líneas de expresión, poco marcadas y hasta atractivas, que lucía en torno a sus ojos. Y, según Kiba, conservaba exactamente el mismo carácter del que se había enamorado. Eso de cambiar no era propio de Angel.

-¿Quién los entiende? –Hige dijo, exasperado.

-Mejor ni saberlo –Ryoga respondió, bebiendo el último sorbo de agua y yendo a la cocina por más.

El menor de los Inuzuka suspiró. Esta era una de las muchas familias de locos de Konohagakure.

Entretanto, Aki seguía entrenando (más bien imaginando que el poste que golpeaba era Akiyoshi), rogando por un momento de paz.

-Vaya, vaya. La latosa aguantando otro latoso –dijo alguien desde un árbol. Eso hizo que una vena pulsara en las sienes de la Uzumaki.

-Si no vas a decir algo inteligente, entonces cierra la bocota, Shikaji.

-¿Así recibes a los que te visitan? Qué poco amable por parte de la futura Octava Hokage –respondió el aludido, recalcando las últimas tres palabras.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Ella es la futura Octava Hokage! ¡La mejor! –Akiyoshi exclamó, haciendo que el visible mal humor de la kunoichi empeorara.

-¡¿Qué tal si ambos se van a freír espárragos?! –dijo finalmente, estallando. -¡No me dejan concentrar en mi entrenamiento!

Shikaji habría respondido algo, de no ser porque una figura relativamente alta pero digna apareció. Tenía el cabello rubio, como el hermanito de Akidzuki, pero poseía los mismos ojos de la chica, y unas marcas en las mejillas que asemejaban bigotes.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el recién llegado.

-No, Hokage-sama –Shikaji dijo, bajando del árbol de un salto y arrodillándose.

Akiyoshi remordió el labio y salió corriendo. Aunque el Hokage solía tener un aire cordial a su alrededor, le daba miedo.

-No… Padre –Aki dijo, tratando de calmarse. –No pasa algo relevante.

Sí… Si recuerdan a aquel que siempre juraba que sería Hokage, pues lo logró. Uzumaki Naruto logró su objetivo, y ahora, como el Sexto Hokage, cuidaba de que todo estuviera bien, tanto en la aldea, como con su adorada familia.

-Bueno, si no hay algo relevante pasando, ¿podría entrenar un poco contigo, hija? –Naruto dijo, quitándose la pesada chaqueta de Hokage y dejándola en un tronco al lado del poste que Aki usaba para practicar su taijutsu.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos de sopa. Rara vez el Hokage entrenaba con ella debido a su trabajo.

-Sí, padre –y ambos se pusieron a entrenar.

Entrenaron juntos hasta la puesta del sol, cuando el menor de los Uzumaki fue a llamarlos para la cena.

Para ese momento, ambos estaban sudando a mares, pero satisfechos.

-Será mejor que te des un baño rápido, Aki. Si llegas a casa así, seguro tu madre se enojará.

-Lo mismo va para ti, padre. Aunque… ¿Mi madre se ha enojado alguna vez?

Eso puso a Naruto a pensar.

-¿Te digo la verdad? Creo que sólo se enojó una vez… Con tu tío Neji.


	2. II

II

Entretanto, Hikaru llegó a casa después de evitar por enésima segunda vez a su "Club de Fans" gracias a que usó un jutsu de transformación, fingiendo ser un animal de los alrededores.

"A veces me pregunto cómo hago para evitarlos" –pensó, mientras subía a su habitación. Al parecer, sus padres no estaban. Eso hizo que en su mente se encendiera un bombillo.

Se cambió de ropa (la que tenía puesta estaba sudada) y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Y como odiaba complicarse mucho la vida, hizo emparedados.

Justo estaba preparándolos cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, y la sorpresa se volvió alivio.

Un hombre alto con un aire de imponencia, de larguísimo cabello del color del ébano y ojos casi blancos acababa de llegar, junto a una mujer con el cabello literalmente del color de la miel.

-Hola papá, hola mamá –Hikaru finalmente dijo, saliendo con los platos de emparedados. –Llegaron justo a tiempo.

-Gracias por los emparedados, Hikaru-chan –dijo la mujer, Hyuga Ayame, conocida por todos como Honey. -¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?

-Esto… ¿Cómo me fue en la escuela en general o cómo me fue cuando no me perseguían?

-Las dos cosas –dijo el hombre finalmente, antes de soltar una carcajada.

-¡Neji! ¡No le digas eso!

-Ya, mamá… Pues bien, aunque casi me duermo en clase hoy.

-Je, _esa es mi niña_ –dijo el padre de Hikaru, Hyuga Neji.

-¿Y yo qué? –fingió ofenderse Honey.

-Tú no, tú lo eras cuando eras una niña…

La mujer hizo un puchero.

-No eres mi niña, eres mi mujer –se apresuró a decir Neji, que no tenía ganas de aguantar una escenita.

-Bueno… Eso también sirve.

-Menos mal. Sabes que no soporto tus momentos infantiles, Honey.

-Ñé –replicó ella.

Y mientras tanto, Shikaji se había ido a su casa, a pesar de lo poco que le apetecía encontrarse con su madre. Aunque ésta, al igual que la de ella, pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que dentro.

Y en efecto, su madre no estaba en casa. Sólo estaba su padre discutiendo, como siempre, con aquella mujer a la que llamaba su enemiga íntima, ambos observados por su hermano pequeño.

Nara Shikamaru observaba a su enemiga con los ojos entornados y mirada de aburrimiento. Hikarino Kurai tenía los ojos semicerrados, como siempre, e incandescentes, como fiera a punto de saltar.

-Ya ves… –Shikazou dijo, aburrido. –Lo mismo de siempre.

Shikaji asintió.

-_Mendokusee…_ –dijeron ambos a la vez.

Lo cual provocó que Shikamaru y Kurai dejaran de mirarse, al mismo tiempo, y los miraran a ellos:

-Esa frase es mía –Shikamaru dijo.

-Copiones –Kurai añadió.

-¡Eh! A mis hijos sólo les regaño yo.

-Ya… Lo que tú digas. SHIKA.

-¡Que no me llames Shika!

-¡Te llamo lo que me da la gana! Qué problemático eres…

-Tú sí que eres problemática, por algo eres mujer.

-Yaaaaa, ahora usa eso como excusa. ¿Te has quedado sin respuestas, pseudo-genio?

-Eh, ahí te has pasado. Por eso no me gustan las mujeres.

-¿Y qué haces casado y con hijos?

-¡Arj! ¡No hay quien discuta contigo! Te odio, Kuroari –gruñó Shikamaru.

-Kuroari es una marioneta. ¿Por qué no te vas un poco al cuerno?

-Porque no sé dónde queda…

-Tu sentido de la orientación es aún peor que el mío –se burló Kurai. –¡Cómprate un mapa!

-Me repito: te odio.

Kurai le dedicó una sonrisa con más dientes que amistad.

-Pues no sigas invitándome a venir, no te digo…

-Sí, sí. Yo te invitaré, pero tú bien que te aprovechas.

-Pues claro. Molestarte es divertido.

En aquel momento se oyó cómo la puerta se abría.

-¡Shikaaaaa!

-¿Qué hay, Jen? –saludó Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué a ella le dejas llamarte Shika y a mí no? –reclamó Kurai.

-Ah, cállate por una vez en tu vida…

-Vale. Pues me voy –ella se hizo la ofendida. –¡Nos vemos, Jen!

-¿Ya te vas? –Jen protestó. –¡Casi ni te saludo y ya te vas! ¡Shika, no me quiere!

-_Mendokusee…_ –Shikamaru susurró. –No te preocupes, esta desgraciada no quiere a nadie…

Kurai se despidió con un gesto y salió de la casa.

-¿No crees que ahí te has pasado un poco? –Shikaji preguntó.

-Para nada, ella me dice cosas peores…

-A veces me pregunto por qué sigues hablando con ella –comentó Jen con una sonrisa. –¿Qué tal en clase, Shikaji?

-Lo mismo de siempre. Una lata. Ebisu-sensei no sabe enseñar, ni siquiera dibujar. Si a eso le llaman jônin de élite, me como la comida del gato de Uzumaki.

Shikamaru se echó a reír. Una vez más, su hijo tenía razón. Si hasta el entonces pesado de Uzumaki Naruto había logrado vencer al viejo Ebisu, el nivel de los jônin había bajado significativamente.

-¿Y las otras clases? –Jen preguntó.

-No son tan latosas. Al menos Hashi-sensei y Sora-sensei no chochean.

El padre del chico suspiró. Los dos maestros que su hijo mayor había mencionado fueron compañeros de su 'enemiga íntima.' El equipo 13 había sido formado poco después, y fue el primero en la historia donde no eran dos ninjas y una kunoichi, sino precisamente al revés, aunque decían que la fuerza de Sora Murasaki era hasta mayor que la de un ninja. También decían que las habilidades elementales de Hikarino Kurai (por alguna razón su elemento de chakra era doble: Luz y oscuridad) sobrepasaban el nivel de un ninja normal.

-Definitivamente sí son un mal ejemplo. Una floja sardónica, un tímido que a veces parece gallina y una aficionada a la música con mal temperamento. _Mendokusee…_

-No te quejes que tú tampoco eres precisamente mejor que ellos –Jen dijo, muerta de risa.

Entretanto, en la casa Uzumaki, Akidzuki salió de su habitación, vestida con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Tenía el cabello mojado por el rápido duchazo que se había dado, pero se sorprendió de que su padre no estuviera.

-¿Y papá? –preguntó.

-Salió otra vez. Llamada urgente –dijo su madre, Uzumaki Hinata, sirviendo la cena. Nacida como Hyuga Hinata, desde pequeña estaba enamorada de Naruto, aunque él al principio ni se daba cuenta. Después, por la época cuando ella cumplió dieciocho años, el rubio jônin la sorprendió con la confesión de que la vio una vez bailando en el agua, y quedó colado con "esa chica ultra guapa" que resultó siendo ella. Después de casada, se dedicó más a cuidar la casa y a veces actuar en misiones, pero ella, siendo tan dulce y tímida como era, prefería quedarse en casa.

-Y pensé que se quedaría a cenar.

-Ni modo. Así es papá –Naruyoshi dijo. –Mamá, ¿él siempre fue tan serio y dedicado a lo que hace como ahora?

Eso hizo que Hinata se echara a reír, dejando caer la canasta del pan, de no ser porque Toramaru la agarró a tiempo, aunque quedó como dicen, patas arriba.

-Bien hecho, Tora-chan –Hinata dijo, levantando la canasta y rascándole la barbilla al gato, que estaba inconsciente _.

Pasó el resto de la noche en Konohagakure, con algunos gatos y animales nocturnos pasando por aquí y allá, y llegó el nuevo día… Con una noticia que asombró a los estudiantes de la Academia Ninja.

Se acercaba la fecha para los exámenes de graduación para genin.

-¡Al fin! –Akidzuki dijo, saltando después de leer el boletín que estaba a la entrada del salón. Eso era lo que ella había estado esperando. -¡Al fin podré comenzar mi camino para ser Hokage!

-¡Miaaaau! –Toramaru agregó.

-Sí, pero de aquí a que lo logres, seguro pasará eternidad y media –dijo un muchacho por ahí a modo de mala broma.

-Y para ti pasarán mínimo dos eternidades –dijo una voz de adulto. –Con tus calificaciones, dudo que puedas presentarlo.

Quien había dicho eso era una mujer que llevaba una camiseta azul y blanca sin mangas sobre una de malla, pantalones holgados y la banda de Konoha atando su cabello castaño y blanco.

-¡Sora-sensei!

-Ahora, será mejor que vayas a estudiar si quieres que te permitan presentar el examen. Y muchachos, no pierdan el tiempo. Entren al salón.

Quien había defendido a Akidzuki era precisamente una de sus maestras preferidas, llamada 'Sora-sensei' por todos. Parte del Equipo 13, no sólo era conocida por su proverbial fuerza, sino por su sarcasmo y por sus tres gatos, de los cuales siempre estaba acompañada por uno. Ese día, iba el más conocido de los tres: Yato, un enorme gato negro de ojos verdes.

La clase que la kunoichi dictó pasó tranquilamente, aunque Sora-sensei evitaba dirigir la mirada al perro de Ryoga. Ella sufría de pánico a los canes.

-…Y recuerden que al enfocar su fuerza en su puño, por ningún motivo dejen su pulgar dentro de los demás dedos –dictaminó. –Por cierto, les recomiendo que estudien bastante. Se acerca lo que ustedes estaban esperando.

-Sora-sensei, una pregunta –Inoko dijo, levantando la mano.

-¿Sucede algo, Shiroyama?

-¿Es verdad que usted usa la misma técnica que usaba la Quinta Hokage para aumentar su fuerza?

Una vena pulsó en la frente de la maestra, al igual que en la de dos de las personas presentes.

-Veamos… Hyuga, activa tu Byakugan y dime si estoy usando chakra para aumentar mi fuerza mientras hago… esto –y Murasaki le dio un puñetazo al suelo, dejando un agujero en él.

Hikaru había activado su Byakugan en cuanto le dieron la orden.

-No, sensei. No vi una alteración de chakra –dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué te dice eso, Shiroyama?

-Eh, yo…

-El calcetín oficial –Ryoga rió.

-¿Calcetín? –Inoko lo miró sin comprender.

-Sólo abres la boca para meter la pata…

-Bah. ¡Estúpido!

Eso dejó a Ryoga algo alicaído. De nuevo intentó mirarla mal y de nuevo no le salió. Shiromaru notó el bajón de ánimo de su compañero humano y le lamió una mano.

-Muy buen comentario, Inuzuka, pero ahora no va al caso. La clase terminó. Tienen diez minutos para descansar –y con eso, Sora-sensei salió, seguida del buen Yato, que estaba aún riéndose.

Los aspirantes a genin salieron en estampida para comer algo y estirar los pies (y patas).

-Cieeeeelos –dijo un muchacho de cabello negro tan espeso como sus cejas y ojos verdes, estirando los brazos. –La clase de Sora-sensei no es aburrida, pero estar sentado cansa demasiado.

-Miaaaau –Toramaru asintió, estirándose cual tigre recién despierto.

-Ni que lo digas, Iwanori-kun –Kaede agregó. –Para que el flojo de Toramaru esté de acuerdo.

Akidzuki se ofuscó.

-Sólo porque él sea un gato no significa que él viva haciendo flojera. ¿O acaso no oyeron el rumor?

-¿Cuál rumor?

-Se dice que Toramaru pescó el pez más grande de la aldea –Ryoga dijo, después de beber un sorbo de agua. –Yo no lo vi, pero Shiromaru sí.

El can ladró para confirmarlo.

-¿Qué tan sabroso habría sido? –se preguntó un chico de cabello erizado y contextura gruesa, por decirlo de una forma. –Asado… O empanizado… De solo pensarlo me da hambre.

-Siempre tienes hambre, Chôsuke –Hikaru dijo, bebiendo un jugo de manzana. –Aunque creo que sólo lo sabría nuestro gatuno amigo.

Toramaru no respondió.

Sonó la campana para volver a clase, pero otra vez el viejo Ebisu llegó a dictar la clase, alegando que el profesor que debía venir no llegaría.

-¿Qué? –dijeron todos, asombrados.

-Al parecer su _otro_ maestro está algo enfermo. No ha llamado, pero…

-No comience a inventar cuentos, Ebisu-san –dijo otra voz de adulto. Un hombre alto de cabello negro con unas cuantas canas acababa de llegar. –Y deje a mis alumnos en paz.

-¡Hashi-sensei!

-¡Hashimoto!

-¿Acaso alguien le dijo que no vendría? ¿O acaso quería "castigar" a los chicos con un examen sorpresa? Fuera, fuera, que aquí comienza a apestar a langosta que quedó varada sobre la arena bajo el sol. (N de A: Juego de palabras. El nombre de Ebisu significa realmente "Dios de la Fortuna", pero Hashimoto cambió el significado usando "ebi" [langosta, camarón] y "su" [banco de arena])

Ebisu salió del lugar, refunfuñando, mientras los chicos vitoreaban la excelente respuesta de su maestro.

-Ya, chicos… No debemos hacerle tanto mal a Ebisu-san. No es tan malo en el fondo.

-Sí, cómo no… Ni siquiera sabe enseñar bien –Shikaji refunfuñó.

-Yo tuve que estudiar con él cuando mi equipo iba a preparar los exámenes jônin. Es mejor de lo que crees, Nara.

-_Mendokusee…_

-En fin. Saquen sus cuadernos, chicos. Haremos un repaso sobre enfoques en la carrera de ninja. Así también sabrán qué querrán hacer, cuando sea el momento propicio.

Entretanto, Sora-sensei estaba en la sala de maestros, cuando Ebisu entró, molesto.

-Sora, te necesita el Hokage.

-No digas, Ebisu-san… A todas estas, ¿por qué andas tan molesto?

-Mejor ni preguntes.

-Como quieras –y la maestra salió directamente a donde la habían llamado. Al llegar, tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

La jônin entró, confundida.

-Gracias por venir, Murasaki.

-Creo que usted es el único, aparte de mis compañeros de equipo que me llama por mi nombre, Hokage-sama.

-Bueno, estamos saliendo del tema. Te llamé porque quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

El Hokage se puso de pie y tomó una caja que tenía en una repisa.

-Sé que se acerca la fecha de los exámenes para los chicos de la academia. Por eso, si Akidzuki pasa el examen, quiero que le entregues esto.

Murasaki tomó la cajita y la abrió. Era una banda de Konoha al parecer común y corriente.

-Pueda que parezca una como cualquier otra, pero en realidad tiene un significado especial para mí. Iruka-sensei me dio esta banda cuando al fin logré pasar el examen para genin.

-Que yo recuerde, usted no lo pasó en la academia.

-No va al caso. De todos modos, te pido que hagas este favor.

-Como ordene, Hokage-sama.

La clase con 'Hashi-sensei' terminó, y los chicos salieron de la Academia.

-Ya puedo sentirlo… ¡Me carcome la emoción de pronto ser genin! –Akidzuki dijo, evitando saltar de emoción. -¿Hasta cuándo nos harán esperar?

-Contrólate… Verte actuando de esa forma me cansa –Shikaji se quejó. –Eres más problemática que mi madre.

-Y curiosamente, tanto tu madre como tus abuelas han sido mujeres dominantes –Hikaru replicó, evitando reírse.

El sólo recordar eso le dio escalofríos al muchacho Nara.

-Ya aprendimos cómo dejar callado a Shikaji –Kaede dijo en broma.

-Tampoco sean tan malas con él… Sabemos que es odioso, pero también tiene algo bueno –Akidzuki replicó.

-Eres un alma de Dios, Uzumaki Akidzuki. Shikaji te insulta y tú lo defiendes –Ryoga dijo.

-Ni tanto… Es sólo que… -y en ese instante Aki agarró al muchacho desprevenido y le dio un coscorrón. –Yo misma quería darle algo de lo cual quejarse XD.

Shikaji gruñó mientras se sobaba la zona perjudicada.

-Las mujeres me maltratan… -protestó.

-Uy, sí. No te cases –se burló Ryoga. –Bueno, ahí se quedan, chicos. Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos!

Su agua casi se había acabado. Por desgracia, porque comenzaba a dolerle la espalda, y eso era síntoma de deshidratación.

"Ay, no…" –momento de frustración mental.

Terminó el agua, apretó el paso y acabó corriendo. Bueno, acabar, lo que se dice acabar, acabó en el suelo, de rodillas y casi tocando el piso con la nariz a causa de la inclinación, todo por el dolor de espalda.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba así cuando alguien lo levantó con una fuerza que le pareció sobrehumana y le acercó algo a los labios.

-¡Ryoga, reacciona!

Era la voz de su padre. Era él quien lo había levantado y quien esperaba impaciente a que bebiera.

-Papá… -susurró.

-¡Maldita sea, Ryoga! ¡Estás vivo porque tienes la suerte de dos, la tuya y la de tu hermana! ¡Pero algún día se te acabará! ¿No te das cuenta? –Kiba gritó, pálido a medias por el susto y a medias por la ira. -¡Lo único que te pido es que esperes a gastarla toda a que tu madre y yo ya hayamos muerto! ¡Imbécil!

Ryoga se atragantó con el agua y empezó a toser.

-Espera… un momento –dijo entre toses. –No tengo ninguna hermana…

-Ya no. Pero cuando naciste sí –Kiba respondió en voz baja. –Es una historia un poco extraña. Y triste. Sigue bebiendo.

Poco después, ya en casa y tras varias docenas de disculpas por parte de Ryoga, su padre accedió a contarle la extraña historia.

-Mira, cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada, no lo esperábamos. Lo cual no deja de ser lógico, porque si hubiéramos andado buscando un hijo, a estas alturas seguramente no tendríamos ninguno, pero bueno… El caso es que estaba embarazada de mellizos. Tú y bueno, tu hermana. Iba bien. ¡Todo iba bien! Hasta que de repente se puso de parto, demasiado pronto.

-Sabía que era prematuro, pero… ¿qué le pasó a ella? –Ryoga preguntó.

-Que murió. Los dos nacieron con complicaciones, y a duras penas lograron sacarte adelante a ti… Tu hermana… bueno, quizá habría sobrevivido. Nos sugirieron hacerle un trasplante, darle un riñón tuyo, pero eso era muy peligroso para ti. Pudimos decir que sí y perderlos a los dos… o resignarnos a dejarla morir y saber que tú sobrevivirías.

Kiba se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber cómo continuar.

-Parece de telenovela… -Ryoga susurró. –Es como si yo la hubiera matado… me siento mal.

-Eh. Ni se te ocurra repetir eso –en los ojos de su padre apareció una mirada dura. –Ésa fue la decisión más dura que tuvimos que tomar jamás. Perder a uno o a los dos. No salíamos ganando en ninguna circunstancia, pero después de que tu madre casi muriera en el parto… Mira, Ryoga, después de todo lo que pasaste, y a todo lo que sobreviviste, no vas a venirme ahora con que si tienes la culpa de lo de tu hermana. Ya casi nació muerta, ¿entendido?

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, aunque aquel discurso no había mejorado su ánimo ni un ápice.

-¿Cómo… se iba a llamar? –preguntó.

Kiba suspiró.

-Como tu abuela –respondió. –Tsume.


	3. III

III

Ni bien llegaron los muchachos a sus casas, la noticia de lo que le había sucedido a Ryoga les cayó como baldado de agua fría en las Himalayas.

Akidzuki quedó en shock al enterarse por boca de su hermanito. Ni tiempo tuvo de despedirse antes de salir disparada hacia la casa de los Inuzuka.

Una vez la chiquilla llegó a casa de Ryoga, notó que Kaede, Shifuu e Iwanori estaban ahí.

-Supongo que te enteraste –el chico de las cejas pobladas dijo, preocupado.

-No estaría aquí si no me hubiese enterado, Iwanori-kun.

-Tiene que ser espantoso. Ryoga me dijo una vez que era como si algo le atravesara la espina dorsal –Kaede dijo con un escalofrío. –Y por lo visto, este ataque fue de los fuertes…

-Pobre –Aki dijo. -¿Ya tocaron a la puerta?

-Sí –Shifuu dijo secamente. –Pero nadie abre.

Como si la hubieran invocado, justo en ese momento Angel abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo está Ryoga? –Kaede preguntó, sin saludar ni nada.

La ANBU se hizo a un lado para dejarles entrar.

-Bueno, más o menos… Se va recuperando, pero por lo visto aún le duele –respondió. –Ah, por cierto… hola, chicos.

-Buenas tardes, Angel-san –dijo Iwanori, haciendo una formal reverencia.

-¿Podemos ver a Ryoga?

-Sí, pero no entren todos a la vez… Y no se queden mucho –Angel respondió.

-Sí.

Decidiéndolo todo con piedra, papel o tijeras, Shifuu fue el primero en entrar a la habitación de su amigo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hey –dijo, serio como siempre.

-Qué hay, Shifuu… -Ryoga saludó, tratando de sonreír.

-Supimos lo que pasó. Mala suerte con lo del agua.

-No fue mala suerte, fue que soy imbécil. Debería haber llevado más.

-Ya, ya. Te traje algo –dijo el Aburame, al fin sacando las manos de los bolsillos. –No sé tú, pero es el mejor remedio para mí.

En sus manos traía un par de barras de chocolate, sus preferidas.

Ryoga se quedó mirándolas y, esta vez sí, sonrió.

-Sólo una, gracias… Oye, ¿por qué no te sientas?

-No me puedo demorar. Mejórate. Recuerda que se acercan los exámenes, así que lleva dos botellas de agua –y con eso, el joven de las gafas negras se fue, dando paso a Kaede.

-Hey, Ryoga… ¿Cómo vas? –Kaede saludó.

-Cada vez mejor… Y gran detalle el de tu hermano –Ryoga aún tenía el chocolate en la mano.

-¡Vaya! ¡Con lo avaro que es…! –ella se sorprendió. –En fin, supongo que fue por estar como estás.

-¡Qué mala eres! Pobre Shifuu, es un incomprendido.

-Tú también, y sabes reírte –Kaede replicó. –Bueno, ahora en serio. ¿Cómo es que te pasó esto? Pensé que lo tenías controlado.

-Y lo tenía controlado… creo que esta vez me pasé de rápido bebiendo, eso es todo –el Inuzuka bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno. Al menos no ha resultado grave.

-Ya… ¿Y por qué soy un incomprendido, según tú? –él preguntó, curioso.

-Pues por culpa de Inoko –Kaede contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Ryoga prefirió hacerse el tonto respecto a esa cuestión.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, seguro que Shifuu ya está impaciente… ¡Mejórate! –y la chica salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Akidzuki fue la siguiente.

-Hola, Ryoga-kun. ¿Cómo sigues?

-Bueno… Aún duele, pero cada vez menos –Ryoga contestó.

-Eso es lo importante. Mi hermano te manda saludos.

-Ah, gracias… ¿Y cómo es que no vino? Me habría gustado verlo.

-Mamá no le dejó.

Sin embargo, la chica Uzumaki notó algo.

-Te noto mal. ¿Qué pasó además de tu colapso?

Ryoga dio un respingo.

-No te preocupes, se me pasará –trató de calmarla. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a contar su recién descubierta tragedia familiar.

-Bueno, ojalá que se te pase. No es usual verte alicaído, Ryoga-kun. Y ya sabes: Si necesitas desahogarte o hablar con alguien, para eso estamos los amigos –dijo la chica. –Bueno, ya me voy, que Iwanori está impaciente.

-¡Salúdame a tu hermano! –Ryoga dijo.

-Claro. Adiós –y la Uzumaki salió. Iwanori se puso de pie con algo de dificultad (no por nada era el más alto de la clase) y entró.

-Ryoga-kun –dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Iwanori-kun –Ryoga respondió de la misma manera. -¿Qué tal?

-Como siempre, bien. ¿Y cómo sigues? Te noto algo bajo de energías.

-Bueno, estoy algo dolorido –Ryoga respondió. –Pero se me pasará.

-Bueno, sigue las órdenes que te den, y recuerda llevar más agua de ahora en adelante. Si quieres, puedo hasta ayudarte con eso –el joven pelinegro dijo, levantando el pulgar.

-Gracias –Ryoga medio sonrió. –Es lo que haré. Entre otras cosas porque mi padre me lo ha sugerido unas seiscientas veces…

-Los padres saben lo que dicen. Rayos, creo que ahí viene tu madre –Iwanori dijo, su voz temblando un poco. -Cuídate, y nos vemos en la academia.

Con eso, el muchacho salió casi corriendo. Le temía a Angel por alguna razón.

"No me ha dejado ni despedirme…" –Ryoga pensó, sorprendido.

-¿Qué, cómo te han sentado las visitas? –Angel preguntó entrando en la habitación.

-Algo me han animado… pero no se puede pedir milagros.

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que se puede. Y tú tienes que animarte. Te lo dijo tu padre y te lo dije yo, que nada fue tu culpa, fue… mala suerte. Eso es todo.

Le pasó una mano por la cabeza, despeinándolo aún más.

-Eres un milagro, Ryoga. Piensa en eso, y no en lo negativo –le recomendó, y salió para dejarlo descansar.

Entretanto…

-¿Cómo viste a Ryoga-kun? –dijo un hombre con cabello negro y unas cejas… pobladas, por decirlo de alguna forma. –Y te noto algo cansado, Iwanori.

-Eh, mejorando poco a poco, pero lo noté algo alicaído, padre –el joven dijo. -¿Y mi madre?

-Salió un rato.

El joven dijo que comprendía. La historia de sus padres era algo difícil, pero ahora vivían tranquilamente, por no decir que su madre había descubierto que realmente las cosas eran mejores al lado del padre de Iwanori, que la amaba profundamente.

-Estaré en mi cuarto, padre. Tengo mucho que estudiar.

-Después te ayudaré con tu entrenamiento, hijo –y Rock Lee (sí, el mismo) regresó al patio de su casa, donde entrenaba arduamente.

Justo entonces llegó la madre de Iwanori, al parecer de hacer algunas compras, ya que venía cargando bolsas.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –saludó.

Se veía que venía algo cansada, pero aun así sonreía. Y mira que llega a ser fastidioso el cabello por la cara, pero a ella no parecía molestarla.

-Bienvenida a casa, Sakura –Lee dijo, tomando las bolsas y dejándolas a un lado para que su esposa entrara.

-Hola, madre –Iwanori dijo, saliendo de su habitación y ayudando con las bolsas también. –Me sorprendió ver que no estabas cuando llegué… Aunque ya veo la razón.

-Sí, fui a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban. Tenía tiempo –Sakura respondió. -¿Y cómo te ha ido en la academia?

-Bien, madre, pero Ryoga-kun tuvo problemas de salud. Mi padre me lo comentó. Así que salí tan rápido como pude a visitarlo.

-Parece que otra vez el hijo mayor de Kiba-kun tiene problemas por su enfermedad, Sakura.

-Es una lástima no haber encontrado aún una cura. Pero ni siquiera mi maestra pudo… Tendría que existir un médico capaz de hacer milagros –Sakura reflexionó.

-Uno nunca sabe, Sakura. Sólo se puede por ahora prevenir, al menos hasta que haya una cura para la enfermedad del chico.

-Al menos le dije que le ayudaría con el agua si fuera necesario…

Lee soltó una carcajada.

-Ese es nuestro hijo. Sacó lo bueno de la familia.

-Era fácil que sacara lo bueno de ti: predomina –Sakura murmuró.

-Oye… No te menosprecies. Iwanori sacó tu inteligencia… Y tus ojos.

Ese comentario solía sonrojar a Sakura… Más viniendo de su esposo.

-Eh, sí, bueno… por suerte no sacó mi frente.

Pues aunque hubieran pasado años, aquél seguía siendo el gran trauma de Sakura.

-Ya, madre… No pienses eso –Iwanori dijo, abrazándola. –Así como eres es que te queremos. ¿O no, padre?

-Fuera de mi mente, Iwanori Lee –el otro pelinegro contestó, desordenando el cabello del chico.

En cambio, Hikaru no tuvo la oportunidad de enterarse, ya que había estado corriendo por toda la aldea, huyendo de su club de fans.

"¿Por qué DIABLOS me toca esto a mí?" –pensó, jadeando. Siguió corriendo, pero chocó justamente con Neji. -¡Padre! ¡Auxilio! _

-¿Qué pa…? Ah, ya veo. ¡Por aquí! –y Neji saltó a una rama de un árbol cercano, seguido de cerca por Hikaru. -¿En serio tienes que hacer esto todos los días?

-No es que lo haga porque quiera, padre –Hikaru dijo, con flato en el costado. –Son ellos que me persiguen, y siempre para lo mismo. Y como no les doy una respuesta concreta, se ponen a pelear. Salgo corriendo y vuelven a perseguirme. A veces me pregunto por qué no pude nacer normal.

-Bueno… al menos es un buen entrenamiento –su padre respondió, ni él supo si en serio o en broma.

-Sí… Creo que terminaré rompiendo la marca de velocidad que impuso Rock Lee… O algo por el estilo. Pero ya no doy más.

-¿Siguen ahí?

-¡Ahí está Hikaru-oujisama! –exclamó una chica. -¡Y está con su padre! ¡Seguro él nos dirá que Hikaru es chico!

-¿Eres idiota o qué? –dijo un muchacho. -¡Es una chica! ¡Por eso es Hikaru-himesama! ¿Verdad, Hyuga-san?

La más joven de las personas que estaban en el árbol suspiró. Estaba harta. Literalmente harta, pero no podía desmentir lo que pasaba… Era parte de su forma de ser.

Neji la miró, comprensivo, y luego miró a los plastas, digo, al club de fans.

-Es las dos cosas. ¡Venga, aire!

El club de fans se dispersó, aterrado.

-Gracias, padre –y Hikaru se dejó caer sobre la rama, cerrando los ojos. –Y es lo mismo todos los condenados días.

-A veces me pregunto por qué me hace gracia ese asunto –Neji concluyó, muy filosófico él.

-Porque fuiste tú el que comenzó, padre… Comenzando por mi nombre.

-Eh, que tu madre estuvo de acuerdo con el nombre –él se defendió. -Es más, habría sido imposible ponértelo si no… es aún más terca que yo, ya la conoces.

-Cierto… Pero supongo que habría sido lo mismo con otros nombres. Ni modo –y la chica se puso de pie. -¿Nos vamos a casa por los tejados? No me apetece encontrármelos otra vez.

-Ni a ti, ni a nadie… -replicó Neji a media voz. –Vamos por los tejados.

Padre e hija corrieron por los tejados hasta llegar cerca a su casa. Neji saltó primero, y atrapó a Hikaru para evitar que se lastimara.

-Será mejor que entre a tomar un baño de inmediato… Y gracias, padre.

-No hay de qué.

Entretanto, en un restaurante de ramen, tres personas se habían reunido para conversar tranquilamente mientras cenaban (aunque claro, una de ellas deseaba no tener que comer).

-Los chicos están emocionados por los exámenes… Me hace recordar cuando nosotros nos preparábamos para ello –dijo Murasaki, antes de meterse una gyoza entre pecho y espalda.

-¿Yo me emocioné? –Kurai preguntó mientras comprobaba que no se podía coger el ramen con un solo palillo.

-No tanto como los otros… Aunque lo aprobaste con mucha facilidad, Kurai –Shinji respondió. –Recuerdo que Murasaki exageró un poco cuando tuvo que crear clones…

-¡Estaba nerviosa! –la jônin de cabello bicolor dijo. –Si no pasaba el examen, mis padres me matarían.

-Exagerada.

-Los padres tienen un extraño instinto de conservación de los hijos –Kurai comentó. –Date cuenta de que yo sigo viva… Eso demuestra que los padres no matan a sus hijos. A los de otros, puede…

-Ten en cuenta que la madre de Murasaki es muy temperamental… Me sorprende que tú y tu hermano no hayan terminado con secuelas o algo.

-Tonto. Miyao y yo sobrevivimos, y es lo que cuenta.

-Eh, que mi padre también es muy temperamental. Lo admiro, nunca me dejó de póster en la pared, y mira que tuvo ocasiones y razones…

-A esas edad éramos un desastre –Shinji opinó. –Yo no me excluyo.

-Te refieres al incidente de la lagartija, ¿verdad? –Murasaki dijo, tratando de no echarse a reír.

-Sí… El viejo Ebisu casi se muere del infarto cuando vio que esa condenada estaba en su escritorio… Y ni siquiera fue adrede.

-Su culpa por asustarse de una indefensa lagartija… Yo creo que debió de asustarse más ella, pobre animalito –Kurai comentó, y eso que no era muy amante de los animales.

-Seguro… Porque con esa cara que Ebisu se gasta… -Murasaki metió baza. –Sobre todo cuando está dizque enojado.

-Que más que miedo, da risa… -la rubia completó. –Como Shikamaru, que se pone graciosísimo cuando se enfada.

-Lo dices tú porque es tu pasatiempo.

-Qué pasa, con las caras que pone me hace reír… Por eso es tan divertido discutir con él. Por eso y porque soy la única capaz de dejarlo sin respuestas –en los labios de Kurai se dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Cierto… Aunque bueno, el sarcasmo es nuestro común denominador –Shinji acotó.

-Igual Shikamaru es flojo para pensar bien ante una respuesta llena de sarcasmo… ¿Y lo llaman genio?

-Lo que es de uno, ningún perro se lo come.

-A menos que sea quién sabe qué…

-Si lo peor es que tiene el cuajo de llamarme floja a mí… que soy el colmo de la actividad, comparada con él –bufó Kurai.

-Seguro… Los caricaturistas tienen que gastar neuronas para lo que tienen que hacer. Mientras que él se dedicó a criar ciervos, tal como su padre.

-Porque ya ni para misiones se levanta el condenado –Murasaki añadió después de terminar su tazón de ramen. -¡La cuenta, por favor!

-¿Invitas? –se aprovechó Kurai. –Mi sueldo no da para mucho… Aquí va una de mis quejas preferidas: encima de que acepto trabajar con el imbécil de Sai…

-Ni que a los maestros nos pagaran una fortuna –Murasaki respondió secamente. –Pero eh, hace rato que no cenamos juntos, así que qué más da. ¿Ayudas, Shin?

-Claro –y el hombre del grupo también sacó su billetera.

-Eh, te has puesto agria. Ai te vas a molestar, no es divertido… -Kurai se quejó. –Pero voy a pedir que me suban el sueldo, porque sí.

-¿Alguien dijo que estaba molesta? –y Murasaki se volteó, muerta de risa. –Ay, Kurai… Pensé que después de todos estos años ya habrías entendido que lo que digo no siempre refleja lo que pienso.

-Bah, para una vez que intento responder con lógica.

-Una vez más, nunca se sabe con esta condenada de Sora Murasaki –Shinji resopló. –Eh, tranquila, Kurai. Hay cosas que no tienen lógica, y _ella_ es una de esas.

-¡Oye!

-Bah. Lógica. ¿Para qué sirve? Si yo tuviera lógica, no haría tan buenos chistes –observó Kurai con toda naturalidad. –El absurdo es lo que tiene.

-Lo dicho. Como en esas series que ves, ¿verdad?

-¿Esas? Sólo es una… Bobobo es una serie de culto para absurdos –Kurai dijo. –Las otras no son absurdas.

-Eeeeen fin –Murasaki dijo. –Por cierto, dile al grandísimo cabeza hueca de tu jefe que me pague el dinero que me debe, Kurai. Parece que a Sai se le olvidan las deudas.

-Nah, sólo olvida las viejas deudas… Las nuevas deja que se hagan viejas –repuso la rubia, muy seria.

-Por eso… Más le vale que me pague o iré a cobrarle. Y sabes cómo soy con el dinero.

-Una total tacaña –Shinji dijo, ignorando la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga. –Niégalo.

-Es necesaria la tacañería, si no este mundo sería un dechado de despilfarro y eso es un sin dios –replicó Kurai, fiel a su manía de decir cosas raras y/o sin sentido.


	4. IV

IV

Dos días después de lo sucedido, Ryoga ya estaba algo mejor. Había recibido visitas de casi todos sus amigos, pero con los exámenes genin a dos días de distancia, no podían ir muy a menudo.

Ryoga estaba preocupado. A causa de su enfermedad, había perdido clases y no se sentía muy en forma que se diga. Además, seguía pensando en aquella gemela que tuvo de una forma casi obsesiva. Estaba casi convencido de que no iba a pasar el examen.

Entonces recurrió a Shikaji. Tal vez no estaba preparado del todo para contar su tragedia familiar, pero Shikaji era su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo sigues, Ryo-kun? –el Nara dijo, llegando después de clases con sus apuntes.

-Mejor… Aunque hay un asunto que me obsesiona desde hace un par de días –Ryoga contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuenta, pues. Sabes que soy demasiado flojo para andar de chismoso.

-Por eso me fío de ti. En fin. Es que… Bueno, cuando tuve el ataque, poco después… me enteré de que tuve una hermana –Ryoga dijo. –Una gemela que murió a los dos días de nacer. Por lo visto pudieron trasplantarle uno de mis órganos… y no lo hicieron… Me siento frustrado.

Shikaji se enderezó al escuchar aquello.

-No. Lo. Puedo. Creer –dijo, recalcando cada palabra. –Eso sí es un shock.

-Dímelo a mí… Es como si hubiera podido salvarle la vida –Ryoga murmuró. –Y no lo hice. Sé que no fue mi culpa, pero no puedo evitar sentir que sí… Estoy como un cencerro, ¿no?

-Para nada. Es normal. Claro que si mi padre me hubiese ocultado tamaña verdad durante tanto tiempo, seguro me había ido de casa. Sin embargo, debes pensar que ahora tienes… No sé… Un ángel de la guarda o algo así

-Mi padre me dijo… que tengo la suerte de dos. La mía y la de ella. –Los ojos de Ryoga se humedecieron. -¿Es normal echar de menos a alguien a quien nunca conociste?

-Supongo… Nunca he estado en esas situaciones. Pero con deprimirte no ganarás nada… Y mira que sé que has tomado más agua que la que tiene el río –Shikaji dijo, volviendo a su forma habitual de ser. –Sólo una cosa, viejo: No dejes que eso te afecte en los exámenes. Mejor apóyate en el hecho de saber eso y dedica ese triunfo a tu hermana.

Para ser un flojo, Shikaji daba buenos consejos.

Por primera vez en dos días, el Inuzuka sonrió.

-Lo que sí me va a afectar es haber perdido clases… Pero gracias por tu consejo.

-Para eso estamos los amigos. ¿Y por qué crees que traje mis cuadernos? Bien que dan lata llevarlos de un lado a otro… -respondió, entregándole dichos objetos. –Y ya veo al Inuzuka Ryo-kun que conozco

-'Amos, no me digas… Es que ni en cama me libro de estudiar –refunfuñó Ryoga. –Menos mal que después de los exámenes tendremos tiempo de relajo.

-Y eso… Porque después nos asignan a los equipos. Donde me toque con la latosa de Uzumaki, estaré frito.

-No es para tanto, Kaede es peor. Por no hablar del hermanísimo… Me dará algo si me toca con él, en fin…

-Shifuu es antipático, pero Kaede es muy problemática… _Mendokusee_.

-Pues por eso. Aunque… -Ryoga miró al techo. –Shifuu se portó bien conmigo estos últimos días. Qué digo, hasta me dio chocolate. Ahí queda eso.

-Ahora sí creo en los milagros.

-Yo creeré cuando tú te vuelvas activo.

-Un milagro es un milagro. No pidas lo imposible –y Shikaji dejó escapar una carcajada

-Yo que pensaba que los milagros consistían en eso… -se rió Ryoga.

-Que yo sepa, son diferentes. En fin. Debo irme, o mi madre armará un escándalo tal que la aldea creerá que estamos en guerra –y con eso, Shikaji se despidió.

-Bueno. Ya sabes, pórtate bien, pero no mucho –Ryoga se despidió también.

Esos dos días pasaron más rápido de lo que todos querían, y llegó el día del examen. Fueron llamando en orden alfabético, lo cual significaba que Akidzuki era de las últimas, junto a Toramaru.

-Me aburro más que ostra en pecera –murmuró, mientras Toramaru perseguía una mosca.

-Es peor estar esperando que estar ya ahí –dijo Kaede, que ya había entrado y salido pero se había quedado a ver cómo les iba a los demás.

-Al menos fuiste la primera en presentar el examen, Kaede-chan. Pero yo soy prácticamente la última, si no contamos a Toramaru.

-¿Miau? –el gato dijo, volteando a ver.

-No… Sólo te mencioné. No te estaba llamando, amigo.

Con eso, el gato siguió persiguiendo a la mosca, pero no la atrapaba…Y ahí sí que pasó algo que nadie esperaba. El gato logró de algún modo crear un clon de sí mismo y atraparon a la mosca entre los dos.

-¿Viste lo que yo, Kaede-chan? –la Uzumaki preguntó, sus ojos azules más grandes que platos de sopa.

-Vaya… Ese gato hace mejores clones que yo –la Aburame exageró. -¡Toramaru pasará el examen, seguro!

-Nunca pensé que él tendría chakra… Supongo que las apariencias engañan –Akidzuki dijo, rascando las orejas de su felino amigo.

-¿Le quedará mucho a Shikaji? –Inoko murmuró, nerviosa.

-Seguro le fue bien –Iwanori dijo, antes de dejar escapar un bostezo.

-¡No como me irá a mí! –la Shiroyama respondió.

-Estás histérica –observó Kaede, divertida. -¡La siempre segura Shiroyama Inoko! Venga, seguro que lo harás bien.

-No tiene gracia, Kaede… -Inoko gruñó.

-Hasta ahí llega el ego de ella –Shifuu dijo, negando levemente con la cabeza.

La rubia lo miró mal.

-Esto parece pelea de pareja –Chôsuke dijo, antes de meterse un cacahuate a la boca.

-Ni tanto… Parece más una de esas famosas peleas que Sora-sensei tenía con la madre de Inoko –dijo otro estudiante.

-Mejor esa comparación –Inoko dijo volviendo a mirar a Shifuu, esta vez como si le diera miedo.

-Ya, valió de discutir… No estoy de humor –Kaede dijo. -¡No quiero que me estropeen el día!

Al fin pasaron Aki y Toramaru (por increíble que pareciera). No se sabía quién estaba más nervioso… Si la chica o el gato.

Tanto, que cuando le pidieron a Aki crear dos clones… ¡Accidentalmente usó la técnica favorita de su padre!

-¡Miaaau! –Toramaru dijo, sorprendido al ver los _Kage Bunshin_ de su amiga humana.

-Sólo conozco una persona que fue capaz de usar esa técnica a tu edad, Uzumaki –Murasaki dijo, apoyando la cara en una mano. –Y ese fue tu padre.

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Curiosamente, era la creación de clones lo que más le costaba trabajo. Así que por mi parte, pasas. ¿Qué opinas, Hashimoto-sensei?

-Conozco la historia, y opino igual. Pasaste, Uzumaki… Y también tú, Toramaru.

El gato se sorprendió, pero respetuosamente se acercó junto a Aki para recibir la banda. Claro que tuvo que subirse a la mesa para que Shinji se la atara al cuello.

Y con eso, la chica y el gato salieron del salón.

En cuanto salió Aki, Hikaru volteó a verla.

-Felicidades… A los dos –dijo la Hyuga, señalando que Toramaru también era un genin.

-¡Ya todos somos genin! –se emocionó Kaede abrazando a Aki. -¡Enhorabuena! ¿Ves cómo no tenías que preocuparte? Y enhorabuena también a ti, Toramaru –y le acarició la cabeza al gato.

-Sí… Aunque pasé por casualidad –Akidzuki admitió. –En vez de usar la técnica usual para los clones…

-Usaste el _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ –Shikaji completó. –Bien hecho, latosa.

-Bueno, total, nadie te dijo que no te pasaras –Inoko añadió, no se sabe si con buena o mala intención.

-¡En resumen, que lo hemos conseguido! –Ryoga suspiró. –Me voy a casa a dar la noticia…

-No olvides llevar una botella extra de agua –Iwanori dijo, dándole una botella que llevaba en un minimaletín que llevaba al cinto.

Ryoga sonrió.

-Gracias, Iwanori-kun. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y se marchó con Shiromaru pisándole los talones.

-¿Nadie se ha preguntado nunca por qué ese perro se llama Shiromaru si no es blanco? –Kaede reflexionó.

-Supongo que depende en el color de su pelaje cuando le dan las píldoras –Chôsuke dijo. –No lo he visto, así que no puedo garantizarlo. Es como con el perro del padre de él: No es rojo, pero cuando toma esa píldora, su pelaje se vuelve de ese color.

-Ah… Sí, será eso.

-Pero ahora lo interesante será ver cómo quedan los equipos –Inoko les recordó. –Tres en cada uno, ¿recuerdan?

-Me pregunto si quedarás con Shikaji y Chôsuke, como sus padres y abuelos –Kaede comentó. –Aunque resultaría demasiado repetitivo. ¡Seguro que ya no sería casualidad!

-Lo que me pregunto es si dejarán a Toramaru entrar a algún equipo –Aki dijo, preocupada

-No veo por qué no vas a llevarlo contigo aunque no le dejen –Inoko se encogió de hombros. –Ryoga seguro que podrá llevar a Shiromaru.

-La diferencia es que Shiromaru tiene una relación casi simbiótica con Ryoga, mientras que Toramaru demostró tener chakra y es un genin por derecho propio –Hikaru dijo. –Por eso Aki-chan duda de si le permitirán a nuestro peludo amigo entrar a algún equipo.

-Tú lo sabes todo. ¿Por qué siempre lo sabes todo? –Inoko se quejó.

Kaede cruzó una mirada con Chôsuke, aguantando la risa.

-¿Será porque leo y trato de ver cada posibilidad, Inoko? –la Hyuga dijo, exasperada.

-Eso es bueeeen sarcasmo –el Akimichi dijo, muerto de risa.

-No te burles, Chôsuke-kun –Akidzuki dijo, tratando de evitar una pelea. –De todos modos, tocará esperar a ver qué sucede.

Pasaron varios días, y al fin convocaron a los nuevos (y nuevas) genin. Ebisu tenía en la mano la carpeta con los nombres de cada integrante de los equipos y su sensei.

-Ay… Estoy nerviosa… -se quejó Kaede.

-¿Por qué? –respondió Inoko.

-… ¡No sé! ¡Déjame estar nerviosa en paz!

-Cierren el pico –Shifuu dijo, molesto. –Zumban como moscas.

-Ya va a comenzar.

Ebisu aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leer.

-El equipo 3, comandado por Sarutobi Konohamaru se compone de los siguientes miembros: Nara Shikaji.

-Eh, a ver quién me tocará… -se dijo el Nara, aburrido.

-…Hyuga Hikaru…

-Eso no me lo esperaba –la persona mencionada dijo.

-… Uzumaki Akidzuki y Toramaru.

-¡Ey, así que Toramaru sí está en el equipo! –Kaede dijo.

-Ay, Dios… -y Shikaji fingió desmayarse.

-Quedamos en el mismo equipo, Hikaru –Aki dijo, chocando las palmas con su prima segunda. Pero el más contento era obviamente Toramaru. ¡Sí lo habían reconocido!

-El equipo 5, comandado por Udon, está compuesto por Inuzuka Ryoga y Shiromaru…

-¿Con…? –Ryoga dijo, impaciente.

-Shiroyama Inoko…

A Ryoga se le iluminó la mirada. Inoko dio un respingo y lo miró con desconfianza.

-Y Aburame Shifuu.

El recién mencionado dejó escapar un resoplido de resignación.

-Ya no sé qué será peor… Si tener a Inoko o a mi hermana en el equipo. Ni modo.

-Ya me han chafado –susurró Ryoga.

-El equipo 9, dirigido por Moegi, se compone de Iwanori Lee…

-Bien.

-Akimichi Chôsuke…

-¡Así sí! –y ambos chicos chocaron las palmas.

-Y Aburame Kaede.

-¡Bien! –Kaede sonrió.

Ebisu siguió numerando los equipos que quedaban, pero eso no nos concierne tanto. Ahora cada equipo estaba conformado, y como dicen, era el comienzo de la gran aventura.


	5. V

V

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué es tan difícil atrapar a un condenado gato? –Shikaji se quejó, mientras acechaban a un viejo gato que se había escapado por enésima quinta vez.

-¿Por qué ni siendo sensei me libro de tener que atrapar a un gato? –Konohamaru dramatizó, en plan deprimido. Luego recordó que era sensei. –Bueno, ya saben el plan. Toramaru atrae a la presa y nosotros la atrapamos.

-Me sorprende que al fin reconozca a Toramaru, sensei –Hikaru dijo.

-Toramaru, ya sabes qué hacer –Akidzuki dijo, guiñándole un ojo al aludido.

-Miaaau.

El gato atigrado caminó cerca del gato viejo que en realidad era una gata, mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Miaaau?

La gata al principio ni se mosqueó, pero al sentir el olor de dicho gato, abrió un ojo, casi sin creer que había un tom ahí que no le huyera.

-Miaaaau… -Toramaru maulló, casi sonriendo. Esa era la señal. En cuanto la gata estuviera echándole el ojo, los demás actuarían.

Sin embargo, una gatita tricolor pasó por ahí, y al ver lo sucedido, casi rasguña a Toramaru.

-¡Ey! ¿De dónde ha salido esa gata? –Konohamaru gruñó. –Nos va a estropear la misión.

-¡Miaaau! –Toramaru bufó, evitando por un bigote el rasguño de la gata. -¡Miaaa miaaaau!

La gata vieja se quedó ahí, viendo la pelea entre los otros dos gatos, pero no sintió cuando dos pares de manos la atraparon y le cubrieron los ojos para evitar que reaccionara con furia.

-Bueno, no fue acorde al plan, pero al menos atrapamos al objetivo –Akidzuki dijo, mientras ella y Shikaji metían la gata en una jaula que Hikaru sostenía. –Toramaru… ¿Qué tal si le explicas a Miruru sobre la misión?

La pelea se detuvo casi instantáneamente, mientras la gata tricolor oía que la mencionaban y el gato estaba vuelto un guiñapo en el suelo.

Entonces apareció corriendo una niña de cabello negro, unos años menor que los recién graduados genin. No la vieron venir.

-¡Miruru! –llamó. -¡Miruru…! ¿Eh? –se detuvo en seco. -¿Qué has hecho, Miruru? –regañó a la gata tricolor.

-Miaaaau… -la gatita dijo, compungida.

-Parece que no le agradó que su tom "coqueteara" con esa vieja reina, pero era todo parte de la misión –Hikaru dijo.

-Miaaaau –agregó el aludido, casi inconsciente _.

-Ay… Qué celosa –se rió la niña. –Pobre Toramaru.

-Eh, bueno… ¡Seguro que se le pasa! –Konohamaru dijo. -¡Y hemos cumplido la misión! Así que no volverá a ocurrir. "Por lo menos de momento" –añadió mentalmente.

-Sí… O si no, Toramaru no sobrevivirá –Aki dijo, recogiendo al apaleado gato y colocándolo sobre sus hombros. –Gracias, Nao-chan n_n.

-De nada –sonrió Nao cogiendo a Miruru. –No vuelvas a hacerle eso a Toramaru –la riñó.

-Miaaaau –la gata dijo, haciendo cara de "lo siento".

-¡Bueno, tengo que irme! Tengo a mi mamá esperando para continuar el entrenamiento –Nao dijo. -¡Nos vemos por ahí! ¡Hasta luego!

Y salió corriendo, con Miruru bajo el brazo como una carpeta.

Shikaji se echó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Hikaru se mordía la lengua para no reírse.

-Así… no… se cogen… los gatos… -Aki dijo, finalmente cayendo al suelo, muerta de risa.

-A veces Miruru me da pena… -Konohamaru comentó, aguantándose la risa.

-Creo que Nao-chan la trata más como un juguete que como un ser vivo.

-Miaaaau _.

-Nunca había visto a este flojo reírse tanto –Hikaru admitió, finalmente evitando reírse.

-¿Qué tiene? Todo este problema entre el zarra, digo, Toramaru y las gatas me mató de risa. Esto es mejor que una comedia.

-Eres incomprensible. Incomprensible –Aki dijo, negando con la cabeza.

-Eso demuestra que es mejor no dejarle tener una mascota a una niña de nueve años… Por si acaso –Konohamaru dijo con vehemencia. –Bueno, vayamos a devolver la gata y avisar de que terminamos la misión.

-¡Sí!

Una vez entraron al despacho de misiones, la dueña procedió a abrazar la vieja gata, o mejor dicho, a casi asfixiarla.

Los genin se quedaron ahí con cara de "habría sido mejor dejarla escapar". Konohamaru intentó no poner esa cara, pero igual la puso. Eso de disimular no siempre le salía.

-Bien hecho, chicos –dijo Iruka, el delegado de las misiones. –Ahora… ¿Qué hacer?

-¿No podrían colocarnos una misión menos trivial? Esto fue una total pérdida de tiempo –Shikaji dijo, molesto.

Konohamaru coincidió mentalmente con Shikaji, pero como era el sensei y único adulto del equipo, pensó que sería mejor quedarse callado. Por su parte, Iruka sonrió. El comentario de Shikaji le había recordado a Naruto, quien, por cierto, se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Hay alguna misión para nosotros? –Konohamaru preguntó.

-Sonaste igual que alguien que conozco, Nara. ¿Qué le parece esta misión para estos chicos, Hokage-sama? –preguntó el hombre, pasándole un pergamino al Hokage.

-Podría ser un reto para estos chicos. Dale los detalles a Konohamaru y cita a la persona. Así se pondrán de acuerdo.

A Konohamaru se le iluminó la cara. Por lo que Naruto decía, la misión no era de atrapar a ningún gato.

-Bien. ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó intentando parecer formal.

-Bueno, hay un mercader que busca llegar a salvo a otra ciudad y necesita entregar algo al parecer importante.

-Los detalles los dará el mercader cuando se reúnan. Lo cité para mañana al amanecer aquí –Iruka dijo. –Así que vayan, descansen, y curen a Toramaru.

-¡Sí! –Konohamaru dijo enérgicamente. –Ya oyeron. Vamos, descansamos y mañana al amanecer estaremos aquí.

-¡Sí! –y los tres, digo, _cuatro_ genin salieron, ansiosos por su primera misión de verdad.

Akidzuki llegó a casa casi corriendo. Estaba bastante ansiosa por su primera misión de verdad.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Esto no es una pista de carreras! –Naruyoshi dijo, cuando su hermana lo evitó por el pelo de un gato calvo.

-¡Lo siento!

-Algo debió pasarle para que esté tan hiperactiva… Le diré a mamá –el chiquillo se dijo, confundido.

Pero Hinata había salido a comprar algunas cosas, por lo que sólo estaban ellos dos.

-¿Qué te pasa, hermana?

-Tendré una misión de verdad. ¡Al fin!

-¿Por eso estás tan emocionada?

-Pues claro.

-A veces no te entiendo.

Por otro lado, Shikaji estaba apenas llegando a casa.

-Qué lata. Pero al fin una misión que no sea recuperar gatos… Konohamaru-sensei tiene razón.

-¿En qué? –le preguntó su madre, que por una vez estaba en casa, lista para darle un susto de muerte según entrara por la puerta.

El chico dejó escapar un grito por el susto.

-¡No me asustes de esta forma, mamá! –y una vez calmado… -Mi sensei tiene razón en que rescatar gatos no es una misión.

-¿Ya tuvieron que rescatar gatos otra vez? ¿A que era Tora-chan? –Jen preguntó, pues a ella y a sus compañeras también les había tocado recuperar a aquella pobre gata en varias ocasiones.

-Ni más ni menos que esa condenada gata vieja. Por suerte, el gato de Uzumaki fue la clave en esto, aunque la gata de la hija de Tenten casi nos echa a perder todo.

-¿Y qué pintaba ahí la gata de Nao-chan? No entiendo nada… estoy perdiendo facultades…

-Esto es lo que no me vas a creer… -y Shikaji se echó a reír. -¡Esa gata hizo un ataque de celos!

-Oh… pobrecita. Seguro que malinterpretó todo, aficionados…

-Sí. Como Toramaru fingió ser un galán…

Jen meneó la cabeza, en plan frustrado.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera la pobre? ¿A que no le contaron el plan? –defendió a Miruru.

-¿Cómo le íbamos a contar si ni siquiera es una ninbyou?

-… Ya, bueno. ¿Y ahora tienen una misión que no es atrapar a Tora-chan? –Jen preguntó.

-Exactamente.

-¡Ah, bueno! ¡Pues hala, a prepararte! Que yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Sí –y Shikaji entró a la casa a preparar su maletín de viaje, que aún estaba sin estrenar.

Entretanto, Hikaru llegó a casa después de evitar a su club de fans, preguntándose qué llevar para la misión.

-¡Ya llegué! –dijo al cerrar la puerta. -¿Hay alguien en casa?

-¡Estoy yo! –su madre respondió desde la cocina. -¿Qué tal?

-Estoy que no puedo de las ansias. Al fin tendremos una misión que no sea capturar a esa condenada gata.

-¡Pobre Tora-chan! –Honey se rió. –A veces me pregunto por qué Naruto, digo, el Hokage no extravía hábilmente esas misiones para que el pobre bicho pueda vivir en paz… ¿Así que tendrán otra misión? ¿Y de qué se trata?

-No nos dieron muchos detalles. Parece que haremos de escoltas para una caravana.

-Qué curioso. Mi primera misión que no fuera atrapar a esa gata también fue hacer de escolta.

-El caso es que tenemos que reunirnos al amanacer con la caravana.

-Puedo ayudarte a preparar equipaje, si quieres.

Hikaru dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias, mamá. No tenía idea de qué llevaría.

-Supuse –Honey dijo, sonriendo. –Yo tampoco la tenía. Tuvo que venir Jen con todo y madre a ayudarme.

-Entonces creo que le ahorraremos la molestia a papá, ¿no? –Hikaru dijo, buscando algo en la nevera. -¿Se acabaron las gelatinas?

-Eh, sí, tengo que acordarme de ir a comprar…

-Vale. Iré a mi habitación entonces.

-Y yo a comprar, porque luego se me olvida. Cuando vuelva, te ayudo con tu equipaje –y Honey salió, dejando sola a Hikaru.

Con eso dicho, la chica fue a su habitación a buscar la mochila que llevaría para la misión. También sacó todas sus kunai, que no eran pocas.

-Supongo que mi padre estaría de acuerdo en que debo revisar el filo de mis armas… Aunque claro que están casi sin usar.

Los chicos se fueron a dormir temprano, y al amanecer todos estaban reunidos en la puerta principal, junto a Konohamaru y el jefe de la caravana.

-Gracias por aceptar esta misión –dijo el jefe, un hombre pálido con voz nerviosa. –Viajaremos al país del té, pero hemos oído rumores sobre algunos bandidos en el camino. Por eso decidí contratar un equipo para que nos escolte. Claro que no esperé que fueran niños.

-Seremos preadolescentes, pero no somos débiles –Akidzuki dijo, fingiendo estar ofendida.

-Créala –Konohamaru dijo, asintiendo con vehemencia. –Formamos un gran equipo, todos, incluido el gato.

Toramaru maulló de contento.

-Entonces, andando. El viaje es largo, pero al menos podrán montar en nuestros animales si se cansan.

-No se preocupe –Hikaru dijo.

Con eso, la caravana comenzó su recorrido hacia el país del té, bastante al sur de Konohagakure.


	6. VI

VI

-¿Cree que habrán muchos bandidos, Konohamaru-sensei? –Shikaji preguntó, antes de bostezar.

-Ahora, no lo creo. Es muy temprano. Supongo que aparecerán más tarde, o incluso por la noche, cuando la oscuridad les puede ayudar a ocultarse y atacar por sorpresa –Konohamaru dijo.

-Qué lata… Claro que más lata me da levantarme tan temprano…

-Mejor cierra la boca que tienes mal aliento –Akidzuki dijo, recibiendo una mirada agria de su compañero.

-¿Gustan algo de comer? –preguntó una mujer de la caravana, dándoles unas uvas pasas.

-Gracias.

-Eh, paso. Las uvas no me gustan mucho.

-Se los agradezco –Hikaru dijo, aceptando la ración de Aki.

-Gracias –Konohamaru dijo, aceptando las pasas.

-Si después te desmayas por no comer nada, no vayas a culparnos –Shikaji dijo.

-Cierra el pico. Yo desayuné antes de venir.

-Sí, cómo no.

-Cree lo que quieras. ¿Verdad, Toramaru?

-Miaaau.

-¡Bueno, si empiezan a pelearse tan temprano…! –Konohamaru protestó. -¡Estamos en una misión! ¡Compórtense!

-Sí, sensei.

El grupo siguió su recorrido tranquilamente, hasta que decidieron dejar descansar a los animales de carga. El jefe le brindó a los chicos un poco de agua, mientras todos descansaban los pies en un riachuelo cercano.

-Ah, se siente tan bien como el río de la aldea.

-Ni que lo digas, Aki-chan –la Hyuga dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Oye, Shikaji, ven y remójate los pies.

-Paso. Quitarme los zapatos es una lata.

-Si tú insistes…

-Esto está demasiado tranquilo –Konohamaru dijo. –Quizá esos rumores no sean tan ciertos.

-Miauuurrr… -Toramaru gruñó. Presentía algo y tenía el pelaje erizado.

-Mi gato no opina lo mismo… -y las dos chicas se colocaron los zapatos rápidamente.

-¡Escóndanse! –Hikaru dijo a los de la caravana. –Esto va a estar bastante agitado.

-Jo, si lo sé no digo nada –Konohamaru dijo, poniéndose en guardia.

En cuanto dijo eso, un grupo de bandidos salió casi de la nada, dispuestos a cortar algunas cabezas.

-¡De eso nada! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ –Akidzuki exclamó, creando casi un ejército de clones.

-_Byakugan!_ –Hikaru exclamó, colocándose en posición de pelea.

-Esto es una lata… Será luchar entonces… -y Shikaji sacó un par de kunai.

Konohamaru también sacó un par de kunai y se colocó enfrente del ejército de clones de Akidzuki.

Toramaru se concentró y logró crear dos clones de sí mismo.

-¡Ataquen! –el jefe de los bandidos exclamó, corriendo hacia Konohamaru.

Golpe iba, golpe venía. Los chicos creían que iba a ser más difícil, pero poco a poco el número de bandidos inconscientes iba en aumento.

-Ya veo que el maestro de ellos tenía razón. Sí saben pelear –el jefe dijo desde su escondite, pero alguien lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Usted vendrá conmigo… -el bandido dijo.

-¡No, piedad!

Sin embargo, un relámpago naranja y negro pasó y mordió con fuerza la mano del bandido.

Bufó amenazadoramente, y saltó, girando rápidamente. Sobra decir que el bandido quedó con la cara llena de rasguños.

El jefe peleaba frente a frente con Konohamaru, quien se las veía casi negras para no ser herido.

-Vaya… ¿Te haces llamar un jônin si sólo huyes, grandísimo gallina?

-¡¿Gallina?! –se indignó Konohamaru. -¡Ven a decirme eso cuando sea el Séptimo Hokage, imbécil!

Pues no sólo no había renunciado a ese sueño, sino que el saber que Naruto lo había conseguido le infundía ánimos para seguir intentándolo.

-¡Así se habla, sensei! –Akidzuki dijo, mientras le daba una patada a otro bandido. -¡No se deje vencer de ese idiota!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No me ofendas! –y Konohamaru logró herir al jefe de los bandidos, que retrocedió, dándole al jônin unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

Hikaru ya llevaba más de diez bandidos derrotados gracias a su forma de pelear.

-Ese chico pareciera que danzara –el jefe se dijo. -¿Realmente pelea?

-¿Chico? Pero si es una chica –dijo la mujer que le había ofrecido algo de comer a los ninja antes.

-Soy las dos cosas –dijo la Hyuga, pues había alcanzado a escucharlos, mientras dejaba inconscientes a otros dos.

Shikaji también llevaba varias victorias a su haber, pues con las kunai había logrado hacer algunas sombras para su técnica.

"Ni en una misión se libra de esas preguntas…" –Konohamaru pensó, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que él nunca se había preguntado si Hikaru era chico o chica.

Al fin, todos los bandidos quedaron en el suelo, aunque el jefe seguía en pie.

-Vaya, estos chicos sí nos patearon el trasero… Pero no me iré sin el botín –y corrió hacia la caravana, dispuesto a robar todo lo que pudiese.

-¡Pero qué pesado! –Konohamaru dijo, impidiéndole el paso y apuntándole con una kunai. –Ahora sí, somos cuatro contra uno, no intentes nada o sufrirás las consecuencias.

El bandido vio por todos lados, y notó que los tres genin y el maestro estaban rodeándole, con una kunai muy cerca de sus puntos vitales.

-¡Ahora, Toramaru! –Aki dijo, y el gato saltó como antes, atacando al jefe de la banda.

-¡¡AAAAAAAH… GATOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-Bueno, supongo que ya podemos irnos –Shikaji dijo. –Y bien hecho, gato roñoso.

-Miaau.

-Mu-muchas g-gracias –el jefe de la caravana dijo. –Ahora p-podemos seguir el camino.

-Como haya más bandidos por el camino, empezaré a pensar que los pueblos de por aquí están deshabitados… -Konohamaru dijo, suspirando.

-Seguro.

Mientras caminaban, Aki y Hikaru hablaban de cómo les habían dado una paliza a los bandidos, mientras Shikaji se quedaba callado, bostezando de vez en cuando.

-Ya no soporto caminar. _Mendokusee…_ -Shikaji casi gritó, molesto.

-¡Baja la voz! –Hikaru dijo. -¿Quieres que nos ataquen otra vez?

-Sólo quiero descansar.

-Pues espera a la hora del almuerzo.

-Ya, los dos… Cálmense. Y Hikaru, no hables de almuerzo que me da hambre.

En cambio, Toramaru se había subido al lomo de un buey y tomaba una agradable siesta… Aunque las discusiones de los humanos le despertaron.

-¡Miau! –se quejó, mirando con enojo a Shikaji y Hikaru.

Konohamaru miró al cielo en plan "ay, lo que tengo que aguantar". Pero por suerte, la discusión no pasó de ahí, y el día terminó sin más incidentes.

Se detuvieron a un costado del camino y las mujeres de la caravana comenzaron a cocinar la cena.

-Cielos, huele delicioso –Akidzuki dijo, tratando de mantener la calma. Pero Hikaru se veía mal.

-Huele… A pollo.

Eso alertó a los otros del equipo. Hikaru odiaba el pollo sobre todas las cosas.

-Eh, esto…

-Mejor cierra la boca y no vayas a quejarte. Toma –Shikaji dijo, dándole algo a la andrógina. –Mi madre me echó esto para que comiera. Yo comeré la ración de pollo.

-Gracias –y Hikaru abrió el paquete. Eran unos emparedados de verdura.

-Oh, lo sentimos. Debimos haber sabido que a Hikaru-san no le gusta el pollo… ¿Es alguna alergia?

-Casi… Es sólo que el pollo me da náuseas –la Hyuga explicó, avergonzada. –Y gracias, Shikaji-kun.

-¿Ven? Al final no cuesta nada ser amable –Konohamaru dijo, endilgándole un señor codazo a Shikaji.

-Lo… entendí –el Nara dijo, sin aire.

Toramaru se echó a reír, ganándose una mirada de odio del muchacho y las miradas curiosas de los de la caravana.

-Nunca había visto un gato que ríe –dijo una mujer.

-Mejor dicho, nunca había visto un gato ninja.

-Toramaru es único. Es el único gato ninja de la aldea con banda propia –Akidzuki dijo, orgullosa de su gato.

-Como ya han visto, se ganó esa banda –Konohamaru agregó.

El gato maulló, avergonzado.

-Es una auténtica rareza. Si él fuera parte de un circo o algo, sería un gato millonario –el jefe dijo. -¿No querrías…?

-¡Jamás! Toramaru es mi mejor amigo, y jamás podrían separarme de él –la Uzumaki dijo, enojada. –Sería como vender a alguien de mi familia.

-Comprendo. Lamento lo que dije.

-Mientras esté claro eso… -Hikaru dijo.

-Bueno, descansemos –Konohamaru dijo, zanjando el tema. –Mañana tenemos mucho que caminar. Y quizá, pelear.

-¿Y si sólo camináramos…? –Shikaji dijo.

-Eso no lo decides tú.

-Cállate, latosa.

-Miaaau .

Sin embargo, cuando todos estaban dormidos, unas figuras sospechosas se acercaron a la caravana, dispuestos a atacar al jefe.

-¿Estás seguro que es él?

-Cierra el pico.

Las voces despertaron a Toramaru, gracias a su excelente oído, y tan callado como pudo, el gato despertó al sensei dándole golpecitos en la cara con una pata.

-… ¿Ehm…? –Konohamaru murmuró, adormilado. -¿Qué pasa, Toramaru…?

-Miaaau -el gato señaló con la cola la tienda del jefe de la caravana. -Miiiiiau.

-¡Rayos! –susurró el sensei. –Despierta a los chicos, no sabemos cuántos son… Quizá necesitemos ayuda.

Mientras tanto, él se dirigió a la tienda del jefe, en silencio.

-Miau.

El gato se escabulló como pudo a las tiendas de Aki, Hikaru y Shikaji, aunque no pudo despertar al Nara sino de un mordisco en la punta de la nariz.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Eso despertó a todos de inmediato, y los otros miembros del equipo 3 querían matar al Nara.

-Seguramente Toramaru tuvo que morderlo para que despertara… -Akidzuki dijo, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

Al menos Shikaji despertó, aunque con la nariz herida.

-Parece que quieren atacar de noche los condenados… -Hikaru dijo. –Será mejor usar más fuerza que agilidad… ¡Jutsu de Transformación Corporal!

Con eso dicho, la persona vestida de rojo cambió su cuerpo al de un muchacho, desarrollando algo más de fuerza, y se cubrió la mitad de la cara con el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Hikaru, tú y Shikaji detengan a los bandidos! ¡Toramaru, ve a ayudar al sensei! ¡Iré a defender al jefe de la caravana! –Aki dijo, corriendo a la tienda donde estaba el aludido y entrando a cuidarlo.

Todos hicieron lo que la Uzumaki había dicho, aunque las personas que iban en la caravana dificultaron un poco la operación por culpa de su miedo.

-¿A qué le temen? –Hikaru dijo, defendiendo algunas de las mujeres.

-Son peligrosos… y son muy fuertes.

-Pues yo sólo veo a un par de tipos. Y ustedes son muchas más que ellos. ¡No les tengan miedo!

-_Mendokusee…_ Hyuga tiene razón. Ya vieron que no fueron difíciles de derrotar en la mañana, ¡y nosotros apenas somos unos genin!

Mientras tanto, Konohamaru volvió a enfrentarse al jefe de los bandidos, que ya debía de estar harto de él, porque el sensei no dejaba de moverse, impidiéndole cualquier ataque.

-¡Apártate, gallina! ¡O te mataré sin miramentos!

-¡Te repito que aquí la única gallina eres tú! ¡No pudiste matarme antes y tampoco podrás ahora!

-Ya veremos… -y el jefe atacó con más fuerza, haciendo que la kunai que Konohamaru tenía en la mano saliera a volar.

-¡Maldición!

El jônin comenzó a defenderse sin usar ninguna arma, ya que el bandido no le daba el tiempo para sacar otra kunai.

Pero había olvidado que Toramaru estaba ahí, y el gato llevaba la kunai en la boca. Después de haber herido al bandido en la cara, el felino depositó la kunai en la mano del jônin, bufando.

-¡Ah, genial! ¡Gracias, Toramaru! –y Konohamaru volvió a atacar.

Entretanto, varios bandidos se acercaron a Akidzuki y al jefe, y aunque ella no lograba derrotarlos a todos, se le ocurrió una idea que la verdad no le agradaba mucho.

-Estoy segura que me arrepentiré de esto, pero… _Harem no Jutsu!_ –exclamó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿El resultado? Los bandidos estaban embobados con los clones… Pero la Aki original, quien se había transformado en uno de los bandidos, los golpeó en la cabeza hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

"Vaya… ¿Ella también…?" –Konohamaru pensó.

-¡No lo hice porque quisiera… Pero aproveché que los hombres se vuelven idiotas cuando ven algo así! –la Uzumaki dijo. -¡En realidad detesto esta técnica!

-Todas las mujeres la odian –Konohamaru dijo, dejando inconsciente al jefe de los bandidos, aprovechando que también se había quedado embobado con los clones.

-A menos que se haga con una ligera variación –y la chica miró suspicazmente a su sensei. –No crea que no sé que usted desarrolló bastante esa técnica, Konohamaru-sensei…

-Eh, en otra época… -Konohamaru dijo, avergonzado.

-Sí, seguro… -y la chica se echó a reír. –Iré a ver cómo están los demás.

Salió a ver qué pasaba afuera, y decir que algo inusitado pasó es decir poco. Toda la banda había sido derrotada y atada con cuerdas… Mientras los de la caravana celebraban.

-Logramos convencer a la gente de pelear por lo suyo –Hikaru dijo, antes de regresar a su forma original.

-Fueron de bastante ayuda –Shikaji agregó. –Sobre todo las mujeres con sus sartenes.

-Así se hacen los gatos persas –comentó Konohamaru con muy mala intención.

Debió cuidar sus palabras, porque Toramaru le hizo lo mismo que a Shikaji: Le mordió la nariz.

-Toramaru, el sensei se refería a que así son los hombres perezosos –Aki dijo, incómoda.

-Eh, en realidad me refería a que los gatos persas tienen la cara plana –Kohonamaru explicó. –Como si les hubieran dado un sartenazo.

-Ah –dijeron los demás, entendiendo, aunque Toramaru todavía no soltaba al sensei.

-¡Toramaru! ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

El gato lo soltó, cayendo al suelo.

-Creo que sigue ofendido. Odia que hablen mal de los gatos, aunque esta vez te pasaste, gato loco –Aki dijo.

-Miau

-Oh, vaya –Konohamaru se frotó la nariz. –Perdona, Toramaru.

El gato maulló, dando a entender que lo perdonaba.

-Por cierto… Sensei, ¿no notó algo raro en la ropa del jefe de los bandidos?

-¿A qué te refieres? –el sensei se volvió para mirar al jefe.

-Mire –Shikaji dijo, volteando al jefe y mostrando una pequeñísima marca en el cuello de la camisa… Una marca bastante sospechosa.

-¡Es la marca de los Uchiha! –Hikaru dijo, sorprendida.

-¿Qué tienen que ver los Uchiha aquí? –Konohamaru preguntó, también sorprendido. –Habrá que interrogar a éstos…

-El problema es… Que están todos inconscientes –Hikaru señaló.

-Bueno, pues los despertamos. Aquí hay algo extraño y tenemos que descubrir qué.

-Que Toramaru se encargue de despertar al jefe entonces –Aki dijo, guiñando un ojo.

Sentaron al bandido y Toramaru, con cara de asco, le mordió la nariz.

-¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAY!

-Tu grito fue mejor, Shikaji.

-Cállate.

-Pobre Toramaru, lo que hay que hacer a veces… -Konohamaru dijo.

-¿No tuvieron suficiente con darme una paliza? –el bandido dijo, adolorido.

-No. Ahora tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas.

-¡No contestaré!

-Me temo que tendrás que contestar… O mi compañero aquí seguirá volviendo picadillo tu nariz –Aki dijo.

-Y eso no es agradable –Shikaji dijo.

-No. En absoluto. Así que respóndeme: ¿qué tienen que ver ustedes con los Uchiha? –Konohamaru preguntó.

-¡No sé de qué hablas!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Llevas la marca de los Uchiha en tu ropa! –Hikaru dijo.

-¡Es verdad!

-No me obligues a usar a Toramaru –Aki dijo, mirando fijamente al bandido.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien, pero no dejen que ese gato me muerda otra vez! Un tal Uchiha Sasuke me dijo que por este camino pasaban varias caravanas con muchas cosas de valor… Y me dijo que si trabajaba para él, podría ganar más…

-¿Qué trabajo te encargó?

-¡Eso no lo puedo decir!

-Miaaaauuuurrr…

-¡Sólo sé que me dijo que robara a todas las caravanas que salieran de Konohagakure!

-¿Para qué? –presionó Konohamaru, sin muchas esperanzas de que supiera responder.

Aquel tipo debía de ser sólo un peón, él y sus subordinados. Sería difícil seguirle la pista a Sasuke a partir de él.

-¡No lo sé y es la verdad!

-Sensei, no creo que vaya a decir mucho más. Creo que sería bueno llevar a todos estos bandidos a la siguiente aldea y entregarlos –Shikaji dijo.

-Concuerdo con Shikaji –Aki dijo. –Además, estoy segura que Toramaru vomitaría si tuviera que volver a morderle la nariz.

-No, no someteremos de nuevo a Toramaru a esa tortura –Konohamaru dijo. –En definitiva… Uchiha Sasuke es un caso perdido, pero sabe lo que hace.

-Así es… -Aki dijo.

Con eso, volvieron a dejar al jefe inconsciente y durmieron hasta que llegó la mañana. La caravana siguió su rumbo, con sus "prisioneros" caminando detrás, atados con cuerdas.

-Espero que esto sea algo que nos ayude a evitar a los demás bandidos… -el jefe dijo. –No quisiera que esos bandidos sean un imán para otros.

-Les puede servir de advertencia.

-Y si no, ya los demás de la caravana sabrán qué hacer –Hikaru dijo, montada en el lomo de un buey.

-Sí… Esas sartenes son temibles.

-Y si no funciona, pues seguiremos dando palizas. Al fin que parece que no hay de otra –Shikaji dijo.

-¡Para que vean que las misiones también pueden servir de entrenamiento! –Konohamaru dijo con entusiasmo.

-_Mendokusee…_

-No quisiera tener que pelear tanto, pero vale.

-Concuerdo con Hikaru.

-Miaaau.

Al menos buena parte del trayecto no tuvo problemas, hasta llegar a la siguiente aldea, donde entregaron los bandidos… Y para rematar, había una recompensa por ellos.

-Esto es genial… Un complemento de lo que nos paguen por la misión –Konohamaru dijo, feliz.

-Pues sí, pero no puede ser sólo para nosotros, Konohamaru-sensei. Los de la caravana también pelearon contra ellos, y fueron quienes los ataron.

-Oh, no se preocupen –el jefe dijo. –No lo hicimos por obtener alguna recompensa. Pueden quedársela.

-Pero…

-Insisto. Ustedes fueron quienes nos infundieron valor para pelear con esos bandidos.

-Está bien…

-También podemos hacerles un descuento del precio de la misión –Konohamaru sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo… Así no les será tan difícil después.

-Muchas gracias.

Los del equipo 3 se miraron entre sí.

-Se siente bien hacer algo por los demás.

-Aunque sea una lata a veces…

-Siempre quejándote, Nara Shikaji…

"A veces creo que soy el más maduro del equipo" –Toramaru pensó, mientras veía a los tres humanos discutir y a Konohamaru negar con la cabeza.


	7. VII

VII

Entretanto, en Konoha, Naruto estaba revisando informes cuando uno de sus asistentes llegó rápidamente con un mensaje.

-¡Mensaje urgente del equipo 3, señor!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Aquí tiene –y el ninja le entregó el pergamino al Hokage.

Era un mensaje de Konohamaru, en el que informaba de lo poco que habían podido sonsacarle al jefe de los bandidos.

Las manos del Hokage temblaban mientras lo leía, y más cuando se enteró de la alianza del Uchiha con el bandido.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué tan bajo piensas caer? –dijo, enojándose.

"No es bueno que los chicos tengan problemas con los Uchiha, pero no debo alarmar a sus padres todavía. Debo comentarle esto a los ancianos. Así podré tener un plan de contingencia."

Se puso de pie y avisó a su asistente que debía llamar a los sensei que estuvieran en la aldea y a los ancianos.

-¡Sí, señor! –y el asistente salió corriendo.

-¿Para qué nos habrán llamado con tanta urgencia? –Murasaki preguntó, notando con sorpresa que Kurai también estaba en el grupo.

-No lo sé –Shinji dijo. –Algo grave debe pasar…

-Probablemente, relacionado con el Boke –Kurai aventuró, con tono de indignación. –De lo contrario, no creo que me hubieran avisado también a mí, yo no soy sensei.

-Es verdad –Udon dijo, calándose las gafas.

-Pues para que hayan llamado a una caricaturista sardónica, es que probablemente no es tan grave –Ebisu dijo, molesto.

-Ebisu-sensei, más le vale cerrar el pico o se lo cerraré de un puñetazo –Murasaki dijo enojada.

-¡Ey! Me ha insultado a mí, soy yo la que debería romperle los dientes –Kurai dijo, dedicándole una de sus miradas preferidas a Ebisu, en concreto la de asustar.

-Somos un equipo, y si insultan a uno, insultan a todos –Shinji dijo, dedicándose una de sus miradas tétricas al ya asustado maestro.

-Ya… pero la más violenta soy yo…

Pero la entrada de Naruto salvó a Ebisu de la furia de Kurai, que parecía muy interesada en golpearlo de verdad a ver si le rompía los dientes.

-Los reuní debido a un mensaje de Sarutobi Konohamaru –Naruto dijo, sentándose. –Al parecer, Uchiha Sasuke está saliendo de las sombras una vez más.

-¿En qué sentido? ¿Atacó al equipo de Konohamaru? –Muasaki preguntó, consternada.

-No directamente. Al parecer tiene alianzas con algunas bandas.

-El Boke vuelve a las andadas –Kurai dijo. –Y no creo que eso de aliarse con algunos parias signifique que está debilitado…

-Debe estar reuniendo gente para tener algún control… -Udon dijo. –Si reúne ladrones, probablemente busca tener alguna riqueza para después sobornar y demás.

-Está tocando fondo –Shinji dijo.

Naruto endureció la mirada con lo que había dicho Kurai, pero dijo que estaba de acuerdo. Aún le dolía el hecho de aquel que fuera su mejor amigo nunca regresó, ni siquiera a la fuerza. Había sido consumido por la ambición, por el odio y muchas otras cosas. Incluso recordó que cuando no podía creerlo, Murasaki le había dado sendo puñetazo, regresándolo a la normalidad (y hasta dejándole una diminuta cicatriz en la cara)

-¿Alguna idea de lo que puede llegar a hacer? Ya sabemos que ese odio suyo no conoce límites, al menos de momento –Kurai dijo, preocupada.

-No lo sé, pero si realmente hay ladrones trabajando para él, habrá que reforzar la vigilancia en los caminos y sobre todo, evitar que los genin estén involucrados en esto.

-Aunque ya es demasiado tarde –Murasaki dijo. –Según lo que cuenta, Hokage-sama, el equipo de Konohamaru ya estuvo involucrado, y lo que es peor, la kunoichi de ese equipo es su propia hija, Akidzuki.

-No sirve de nada preocuparse de eso ahora –Moegi dijo. –Al menos una de esas bandas está neutralizada. Es un principio.

-Moegi-sensei tiene razón –uno de los ancianos dijo. –Konohamaru no es muy reconocido por ser un excelente luchador, pero es buen líder. Si él y su equipo lograron derrotar a esos ladrones, entonces los chicos y chicas de esta generación están bien preparados.

-Concuerdo. Uzumaki Akidzuki es una de las mejores en taijutsu. Nara Shikaji tiene un amplio conocimiento de estrategias, y Hyuga Hikaru, fuera de tener como ventaja su Byakugan, ha demostrado ser muy ágil en cuestión de pelea –Shinji dijo.

-Y sin olvidar a Toramaru, que es un ninja por mérito propio.

-Concuerdo con lo que dicen, pero de todos modos, es mejor evitar que ellos sufran las consecuencias de este conflicto con el desertor Uchiha Sasuke –el Hokage dijo.

-No deberíamos dejar que los jóvenes participen en misiones que puedan estar relacionadas con él a partir de ahora –Moegi dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Udon dijo. –Habrá que hacer una investigación más profunda en las misiones para estos chicos.

-Eso podremos dejárselo a Iruka y los demás encargados de las misiones –Shinji dijo. –Considero que los chûnin y jônin deberían encargarse de las misiones donde haya alguna posibilidad de que Uchiha esté involucrado.

-En eso difiero –Murasaki dijo. –Eso significa que los genin tendrían las misiones más sencillas, o mejor dicho, las más estúpidas. Ellos también necesitan ganar experiencia de las misiones donde exista algún riesgo, y protegerlos está bien, pero estoy en contra de sobreprotegerlos.

-Uchiha no es el único riesgo que existe en este mundo –Kurai dijo. –Sólo es el más peligroso para Konohagakure. Aunque admito que me daría pena que los chicos tuvieran que renunciar a ensañarse con él y su gente… Eh, perdón, no debí decir eso…

-Para variar, y no exagero, concuerdo con la maestra Sora. Ellos necesitan ganar la experiencia, ya que eligieron el camino del shinobi, tal como todos nosotros hicimos alguna vez –Ebisu dijo.

-Primera vez que está de acuerdo con alguien –el Hashimoto dijo, mirando al techo.

-¿Entonces? –Moegi dijo.

-Se puede limitar el número de misiones con riesgo de Uchiha para los genin, sin llegar a apartarlos de ellas por completo –Kurai sugirió.

-Quien esté de acuerdo, levante la mano –Naruto dijo.

Murasaki, Shinji y Ebisu levantaron la mano, al igual que Kurai y uno de los ancianos. Poco a poco se fueron levantando tantas manos que era casi unánime.

-Entonces la propuesta de Hikarino Kurai queda aceptada.

La rubia miró a Ebisu con una mezcla de sorpresa y suficiencia. Lo primero, porque se había mostrado de acuerdo con ella y su equipo, y lo segundo, por el insulto de antes.

La reunión concluyó, y cada quien se dirigió a donde estaba antes, con la preocupación en la cabeza. Si Uchiha Sasuke estaba en esto, entonces la paz de la aldea no duraría mucho.

Murasaki quedó con la preocupación durante buena parte del día. Dictó sus clases como siempre, pero sólo después de terminar supo qué debía hacer.

Fue a casa de los Hyuga, cruzando los dedos para que Honey estuviera.

Tocó a la puerta discretamente, esperando… Hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

Tuvo suerte. Precisamente era Honey.

-¡Murasaki-san! –saludó. -¿Qué tal?

-No tan bien como quisiera, Honey-san. Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

Honey se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Como sabes, Hikaru y su equipo están en una misión, y tuvieron que enfrentarse a unos ladrones que quisieron atacar la caravana que ellos escoltan.

Honey dio un respingo.

-¿Les pasó algo?

-Están bien, pero el mensaje que Konohamaru envió no te va a gustar –y Murasaki le dijo lo que el Hokage había dicho en la reunión.

-Estúpido Sasuke –Honey gruñó. -¿No podía desaparecer para siempre, el muy…? Ah, en todos estos años aún no encuentro un insulto bastante bueno para él…

-Por algo Kurai y yo lo llamamos Sasuboke. Por idiota. El caso es que pueda que a nosotros, los jônin y chûnin, nos toque regresar a las peleas si ese hijo de… su madre realmente está involucrado en esto.

-Bien. Si hay que enfrentarse a él, estaré en primera fila.

Murasaki sonrió.

-Supuse que estarías ahí, tal como yo. Kurai también se uniría, y es probable que Rena, la chica que fue estudiante y ahora es asistente de Shinji-kun, se una.

-Ahora que lo pienso… me toca convencer a Neji para que no me salga con que es peligroso o que estoy desentrenada…

-Yo a veces me pregunto por qué rayos te casaste con él cuando te sobreprotege. Yo no lo soportaría.

-Si lo hice, fue porque… porque… bueno, por cursi que resulte, comprobé lo que era estar sin él y no me gustó. Así que prefiero que me sobreproteja. Le hago el mínimo caso necesario cuando empieza con eso, y con eso me las arreglo.

-No sé si admirarte o compadecerte, pero eso es harina de otro costal. Bueno, será mejor irme, ya que hoy tengo que cocinar. Nos vemos.

-¡Eso espero!

Honey acompañó a Murasaki a la puerta, evaluando la posibilidad de no decirle a Neji en qué consistirían esas misiones anti-Sasuke.

"Así que vuelves, ¿eh, tarado? Te estaremos esperando…" –pensó.

-Conforme, nada más ha pasado desde esa pelea con esos ladrones… Diría que me aburro pero estaría mintiendo –Hikaru dijo.

-Es mejor esto a estar peleando –Shikaji dijo, aprovechando que iba sentado en el lomo de un buey. –Aunque cuando lleguemos, lo primero que haré será dormir en una cama cómoda.

-Quejumbroso como siempre –Aki dijo. –Lo que soy yo, necesito un baño largo.

-Ya falta poco para llegar –dijo el jefe. –Por suerte no ha llovido, así que los caminos han estado buenos.

-Bueno, por suerte no nos ha pasado nada grave –Konohamaru dijo. –Esos bandidos no luchaban demasiado bien.

-Por suerte. Que si no… -y Hikaru dejó escapar un gritito de dolor. Una abeja la había picado en un brazo. -¡Ouch!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me picó una abeja, y ni idea por qué.

-Espera te quito el aguijón –dijo una de las mujeres de la caravana, raspándolo con una cuchara. –Y será mejor que te coloques hielo o algo frío.

-Lo cual significa que habrá que esperar, porque dudo que haya algo frío –Shikaji dijo.

-Ya sé –y la Hyuga se puso una de sus kunai en la herida, aprovechando que estaba fría.

-¿No habrá más, no? –Konohamaru preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. –Ya tenemos bastante con eso…

Toramaru miró por todos lados y negó con la cabeza.

-Según nuestro animal de cabecera, no –Aki dijo.

-¡Ah. bueno!

-¡Ya veo una aldea! –dijo uno de los hombres que iba a la cabeza de la caravana.

-Podremos descansar allí y colocarte algo de hielo.

-Hay que tener mala suerte… Una sola abeja por aquí, y viene a verte a ti –Konohamaru dijo, negando con la cabeza.

-Y eso que las abejas no pueden ver el color rojo… -Shikaji dijo, haciendo gala de su cerebro.

-Tampoco es que huela a rosas –Hikaru dijo. –Apesto, pero se soluciona con una ducha. En fin.

-Sí, pudo haber sido peor.

Y podría haberlo sido, pero no lo fue. Las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco, y al fin, después de varios días, dejaron el País del Fuego atrás. Por supuesto, los vigilantes en la frontera pidieron identificación al equipo 3, pero todo estaba en orden, aunque los guardias se burlaron de Toramaru.

La burla duró poco, porque el gato se clonó y los dos atacaron, mordiendo las narices de los guardias. Entonces los que se rieron fueron los viajeros.

-Condenado gato… Si no fuera porque es un ninja, lo habría despellejado.

-Bueno, con más razón deben respetarlo. Y no se les olvide.

-No espero que haya muchos problemas a partir de ahora –Konohamaru dijo, optimista.

-No creo.

Y sigueron el camino hasta el puerto pesquero, el destino final de la caravana.

La picadura fue desapareciendo poco a poco… Y al fin llegaron al puerto, tras casi dos semanas de viaje.

-Muchas gracias por sus servicios. Pueden quedarse cuanto gusten para descansar –el jefe de la caravana dijo.

-Nos quedaremos hasta mañana –Konohamaru dijo. –Tenemos que volver a Konoha cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo –los genin dijeron.

Así que al día siguiente se pusieron de nuevo en camino hacia Konohagakure.

-Vaya, descansar me sentó muy bien –Aki dijo. –Ese baño que me di fue el paraíso.

-Lo mejor fue dormir en una cama cómoda –Shikaji replicó.

Toramaru habría dicho que lo mejor había sido el pescado que le dieron de comer, pero se quedó callado, mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga humana.

-Yo me contento con que la picadura se desvaneció.

-Y yo con que pronto volveremos a casa…

-Quietos ahí.

Tres bandidos estaban frente a ellos, al igual que un perro con varias cicatrices en la cara.

-Así que ustedes derrotaron a esa banda de idiotas que los atacaron cuando salieron de Konohagakure…

-¿Algún problema con eso? –Aki dijo.

-El jefe de esa banda me dijo que unos ninja de la Hoja lo habían derrotado fácilmente… Y vinimos a comprobarlo.

-Ay… ¿Por qué a nosotros? –Konohamaru se quejó. -¡No tenemos tiempo para tonterías!

-¡Cierren la boca! Se enfrentarán a nosotros quieran o no… ¡Ataca, Maken! –el jefe de los tres dijo, enviando al perro a atacar.

-¡Toramaru, a por el perro! Nosotros nos ocupamos de los demás… -y Konohamaru se lanzó a atacar al jefe.

-¡Miaaaurrrr!

Aki y Hikaru atacaron a otro de los bandidos, mientras Shikaji peleaba con el otro.

Maken era fuerte, pero era lento para el gato.

"Vaya perro idiota… Apuesto a que esas cicatrices no son gratuitas… ¡Será mejor pelear con todo!" –pensó el gato, creando dos clones.

Estos bandidos no eran tan mediocres como la banda que atacó antes. Aki y Hikaru recibieron algunos golpes, pero no se rindieron. El que sí ganó rápidamente fue Shikaji, pues controló a su enemigo con la técnica heredada de su padre. Y Toramaru dejó al perro inconsciente gracias a los clones que usó.

Tras varios días de viaje, el Equipo 3 llegó al fin a Konoha, donde sorpresivamente, había un comité de bienvenida.

Sin embargo, Toramaru salió disparado, seguramente a ver a Miruru.

En realidad, el comité de bienvenida no era tal, eran las madres de los tres genin, junto con Aburame Suzy, que pasaban por allí y se quedaron al ver llegar a sus retoños (y a Konohamaru).

-Gracias al cielo llegaron. ¿Cómo les fue en la misión? –Hinata preguntó, después de abrazar a su hija.

-Bastante bien. Hubo una que otra escaramuza, pero no pasó a mayores –Aki dijo.

-Pues ya se divirtieron más que nosotras en nuestra primera misión de verdad –Suzy dijo, con cara de dignidad ofendida.

-No hagan caso. Es que la persona a la que teníamos que proteger sabía protegerse sola –Jen explicó. -¿Y pasó algo más?

-No realmente… Sólo que Toramaru peleó como nunca. Eso, y mordió varias narices. ¿Verdad, Shikaji?

-Eh, sí…

Jen aguantó la risa.

-Parece que eso de morder narices es divertido –Honey bromeó.

-Para el dueño de la nariz, no –replicó Konohamaru.

-El caso es que aparte de haber atrapado a un par de pandillas y ganado recompensas, no pasó gran cosa –Hikaru dijo.

-Salvo un detalle que yo ya le comuniqué al Hokage –Konohamaru completó.

-Sí, ya sé –Honey dijo, entornando los ojos como cada vez que recordaba a Sasuboke, digo, Sasuke.

-El caso es que ya tuvimos nuestra primera misión… Y estoy exhausta –Aki dijo.

-Igual por aquí.

-Yo también estoy exhausto…

-Tú siempre estás cansado, Shikaji –Hikaru dijo.

-¡Pues sí! No sé a quién has salido, o mejor dicho, sí lo sé pero me ofende –Jen dijo. -¡Tendrías que parecerte a mí, que soy más guapa! ¡Toma ejemplo de tu hermana!

La hermana mayor de Shikaji, Joanne, se había ido hacía poco al País de las Olas a estudiar. A Shikaji le parecía estupendo librarse de ella durante unos años, porque tener a Joanne en casa era como tener a Jen por duplicado.

-No comiences, mamá. _Mendokusee…_

-Eh, no sé ustedes, pero yo necesito llegar a casa a darme un buen baño. Así que nos vemos –Aki dijo, yéndose con Hinata.

-Será mejor que todos nos vayamos a casa. Estarán cansados –Suzy dijo.

Así que todos se fueron a sus casas.

Rato después…

-Esto es un alivio –Akidzuki dijo, después de haberse dado un buen baño. –El que haya dicho que la dicha es mucha cuando se toma una ducha era un genio.

-Ah, ya saliste, hermana –Naruyoshi dijo. –Mamá dijo que bajáramos a cenar, así que apresúrate.

-Bien.

Entretanto, en casa de los Hyuga, Hikaru seguía inmersa en la tina, casi quedándose dormida, pero se espabiló y salió de ahí, envolvíendose en una bata.

-Me pregunto dónde estará papá… No lo vi cuando llegamos…

Sin embargo, se vistió, o mejor dicho, se puso una pijama y bajó las escaleras, donde sólo Honey estaba.

-Mamá, ¿dónde anda…?

-¿Quién? ¿Tu padre? Le mandaron una misión. Pero será breve, así que volverá en pocos días –Honey dijo.

-Entiendo. Iré a dormir. Estoy realmente cansada.

-No me sorprende… Ya me contarás tu misión mañana.

-Seguro. Hasta mañana –y la peliplatino fue a su habitación, cayendo como una piedra sobre su cama.

Entretanto, en la casa de los Nara, Shikaji no dijo más y se quedó dormido de inmediato. No sólo lo hacía por estar cansado, sino para evitar los largos interrogatorios de Jen. Cosa que la enojaba.

-Este niño… -Jen gruñó. –Nunca me cuenta nada…

Y entonces decidió irse de compras. Otra vez.


	8. VIII

VIII

Pasaron unos días, donde cada equipo tuvo misiones menos peligrosas, y en algunos casos divertidas, pero no imaginaban que muy pronto los amigos se convertirían en rivales.

En efecto, un día Konohamaru llegó, agitado, al lugar de reunión habitual del equipo 3 y, sin esperar a saludar, anunció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Ya falta poco para los exámenes de acceso a chûnin…

Los tres se quedaron de una pieza.

-¿Los…

-…exámenes…

-…chûnin?

-¡Miaaau!

Claro, Toramaru se veía algo triste, ya que por ser gato no podría presentar el examen.

-¡Exacto! –Konohamaru dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. –Y los he recomendado a los cuatro. Me han dicho que Toramaru no necesita presentar el examen, pero yo lo recomendé igual.

-¡Cielos! Así que habrá que entrenar bastante…

Otro tanto pasó en el caso del equipo 9. Claro que ninguno de ellos tenía ningún equivalente a Toramaru, pero eso no les libró de la sorpresa.

-Lo primero que tengo que decirles hoy es… que están apuntados para los exámenes de chûnin, que empiezan dentro de poco –Moegi anunció.

Kaede abrió tanto la boca que le habría cabido dentro un buzón de correos (no literalmente).

-Cielos… ¿Tan rápido? –Iwanori dijo, sorprendido.

-Parece que no quieren hacernos perder el tiempo –Chôsuke agregó.

-Pues no –confirmó Moegi con una sonrisa. –Además, confío plenamente en ustedes, sé que pueden hacerlo.

-Quizá, pero no va a ser fácil… -Kaede dijo.

-No, pero nadie dijo que lo fuera. ¡Tenemos que empezar a entrenar cuanto antes! –la sensei dijo.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron los tres.

Por otro lado, el equipo de Udon estaba como casi siempre, discutiendo, cuando Udon llegó, muy serio.

-Chicos…

-¡Ya dejen de darme lata! –Shifuu exclamó.

-¡Chicos…!

-¡Para ti todo es darte lata! –Ryoga replicó.

-Pero qué infantiles son los dos… -Inoko dijo con tono de sufrida.

-¡Bueno…! ¡Muy madura tú! –gruñó el Inuzuka.

-No son quiénes para reprochar…

-¡CHICOS! ¡O me escuchan o les pongo tarea de mates!

Al fin los tres dejaron de discutir y miraron a su sensei.

-Al parecer debería arrepentirme, pero los recomendé para el examen chûnin.

-¿Arrepentirse? ¡Qué va…! –Inoko dijo, de inmediato.

-¿Para el examen chûnin? ¿En serio? –Ryoga preguntó, sin creérselo del todo.

-No es una broma, ¿verdad? –Shifuu preguntó.

-No soy conocido por ser bromista. Claro que es en serio.

-Qué… wow –fue lo único que se le ocurrió al Inuzuka.

-Genial –Inoko sonrió. -¡Gracias, Udon-sensei!

-Así que más les vale comportarse como gente civilizada antes que me arrepienta de recomendarlos –el hombre dijo, calándose las gafas.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo soy civilizada! ¡Los que no saben comportarse son los chicos! –Inoko se quejó.

Gruñido sordo de "los chicos".

-Sí, ahora niéguenlo…

-En fin. Ahora a entrenar.

-¡Sí!

La emoción invadió a los genin recomendados. Cada uno se concentró en lo que más trabajo le costaba… Pero poco a poco iba llegando gente de otras aldeas.

Sin embargo, llegó el día de San Valentín. A varias personas les daba la misma y otras esperaban dicho día, pero una persona en Konohagakure temía ese día.

-¡Buenos días! –Honey entró en la habitación de Hikaru y saludó con una voz tan fresca y agradable, que cualquiera habría pensado que ignoraba lo que era tener sueño.

-Mmm… Hola mamá. ¿Qué día es hoy? –preguntó la chica, apenas despertándose.

-Eh… -su madre miró al techo, pensativa. -¿Del mes o de la semana?

-De ambas cosas… -dijo la chica, al fin levantándose.

-Martes, catorce de febrero –recitó Honey.

-Catorce… ¡CATORCE DE FEBRERO! –la peliplatino exclamó, casi como si fuera la peor noticia del año, y de hecho, lo era. –Sabía que no debía despertar hoy _

-No se puede perder un día al año por una panda de idiotas, por eso te he despertado. ¡Así que nada de volver a la cama!

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé –y Hikaru se levantó, con cara de mártir.

Honey se marchó por el pasillo murmurando algo que se parecía mucho a "pobre Hikaru".

Por otro lado, Aki llevaba un buen rato entrenando en el patio de su casa, aprovechando lo fresca que estaba la mañana. Claro, no estaba enterada de qué día era exactamente hasta que vio a algunas chicas con paquetes envueltos en las manos.

-Ojalá que lo acepte… Como hoy es un día tan especial…

-Quién sabe. Sabes que Hikaru-oujisama huye de todas siempre. Si es taaaaan guapo…

"¿Hikaru-oujisama? ¡Hoy es San Valentín!" –la Uzumaki se dijo, alarmada.

Por ello, Hikaru decidió refugiarse en casa de alguno de sus amigos, pero lastimosamente ese condenado club de fans parecía tener un radar, porque el club de fans la encontró.

-¡Aquí está Hikaru-oujisama! –exclamó una chica.

-¡Que es Hikaru-himesama, grandísima tonta! –dijo un chico.

Y con eso la Hyuga huyó.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! –la genin exclamó, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, desesperada. "¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ser el Día de San Valentín hoy? ¡¿Por qué?!"

Sin embargo, el equipo que venía de Sunagakure iba justo en dirección contraria y parecía que la persona que huía de toda una tropa de chicos y chicas chocaría con ellos, pero no lo hizo. Saltó tan alto como pudo y los evitó, aunque casi golpeó al más alto del trío en la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Ey! ¡Casi parece que puede volar! –uno de ellos dijo, sorprendido.

-¿No ves la placa, descerebrado? Es ninja. Es lo que tenemos los ninjas, que podemos saltar así –la única chica replicó.

Y mientras tanto, el casi agredido se quedó mirando a Hikaru con un gesto entre escamado y sorprendido.

-¿Eso es un chico o una chica…?

Sin embargo, el Club de Fans de Hikaru no tuvo tanta suerte. Frenó en seco, al ver al trío que estaba ahí… Y casi chocaron con el más alto del grupo.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡Se nos escapó Hikaru-himesama! –dijo uno de los muchachos.

-¿Vas a comenzar otra vez? ¡Grábatelo en la cabeza: es Hikaru-oujisama! –otra chica replicó. Y ya se sabe el resultado…

Dos de los tres de Suna se quedaron mirando la pelea con la típica cara de "¿éstos de qué van?".

-Por lo visto, no eres el único que se pregunta eso –la chica dijo. –Me recuerda al club de fans de tu media prima, Hwoarang. ¿A ti no?

Hwoarang seguía mirando al lugar por donde había desaparecido Hikaru.

-Lo que me parece es que ella y esta persona tendrían cosas que contarse, y tal…

Sin embargo, otra chica, vestida de aguamarina y negro con la banda de Konoha a modo de pañoleta pasó por ahí corriendo y efectivamente chocó contra el que se preguntaba por Hikaru.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo, después de haber caído al suelo. -¿No vieron a una persona vestida de rojo y con cabello platino huir de este grupo de locos?

-Sí, casi me golpea en su salto al hiperespacio… -Hwoarang respondió. –Empiezo a cansarme de que todo el mundo tropiece conmigo.

-Oye, ¿qué es? ¿Chico o chica? –el otro muchacho preguntó dedicándole una Señora Caída de Ojos a la chica y provocando un desdeñoso resoplido proveniente de la chica que lo acompañaba.

Éste era un chico rubio, delgado, agraciado, aparentemente activo y que no debía de pasar del metro y medio. Llevaba a la espalda algo que Akidzuki no logró identificar, pero que sí vio que era bastante grande.

Akidzuki se echó a reír.

-Ya veo que Hikaru pasó por aquí. Es tanto chico como chica… Un caso muy raro y especial de la naturaleza –y entonces notó las bandas. –Por lo que veo son de Sunagakure.

-Chica observadora –el rubio pasó a su siguiente táctica, ya que la mirada no funcionaba. –Te presento, ésta es Sheba, también conocida como la Suna no Hime, y te vale más no saber por qué, créeme. –Fingió un escalofrío. –El armario ropero es Hwoarang, que todo lo que tiene de grande, lo tiene de agradable. Y yo soy Sensu.

Sheba era una chica que medía más o menos lo mismo que Sensu, sólo que su cabello era castaño rojizo y en apariencia enredado, y los ojos rojos y delineados en negro, lo cual hacía su mirada algo siniestra. Por su parte, Hwoarang no era simplemente Hwoarang. Era HWOARANG. Tenía cara de crío, o al menos, de ser de la edad aproximada de la chica de Konoha. Pero se acercaba a o superaba el metro setenta, y tenía pinta de hacer mucho ejercicio en sus ratos libres, que obviamente eran bastantes, a juzgar por su masa muscular. Además llevaba una especie de maquillaje (o pinturas de guerra, como sea) oscuro que daba mala espina, aunque, al menos, tenía rostro amigable. Por supuesto, los rasgos de este conjunto que no contribuyeron a que Aki se sintiera intimidada por el gigante, tampoco contribuyeron a que dejara de estarlo.

-¿Suna no Hime? –Sheba repitió, alzando una ceja.

-¿Armario ropero? –Hwoarang repitió a su vez, sin alzar ninguna ceja.

-… Pues si no les gusta, haberse presentado ustedes… ¿Y tú eres…? –Sensu se volvió hacia Aki.

-Akidzuki. Uzumaki Akidzuki –dijo la chica, y al sentir el peso de su fiel compañero en su hombro… -Y él es mi camarada, Toramaru.

-Miaaaau –dijo el gato respetuosamente.

-¡Gatito! –Sensu sonrió.

Lo tenía comprobado, los gatos podían ser simpáticos. Además, demostrar antipatía por el animal de compañía de una chica guapa no le daba puntos frente a la chica guapa.

Sheba le dedicó una mirada entre el desdén y la exasperación al rubio y se acercó a Aki, tendiéndole una mano a ella y otra a Toramaru. Todo esto, por supuesto, sin decir palabra.

La chica de Konoha estrechó la mano de la joven pelirroja, mientras el gato, como no tenía pulgares, sencillamente puso su pata sobre la otra mano de Sheba.

-Es raro ver a gente de otras aldeas aquí. ¿Vienen de casualidad para los exámenes chûnin o por alguna misión aliada entre Suna y Konoha?

-Por los exámenes –Hwoarang respondió, tendiéndole la mano también. Sólo que la suya era mucho más grande que la de su prima, y venía acompañada de una sonrisa deslumbrante de las suyas.

-¿Tú participarás? –Sensu se interesó.

-No sería la hija de mi padre si no lo hiciera –Aki dijo, notando con algo de miedo cómo su mano se perdía en la de Hwoarang. –Claro que si no encuentro a mis propios colegas de equipo, pues estoy más frita que una gamba en tempura.

-Miaaau –Toramaru agregó.

-Si quieres, podemos ayudarte a buscar –se ofreció Hwoarang, con el apoyo inmediato de Sensu, cómo no. Sheba también dio su conformidad, pero sin pasarse, que ella era la equilibrada del grupo.

-Gracias, pero no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo. Ya sé dónde está uno de ellos, y el otro está en mi hombro. Sólo me falta Hikaru… ¡Con permiso! –y Aki salió corriendo otra vez. -¡Nos vemos en los exámenes!

-¡Eso espero! –le gritó Sensu. Le habría guiñado un ojo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo porque no lo iba a ver.

Hwoarang y Sheba se miraron.

-A veces eres un total arrastrado. ¿Lo sabías? –ella dijo.

Entretanto, Hikaru estaba convenientemente escondida en casa.

-Definitivamente odio, detesto, ABORREZCO el día de San Valentín. De suerte que sólo mi familia sabe el día de mi cumpleaños…

-Ya te dije que no era buena idea que salieras –su madre se acercó y se sentó a su lado. –Lo cual me recuerda que tendría que felicitarles el cumpleaños a tres personas, y me da pereza… Qué mala influencia es Shikamaru.

-Eh, su hijo mayor no es mucho mejor.

Hikaru se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el suelo de la casa.

-Cada día es una maratón completa _.

-Bien está que hagas ejercicio, pero eso es pasarse…

-No es mi culpa.

-Hasta que te encontré –dijo otra voz. Era Akidzuki. –Nunca te vi correr tan rápido. Estás por romper el récord de Rock Lee.

-¡Ah, eso me recuerda a cuando tenía su edad…! –Honey dijo, melancólica. –Lee y yo nos pasábamos la vida superándonos en velocidad el uno al otro. Hasta que yo no pude, claro.

-Comprendo. Por cierto, Hika-chan, Konohamaru-sensei nos está buscando.

-¿No puedes preguntarle si nos podemos reunir en alguna casa? Recuerda qué día es hoy.

-No… Sabes que él es terco. Muy terco. Dijo que nos encontráramos en el puente.

-Ya me figuró ir… Pero iré con un disfraz. No me apetece ser perseguida otra vez –y con eso, Hikaru usó un simple jutsu de transformación (no su técnica especial) y se convirtió en un gato a manchas marrones y blancas.

-Qué monada… -Honey dijo. –Bueno, vayan yendo al puente, que está muy feo hacer esperar a los demás.

-Sí. Hasta luego, tía Honey.

-Hasta luego, mamá –y la genin de Konoha se fue, con Toramaru caminando a su lado y Hikaru sobre sus hombros.

-Hey, esto sí es cómodo… Dan ganas de vivir como gato toda la vida.

-Miaaaa .

-Es broma. Es broma, Toramaru –Hikaru dijo, moviendo una pata.

-¡Chitón! –Aki dijo, pues se acercaban unos del Club de fans.

Al fin llegaron al puente, donde estaba Shikaji nada más.

-Falta Hikaru. No me digas que no la encontraste, latosa.

-Cállate, Shikaji, que sólo falta Konohamaru-sensei.

-¿Ah, sí? Y ahora que lo pienso, traes dos gatos roñosos contigo… -pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues el gato marrón y blanco se le lanzó a la cara y le mordió la nariz. Acto seguido, aterrizó y volvió a su forma humana.

-Shikaji, tienes la cara grasosa. ¡Qué asco! –Hikaru dijo, escupiendo.

Entonces llegó Konohamaru, corriendo.

-Ah, sensei… -Akidzuki dijo, tratando de evitar una pelea entre Hikaru y Shikaji. -¿Ahora sí nos vas a hablar sobre los exámenes?

-¡Sí, claro! –Konohamaru dijo con entusiasmo. –Al fin que son muy importantes… ¡Los exámenes chûnin pueden ser nuestra oportunidad para librarnos de misiones como recuperar gatos huidos de sus dueñas!

Sí, a Konohamaru le había quedado el trauma de aquellas frustrantes misiones. Sobre todo porque, tanto en su época de genin como en ésta, el gato solía ser el mismo siempre.

-Y eso que en nuestro caso, fue mucho más sencillo –Hikaru admitió. –De no ser por el bueno de Toramaru…

-Miaaau :$.

-¿En qué suelen consistir los exámenes, sensei? –Shikaji preguntó.

-Son tres pruebas –Konohamaru adoptó su expresión especial de "soy un maestro muy serio", la cual no se creía ni él. –Una teórica, una de supervivencia y la tercera de combates.

-La teórica seguramente es pan comido para este flojo –Akidzuki dijo. –Yo sí me las veré negras.

-Ni tanto. Eres más inteligente de lo que crees, Aki-chan. La prueba de supervivencia debe ser bastante compleja. Es lo que más me preocupa –Hikaru añadió.

-_Mendokusee…_ Lo que me carga es pelear. Y fijo me toca contra alguna chica.

-¡Pues sin piedad! ¡Las chicas pueden ser tan fuertes como nosotros…! Y si no, miren a Sora Murasaki… -Konohamaru respondió. –Cualquiera preferiría pelear contra un hombre que contra ella.

-De todos modos, sería casi un milagro si alguien sobrevive después de pelear con ella –Shikaji dijo. –Esa maestra es buena, pero problemática.

-Nah… Es sencillamente genial –Aki replicó. -¿Tuviste que trabajar con Sora-sensei alguna vez, Konohamaru-sensei?

-Alguna vez. Y es cierto, es sencillamente genial. Claro, eso si tienes que trabajar con ella y no contra ella…

-Bueno, sería buena idea irnos preparando desde ya para los exámenes, pienso yo –Hikaru dijo. –Sólo espero que si clasificamos a la tercera parte, no me toque pelear contra alguno de ustedes. A veces envidio a Toramaru. No tiene que subir de rango, ¿o sí?

-Miiau –Toramaru respondió, negando con la cabeza.

Konohamaru se rascó la cabeza.

-Bueno, los perros de los Inuzuka no tienen, por ejemplo… Así que es lo lógico que no tenga –dijo.

-Aunque tampoco usan bandas de Konoha. Ellos prácticamente tienen una simbiosis. En cambio, Toramaru de algún modo pasó el curso y por eso tiene la banda. En fin. Los animales tienen ventajas –Aki dijo.

-Ese gato roñoso la tiene fácil.

-No le digas gato roñoso a Toramaru –y la Uzumaki le dio un coscorrón a Shikaji.

-Ay, no empecemos… -pidió Konohamaru recordando sus años en la Academia, cuando era él el maltratado.

-No se preocupe, sensei… No creo que salga lastimado de esta. Es sólo que Shikaji se pasa de antipático a veces –Hikaru dijo. –Bueno, me iré a casa a estudiar… Probablemente le pediré ayuda a mi padre. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós, latosas –y Shikaji también se fue.

-Hasta luego, sensei… Ojalá que no nos coloquen misiones por ahora –y la última de los tres se fue, dejando a Konohamaru con cara de "¿Qué haré con estos chicos?".


	9. IX

XIX

Dos días después del incidente donde Hikaru evitó por el pelo de un gato calvo el golpear a Hwoarang y que Aki conociera a los tres de Sunagakure, los demás equipos ya habían llegado y se habían acomodado en la aldea, aprovechando que les quedaba una semana. Justamente Sheba estaba sentada sobre una piedra cerca al río, inmersa en sus pensamientos, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que una voz le dijo con algo de seca cortesía que ese lugar estaba ocupado.

Sheba salió de sus pensamientos, pero no se tomó la molestia de mirar al dueño de la voz.

-No estaba ocupado cuando vine –respondió con una especie de venenosa suavidad.

-No creo que las hormigas opinen lo mismo –y el joven que le había hablado, Aburame Shifuu, le indicó con una mano que estaba haciendo que una fila de hormigas se desviara bastante de lo que era una línea recta.

Esta vez ella sí desvió la mirada del interesante espectáculo que representaba una hoja en la superficie del agua. En concreto, la desvió primero hacia la hilera de hormigas y después hacia lo que esperaba que sería el rostro de su interlocutor, pero que resultó ser una nariz y unas gafas de sol.

-No es que haya muchas de éstas en Suna. No estoy acostumbrada –Sheba dijo.

Pero se apartó de la piedra, sin apartar la vista del chico.

-Las hormigas te lo agradecen.

Sheba paseó la mirada entre las hormigas y él.

-¿Hablas con las hormigas?

No había ni asomo de sorpresa en su voz. Ni una sola inflexión que demostrara lo que pensaba en aquel momento.

-Mi familia vive en simbiosis con una especie de insectos.

Al decir eso, unos cuantos insectos salieron y caminaron por el rostro de Shifuu. Normalmente esto le daba impresión a varias chicas, pero a él poco le importaba eso.

-Ya veo. Luego eres un Aburame –la chica adivinó, de nuevo sin dejar entrever lo que pensaba.

Eso sorprendió al muchacho, pero claro, no se le veía la boca, la cual estaba muy levemente curvada hacia arriba.

-Exactamente. Aburame Shifuu.

El muchacho inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Ella le tendió la mano.

-Sabaku no Bathsheba. En confianza, Sheba.

"Pues ya qué" –y Shifuu le estrechó la mano brevemente. Detestaba ese tipo de cosas, pero tampoco podía ser tan rudo. Sobre todo con la hija del Kazekage. -Supuse que serías familia de Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage. Eres idéntica a él.

-Es mi padre –Sheba aclaró, aún sin expresión facial.

-Lo dicho. Supongo que vienes por los exámenes chûnin.

-Sí. Supongo que participarás en ellos.

-No veo la necesidad de ser la excepción… -comenzó a decir, pero el ladrido de un perro, más exactamente Shiromaru interrumpió la conversación. –Maldición… -_-U

-¿No tendríamos que estar entrenando? –Ryoga gritó, acercándose. Miró a Sheba. –Hola –sonrió.

-Hola –no sonrió ella.

-Déjame en paz, perro de aguas –Shifuu dijo, su tono de voz agriándose más. -¿Y Udon-sensei?

-Esperando por ti, con Inoko… Al final me mandó a buscarte, aunque ya veo por qué no aparecías, mosquito.

Shifuu resopló. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde se supone que estarían su maestro y su fastidiosa compañera, despidiéndose de Sheba con un gesto de la mano.

Ella le devolvió el gesto. Quizá tendría que reunirse con sus primos. Y entrenar, y ganarles, y entrenar un poco más, y ganarles otra vez. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. A veces entrenar era aburrido.

-¿Dónde andabas, Shifuu? –Udon dijo, mientras limpiaba sus gafas. –Llegas trece minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos tarde.

-Meh… Por ahí –respondió el regañado lacónicamente.

-Con alguien –matizó Ryoga con muy mala intención.

-¿Con quién? –se interesó la cotilla de Inoko.

-No sé, no la conocía.

-Déjenme en paz. ¿Qué pasa, sensei?

-Pasa que estamos ya a tres días del examen y no han entrenado juntos lo suficiente. Esto reduce su porcentaje de probabilidad de que lleguen a ser chûnin –el sensei dijo, haciendo gala de su gran capacidad para las matemáticas.

Inmediatamente se activó el modo nervioso de Ryoga, lo cual no le convenía porque estar nervioso le hacía beber más, y la cantidad de agua que podía llevar consigo seguía siendo limitada.

-¿Sólo tres días? ¿En serio?

-Bueno, hacemos entrenamiento intensivo en lo que queda… y rezamos lo que sepamos –Inoko dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Quizá para ti eso sea bastante, pero yo no soy tan bueno!

-Cálmate, Ryoga –Udon dijo. –Eres mejor de lo que aparentas. Sin embargo, la idea de Inoko es buena. A entrenar… Y no olvides rellenar tu botella de agua, muchacho.

-Sí, lo sé… Lo que no sé es si podré con el entrenamiento intensivo –dijo Ryoga todo desesperado.

-Pues claro que sí –Inoko respondió. –Porque si no puedes, te mato. No hay vuelta de hoja.

-… A veces das verdadero miedo –Ryoga susurró.

-Ni tanto –Shifuu dijo, molesto.

-¡Bueno…! ¡No sé si tendrá algo que ver, pero es a mí a quien ha amenazado!

-¡Ey, tranquilos…! ¿Y si empezamos a entrenar y dejan de discutir? ¡Eso no me… nos va a ayudar a llegar a chûnin! –Inoko gritó.

-Como siempre, tu ego habla por ti, Inoko –Shifuu dijo, mirando por encima de sus gafas oscuras… Intimidando a la chica.

-Chicos –Udon suspiró. –O dejan de pelear o les pongo un libro de matemáticas.

-… Entrenemos –Ryoga dijo de inmediato, mientras Inoko negaba con la cabeza en plan desesperado de la vida.

"¿Por qué tuve que quedar con estos dos…?" –pensaba la chica toda "deprimida".

Entretanto, Kaede, Iwanori, Chôsuke y Moegi estaban en otro lado, entrenando sin descanso.

-¡Vamos, Chôsuke! ¿Crees que así lograrías sobrevivir? –Iwanori dijo, mientras los dos peleaban a modo de entrenamiento.

-Cierra el pico, que tú eres el rápido –el Akimichi dijo, jadeando. No era rápido, pero era el fuerte.

-A veces me pregunto para qué estoy yo en el equipo, si casi lo hacen todo ellos –Kaede bromeó, mientras trataba de bloquear los golpes que le lanzaba Moegi.

-Eres el balance entre ellos… Está Chôsuke con su fuerza, Iwanori con su velocidad y tú con tu inteligencia, chica –la maestra dijo, sin dejar de luchar. –Además, eres la más ágil con los jutsu, sin desmeritar a los otros muchachos. Y claro, no hay un equipo más unido en toda la aldea.

No era mentira. El equipo de Konohamaru peleaba a veces, y el de Udon incluso más. Pero el de Moegi era casi un ejemplo de unión, tal como lo había sido el equipo de Hyuga Hinata, digo, Uzumaki Hinata, Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba.

-¡Bueno…! Quizá el Equipo 13 –Kaede dijo. –Aunque ellos no sean genin.

-Ya son jônin desde hace rato, pero tienes razón. Son un claro ejemplo de cómo debe ser un equipo. ¡Atención a esa defensa! –Moegi dijo, alcanzando a golpear con suavidad el abdomen de Kaede.

Kaede retrocedió y lanzó una patada, alcanzando a su sensei en la mano. Su madre le había enseñado hacía tiempo que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

-¿Mejor?

-Mejorando. Suficiente, chicos. Reúnanse. –Iwanori y Chôsuke se detuvieron y caminaron hasta donde estaba su sensei. –Hasta ahora han entrenado bien. Mañana seguiremos el entrenamiento y el día anterior al examen descansarán para tener energías. ¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido! –Kaede dijo, con tanta energía como si fuera Iwanori.

-Sí, Moegi-sensei –Iwanori dijo.

-Como ordene, sensei.

-Bien. Vayan a casa y estudien. Un ninja no es sólo pura fuerza bruta.

Los chicos obedecieron.

-Ah, cierto. Estudiar –Kaede se desanimó un poco. –Bueno, todo tiene su parte aburrida… y al menos no nos tocó estudiar doble como a Hikaru-kun.

-Cierto. A él o ella le toca mucho más duro que a nosotros –Chôsuke dijo, buscando algo de comer en sus bolsillos.

-Ni que lo digas. A veces compadezco a Hikaru-san –Iwanori dijo, secándose la frente.

-Y no eres el único –Kaede respondió. -¿Qué tal si estudiamos juntos?

-Me parece una excelente idea. ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en casa? Parece que mi madre hizo sushi hoy –Chôsuke dijo.

-Perfecto.

-¡Sushi! –Kaede sonrió. –Vamos.

-Entonces en dos horas nos encontramos allí. Y no olviden los libros –y los tres del equipo de Moegi se fueron.

Y el gran día llegó al fin. Akidzuki estaba tan emocionada que se había despertado media hora antes que su reloj despertador hubiese sonado.

"¡Hoy es el día! No me sentía así desde que presenté mi examen para genin. Claro que esto es mucho más difícil" –pensó, mientras empacaba las cosas necesarias.

Por su parte, Ryoga no había podido dormir. Así de sencillo. Entre los nervios y lo de que no era capaz de dormir mucho, no había sido capaz de dormir nada. Y tampoco su madre había descansado mucho, por lo visto.

-¿No has dormido?

La miró.

-No he podido. Me he pasado la noche bebiendo como camello. Estoy muy nervioso –Ryoga admitió.

-Lo normal. Hasta tu madre lo estuvo, en su momento –Kiba respondió, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. –Y por cierto, yo tampoco he podido dormir.

Ryoga terminó de preparar sus cosas.

-Duerme ahora, entonces. Yo tengo que irme. ¡Deséenme suerte! –y salió corriendo.

Kiba se quedó mirando por donde había desaparecido.

-No la necesita. Es igual que tú –le dijo a Angel.

Hikaru no pasó mejor noche que el Inuzuka, y todo por andar en el PEOR de sus días. Sólo alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana se le quitó el cólico.

"Espero tener suficientes energías hoy" –se dijo cuando el despertador sonó. "Definitivamente llevaré unas inyecciones de analgésico por si las moscas."

Entretanto, Kaede corría de un lado para otro buscando cosas que se le hubieran perdido. Era así de desastre. Encima, llevaba el pelo suelto y se le enredaba con cualquier cosa que anduviera por el camino, y de paso, estaba poniendo cardíaco a Shifuu.

-¡Kaede, por favor! ¡Deja de correr, que no llegas tarde! –su madre gritó. –Estás peor que Honey…

-Como siempre, Kaede es un caos. ¿Por qué no pudo preparar su mochila anoche? –Shifuu dijo, tratando de evitar estallar. –Madre, ¿has visto mi chocolate?

-¿Tú también pierdes cosas? –Suzy gimió. –Como diría Kurai, esto es un sin dios… Espera, ya te ayudo a buscar…

Mientras tanto Kaede empujó a su hermano de la que pasaba. Totalmente a propósito, por criticarla.

-Kaede… -y cuando ella volvió a pasar, él le hizo zancadilla.

-¡Au! ¡Eres un idiota! –Kaede chilló.

Suzy miró al techo como pidiéndole ayuda. Como el techo no respondió a su petición, ella cogió a cada uno por un brazo, los alejó todo lo que pudo y cuando los tuvo bien alejados advirtió:

-El que vuelva a agredir a alguien se queda aquí.

-Como dice Sora-sensei: _Kawaisou da yo ne…_ -Shifuu dijo, más agrio que de costumbre.

Los demás no tuvieron tantos contratiempos, aunque Shikaji casi no se levantó. Al fin, todos los equipos, después de pasar una miniprueba hecha por un par de chûnin, entraron a un salón, donde los demás equipos de otras aldeas y de la misma Konoha esperaban, incluyendo a un equipo de pálidos jóvenes que rehuían todo contacto.

-Parecen zombis… -Ryoga dijo con un escalofrío. –Me dan muy mala espina.

-¡Bah! No será para tanto –Inoko replicó, con algo de desdén. –Mejor dicho, sí, es para tanto… -añadió después de mirarlos mejor.

El pelaje de Toramaru estaba totalmente de punta, mientras el gato gruñía.

-Cálmate, Toramaru –Aki dijo, aunque también estaba asustada.

Shikaji hacía caso omiso, mientras Hikaru miraba a lado y lado por si había alguien del club de fans. Shifuu también estaba incómodo, pero lo disimulaba comiendo chocolate. Chôsuke e Iwanori compartían una bolsa de patatas fritas, y Kaede les robaba una de vez en cuando.

-Me pregunto quiénes son ésos. Han revolucionado a todo el mundo… Fíjense, alrededor de ellos no se ha colocado nadie –comentó.

Entretanto, los de Suna estaban a lo suyo: Hwoarang contando las baldosas del suelo, Sheba pensando en sólo ella sabía qué, y Sensu mirando chicas, hasta que hicieron su entrada tres personas y se escondió detrás de su primo.

-Cielos… -Hikaru dijo, volteando a ver.

La primera en entrar era una chica vestida de rojo y negro. Unos mechones rubios se veían bajo la capota que cubría su cabeza.

Shikaji levantó la vista, y silbó por lo bajo al ver a aquella chica. Sobra decir que no fue el único. Aunque silbidos, susurros y demás reacciones pararon en seco cuando ella sacó una kunai y la lanzó a la zona donde había más chicos. Por fortuna, ellos tuvieron buenos reflejos y nadie salió herido, pero la chica pareció darse por satisfecha con eso.

Hwoarang levantó la vista.

-¿Tia?

A muchas personas presentes (y algunos animales) les pasó un escalofrío por la espalda.

Ella pasó entre todos los chicos, recogió su kunai y se acercó a Hwoarang.

-Primo.

-¿Tan temprano y ya has agredido a unos cuantos? –Hwoarang sonrió.

-Su culpa, por vulgares.

El chico rubio que venía junto a ella ahogó una carcajada.

"Así que son familia del muchacho que casi golpeé hace unos días" –Hikaru pensó, asombrada.

-¿Hika-chan? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Ah, no… Nada.

-¿Qué hay, primo? –saludó el rubio.

-¡Hiperion! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –Hwoarang sonrió.

-Hwoarang –habló el que quedaba.

De inmediato la expresión del de Suna se ensombreció. Una reacción lógica, aunque no todos lo sabían.

-Mors –Sheba salió de su ensimismamiento. –No sabía que venían.

-Ni yo que venían ustedes.

-Qué chico tan paradójico –Akidzuki acertó a decir entre dientes.

-¿Que quieres decir? –Shikaji preguntó, saliendo del trance en que estaba.

-Es atractivo, pero su aura da pánico.

-Miaaau –Toramaru afirmó, con el rabo entre las patas.

Hiperión miró a los marginados sociales.

-¿Y ésos…?

-Me cae que les tienen miedo –Tia respondió con un bufido desdeñoso.

-… Comprobemos por qué –Mors sugirió. Tenía una voz suave, bien modulada, pero venenosa.

Sensu, aún detrás de Hwoarang, se estremeció. Los tres recién llegados se acercaron a los que se mantenían alejados.

-¡Hola, marginados sociales! –Hiperion saludó con desparpajo.

Tia lo miró de reojo, preguntándose cómo podía ser ella tan diferente de su hermano mellizo. Obviamente, no conocía a los Aburame.

La kunoichi del equipo, una chica pálida y malencarada miró de reojo a los recién llegados.

-¿Se les perdió algo? –dijo un muchacho con los ojos cubiertos por una venda, con una voz cascada de poco uso. El otro, que era ligeramente parecido a la chica, ni se inmutó.

-Eh, eh, despacito. No hay ningún motivo para morder, puedes contentarte con ladrar –Hiperion respondió.

-¿Es necesario que se nos haya perdido algo para estar aquí? –Tia añadió mirando fijamente al de la venda. –Bonitos ojos.

-Suficiente, señoras y señores –dijo al fin alguien, entrando al salón. –No acepto preguntas, así que escuchen bien porque sólo lo diré una vez. Mi nombre es Sarutobi Matoi, y seré su censor para la primera parte de la prueba.

Un joven de cara dura y ojos rojos estaba ahí, más serio que si estuviera en un funeral.

-Eligieron el camino del shinobi, y como genin, ya dieron el primer paso. No hay vuelta atrás, así que los que no se sientan listos para encarar a la muerte pueden salir por la puerta de atrás y regresar cuando no teman perder un brazo o una pierna. Aquellos que quieran llegar a chûnin, deberán enfrentarse a muchas más cosas. Sólo los más fuertes sobreviven… Y eso lo van a demostrar. Ahora síganme, grupo de gallinitas.

Y con eso, el joven ANBU salió de ahí, su largo abrigo sin mangas flotando tras él.

-¿Los que no somos gallinas lo seguimos también? –se oyó la voz suave y burlona de Mors.

-Mejor cierra el pico y anda, sabihondo –dijo uno de los chûnin que acompañaban a Sarutobi.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa felina. Hiperion le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Córtate un poco, anda. No queremos que nos echen antes del examen –le recordó.

Sólo cuando aquellos tres salieron de ahí, Sensu se atrevió a ponerse otra vez a la vista. Los demás también siguieron a Sarutobi.

-Ese tío… -murmuró una chica rubia.

-¿Cuál? –le preguntó uno de sus compañeros de equipo, un chico de cabello oscuro y rizado.

-El que no habló cuando mis primos le abordaron… Quiero enfrentarme a él –la rubia respondió.

Al fin llegaron a un ENORME salón con escritorios y varios chûnin alrededor.

-La primera fase del examen chûnin es un examen escrito. Tendrán dos horas para terminarlo. Comienzan con diez puntos. Se les restará un punto por cada respuesta equivocada. El punto diez se hará cuando terminen las dos horas –Sarutobi dijo. –Los jóvenes que están a lado y lado del salón estarán contando las veces en que ustedes intenten hacer trampa. Tres fallas… Y adiós. Los que no se sientan capaces de seguir, levanten la mano y váyanse. Tomen asiento en sus puestos asignados y cierren la boca.

"Qué hombre tan amargado… ¿Se supone que es el hijo de Kurenai-sensei?" –Aki pensó, con la cara desencajada. La habían ubicado entre un ninja de otra aldea y ni más ni menos que Sensu, que estaba pensando también en que Sarutobi era un amargado, y de paso, rezando para que el sitio asignado de Tia estuviera muy lejos del suyo. De todas formas, a su otro lado había un ninja de Taiyô, compatriota de Tia, un joven de cabello castaño, enigmáticos ojos rojos y que tenía la mayor parte del rostro cubierta.

-Ah, pensé que me tocaría alguien desagradable al lado –la Uzumaki dijo al notar a Sensu al lado. –Suerte.

-También para ti –el joven rubio respondió. –Con este tío, me temo que nos va a hacer mucha falta…

-Ni modo.

Hikaru estaba para su desgracia, entre uno de los ninja antipáticos y uno de Taiyô que le daba escalofríos.

"Cerebro, no me falles" –se dijo.

Shikaji estaba cerca de Inoko y entre Sheba y una kunoichi de otra aldea.

-_Mendokusee…_

Toramaru estaba en el regazo de Aki, ya que no tenía forma de presentar el examen, pero no quería dejar sola a su amiga humana.

Ryoga estaba cerca de Aki y Sensu. A sus lados se encontraban Iwanori y la chica rubia de antes.

Los tres antipáticos de Taiyô estaban repartidos. La desgraciada que tenía al lado a Mors era Inoko, al otro lado de ella estaba una kunoichi de otra aldea y al otro lado de él, un desconocido de Suna. Hiperion quedó entre Hwoarang y Kaede y Tia entre dos desconocidos a los que tuvo que mirar mal para que se dedicaran a sus exámenes respectivos.

-¡Comiencen! –Sarutobi exclamó, y el rasgueo de lápices sobre papeles comenzó.

* Taiyô (la aldea del Sol), aldea ninja del País de la Luz, un paraíso de separatistas creado por Kurai con el único propósito de meter más personajes a la historia.


	10. X

X

Akidzuki cerró los ojos con fuerza y exhaló. NO podía dejar que los nervios la molestaran.

-Demasiado fácil… -susurró el joven de Taiyô junto a Hikaru.

Hikaru miró a lado y lado por los rabillos de sus ojos y activó el Byakugan con cuidado, cubriendo el lado de su cara que no tenía un mechón de pelo cubriéndola con una mano, con pose de "estoy aburrid". Shikaji maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a resolverlo como si nada. Shifuu notó que había una mosca volando (estaba entre dos ninjas de otras aldeas) y la atrajo hacia sí, notando que había visto unas respuestas. Chôsuke, Kaede e Iwanori no tuvieron necesidad de copiar gracias a todo lo que habían estudiado.

Poco a poco, varios candidatos al examen fueron saliendo del salón, incapaces de aguantar tal presión. Si no era por eso, era porque los descubrían haciendo trampa.

Sheba movió una mano de forma casi imperceptible. Pequeños granitos de arena se unieron, tomando la forma de un ojo. Los ojos rojos del chico junto a Sensu apenas parpadeaban, cosa que a él le dio muy mala espina.

Sin embargo, a Hikaru le comenzó un cólico más fuerte que el de la noche anterior. Se dobló sobre sí misma, desactivando el Byakugan y usando su Jutsu de transformación corporal para tomar una forma más femenina.

"¿Por qué a mí?" –se preguntó, adolorida.

Toramaru lo notó cuando se asomó y corrió por debajo de los escritorios para ver cómo estaba su compañera de equipo.

-¿Miau?

-Vete, Toramaru… No le des problemas a Aki.

-Miaaau.

-Pregunta si puedes salir –susurró el rubio de Taiyô. No levantó la vista de su examen, pero la Hyuga notó que estaba algo más pálido.

-G-gracias… -y Hikaru preguntó si podía ir al baño.

-Deberás ir con una mano esposada para evitar problemas. Apresúrate –Sarutobi dijo, mientras un chûnin hacía lo dicho.

Al llegar al baño…

-Tiene que soltarme… Los hombres no pueden entrar aquí.

-Ya lo sé… -y el chûnin la soltó.

Hikaru entró al baño, y retomando su forma neutra, sacó una de las inyecciones que había echado en su morral. Rato después, salió del lugar, otra vez bajo su figura más femenina y regresó al examen.

-¿Miau? -Toramaru preguntó, mientras cuidaba el puesto de la chica.

-Gracias, Toramaru. Vuelve a tu lugar.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó el de Taiyô, que por lo visto era más simpático de lo que aparentaba.

-Sí, gracias… ¿Cómo supiste? –Hikaru preguntó quedamente.

-Percibo el dolor –él respondió.

-Entiendo –y Hikaru volvió a concentrarse en el examen.

Se acabaron las dos horas y Sarutobi dijo que dejaran de escribir.

-Llegó la hora del décimo punto… Pero les advierto: Este punto vale más que los demás. Si lo fallan, no podrán volver a tomar el examen mientras vivan. Pueden retirarse o tomarlo aunque se equivoquen. Si uno de su equipo decide irse, los demás deberán largarse también.

-No nos preparamos tanto para rendirnos así de fácilmente –Akidzuki dijo, al fin sin dejarse intimidar de Sarutobi. -¡No sé los demás, pero yo no me voy!

-¡Miaaau! –Toramaru afirmó, sobre el escritorio.

-Cierto. No daremos un paso hacia atrás.

-Mira, sólo por no haber perdido el tiempo, me quedo –Hiperion dijo.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Después de haber estado aquí dos horas, te crees que me voy a largar así como así? –la chica rubia junto a Ryoga dijo. –Yo quiero ser chûnin.

-¡Mucho, Dana! –respondió su compañero del cabello rizado.

-No seré uno de los que se vaya –Iwanori dijo, serio.

-Lo mismo va por mí –Chôsuke agregó.

-No me voy –Shifuu dijo calladamente.

-No tiene sentido irse –Shikaji agregó.

-Ni que pudiéramos elegir en una misión, esto es lo mismo –Mors dijo.

-No soy tan cobarde –Sensu añadió, provocándole una discreta carcajada a Tia.

Así, todos fueron decidiendo si se iban o no.

-Bien… Pues pasaron –y al fin la dura cara de Sarutobi se suavizó un poco.

-¿Eso es todo? Pues qué forma más fácil de pasar un examen –Hwoarang dijo, un poco decepcionado.

-¿Y las otras preguntas, qué? –Ryoga preguntó.

-Era una prueba para ver qué tan bien trabajan bajo presión y cómo lograban hacer trampa sin que los detectaran. Un shinobi debe saber estas cosas cuando hay misiones de alto riesgo. Pero es más importante saber cuándo rendirse y cuando no. Para eso era la pregunta diez. Ahora salgan y vayan a la siguiente parte del examen.

-O sea… ¿que podríamos habernos dormido el examen, decir que hacemos la última pregunta y así aprobábamos? –Mors resumió. –Gran fallo.

-Pueda que sí, pueda que no, pueda que quién sabe –Akidzuki dijo. -¿Por dónde vamos?

-Por donde yo diga –dijo una voz inusualmente profunda pero cálida. –Síganme.

Quien había hablado era un hombre muy alto, de cabello castaño y ojos inexplicablemente azules. Quienes eran de Konoha lo conocían: era Sora Miyao, el hermano menor de Murasaki.

-Dos horas de sueño a la basura… -dramatizó Hwoarang en tono de broma. –Bueno, a ver la siguiente…

Una vez todos estaban afuera, Miyao volvió a hablar.

-Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Sora Miyao, y soy el censor de la segunda parte del examen. La primera parte fue para medir su intelecto, ingenio y capacidad de trabajar bajo presión. La segunda parte del examen es para ver qué tan aptos son para sobrevivir en condiciones adversas. A cada equipo se le entregará un pergamino de cielo o tierra. Para pasar esta parte del examen, deben tener AMBOS y llegar al centro de esta área, la cual llaman el Bosque de la Muerte. No tienen derecho a abrirlos. El que lo haga será descalificado, pero no estará consciente para saberlo. He dicho.

-Eso de "no estará consciente para saberlo" me ha gustado –dijo el joven de rostro tapado y cabello castaño.

-Elohim –lo llamó una chica de pelo morado. –Vamos.

-Sí, sí… No nos han dado el tal pergamino, lista –él gruñó.

-¿Por qué todos los de Taiyô son tan raros…? –Ryoga dijo en voz baja.

-Mejor ni saberlo –Iwanori dijo, y todos siguieron al altísimo jônin.

Al final llegaron a un área con una cerca bastante alta, y al parecer electrificada.

-Este lugar es conocido como la zona de entrenamiento de batalla número 44, o el Bosque de la Muerte. Tienen diez días para llegar al centro del área con los dos pergaminos. Ahora, cada equipo debe situarse frente a una puerta y entrar. Recuerden mi advertencia… Y veremos quiénes llegan al lugar –Miyao dijo, su voz más grave que lo usual.

-Qué bonito nombre, el Bosque de la Muerte… -Mors dijo con una sonrisa. –Me parece que me va a gustar este lugar.

-Ese tío está loco, te lo digo yo –Kaede susurró al oído de Chôsuke.

-No mires la paja en el ojo ajeno y sí la viga en el propio –el Akimichi dijo, temeroso.

-¡Abran las puertas!

Con eso, los equipos entraron al área, sin saber a qué se enfrentarían.

-Bueno, al parecer tenemos un pergamino de Cielo. Tendremos que encontrar uno de Tierra –Akidzuki dijo. –También sería bueno encontrar un refugio que nos pueda servir.

-No sólo eso. Sugiero que cambiemos la persona que carga el pergamino cada dos o tres horas. Así no sabrán quién la tiene.

-Miaaau…

-Tranquilo, Toramaru, que no tendrás que cargarlo.

-Bien, buscaré algún lugar… _Byakugan!_ –Hikaru susurró, activando su _kekkei genkai_.

-No percibo presencias humanas por ahora –Shifuu dijo, haciendo uso de sus insectos. -¿Puedes sentir algo, Ryoga?

Ryoga aguzó el oído y comenzó a olfatear, al mismo tiempo. Miró a Shiromaru.

-Nada. Y Shiromaru tampoco nota nada. Me da mala espina, ya deberíamos haber encontrado a alguien.

-Bastante curioso. Busquemos refugio entre las raíces de un árbol. Quizás ya en el suelo los insectos puedan indicar algo.

-Tú y los insectos… -Inoko dijo, poniendo cara de asco. -¿En serio tenemos que meternos ahí?

-No seas quejica… -Ryoga gruñó.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Insectos o serpientes, Inoko?

-¡¡Aaah!! –Inoko se subió encima de Ryoga. -¡¿Dónde hay serpientes?!

-Vale que te subas encima de mí, pero no me grites al oído –Ryoga pidió, intentando mantener la calma, cosa bastante difícil con la chica que le gustaba en brazos.

-Bajen la voz… O nos delatarán.

-Perdón… -Inoko susurró. -¿De verdad hay serpientes?

-Sí. Y bastante grandes, según me dijo mi padre.

-Serpientes, insectos, enemigos… Esto es mi pesadilla –Inoko dijo, pálida.

-Tranquila. Si te dejas llevar por el miedo va a ser peor –Ryoga respondió.

-Cierto, y bajen la voz.

Por otro lado, Kaede, Iwanori y Chôsuke estaban en silencio, saltando de rama en rama, aunque de vez en cuando se detenían para observar.

-¿Crees poder percibir algo, Kaede-chan? –Iwanori preguntó.

Kaede usó sus insectos, igual que su hermano.

-Cerca, no. Pero me parece que nos encontraremos con alguien un poco más adelante… Y creo que es gente a la que habría que evitar –hizo cara de cólico. –Si ya noto su chakra desde aquí, malo…

-Entonces bajemos un nivel de altura. Así quizás podamos evitarlos –Chôsuke dijo. –Y si no, será prepararnos para lo que venga.

-Opino igual. ¿Y tú, Kaede?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Jo, tengo la impresión de que todos los ninjas raros del mundo han venido a hacer este examen…

-Es mejor no pensar en ello. Tampoco es que nosotros seamos normales… Del todo.

Los tres saltaron hacia unas ramas más bajas, aunque casi pisaron a una serpiente dormida.

-Eso estuvo cerca… -Chôsuke dijo, secándose el sudor. –No les tengo miedo, pero las serpientes me desagradan, y bastante.

-¡Shh! –Iwanori dijo. –Alguien viene.

-Maldición –susurró Kaede.

Hicieron bien en esconderse, porque el grupo del cual todo se alejaban pasaba por ahí.

-No presiento nada… -dijo el joven de los ojos cubiertos. -¿Ustedes?

-Nada –dijo la chica, con una voz ponzoñosa, mientras el otro chico negó con la cabeza. –Vámonos, que aquí huele a basura rancia.

Con eso, ese equipo se fue saltando, dejando al equipo de Konoha suspirando de alivio.

-"Lo que yo decía…" –Kaede pensó.

-Basura rancia… No tienen derecho a llamarnos así –Chôsuke dijo, enfadado.

-Mejor eso que tener que luchar con ellos –Kaede dijo, aunque también enfadada.

-Entonces sigamos adelante, y crucemos los dedos para no volver a verlos por un buen rato.

Cada equipo siguió avanzando, aunque poco a poco iban quedando menos. Sin embargo, el equipo de Ryoga pasó cerca de un claro… Y lo que vieron no fue alentador.

Elohim y sus dos compañeros de equipo se encontraban frente a frente con otros tres ninjas. Curiosamente, el equipo parecía liderado por la chica de cabello morado, quien a todas luces era la menor.

-Phoenix, esto es una estupidez, no sabemos qué rollo tienen… -Elohim dijo.

-Ese rollo no me importa. Me ha enseñado los dientes. No merece vivir –Phoenix gruñó, aún mirando al líder del otro equipo.

-¿Y se supone que tú vas a matarme? –se burló éste.

La chica no respondió, pero su otro compañero de equipo, el mismo que había estado junto a Hikaru en la prueba escrita, sí lo hizo.

-Bueno, quizá podamos disuadirla si nos das el rollo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto –Shifuu dijo, tragando saliva.

Shiromaru lanzó un gemido.

-¿Qué dice? –Inoko preguntó.

-Esa chica es peligrosa… -Ryoga respondió, también tragando saliva.

-Nunca mejor dicho. Hasta mis insectos están asustados.

De hecho, hasta los compañeros de equipo de Phoenix parecían asustados de ella.

-Sualtaim –Elohim susurró. –Esto se nos va de las manos. Cada vez me preocupa más.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada –Sualtaim respondió. –Está embalada, y es igual que su padre en este sentido…

En aquel momento todo se fue volviendo oscuro, mientras la luz se iba concentrando en un solo punto. El ambiente quedó tan oscuro que ninguno de los presentes (incluyendo al equipo de Konoha) podía ver más allá de sus narices.

El equipo de ellos quedó casi paralizado por el terror que sentían.

Sólo había un punto de luz, gracias al cual se podían ver las pálidas manos de Phoenix.

-Ay, mi madre… -Elohim dijo.

Y el punto de luz se transformó en un finísimo rayo. Entonces volvió a amanecer, por así decirlo.

El tipo que se había enfrentado a Phoenix estaba tumbado en el suelo, en medio de un gran charco de sangre y con una marca extraña en el pecho: un ala con plumas y otra como de murciélago.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo el Aburame, al fin reaccionando.

Inoko estaba petrificada, pero Ryoga le tiró del pelo y cuando ella se volvió para quejarse, la cogió de la mano y se fueron corriendo los tres.

-Bien, muy bien, Phoenix. Acabas de delatarte –Elohim dijo.

La chica lo ignoró olímpicamente para mirar a los compañeros de equipo del recién fallecido. Los cuales también salieron escapados, dejando atrás el rollo.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie. ¿Entendido? –el Aburame dijo, mientras huían. –No quiero recordarlo.

-Vale… -Inoko respondió. -¿Pero qué significaban esas alas?

-Ni idea –Ryoga dijo. –Sólo espero no encontrarme con ella nunca más.

-Lo mismo digo.


	11. XI

XI

La noche cayó, y los equipos de Konoha, Suna y Taiyô lograron encontrar lugares dónde refugiarse. El equipo 3 todavía no encontraba un pergamino de Tierra, pero lo importante era poder evitar a los equipos mientras tramaban algo.

-Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte, pero no sé hasta cuándo durará… -Hikaru dijo, descansando sus ojos.

-Cierto. Y todavía falta mucho para llegar al centro del bosque.

-_Mendokusee_…

-Mejor no te quejes, Shikaji, o nos harás sentir peor –Aki dijo.

-Déjame quejarme en paz.

-Miaaaurrr… -Toramaru gruñó, alerta.

-Silencio –Aki dijo. –Toramaru presintió algo.

Los otros dos se quedaron callados y observaron a su alrededor. Hikaru no activó el Byakugan debido a que tenía los ojos cansados, pero se mantuvo alerta.

-Vaya. Qué niños más ingenuos, quedarse aquí en medio en lugar de esconderse…

Delante de ellos apareció uno de los otros equipos, formado por tres adultos, dos hombres y una mujer (lo habitual, vamos).

-¿Y para qué escondernos, eh? –Akidzuki dijo.

-Aquí hay muchos ninjas mayores y más experimentados que ustedes, niña –la mujer dijo, sonriendo.

Toramaru maulló, mostrando los colmillos.

-Él dijo que si tienen más experiencia que nosotros, ¿entonces por qué siguen siendo genin? –Aki tradujo.

Los otros tres se miraron, contrariados.

-No nos molestamos mucho en ascender –respondió uno.

-Mentirosos –Shikaji dijo, mientras se concentraba. Por suerte Aki y Toramaru estaban distrayendo a los otros lo suficiente para que su jutsu de sombras actuara.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que dices? –replicó la mujer, que al parecer era la que más luces tenía.

-Yo tengo una –la Hyuga intervino finalmente. –Sus organismos se alteran cuando mienten.

-¿Y cómo puedes ver eso? –contraatacó el líder del otro equipo.

La mujer le dio un codazo.

-Imbécil –susurró. –Es un Hyuga. Tiene el Byakugan.

-O sea que no nos cree –respondió el líder.

-¡No!

-¡Pues luchemos!

-No digan…

-Que no…

-Se los advertimos…

-¡Miau!

-¿Que no qué? –gruñó el líder. Se iba a lanzar contra Aki, pero no pudo moverse a causa del jutsu de Shikaji.

-Lo dicho. No se dieron cuenta que Shikaji usó un jutsu para inmovilizarte. Ahora es mi turno. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ –Aki dijo, creando más o menos diez clones.

-No pensamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados… _Byakugan!_

-¡Miaaau! –y Toramaru hizo un par de clones más.

Los clones de la chica y el gato atacaron al otro hombre, mientras Hikaru peleaba con la mujer, Shikaji mantenía su jutsu activo y Aki y Toramaru peleaban con el líder.

-¡Quizá podamos hablarlo! –gritó el atacado por los clones.

-¡Arrastrado! –gritó el líder, justo antes de que Aki lo dejara fuera de combate.

-Mucho ruido y pocas nueces –la Uzumaki dijo, mientras Toramaru soltaba la nariz del adulto. Entretanto, Hikaru tenía una pelea más dura contra la mujer.

"Al contrario que estos idiotas, ella sí sabe pelear" –se dijo la peliplatino, mientras esquivaba los golpes.

"¿Por qué tuve que quedar en un equipo con estos dos…?" –se dijo la mujer, desesperada.

Su otro compañero de equipo acabó por caer también, pero ella aguantaba. A duras penas, pero aguantaba.

Sin embargo, aquella persona que estaba vestida de rojo había logrado bloquear su chakra, y estaba a punto de derribarle.

-¿Te rindes?

-¡Sí, vale…! ¡Tampoco hay que ponerse así!

Con eso, Hikaru terminó por bloquear todo el chakra, dejando a la mujer indefensa.

-¿Qué pergamino tienen? –dijo, con dos dedos muy cerca de donde había un punto casi letal.

-De la Tierra… Lo tiene él –la mujer dijo, señalando al líder.

-Aki-chan, ya sabes qué hacer.

-Por supuesto –la Uzumaki tomó el pergamino, que en efecto era el que necesitaban. –Parece que tuvimos suerte otra vez.

-Al menos esto fue más fácil que cuando regresamos de esa misión –Shikaji dijo, mientras recogía las cosas del equipo con ayuda de Toramaru.

-Y por cierto… Soy Hyuga, sí, pero no soy ni chico, ni chica. Mi amiga es la hija del Hokage y mis otros compañeros son genios a su manera. Sobrevivan para la próxima vez –y con eso, el equipo 3 se fue.

-Inútiles… -gruñó la mujer mirando mal a sus compañeros.

Entretanto, en el centro del bosque, en una torre, Miyao estaba pendiente de cómo iba todo. Desde que Mitarashi Anko se había retirado y a él le habían encomendado esta parte de los exámenes, sabía que más de una vez podría haber problemas. Tal como los hubo cuando él presentó el examen.

-Sora-sensei… -un informante dijo, entrando al recinto donde estaba.

-Sora-sensei es mi hermana. A mí llámame Miyao. ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya, ya llegó el primer equipo.

El hombre quedó asombrado.

-Estoy seguro que eso rompe el récord que impuso el Kazekage en su tiempo.

Miyao bajó al primer piso, donde en efecto, estaba el primer equipo en llegar.

-Felicidades en pasar la segunda prueba.

-Gracias –Sualtaim respondió con una inclinación.

-Creí que iba a ser más difícil –Elohim añadió, sonriendo.

-Ahora esperen a que lleguen los demás equipos. Yo debo volver a mi lugar.

-Qué bien, no nos ha echado ningún discurso… -Elohim dijo en voz baja.

-Cállate –gruñó Phoenix.

-Así es Sora, digo, Miyao-sensei –uno de los chûnin presentes dijo. –Directo al grano.

Poco a poco llegaron otros equipos, entre los cuales estaban los de Konoha, Suna, Taiyô y el equipo que pasó cerca del de Kaede.

-Vaya, somos bastantes –Kaede dijo, mirando alrededor.

-Sí… Y al menos es bueno saber que los de nuestro grupo llegaron bien, o al menos vivos –Shikaji dijo, a modo de broma.

-Como comediante te mueres de hambre –Aki dijo, molesta.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Hwoarang preguntó. –Está todo el mundo aquí…

En efecto, había varias personas enfrente de ellos, aunque no tantas como para llamarlas "todo el mundo".

-Bien, bien, bien… Ya todos abrieron sus pergaminos y eligieron. Mi nombres es Umino Jidai, y seré su censor para la tercera parte de la prueba.

-¿Y qué, en qué consiste la prueba? –Hiperion preguntó.

-Como son muchos los que llegaron aquí, habrá un torneo para decidir quiénes llegan al final del examen. Sus nombres serán elegidos al azar y se enfrentarán hasta que uno de los dos se rinda o no esté en capacidad de luchar.

Mors abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al recibir un codazo de Hiperion.

-¡Au! ¿Y ahora qué?

-¡No preguntes eso! –Hiperion dijo.

-¿Por qué? Es importante para mí saberlo –Mors replicó. -¿Se puede matar al oponente?

-Eso incurrirá en descalificación.

-¡Rayos!

Claro que se oyó un montón de suspiros de alivio bastante audibles después de eso.

-Así que por favor suban al segundo piso, mientras llega el Hokage y se procederá a elegir los dos primeros participantes en los combates.

Y no bien dijo eso, llegó Uzumaki Naruto, con todo el atuendo de Hokage. En primera instancia eso calmó a Akidzuki, pero después se sintió más nerviosa. No podía decepcionar a su padre.

-No impone tanto como Aglae-baasama –Elohim comentó en voz baja. –Al menos en presencia.

-¡Shhh! Que empieza la selección… -Sualtaim gruñó.

-Seré breve –el Hokage dijo. –Que las peleas sean limpias y demuestren su valía honestamente. ¡Que comiencen los combates!

Con eso, en un par de pantallas pasaron varios nombres rápidamente, hasta que se detuvo.

-Shiroyama Inoko contra Hyuga Hikaru. Pasen, por favor –Jidai dijo, consciente de la rivalidad desigual que había entre las dos personas.

Inoko dio un respingo.

-Ánimo –le dijo Ryoga.

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa de medio lado, y bajó.

-Mucha suerte, Hikaru –Aki dijo.

-Miaaau.

-Gracias. La necesitaré –y la Hyuga también bajó.

-¡Comiencen! –Jidai dijo, levantando la mano entre las dos personas.

Inoko comenzó por crear tres clones y utilizarlos para mantenerse alejada de Hikaru mientras pensaba en una manera de vencerla. Las técnicas mentales que había aprendido de su madre no iban a ser muy útiles.

-Inoko, no quería enfrentarme a ti –Hikaru dijo, sin tomar posición de pelea. –No me obligues a pelear contigo.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga, rendirme? –Inoko respondió, oculta tras uno de sus clones. –Lo llevas claro.

-Sólo quiero saber una cosa, Inoko. ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

-No te odio, quiero superarte, que no es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no pelean? –protestó Mors. –Esto es aburrido.

-Pues no lo demuestras. Siempre he sentido que me odiabas…

-¡Pues lo sentiste mal! ¿Vas a luchar o no?

-Lastimosamente no tengo otra opción –y al fin Hikaru se preparó, pero curiosamente, no había activado su _kekkei genkai_.

-¡Ey! ¡No quiero que me des ventaja! –Inoko dijo. -¡Quiero superarte por mí misma!

-Esto es mejor que un culebrón –Hiperion comentó.

-Lo que hay que oír… -Tia lanzó un resoplido.

-No pienso usar mi Byakugan más de lo necesario. Mis ojos están cansados, Inoko.

Inoko se encogió de hombros.

-Lástima por ti –y se lanzó al ataque, a la vez que sus clones.

No fue buena idea. Hikaru esquivó los ataques dando varias volteretas, apoyándose contra la pared y golpeando los clones con las manos extendidas, como era típico de el estilo de pelea de los Hyuga. Ni siquiera golpeó a la rubia; sólo tocó un par de puntos en la espalda, limitando el flujo de chakra.

Hikaru aterrizó y levantó la cara. No sonreía en lo más mínimo.

-¿Eso es todo? –Inoko dijo. –Así no tiene gracia…

-No quiero lastimarte. Eres mi prima al fin y al cabo.

-Esto no es serio…

Inoko lanzó varios shuriken, ninguno de ellos directo hacia Hikaru, sino con efecto.

La Hyuga lo notó, y aunque esquivó casi todas las armas, una alcanzó a dejarle una cortadura en su brazo. Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo a curarse. En el suelo, como estaba, tomó impulso, y girando con sus manos, le dio una patada en el estómago a la Shiroyama.

-Ya te dije que no te quiero lastimar, pero no me estás dejando otra opción –dijo, una vez estaba de pie.

-¡Es lo que intento! –gritó Inoko. -¡Es mi única oportunidad de vencerte en combate oficial! ¡Si sólo te defiendes, no tiene ninguna gracia!

-¿Y qué ganarías con eso? Cierto, llegarías a chûnin, y yo tendría que esperar al siguiente examen, pero, ¿es eso realmente lo que quieres? ¿O acaso sólo quieres alimentar tu ego?

-¡No intentes hacerme dudar de mi propósito! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso! ¿Qué quieres tú, Hikaru? –devolvió Inoko.

-Se está enfadando de verdad… -Ryoga dijo. –Y no creo que eso le convenga.

-Ya te dije qué quiero: Quiero llegar a chûnin, pero también quiero evitar lastimarte –y la Hyuga dejó escapar un suspiro. –Está bien. Pelearé con todo, pero no me odies si al final sales más lastimada, Shiroyama Inoko.

Y con eso, el grito de '_BYAKUGAN!_' resonó en la arena.

-Y ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno –Mors dijo, apareciendo interesado por primera vez en lo que iba de examen.

-Es tonta. Podría haber vencido más fácilmente, y en lugar de eso motiva a su rival… -Dana comentó.

-Hikaru tiene buen corazón. Valora a sus seres queridos sobre todas las cosas –Akidzuki dijo a la Testament. –Por eso no quería lastimar a Inoko.

-Casi parece de los nuestros –Dana respondió. –Espero que a ninguno de nosotros le toque contra otro, porque acabaríamos demasiado rápido.

-Mejor ni pensarlo.

Y como Mors había dicho, la pelea de verdad comenzó. Inoko llevaba gran parte de la ofensiva, pero Hikaru estaba mucho menos golpeada que la Shiroyama. Tanto, que entre golpe y golpe lograba bloquear puntos de chakra.

-Ahora van a ver el verdadero estilo de pelea de Hikaru –Shikaji dijo, cuando notó que su compañer de equipo había retrocedido un poco.

-El estilo de los Hyuga es muy conocido por cualquiera que entienda de esto –repuso uno de los compañeros de Dana.

-Y que lo digas, Yomi. La rubia ya perdió, así de claro –respondió el del cabello rizado.

Pero Inoko seguía atacando a Hikaru, a pesar de notar que cada vez podía usar menos chakra.

-No. Hikaru es diferente –Aki dijo, con Toramaru dándole la razón. –No creerán que es pelea.

Y no bien lo dijo, Inoko salió despedida hacia atrás. Hikaru tenía ambos brazos extendidos, en una pose que más parecía de danza.

-Pues claro que lo creo. Mors también se mueve así, aunque no luche de la misma manera –Dana dijo.

Girando, saltando y haciendo acrobacias, la joven del cabello platinado acertaba gran parte de sus golpes, pero no parecía pelear. No desperdiciaba movimiento alguno.

-¿Has tenido suficiente? –dijo, deteniéndose.

Hwoarang sí parecía que no creía que aquello fuera lucha. Se había quedado como hipnotizado mirando cómo peleaba Hikaru, bajo la mirada maliciosa de Sensu.

-No –Inoko respondió, poniéndose en pie.

-Pero qué terca es… -Ryoga gruñó.

-Entonces lamento decirte que este es el fin –y con eso, Hikaru dio dos volteretas y golpeó a Inoko en el pecho con una de sus manos, terminando con una rodilla en el suelo.

-Shiroyama Inoko no puede continuar. El ganador, digo, ganadora, digo… La persona que pasa a la siguiente fase es Hyuga Hikaru –Jidai dijo, causando algunas risas.

-Lo lamento, Inoko –Hikaru dijo, desactivando el Byakugan y ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.

-Bah… La próxima vez lo conseguiré –Inoko respondió, aceptando la ayuda de su prima.

Aki y Shikaji comenzaron a aplaudir, con Toramaru maullando. Poco a poco los demás fueron aplaudiendo por el gesto de juego limpio entre ambas primas, y ambas subieron para descansar.

-Ahora, los siguientes participantes… -y otra vez la angustia se apoderó de todos.

De improviso, el movimiento en la pantalla se detuvo, y al principio todo el mundo creyó que había un error, pero después de ver con cuidado… Resultó que los siguientes en pelear eran…

-Aburame Kaede vs. Aburame Shifuu.

Kaede tragó saliva. Aunque disfrutara molestándolo, a veces temía a su hermano.

-¡Bueno…! ¡Deséenme suerte! –y bajó, dispuesta a dar lo mejor y, a ser posible, vencer a Shifuu.

-Las malas cosas están a la orden del día –el chico dijo, y bajó sin más ni más. –Prepárate, Kaede.

-Ya estoy preparada, Shifuu –su hermana respondió.

-¡Comiencen! –Jidai vociferó, y ambos hermanos se prepararon.

-¿Tienen muchos más parentescos que enfrentar? –Hiperion preguntó, a modo de broma.

-¿Qué pasa? Ninguno de los dos se mueve… -Chôsuke dijo.

-Esto va a ser difícil para Kaede-chan –Iwanori dijo.

-Pues si no fuera porque Shifuu está en mi equipo, la animaría a ella –Ryoga dijo, mirando a Inoko. -¿Ya estás bien?

-Más o menos… -Inoko respondió.

-No tendré piedad porque seas mi hermana. Así que más te vale estar preparada, Kaede –Shifuu dijo, apretando los puños.

-Lo mismo digo yo –Kaede respondió. –No me infravalores, Shifuu… Valgo mucho más de lo que parece.

-Demuéstralo entonces –y Shifuu se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Será un placer! –Kaede adoptó una posición de defensa.

Podía desequilibrar la balanza a su favor. Los insectos no les iban a servir en este combate, pero en lo referente al cuerpo a cuerpo, Kaede era más rápida y más ágil que su hermano. Pero no por ello Shifuu se quedaría atrás.

Puños, patadas, saltos… La pelea era muy intensa. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, y más de una vez se vieron en igualdad de condiciones.

"Kaede… Te has vuelto más fuerte, pero no me voy a dar por vencido. Siempre peleando, siempre discutiendo, así hemos vivido. Por eso no puedo dejarme vencer; no toleraré tus burlas nunca más" –pensó el chico, apretando las mandíbulas.

-Para ser una chica, pega muy fuerte –Sensu comentó.

Kaede pasó a usar armas y lanzó una senbon en dirección a su hermano, usándola como señuelo. Aprovechando que él trataría de esquivarla, ella usaría uno de sus clones para atacarlo por detrás.

El ataque pareció surtir efecto, pero Shifuu contraatacó mientras caía, haciendo caer a su hermana con una certera patada.

-Me impresiona cómo los dos no pierden la calma en medio de esto –Shikaji dijo.

-Son Aburame, ¿recuerdas? Ellos nunca pierden la calma –Ryoga respondió. –Bueno, Kaede a veces sí.

Kaede se levantó de inmediato, más rápido que su hermano, y atacó a su propio clon con otra senbon.

-Vale. No más clones de insectos por esta vez. ¡No los necesito! –y esta vez fue ella quien se lanzó al ataque, al parecer sin pensar.

Pero Shifuu logró detenerla con una certera patada y un salto.

-¡Si no te mantienes calmada, no vas a lograr nada! –dijo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no me mantengo calmada? –ella replicó.

Entonces Shifuu se dio cuenta de que su voz no venía de la Kaede que tenía delante. Y de que el auténtico ataque venía por detrás. La chica golpeó la espalda de su hermano con la mano abierta, dejándolo sin respiración y haciéndole caer hacia delante.

Eso no detuvo al muchacho. Se puso de pie y cerró los ojos escuchando con cuidado… Y en un momento casi imprevisto lanzó un puño hacia un lado, golpeando a su hermana. Acto seguido, se lanzó a atacarla con todo, golpeándola bastante.

Kaede se defendió como pudo, mientras pensaba en otra estrategia. Sólo golpear no le servía para mucho. Necesitaba un ataque definitivo.

-Ese golpe por la espalda me ha impresionado –Elohim admitió. –Me ha recordado a los de Phoenix, cuando tienes la mala suerte de que te toque.

Sualtaim hizo una mueca.

-No sé cómo pueden ser hermanos –murmuró abrazándose a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, notaron que Shifuu se detuvo y retrocedió con un par de saltos. Estaba cansado, pero no por ello dispuesto a rendirse. Pensó con detenimiento, observando a su alrededor, y usando una senbon fingió atacar a Kaede antes de desaparecer.

Sin embargo, varios insectos salieron de la nada y rodearon a la chica. No la tocaban, pero parecían ser cada vez más, cerrando el círculo y al parecer agotando poco al poco el aire que rodeaba a Kaede.

A medida que la prisión de insectos iba cubriendo a Kaede, los demás creyeron que ella perdería, pero el sonido de una bomba de humo los alertó. Los insectos, aturdidos por el humo, se dispersaron, y Kaede saltó, respirando profundamente.

-¡Shifuu! –dijo, aterrizando y lanzando una kunai hacia el frente. Con tanta suerte dio en la ropa de Shifuu, atravesando el cuello del chaleco y clavándose en la pared. El chico era alto, pero los pies le colgaban debido a la fuerza y la altura con que la chica había lanzado el arma.

-Bien, ganaste. No puedo seguir peleando; mis insectos están agotados.

-La ganadora de este combate es Aburame Kaede.

Shifuu se agarró de la kunai y se soltó, cayendo al suelo.

-Te has vuelto fuerte, hermana. Pero no vayas a echármelo en cara todo el tiempo.

Kaede lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Ni lo creas, casi me ganas. Enhorabuena, peleaste bien.

-En fin –y cada uno volvió a su lugar.


	12. XII

XII

-Los siguientes en combatir son… -y en la pantalla volvió a pasar lo de antes, deteniéndose en los nombres de Ryoga y Dana.

-Al fin veremos a un Testament en acción –Aki dijo. -¡Vamos, Ryoga-kun!

-Vaya –Dana protestó.

-¿Qué significa "vaya"? ¿No soy lo bastante bueno? –Ryoga gruñó, bajando a la arena junto con Shiromaru.

-No –ella respondió, bajando también. –Prefería otro rival.

-Lo siento, te ha tocado contra mí –él dijo.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

Dana parecía dispuesta a acabar el combate cuanto antes. Se soltó el cabello en un gesto ceremonioso, y al grito de '_TOTSUZENSHI!!_', su ya de por sí larguísima melena creció hasta alcanzarle los tobillos y las puntas comenzaron a transformarse en sai.

Ryoga creó varios clones y se ocultó tras ellos, aunque no pudo evitar ser herido por varios de los sai de la Testament.

-Empiezas fuerte, ¿eh?

-¡Ey! ¡Ese jutsu es de mi tía Alekto! –Hwoarang se sorprendió.

"Así que ese joven de Suna es mitad Testament… No me lo esperaba" –Hikaru pensó.

-Adiós, Inuzuka Ryoga –Dana dijo con voz cantarina.

-Eh, eh. Menos humos, bonita, que no soy tan fácil de vencer –él replicó.

-¿Ah, no? Pues no estás muy bien.

-¡Lo bastante para esto! –y Ryoga se lanzó hacia ella y le dio una serie de patadas en todas las articulaciones mayores de su cuerpo.

Dana cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ryoga le dedicó una sonrisa.

-_Kansetsu-waza no Jutsu_. Y me parece que no puedes moverte. ¿Sigo sin ser lo bastante bueno?

-No –Dana gruñó. –Me has vencido.

-El ganador de este combate es… Inuzuka Ryoga.

-Esto ha sido una decepción –Inoko dijo. –Tanto hablar de los Testament, y resulta que no le aguantó ni un jutsu a Ryoga…

-Cierra el pico, Inoko –el propio Ryoga respondió, molesto.

-Peleaste bien, amigo –Shikaji dijo, levantando un pulgar.

-Gracias –el Inuzuka respondió.

-Continuemos. El siguiente combate será… -Jidai dijo, observando la pantalla hasta que se detuvo. –Entre Namidano Sensu y Testament Mors.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. La tensión en el aire parecía ser posible de cortar con una kunai.

Mors bajó a la arena en absoluto silencio. Sensu tardó algo más, pero se armó de valor y bajó también.

-Tiene suerte de que no podamos matarnos –Tia susurró. –Mors no se anda con chiquitas.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –Akidzuki dijo, abrazando a Toramaru. –Ese joven del cabello largo me da verdadero miedo.

-No eres la única, Aki-chan –Hikaru dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Sensu soltó el objeto que llevaba a la espalda. Entonces fue cuando se vio que se trataba de un enorme abanico, muy parecido al que solía usar su madre, Temari.

-Estoy preparado.

-Mira qué bien. Quizá ese abanico te sirva como escudo –Mors dijo en voz baja, soltándose el elegantemente descuidado cabello.

Fue entonces cuando la chica del equipo que todos rehuían reaccionó, casi olvidándose de respirar.

-¿Qué pasa, Kyouka? –el chico de las vendas dijo.

-Ese joven… Me llama la atención.

-Ándate con cuidado.

-Calla, Honobe.

-Como sea –el otro chico dijo, sin abrir los ojos.

Mientras tanto, el combate en la arena era muy desigual. Como Mors había predicho, Sensu estaba utilizando el abanico como escudo, ya que las extrañas técnicas del Testament le impedían atacar. Como Hikaru, Mors no desperdiciaba ni un solo movimiento, y parecía ejecutar una danza letal cuyos pasos consistían en lanzar senbon hechas con su cabello.

-Vaya… Él pelea bastante parecido a ti, Hikaru –Shikaji dijo. –Sería interesante ver una pelea entre tú y él.

-No quiero ni pensarlo.

Una de las senbon de Mors atravesó el abanico del joven de Suna y se clavó en su brazo. La sangre que brotó hervía, literalmente, y Sensu se puso mortalmente pálido en pocos segundos. Soltó el abanico.

-¿Sólo con una ya se pone así? Lo ha cargado demasiado –Elohim dijo, preocupado.

Aki reaccionó casi con pánico. Temblaba casi incontrolablemente. Lo que había lanzado el Testament tenía veneno, algo a lo que la Uzumaki le tenía auténtico miedo.

-¡Aki! –sus compañeros exclamaron, tratando de calmarla.

Sensu cayó al suelo. Ya tenía los labios azulados y apenas podía mantener la consciencia.

-¿Qué clase de veneno…? –susurró.

-Quizá me he pasado un poco. Lo mejor sería rematarte –Mors dijo.

-¡¡NO!!

El Testament alzó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Hwoarang.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Mors! ¡Dale el antídoto ahora mismo!

Mors alzó las manos, como diciéndole "tú ganas".

-Retírate –le dijo a Sensu.

Pero ya no hacía ninguna falta, porque el rubio había perdido el conocimiento. El Testament volvió a recogerse el cabello, sacó de dentro de su abrigo un frasquito y una jeringa y le inyectó en la misma herida el contenido del frasco.

-No se va a morir. ¿Contentos?

-¡Traigan una camilla de inmediato! –Jidai exclamó, mientras revisaba al chico inconsciente. –Y el ganador de este combate es Testament Mors.

La Uzumaki se calmó al fin, pero se veía pálida.

-¿Ya, ya terminó? –preguntó, respirando con dificultad.

-Sí. Por suerte ese chico de Suna estará bien –Shikaji dijo.

Al fin llegaron los médicos con una camilla y se llevaron a Sensu.

Mors regresó donde su equipo. Ninguno de los tres hizo un comentario, sólo Hiperion le lanzó una mirada codificada al recién llegado.

-El siguiente combate… Será entre Sabaku no Bathsheba… Y Uzumaki Akidzuki –Jidai anunció.

-¿Segura que puedes con esto? Acabas de pasar por una crisis de ansiedad –Hikaru dijo.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Si voy a llegar a Hokage, debo seguir adelante.

-Pelea bajo tu propio riesgo –Shikaji dijo.

Pero el único que le deseó suerte fue Toramaru, frotando su peluda cara contra la mejilla de su amiga.

Sheba tardó algo en bajar.

-¿Te encuentras completamente recuperada? –preguntó, pues había visto la reacción de Aki ante el modus operandi de Mors.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Podrás pelear con todo?

-Si no lo hiciera, no podría seguir mi camino para ser la Octava Hokage.

-¿Listas? –Jidai dijo. -¡Comiencen!

-Bien –y Sheba sacó el tapón de la calabaza que llevaba a la espalda.

-_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Contrario a como habría hecho su padre, Aki no convocó a toda una manada de clones. En cambio, había dos clones y una original. Las tres desaparecieron, saltando a toda velocidad. Al principio no se veía algo, pero Aki no atacaba por tratar de analizar a su oponente.

Sheba no se movió. Estaba tranquila y muy confiada. Lo único que se movió fueron sus ojos rojos sin pupilas, que buscaron a Aki y a sus clones.

-A mí me parecería insultante que alguien se quede tan tranquilo mientras yo me dedico a hacer técnicas –Ryoga comentó.

Y fue bastante de improviso, pero Akidzuki aterrizó, se impulsó con los pies y comenzó a atacar usando taijutsu. De inmediato, y haciendo gala de unos reflejos extraordinarios, Sheba comenzó a utilizar su arena como escudo, igual que había hecho la de su padre en su momento, salvo que en el caso de la hija, sí tenía que manejarla ella.

"Supuse que sería la hija del Kazekage, y lo demuestra con creces" –la Uzumaki pensó, pero desapareció en una nubecilla de humo. En realidad había sido un clon. En ese instante, la verdadera Aki apareció detrás y agarró a Sheba por la espalda.

-Lamento esto. En serio.

La arena estaba lastimando a la de Konoha, pero no soltó a Sheba ni por un instante. Saltó bastante alto, la soltó, y creando varios clones… ¡Hizo el _Uzumaki Rendan_!

La hija del Kazekage salió lastimada con eso, pero pronto se puso en pie, e incluso se permitió el sorprendente lujo de dedicarle una media sonrisa de media décima de segundo a Akidzuki.

-Sí que estás recuperada. Tendré que jugar fuerte. _Suna shigure!_

La arena cayó sobre Aki, haciendo que perdiera velocidad hasta casi enterrarla.

-Eres digna hija del Kazekage –dijo, evitando que la arena entrara a su boca.

-Y tú digna hija del Hokage –Sheba dijo.

-Pero lastimosamente, alguien tiene que ganar… ¡Y no quiero perder todavía!

Casi cavando como perro o gato, Aki salió de la arena, se sacudió, y se concentró, cerrando los ojos.

Sheba entornó los suyos.

-No sé qué vas a hacer, pero no pienso dejarte. _Sabaku kyû!_

No funcionó, pues la Uzumaki desapareció casi de improviso, apareciendo detrás de Sheba, después en otro lado y así sucesivamente.

Por más que Sheba intentara predecir dónde aparecería Aki después, no lo lograba. Y al fin la que desaparecía atacó, tomando por sorpresa a la de Suna.

"Es demasiado rápida" –la pelirroja pensó. Pero aun así, su arena la protegía, lo que le dio tiempo.

"Nada… Si tan sólo lograra pasar la arena… ¡Tengo que seguir con esta idea!"

"Si sigue así, voy a tener que empezar a usar técnicas demasiado poderosas…"

Aki no dejó de correr, tratando de pensar en cómo atacar, y al notar la distracción, se lanzó hacia Sheba, ignorando la arena, y dándole un golpe en la cara muy a pesar suyo.

Sheba cayó hacia atrás, pero de pie.

-Está bien, tú lo has querido. _Ryûsa Bakuryû!_

-¡Jo! Como esa chica no sepa volar, lo tiene claro… -Hwoarang dijo.

"¿Qué querrían decir con eso?" –Akidzuki se preguntó, sin entender.

La calabaza de Sheba desapareció por completo y toda la arena que contenía, junto con la del suelo, se precipitó hacia la Uzumaki. La hija del Kazekage se mantuvo completamente inexpresiva, a pesar de que ese ataque también pudiera afectar a Jidai.

Lo bueno era que el censor saltó hacia el segundo piso, pero Aki quedó atrapada. Por un momento todos pensaron que la arena había acabado con ella, haciendo que Hikaru se tapara los ojos y Toramaru maullara como loco.

-Miaaaaau… ¡Miaaaaaaaaaau! ;_;

-Y la ganadora es…

-¡Esta batalla todavía no termina!

Un puño salió de entre la arena, y ésta salió volando, mostrando a la Uzumaki, que jadeaba, pero seguía de pie. Su chakra era casi visible, y hacía que la arena volara casi a su alrededor.

-No me voy a rendir. ¡He llegado muy lejos para ello! –exclamó, casi enojada, corriendo hacia Sheba y soltando la tela que llevaba anudada en la cadera.

-Me parece que eso no es bueno para Sheba… -Hwoarang dijo. En aquel momento no sabía qué le preocupaba más, si la batalla de la chica o el estado, aún desconocido para él, de su primo. Se le escapó una mirada de rencor hacia Mors.

La arena atacó a la Uzumaki, pero con la tela la repelió, y al fin ató a la pelirroja con ésta, mandándola al suelo con un empujón.

Sheba sonrió.

-No necesito moverme para luchar, futura Octava Hokage. _Sabaku kyû!_

-Pero sí para evitar un golpe –y otra vez el _Uzumaki Rendan_ entró en acción.

La de Suna volvió a usar la arena para defenderse, pero su anterior ataque había consumido demasiado chakra y el escudo no fue lo bastante fuerte para parar los golpes.

"Aún no soy tan buena como mi padre a mi edad" –pensó Sheba, frustrada.

Y con eso, el golpe final, dado por la original, acabó con la pelea.

-Lamento esto. En serio –dijo.

Sheba se puso en pie con algo de dificultad.

-He perdido contra una rival digna –y le tendió la mano a Akidzuki.

Las dos chicas estrecharon las manos, en medio del aplauso de varios de los presentes, incluyendo al mismísimo Hokage.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima, y espero que seamos buenas amigas.

-No lo dudes. Ninguna de las dos cosas.

-La ganadora de este combate es… Uzumaki Akidzuki.

Y contrario a como solía pasar, entre las dos se ayudaron a subir las escaleras.

-Han estado espectaculares, las dos –Hwoarang dijo, saludando a Aki con una inclinación de cabeza. –Ojalá Sensu hubiera estado aquí para verlo.

-Calla. Que hablas como si ya se hubiera muerto –Sheba replicó.

-Pues casi… -su primo replicó, con mirada sombría.

-Es verdad… Espero que su compañero se recupere.

-Gracias.

-Procedamos al siguiente combate –Jidai dijo, bajando al primer piso otra vez.

Otra vez el sorteo… Y se decidieron los nombres.

-Testament Hiperion… Contra Lee Iwanori.

-Bueno, llegó mi turno, amigos. A ver qué tal me va –el chico de Konoha dijo, bajando las escaleras.

-No bajes el listón, Hiperion –Mors dijo.

-Claro que lo bajaré, no quiero dejarlo medio muerto –Hiperion le recriminó, bajando de un salto.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

-Momentito –Hiperion se quitó la chaqueta con capucha que usaba y la lanzó a un lado, dejando ver que, como todos los Testament, llevaba el cabello largo. –Ya.

-Gusto en conocerte. Que gane el mejor –Iwanori dijo.

-¡Lo mismo digo! –Hiperion adoptó una postura semejante a la del estilo jûken del clan Hyuga.

Iwanori comenzó a saltar un poco en el mismo lugar.

-Lo lamento, pero estar tanto tiempo quieto me oxida un poco… Ah, listo –y salió disparado como flecha.

Los dos se enzarzaron en una pelea usando taijutsu, pero se movían tan rápido que no se podían ver los movimientos. Iwanori paraba todos los golpes de Hiperion, pero pasaba lo mismo a la inversa y el único cambio que se estaba produciendo era el cansancio que aumentaba.

-Se nota que Iwanori-kun es hijo de Lee-san –Hikaru dijo. –Es muy rápido.

-Pero el otro chico no se queda atrás. Es una pelea reñida.

-Vaya –Hiperion dijo, alejándose de Iwanori. –Normalmente a estas alturas ya me fui a tomar un refresco. Eres muy bueno, así que voy a tener que pasar a otra cosa…

Se agarró el cabello por detrás, como si fuera a recogérselo, pero en lugar de eso se lo cortó con una kunai y lo lanzó al aire.

-_Kiri Ame!_

Cada mechón de cabello se fue transformando en un pequeñísimo tantô. En cuanto se completaba la transformación, la velocidad de caída aumentaba como si hubieran sido lanzados desde arriba.

-Wow… Eso nunca lo esperé. Y gracias por el cumplido.

Incluso dentro de una pelea, Iwanori no dejaba de ser agradable. Sin embargo, él esquivó con relativa facilidad el ataque, y cuando no, golpeaba las armas con las manos, mandándolas al suelo.

-Mi turno –y se lanzó al ataque con más rapidez que antes.

Entonces también Hiperion aumentó la velocidad, tanto para esquivar o detener los golpes del Lee como para atacar.

-Quizá esto te parezca un ataque a traición, pero… -y de pronto Iwanori salió despedido hacia atrás, con una herida en el brazo izquierdo.

Hiperion no llevaba ninguna arma en la mano.

-Cielos… Eso no lo esperé. Bueno, tendré que soltar lastre.

-¿Lastre? –Aki dijo, sorprendida. –Fuera de ser uno de los más altos de nosotros, es el más rápido de Konoha. ¿Y dice que tiene lastre?

Con eso, el Lee se subió un poco las perneras de su pantalón y soltó un par de pesas, que cayeron al suelo, dejando algunas fisuras.

-Se siente un alivio increíble… -y el Lee se lanzó al ataque otra vez.

-Ay, mi madre –Hiperion dijo.

Ahora le costaba mucho más bloquear los ataques del de Konoha, hasta el punto de que tuvo que volver a hacer crecer su cabello para transformarlo en un escudo entre ambos. Curiosamente, los golpes de Iwanori no lograban atravesarlo, pero las uñas de Hiperion, creciendo de la misma manera sobrenatural que su cabello, sí lo hicieron, dejándole varias heridas en el vientre y el pecho.

-¡Rayos! –el Lee dijo. –Así que casi tienes garras de gato. Puedes hacerlas crecer a voluntad.

-Es un añadido al poder normal de los Testament –el rubio sonrió. -¿Con qué crees que te hice eso? –y señaló el brazo herido de Iwanori.

-No estaba seguro, pero ya lo analicé. Aprovechas que tanto el cabello como las uñas están hechos de la misma substancia, y las controlas como quieres. Es una habilidad bastante interesante. Y lo del gato lo dije en serio, porque aquí hay un gato ninja. Pero basta de charlas… _Bakusai Tenketsu no Jutsu!_ –y el Lee golpeó el suelo con un dedo, causando que las losas del suelo se partieran y volaran en varias direcciones.

Hiperion dio un salto y se subió a la barandilla del segundo piso.

-¿Un gato ninja? –repitió, con cara de ilusionado. –Tengo que conocerlo… Aunque primero te venceré. _Kusari no Mai!_ –y volviendo a hacer crecer su cabello, esta vez hasta que arrastraba por el suelo, lo dividió en varios mechones que se convirtieron en cadenas.

-Iwanori… -Kaede susurró. –Esto no me gusta.

-Creo que a él tampoco –Chôsuke dijo. –Para que haya soltado las pesas de sus piernas…

-Los Testament no tenemos límites, y menos aún con la posibilidad de aumentar nuestro chakra –Tia dijo. –Hiperion va a ganar este combate. Ya lo verán.

"Podría pensar que su cabello lo volverá más lento, pero no debo confiarme. Deberé aprovechar cada momento que pueda" –el pelinegro pensó.

Con eso, corrió en círculos cada vez más cerrados alrededor de Hiperion, calculando… Y cuando encontró la oportunidad, mandó tamaña patada a la cara del Testament.

Pero algunas cadenas se enroscaron en torno a su pierna, frenándola a milímetros de los ojos rojos de su oponente, y lo hicieron caer. Hiperion manejaba aquellas cadenas como si fueran extensiones de sus propios brazos.

Hwoarang ahogó una sonrisa.

-Todos los Testament aprenden al menos una técnica de las Furias –comentó, pues la 'danza de cadenas' era un jutsu de su madre, Tisifone.

Iwanori sacó una kunai rápidamente e intentó cortar las cadenas en vano.

-Esto no está bien… -y recogiendo su cuerpo, se hizo un ovillo y sorpresivamente logró realmente tocar la cara de Hiperion de un puñetazo, aunque no fue muy fuerte.

-¡Lo ha tocado! –Elohim se inclinó más sobre la barandilla. -¡Nadie puede tocar a Hiperion con esas cadenas pululando! Ese tío es un crack…

-Porque los de Konoha lo valemos –Ryoga dijo con guasa.

-Sí, como el champú… -Hwoarang replicó. –Pero Hiperion es un Testament. Seguro que guarda un as bajo la manga.

Y sí. Porque de pronto todas las cadenas desaparecieron y la melena de Hiperion recuperó su longitud normal.

-Eres duro de roer, ¿eh? Sólo me queda una opción…

Sus uñas comenzaron a crecer de nuevo.

-Ya… No doy más. Me rindo –el Lee dijo sorpresivamente, dejando a todos con cara de "¿Qué?".

-No puede estar hablando en serio O_O –Chôsuke dijo.

-Sí lo dije en serio, amigo. Las cadenas alcanzaron a lastimar mi pierna, y no puedo correr más. Por eso admito mi derrota. Te felicito, Hiperion-kun.

-Jo… Estaba siendo divertido –Hiperion dijo, devolviendo sus uñas a su longitud normal. –Has sido el mejor rival que he tenido, me alegro de que te hayas rendido…

-No quiero morir todavía, y sé que ustedes son conocidos por ser realmente temibles. Mejor tenerlos de amigos que de enemigos, pienso yo.

-No iba a matarte de todas formas, no soy Mors. Sólo iba a arañarte un poco más –el Testament bromeó. –Por cierto, esas heridas son más profundas de lo que parecen. Bastante más.

Al oír eso, Kaede se apresuró a correr hasta Iwanori. Y no bien lo dijo, el Lee comenzó a caer al suelo, exhausto. Kaede llegó justo a tiempo para impedir que su cabeza golpeara contra el suelo.

-Iwanori… -susurró, quitándose las gafas oscuras que siempre llevaba y dejándolas caer como si nada.

-K-Kaede-chan… Lamento preocuparte. Sólo estoy cansado… Cielos.

-¿Qué? –Kaede dijo, sin poder evitar un par de lágrimas. Había estado muy nerviosa todo el combate, y esto había colmado el vaso.

-No puedo creer que tengamos el mismo color de ojos.

Y no era mentira. Tanto la chica como el herido tenían los ojos de un color verde vivo. Cosa que sorprendió a Iwanori, pues eso hacía que se parecieran mucho más.

-Somos casi como gemelos, aunque tú ya tengas uno. Ambos con cabello negro y ojos verdes… Es demasiado para ser coincidencia.

-Saqué el cabello como mi padre y los ojos como mi madre –Kaede dijo. Trató de sonreír, pero a fin de cuentas, la máscara que llevaba le tapaba la boca, así que lo dejó estar.

-Qué gracioso. Me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Jidai llamó otra vez a los médicos, y éstos se llevaron al Lee, que levantó el pulgar para indicar que todo estaría bien.

-El ganador de este combate es… Testament Hiperion.


	13. XIII

XIII

Otra vez se hizo el sorteo, y le tocaba a Hwoarang contra un tal Honobe Muna.

-¿Te suena el nombre? –Aki preguntó a Shikaji.

-Para nada.

-Rayos, no sé contra quién me toca –Hwoarang protestó.

-Da igual. Seguro ganarás –Sheba replicó, y con un toque de sarcasmo añadió: -Futuro Kazekage.

-Ay, cállate…

-Tu turno –dijo la chica del grupo de antipáticos. –Y no vayas a cometer errores.

El tipo de las vendas no dijo nada, y bajó de un salto al primer piso.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

-¡Hwoarang! ¡Me debes ganar este combate! –Mors dijo, elevando la voz por primera vez desde su aparición en el aula de la primera prueba.

El de Suna levantó el pulgar y adoptó una posición un tanto extraña.

-¿Quieres empezar? Es que si no, no vas a poder tocarme. No sería justo.

-Je… Te arrepentirás –y como una tromba, el tipo de las vendas se lanzó hacia Hwoarang. Parecía no tener huesos o algo así

-Ostras, si ése es de chicle –Tia comentó, inclinándose para ver mejor.

-Je… ¿De qué me voy a arrepentir? –Hwoarang dijo, soltándose el larguísimo cabello, que se enroscó a su alrededor, actuando de escudo.

-¿Pero eso no era la _kekkei genkai_ de los Testament? –Inoko dijo.

-Él es un Testament –Sheba respondió en voz baja. -¿No te enteras de nada?

-Parece que no –la Shiroyama gruñó, ofendida.

Honobe ni se inmutó, mientras parecía estirarse para asfixiar a Hwoarang como una serpiente asfixia su presa.

-Te aseguro que tu cabello no te salvará. Mi ropa está cubierta de ácido, y eso derretirá tu cabello.

-Lo dudo. Mors no es el único que puede cambiar la composición de su cabello –Hwoarang respondió.

Inexplicablemente, se encontraba de pronto fuera de aquel torbellino que formaban su propio cabello y Honobe.

Pero Tia no estaba del todo equivocada al decir que el contrincante del joven de Suna era como un chicle.

-¿Cómo explicas que ahora mismo tengas una kunai al cuello? –dijo, su voz más cascada.

-Touché –Hwoarang respondió. -¿Cómo explicas que ahora mismo no puedas moverte?

Pues había usado los restos de su cabello, aún impregnados de chakra, para inmovilizarlo.

-No necesito mover todo mi cuerpo. Puedo usar mi propio chakra para volver mis músculos tan elásticos como el caucho y dislocar mis huesos. Es casi como las serpientes cuando tragan a una presa más grande que su boca… Y ríndete, o te mato.

Mors se acercó a los compañeros de equipo de Honobe y miró a la chica directamente a los ojos.

-Ese compañero tuyo tiene una habilidad bastante interesante –comentó, mientras sondeaba su mente en busca de información sobre los tres.

Mientras tanto, Hwoarang sonreía.

-Ni lo sueñes. Va siendo hora de coger esta pelea por los cuernos. _Kami no Kugutsu no Jutsu!_

Y de nuevo su cabello comenzó a crecer, enroscándose hasta formar lo que parecían partes de un cuerpo humano, pero deforme. Una marioneta.

-Honobe… Es un imbécil, pero no es un inútil –la chica dijo, enarcando una ceja.

-Me he dado cuenta. Si fuera un inútil, Hwoarang no habría recurrido a eso –el Testament respondió, inexpresivo como siempre.

-Inteligente… Y yo pensé que estaría rodeada de idiotas –dijo. –Así que deja de leerme.

Entretanto, el compañero de la chica retrocedió, sin saber qué hacer.

-Tu culpa por ser un libro abierto, linda –Mors respondió con altivez. –Te haré caso porque no necesito leer más.

Y se volvió de nuevo hacia la arena, donde Hwoarang se dedicaba a demostrar que, a pesar de ser Testament, era un digno hijo de Kankurô.

Con eso, todas las vendas, menos la que tenía en los ojos, cayeron al suelo, cortadas como por una cuchilla.

-¿Acaso ese tipo se convirtió todo en una cuchilla o qué? –Shifuu dijo, sorprendido.

-Je, idiotas –al fin dijo el otro tipo del equipo de Honobe. –Sólo concentra el chakra que lo rodea y la afila como cuchilla. Y como él es casi de goma, pues por eso es una cuchilla flexible.

-Al final resulta que sabes hablar –Mors se burló, indiferente a la información que acababa de recibir.

-Pero eso… eso podría ser el punto débil del otro –Ryoga dijo. –Al fin que la marioneta está hecha de cabello, y el cabello es muy fácil de cortar.

-No desde el momento en que se convierte en arma –Hiperion respondió.

-Pues espero que a él no le pase nada –Hikaru dijo finalmente, preocupada.

-No te preocupes, es indestructible… todos los Testament lo son –dijo el chico rizoso del equipo de Dana.

-¡No digas idioteces, Kazu! –le recriminó ella.

Mientras tanto, en la arena, Honobe no podía alcanzar a Hwoarang, ya que éste utilizaba su marioneta para repeler todos sus ataques y, de paso, lanzar alguno por su parte.

La pelea poco a poco se desequilibraba, debido a todo el esfuerzo que hacía Honobe. Usualmente no le costaba tanto trabajo matar a sus rivales, y para haber tenido que usar su jutsu personal, era porque la situación era desesperada.

-No es por nada, pero los ataques de Hwoarang siguen llegando a su destino. Cada uno de ellos disminuye la esperanza de vida de su compañero –Mors dijo, volviéndose hacia los compañeros de Honobe.

Parecía encontrar un macabro placer en ver aquello, incluso sabiendo que las armas de la marioneta de Hwoarang estaban envenenadas y podían llegar a matar a Honobe.

-¿Y? –respondieron los gemelos, dejando en shock a varios de los presentes.

-No sé, quizá quieran verlo morir y desde ahí no hay buena perspectiva –replicó el Testament, dejando en shock a los que aún no lo estaban, con algunas excepciones, todas ellas de su clan.

Pero un alarido erizó la piel (y pelaje) de los presentes. Muna estaba hecho un ovillo, gritando de dolor. Ya no podía continuar debido al veneno, el agotamiento… Y una herida bastante fea que había en su espalda.

-Honobe Muna no puede continuar. El ganador es Sabaku no Hwoarang –Jidai dijo.

Hwoarang no hizo ningún gesto que demostrara que se alegraba de su victoria. Se arrodilló junto a Honobe y comprobó su pulso.

-Queda poco…

Y, como había hecho Mors antes, él mismo le administró el antídoto para su veneno.

Se llevaron a Honobe para curarlo, y el de Suna volvió al lado de sus compañeros. Hikaru observaba perpleja al muchacho.

"¿Cómo puede haber tanta bondad en un muchacho? ¿Y más para con alguien que podría haberlo matado?" –se preguntó, sin darse cuenta que su cara estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Enhorabuena, Hwoarang. Más por tu altura moral que por tu victoria –Sheba dijo.

Hwoarang se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Qué tontería… Habría tenido remordimientos si lo hubiera dejado morir.

-¿Hikaru? –Aki dijo, pasando una mano frente a sus ojos. -¿Podrías bajarte de esa nube?

-¿Eh?

-Estás con la mente en no sé dónde. ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada… Sólo me sorprendió ese joven de Sunagakure. Pelea como todo un asesino pero tiene compasión por sus contrincantes. Podría llegar a ser un gran Kazekage.

-Ah.

-Hwoarang es uno de los pocos Testament que muestra humanidad con frecuencia –Tia dijo, pero miraba a su hermano y no a Hwoarang.

-¿Creen que su compañero sobrevivirá? –Mors siguió pinchando a los gemelos.

El chico se encogió de hombros, sin mostrar interés.

-Nos da la misma –la chica dijo, sonriendo a medias.

-No he preguntado si les importa. He preguntado si lo creen.

-Creer es para gente como esos niñitos de allá. Igual, por perder… Tendré que matarle –la chica dijo, volviendo a su cara de venenosa seriedad.

-Genial, una masacre. Estaré en primera fila –Mors respondió, volviendo a su amago de sonrisa burlona.

-El siguiente combate es… Entre Testament Elohim… y Atou Kyouka –Jidai anunció. Con eso, la chica con la que Mors había estado conversando bajó las escaleras, dedicándole una mirada de desdén a su rival.

Elohim bajó las escaleras, sintiendo un nudo en las tripas. No sabía absolutamente nada de aquella chica. Y su principal fuerza se basaba en conocer algo a sus contrincantes.

-¡Vamos, Elohim! –lo animó Dana con una contagiosa sonrisa.

Él la miró y su mirada se iluminó un poco, aunque de nuevo se volvió sombría al devolver la vista hacia Kyouka.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen! –y Jidai se retiró un poco.

-Más te vale hacer que esto valga la pena… Testament Elohim. No sea que seas la oveja negra de tu familia –la chica dijo, cruzada de brazos.

-No te atrevas ni a mencionar a mi familia –Elohim respondió con frialdad.

-Para lo que me importa…

-A mí sí me importa. Aunque sé que no me respetas en absoluto. Pero bueno, ya te haré cambiar de opinión –y Elohim comenzó el combate confundiéndola con un genjutsu.

Para Kyouka se hizo la oscuridad absoluta.

-Gran cosa. Puedo ver a través de este truco –y la muchacha lanzó un dardo hacia atrás.

Él esquivó el dardo por los pelos, sorprendido.

"¿Puede ver…? _Kuroi Saimingan!_"

Un destello negro acudió a sus ojos rojos, que de pronto brillaron un poco más de lo normal.

-Tu habilidad para el genjutsu es respetable, pero no veo qué más pueda evitar tu derrota.

-Que sea bueno para el genjutsu no significa que sólo sirva para eso. También tengo buena puntería, mira. _Shuriken no Ame!_ –y de las puntas del cabello de Elohim empezaron a salir shuriken disparados hacia la chica.

Pero ella los esquivó.

-Esquiva esto –y lanzó varios dardos, mientras sus ojos se veía extrañamente rojos por un instante.

Él logró esquivarlos todos, aunque uno de ellos le rozó un hombro. Cayó de pie y justo enfrente de Kyouka. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar de forma inquietante, y ahogó un grito.

-Tú… -dijo en voz baja. –Maldita mentirosa…

-No durarás mucho tiempo consciente. Di buenas noches –y ella golpeó el estómago de Elohim. –Me parece que ese dardo tenía mi veneno de parálisis.

Él comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-Pronto todo el mundo sabrá lo que eres en realidad –susurró, y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-Testament Elohim no puede continuar. La ganadora es Atou Kyouka –Jidai dijo. –Y traigan una camilla.

-No morirá –la chica dijo, subiendo las escaleras. –Sólo estará paralizado por un tiempo.

-Lo sé –Mors respondió, acercándose a ella. –Pero quizá no llegues a matar a aquel compañero tuyo.

-Si no lo hago yo, lo hará mi hermano. Y si no lo hace él, lo harán mis padres… Es relativo –la chica dijo fríamente.

-No me importa tu compañero. Me importa mi primo. Tú le has hecho daño, y yo voy a matarte por eso.

-Nadie va a matar a nadie en este instante –Jidai dijo, saltando al segundo piso y separando a los dos. –Si veo un solo muerto por parte de alguno de ustedes dos, los descalificaré. ¿Entendido?

-Bah.

-Yo no dije cuándo iba a matarla –Mors matizó calmadamente.

-Pues ya me oyeron.

Se hizo el siguiente sorteo… Y le tocaba a Shikaji… Contra Tia.

-_Mendokusee_… ¿Por qué me toca contra una mujer? –se quejó.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? –Tia gruñó, clavando su mirada en los ojos de él.

-Él tiene problemas con todas las mujeres –Aki dijo.

-Lo siento –la Testament respondió, dando a entender que no lo sentía en absoluto. -¿Vas a pelear o qué? No me gusta perder el tiempo.

Fue cuando Shikaji al fin levantó la vista y sus negros ojos se posaron en la chica. Era, por mucho, la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida, o eso diría él.

-Me rindo. No pelearé –dijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué? Esto es una estafa –ella se quejó. -¿Se puede saber por qué?

-No pienso responder a esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué? –ella lo desafió. –Puedo saberlo de todas formas.

-Porque no quiero pelear con una chica. He dicho.

-Nara Shikaji se rindió. Testament Tia pasa a la segunda ronda –Jidai dijo, enarcando las cejas. –Pasemos a la siguiente pelea.

-Así no es divertido –Tia siguió protestando y se dirigió directamente hacia donde se encontraba Shikaji.

-No te me acerques –él dijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me tienes miedo?

-Creo que sería mejor que no te le acercaras –Hikaru dijo, incómoda. –Él pesa.

Lo dijo con justa razón, pues Shikaji estaba casi subido en la espalda de la Hyuga.

Tia se cruzó de brazos.

-Patético –resopló, y volvió junto a su hermano.

-Como diría Sora-sensei: _Kawaisou da yo ne_… -dijeron varios de Konoha, negando con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, en la segunda ronda podrás pelear –Hiperion dijo con una sonrisa.

-El siguiente combate… Es entre Nakamura Yomi y Akimichi Chôsuke.

-Al fin es mi turno –el de Konoha dijo, moviendo sus manos y estirándose.

Yomi bajó sin decir palabra. Era el otro compañero de Dana, un muchacho de piel oscura, aspecto exótico y abundante cabello moreno trenzado a la espalda que, a pesar de sus rasgos dulces, lucía una expresión algo arrogante en el rostro.

-Estoy preparado.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

Chôsuke se preparó para pelear, observando a su rival.

Yomi sacó algo de su portakunais. Pero no se trataba de una arma, sino de una especie de semilla que lanzó al suelo, haciendo brotar una especie de enredadera.

"Interesante… Pero no debo confiarme" –el Akimichi se dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

La enredadera buscó los pies de Chôsuke mientras Yomi permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos oscuros.

-Mala idea… Me está dando hambre T_T –Chôsuke dijo, saltando hacia atrás.

El Nakamura sonrió, pero no dijo una palabra.

-Ahí va Chôsuke. Siempre tiene hambre –Shifuu dijo.

-Ni modo… Te advierto que no tengo frenos –y el de Konoha se convirtió literalmente en una bola, rodando y aplastando la enredadera. Poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad, hasta ser casi imparable.

-No pasa nada, te frena la pared –el de Taiyô saltó hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque.

Eso hubiese querido creer Yomi, porque Chôsuke viró y siguió rodando hacia él.

-¡Rayos! –y saltó hacia el segundo piso, aunque por poco no llegó.

-¡Ánimo, Yomi! –gritaron Dana y Kazu.

Chôsuke deshizo el jutsu y saltó, llegando al segundo piso con facilidad.

-Te propongo un trato. Adivina cuántos dedos tengo en total. Si aciertas, me rindo, pero si fallas, te derrotaré.

El Akimichi no había dejado que nadie viera sus manos desde que entraron.

Eso descolocó a Yomi.

-No voy a aceptar eso. Seguro que tiene truco –dijo desconfiado.

-Soy pésimo mintiendo. Así que tú decides.

-No acepto. No tengo manera de saber si tienes dedos de más o de menos –el de Taiyô dijo. –Porque si me propones eso, es que no tienes un número normal…

-Tienes razón, pero perdiste. No dijiste cuántos tengo.

Y sin decir más, usó el _Baika no Jutsu_, aumentando el tamaño de sus manos y dándole un puñetazo fortísimo al Nakamura.

Yomi quedó estampado contra la pared, aunque consciente. Resbaló hasta el suelo, de donde se levantó algo mareado.

-Pegas fuerte –apreció, y levantó un brazo. –Me rindo. Mi única manera de vencerte es la hierba _shimaneki_, y no he podido traer esas semillas… Además, me descalificarían.

-Perdona si te golpeé muy duro, y para tu información, tengo once dedos en mis manos –Chôsuke dijo, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Así que era uno de más –comentó el de Taiyô con una sonrisa.

-Así es. Es raro, pero así nací. Por suerte no tengo más dedos extra.

-Quién sabe, quizá ese dedo extra te resulte útil algún día.

-Ojalá. Ojalá.

-Nakamura Yomi se ha rendido. Akimichi Chôsuke pasa a la siguiente ronda.

La siguiente pelea fue brevísima. Testament Phoenix contra Kotomitsuki Kazu.

Dana se interpuso cuando su prima iba a bajar a la arena.

-Por favor. Por el parentesco que tú y yo tenemos… No lo mates –le pidió.

Phoenix le dirigió una mirada extraña.

-Je, qué chica tan amable –Hikaru dijo, sonriendo.

Ya en la arena, la chica dirigió la misma mirada extraña a Kazu.

-¿Te retiras? –preguntó.

-No –él se arriesgó.

-Bien. _Hikari no Mai._

Se hizo la oscuridad, que fue cruzada por una serie de rayos de luz que parecían danzar. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Kazu estaba en el suelo, consciente, pero sin poder moverse.

-Se acabó –Phoenix sentenció.

-Eso fue rápido –Shikaji dijo, boquiabierto.

-Kotomitsuki Kazu no puede continuar. Testament Phoenix es la ganadora.

-Phoenix siempre ha sido así de sobrada –Dana dijo. –Al menos no le ha hecho daño.

-Testament Sualtaim y Atou Enma, bajen.

-Al fin va a terminar esto… Estoy con muchas ganas de dormir –Hikaru dijo.

-No te preocupes. Aún queda bastante para la siguiente parte, creo yo –Aki dijo.

El hermano de 'Kyouka' bajó las escaleras, sin decir una sola palabra. Sualtaim hizo lo mismo.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

Enma se quedó de pie, sin hacer nada. Sólo tenía cara de aburrido.

Sualtaim se cortó un mechón de cabello y lo lanzó hacia su oponente. De pronto, cada cabello se había convertido en una senbon.

Y al contrario de lo que Kyouka había logrado… ¡Enma detuvo todas y cada una de las armas que le habían lanzado!

-¡Eso es imposible! –Chôsuke dijo, aterrado.

-¡Esas tenían que ser cientos de senbon! –Dana gritó. Empezaba a tener miedo por su hermano.

-Espectacular –Sualtaim dijo. –Ahora te toca.

-Se acabó –y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Enma estaba detrás de Sualtaim, con una extraña arma cerca del cuello del muchacho.

El Testament se estremeció levemente, pero Enma no las tenía todas consigo. Sualtaim había logrado cortarse otro mechón de cabello antes. Hábilmente lo transformó en un clavo que hundió en el vientre de su oponente.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, pero el misterioso muchacho no se detuvo. Había perdido algo de velocidad, pero aún era increíblemente rápido.

-Nada mal.

-No te vale fingir conmigo. Sé que te duele.

Enma no dijo nada, pero lanzó una kunai hacia Sualtaim. El Testament la golpeó con la mano, desviándola. No le causó ninguna herida. Pero lastimosamente, sólo había sido una distracción, pues el antipático estaba detrás de Sualtaim otra vez, golpeándolo en la unión del cuello y el hombro con rapidez.

El de Taiyô se dejó caer al suelo con un gemido.

-Eres listo… Has captado que tu dolor también me duele –susurró. –Está claro que no puedo contigo, ¿no?

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en la cara de Enma.

-Muere.

-Eso te va a matar a ti –Sualtaim dijo.

-No –y el Atou se acercó a Sualtaim con el aguijón de su mano muy cerca de la yugular del Testament. Sin embargo, Jidai y los sensei presentes detuvieron de inmediato al muchacho.

-No te atrevas a hacer un movimiento más –Miyao dijo, aprovechando su contextura, mientras Murasaki (que junto a otros jônin había estado repartiendo 'el castigo' si alguien abría los pergaminos antes de tiempo) quitaba el aguijón de la mano de Enma.

El sensei de Sualtaim, un hombre alto y pelirrojo, apartó a Miyao del Atou y empujó a éste con tal violencia que casi lo hizo tropezar con la pared. Los seis Testament que quedaban en pie saltaron a la arena y se dividieron en dos grupos: Dana, Hiperion y Hwoarang fueron a comprobar el estado de Sualtaim, miedo aparte, porque eso era obvio, mientras Mors, Tia y Phoenix se dirigieron hacia Enma.

-Esto no me gusta nada –Murasaki dijo a su hermano.

-Ni a mí. Sentí una mala presencia viniendo de ese chico. Al menos le quitaste ese aguijón que llevaba en la mano.

-Suficiente –Naruto dijo, poniéndose de pie. –Atou Enma, si haces un solo movimiento, no sólo serás descalificado del examen, sino que serás expulsado de Konohagakure. Así que quédate quieto y acepta que ya ganaste.

En cambio, los tres Testament no habían acabado sólo con acercarse a él.

-La has hecho buena –Tia dijo. –Nadie amenaza a un Testament y se va de rositas.

-Ya avisé a tu hermana. Y también te aviso a ti. Vuelvan a hacer daño a alguien de mi familia, estoy esperando para torturarlos a los dos –Mors añadió.

Phoenix se limitó a mirar asesinamente al Atou. Hasta que acabó de pensar en lo que estaba pensando, avanzó despacio y lo estampó contra la pared, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Casi matas a mi compañero –escupió. –Has acabado con mi paciencia. Voy a matarte, Atou Enma. Tarde o temprano, te mataré.

Y le hizo un leve corte en el cuello con una de sus afiladas uñas. Luego lo soltó.

-No les tengo miedo… -dijo secamente, antes de ponerse de pie e irse donde estaba Kyouka, que veía todo con interés.

-Ya lo tendrás, descuida –completó Dana entornando los ojos. -¿Seguro que estás bien, hermano?

-Que sí –Sualtaim contestó. –No llegó a tocarme. Además, si no lo estuviera, tú lo sabrías.

Jidai suspiró, aliviado, y señaló el fin de los combates.

-Dentro de un mes, los que pasaron a la siguiente ronda se enfrentarán. No es necesario ganar el torneo para llegar a ser chûnin, pero den lo mejor de sí. Ya pueden irse.


	14. XIV

XIV

Todos se fueron dirigiendo a sus casas o a los lugares donde se estaban quedando, en el caso de los que venían de otras aldeas. Bueno, no todos. Hwoarang se dirigió al hospital, donde preguntó en recepción por el estado de Honobe Muna.

-Al fin… -Aki dijo, saliendo con sus compañeros. –Pensé que esas peleas durarían eternidad y media. Ahora lo que necesito es descansar hoy y entrenar de mañana en adelante.

-Yo me pregunto contra quién nos tocaría –Hikaru agregó. –No quisiera tener que enfrentarme a alguno de los Atou.

-Tienen razón. Esos dos realmente tienen la sangre fría –Shikaji dijo, mientras Toramaru bufaba de enojo, dándole la razón.

En cambio, Chôsuke fue a ver cómo seguía su amigo, por lo que se encontró con Hwoarang en el hospital.

-Ah, hola.

-Hola. ¿Vienes a ver a tu compañero?

-Sí. Me preocupa Iwanori, y ni qué decir de lo que pensarían sus padres. Por cierto, me asombraste con tu forma de pelear, pero sobre todo, con la caballerosidad con la que te manejas dentro y fuera de los combates.

El de Suna desvió la mirada.

-Eh, no tienes por qué preocuparte demasiado por él –Hwoarang respondió, como si no hubiera escuchado el cumplido. –Noté que Hiperion intentaba vencerle perjudicándolo lo menos posible. Estará bien.

-Me alegro. ¿Viniste a preguntar por la persona con la que peleaste?

El de Suna esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me has pillado. Me alegró saber que está fuera de peligro. Aunque también he venido a ver a mis primos –y su sonrisa desapareció al recordar la palidez de Sensu al terminar su combate.

-Espero que se recuperen. Ah, tonto de mí. Ni siquiera me he presentado. Akimichi Chôsuke –dijo, extendiendo la mano con 6 dedos.

-Sabaku no Hwoarang –el más alto respondió, estrechándola. –Encantado de conocerte formalmente.

Una enfermera pasó por el lugar, y Chôsuke la detuvo, preguntándole si sabía cómo estaba Lee Iwanori.

-Ya se le curaron las heridas y está descansando. No tuvo heridas de consideración.

-Gracias. Es un alivio saberlo.

-Bueno, ya ves que se encuentra bien. Incluso te pediría que se lo dijeras a Hiperion. Estoy seguro de que se alegraría de saberlo –Hwoarang dijo.

-Vale, si lo encuentro. Hasta luego, y mucha suerte –el de Konoha dijo, yéndose a casa.

-¡Gracias!

Sensu tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Continuaba pálido, pero su herida estaba vendada y mejorando, y ya tenía algo de color en las mejillas.

-Pasé verdadero miedo, tú –Hwoarang dijo. –Si no llego a reaccionar a tiempo…

-Ya estoy bien –Sensu trató de tranquilizarlo, aunque se notaba a leguas que mentía.

-No, no lo estás. Por poco te mata.

-Lo sé… -el rubio se dejó caer de nuevo, despacio. Parecía muy cansado. –Quiero verlo.

-¿A Mors? –se sorprendió su primo. -¿Estás seguro?

No le preguntó lo que realmente quería, que si estaba loco. Sabía muy bien que sí.

-Tengo algo que decirle. Hazle venir. Tú puedes hacerlo. Si aceptó no matarme porque tú se lo pediste…

Hwoarang se encogió de hombros. Conocía bien a Sensu, no había manera de disuadirlo cuando se le metía un propósito concreto en la cabeza.

Poco después Mors entraba en la habitación de Sensu, en absoluto silencio. En vez de caminar, parecía deslizarse por el suelo… como una serpiente. El de Suna reprimió un escalofrío.

Ninguno de los dos habló al principio. Más bien parecían estar evaluándose mutuamente. Al fin el Testament abrió la boca.

-¿Qué quieres?

Su voz no mostraba interés alguno por saberlo, pero tampoco lo revelaba del todo displicente. Sólo era uniforme, casi monocorde. Sensu se preguntó cómo sabrían sus primos a qué atenerse con él, si es que de verdad lo sabían.

-Casi me matas –al fin respondió.

-Ya lo sé –Mors no acusó el golpe: habló como quien habla del tiempo o de una receta. -¿Para eso me has hecho venir?

-No –Sensu dijo casi con rabia. -¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué lo pregunto? ¿Por qué casi te mato? ¿O por qué no te dejé morir?

Entonces el Testament se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento que mostraban los ojos de Sensu se parecía mucho al odio, y casi se rió.

-¿Por qué casi me matas? ¿No podrías haberme vencido sin poner en peligro mi vida? –gruñó el rubio.

El de Taiyô se tomó su tiempo para responder, mientras examinaba sus uñas, quizá en busca de inexistentes desperfectos.

-No me ando con medias tintas, Sensu –respondió al cabo de un par de minutos. Por alguna razón, oír su nombre de la boca de Mors hizo que el odio del de Suna mermara considerablemente. –Sí, soy un Testament y, como tal, soy peligroso. Sí, me llaman el hijo de la muerte. Sí, sé crear venenos manipulando la composición de mi cabello. Pero tú … -se detuvo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. –Tú sabías todo eso.

-Yo no… -comenzó Sensu.

-No me interrumpas. Sé lo que quieres decirme, pero tú no sabes lo que voy a decirte yo. Es sencillo, intentaste hacerte el héroe y chocaste con una piedra. También fue culpa tuya, por arriesgarte.

-¿Me quieres decir que si me hubiera retirado, me habrías dejado en paz? Anda ya.

-Pues sí –Mors dijo, alzando una ceja con delicadeza, como si dibujar alguna expresión en su rostro fuera a dañarlo. –Lo habría hecho.

Sensu lanzó un hondo suspiro, tan hondo que habría podido conmover al mismo Shifuu, pero el Testament no se inmutó.

-No podía retirarme.

-Sí que podías. Luchaste porque te dio la gana. Atente a las consecuencias.

Mors se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Luego se volvió a mirar al de Suna, y su cabello se trasladó a su espalda desde el pecho, a causa del giro.

-Además… ¿a que ahora aprecias más tu vida?

-Sí –y Sensu le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante. –La próxima vez ya no me cogerás desprevenido. Algún día lograré vencerte.

-Te deseo suerte. Así nace una rivalidad, supongo.

-Puedes estar seguro. Encontraré antídotos para tus venenos, ya verás.

Mors volvió a colocarse la coleta sobre el pecho y la acarició como si se tratara de una serpiente. Sintió una fuerte tentación de reír, pero la venció.

-Haré otros nuevos –replicó. –Así, esto no se acabará nunca. Adiós, Sabaku no Sensu.

Y se fue, dejando al de Suna con la palabra en la boca.

Ya en casa, Hikaru estaba aplicándose una inyección de analgésico, pues desde que habían acabado las peleas, tenía un cólico espantoso.

"Esto es lo malo de ser chica… Pero si me convirtiera en chico, sería más ilógico. Qué injusticia" –pensaba, después de sacar la jeringa y botarla con cuidado.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Se puede? –oyó la voz de su padre.

-Sí.

Neji entró en la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo ha ido el examen? Me enteré de que venciste tu combate, pero poco más.

-Le gané a Inoko. Sabes que no quería lastimarla porque es mi prima, pero al final tuve que golpearla. Usé bastante jûken, pero al final dejé ver mi propia forma de pelear. Aki venció a la hija del Kazekage, y el flojo de Shikaji decidió rendirse antes de pelear.

-¿Tan peligroso era su rival? –Neji preguntó. –Su padre no se rindió así, ni siquiera contra Temari. Probó suerte primero.

-Era una Testament, si no estoy mal. Pero sabes que ese flojo odia pelear con mujeres.

-Empiezo a pensar que Shikamaru tiene razón y a todos los Nara les toca luchar contra mujeres.

-Como si su equipo no fuera lo suficientemente malo, según él. Claro que no sabe mi secreto, papá.

-Quién sabe… En esa familia son todos muy espabilados, hasta Jen, que sólo es Nara de apellido. Por cierto, oí que envenenaron a algunas personas. ¿Qué tan grave fue?

-A uno lo paralizaron nada más, pero el caso más grave fue de un chico de Suna que tenía un abanico gigante. Creo que se llama Sensu o algo así. Tuvo que pelear contra un Testament, y si de suerte no lo mató, fue porque un joven altísimo lo detuvo, y te aseguro que no fue Miyao-sensei.

-Un Testament que usa venenos… -Neji dijo, pensativo. -¿Por casualidad no se llamaría Mors?

Neji tenía algo de información sobre los Testament, ya que en su juventud había conocido a las famosas Furias, con quienes él y Honey continuaban manteniendo contacto.

-¡Ese es! –Hikaru exclamó.

-Pues ese chico de Suna tiene suerte de seguir con vida. Parece que el tal Mors, de la compasión, sólo conoce el término.

-Y eso porque lo detuvieron.

Hikaru siguió contando todo, hasta llegar al macabro final de los combates, donde casi todos los jônin presentes tuvieron que detener al tal Atou Enma.

-Bueno, no tengo derecho a hablar de ese tipo. Como sabes, también a mí tuvieron que detenerme cuando luché contra tu tía Hinata –Neji admitió. –Aunque no es exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso ibas a matarla? O_OU

-Sentía ganas de hacerlo, para serte sincero. Pero fue porque me dijo las verdades a la cara, y porque me sentía de verdad perjudicado por ella. Sé que no es una justificación, pero sí es un motivo.

"Nota mental: Nunca hacer enojar a papá" –Hikaru pensó, tragando saliva. –Al menos te detuvieron. Eso es un alivio.

-Cierto. Pero espero que no te toque luchar contra ese tipo. Claro que en caso necesario, yo mismo iría a detenerlo.

-Ni idea. No han dicho contra quién nos toca.

Mientras tanto, Hwoarang había ido a visitar a Elohim, encontrando a Phoenix en la misma habitación. Cuando la chica lo vio entrar, lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.

-Acababa de despedirse –Elohim aclaró.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cómo estás?

-Al menos puedo moverme, aunque me siento agarrotado. Oye, tengo que hablar con el Hokage. Es importante.

-¿Con el Hokage?

El de Taiyô asintió con la cabeza, muy despacio, ya que el efecto del veneno aún no había pasado del todo, pero con la ansiedad reflejada en los ojos.

-¿Para qué?

-Es sobre la chica con la que luché. Tengo que advertirle algo.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?

-No quiero alarmarte. Prefiero decírselo sólo al Hokage, si no te importa.

-Bueno, trataré… -Hwoarang se rindió. –Pero no entiendo tu secretismo.

Por otro lado, Akidzuki estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta después de haberse dado un baño y que su madre le hubiese curado las heridas.

-Nunca vi a mi hermana tan cansada –Naruyoshi dijo, antes de darle un mordisco a un plátano.

-Lógico, pues estaba peleando –Hinata dijo. –Me pregunto a qué horas aparecerá tu padre…

Sonó el teléfono, y Hinata contestó lo más rápidamente posible. Era uno de los asistentes del Hokage, el cual necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Naruto, pero él no aparecía por ningún lado.

"Naruto-kun… ¿Dónde andarás en este instante?" –Hinata se preguntó, preocupada.

Pues el Hokage, para sorpresa de muchos, estaba en el Ichiraku, disfrutando de una taza de ramen con su viejo sensei, Iruka.

Muy gracioso, Hokage-sama. Muy gracioso.

Precisamente Hwoarang pasó por ahí delante de camino al lugar donde se estaba quedando, frustrado por no haber podido hablar con Naruto.

De pronto dio un respingo.

"¡Ése es el Hokage!" –pensó indignado. –"Me siento estafado…" –y decidió entrar a hablar con él. Elohim había dicho que era importante, ¿no?

-Mira, Hokage-sama. Te buscan –Iruka dijo, entre bocado y bocado de ramen.

-Ah. Eres de Suna… ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

-Eh, perdón, pero traté de hablar con usted en su oficina y me dijeron que no estaba –Hwoarang dijo. –Le traigo un mensaje de Elohim… Testament Elohim. Necesita decirle algo. No quiso decirme de qué se trataba, pero dijo que era urgente.

-Si es urgente, entonces será mejor no perder el tiempo. Iruka-sensei, hablaremos después.

-Está bien –y el hombre de la cicatriz se quedó ahí, mientras terminaba su tazón.

Naruto se dirigió al hospital, extrañado por la situación. Le indicaron dónde estaba Elohim y entró después de tocar a la puerta.

-¡Hokage-sama! –el Testament trató de incorporarse de golpe, pero sólo logró que le doliera la espalda y lanzó un gemido.

-Quédate quieto, joven de Taiyô. Me dijeron que necesitabas hablar. ¿Qué sucede?

-La chica que me venció, Atou Kyouka… es una farsante –Elohim dijo.

-¿En qué sentido?

-No es quien dice ser. Yo lo vi… Mi Saimingan puede detectar otros dôjutsu. Y esa chica… posee el Sharingan.

Con la sola mención de la última palabra, el Hokage se levantó de su asiento, alarmado. Por un momento, sus ojos pasaron del azul al rojo.

-Sharingan… Significa que los Atou… Son en realidad Uchiha –hasta la voz de él se había endurecido.

-Exacto. No puede dejarlos estar a sus anchas por aquí –en la voz de Elohim apareció un dejo de súplica. –Son peligrosos… Sabía que me sonaban de algo. Uchiha Sasuke pasó por Taiyô hace poco.

-Sasuke vuelve a las andadas… Pero por ahora debemos mantener esto en secreto. No podemos arriesgarnos a declarar una guerra hasta no tener clara la ubicación del cabecilla de dicha familia.

-¿Va a pedir ayuda?

-Todavía no. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie más sobre esto. Cuando sea el momento correcto, actuaré acorde con lo que pase. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido. Eh, no me corresponde pedirlo, pero… cuente con Taiyô. Por favor. Ese Sasuke casi mató a mi madre. Se la debo.

-De acuerdo. Por ahora descansa. Iré a reunirme con los ancianos de la aldea. Y que tus familiares no vayan a matar a alguien, por favor.

-No creo que pueda hacer nada desde aquí, pero seguro que Hiperion y Hwoarang se encargan de eso. Gracias, Hokage-sama.

-A ti por la información –y el Hokage se fue, más preocupado de lo que había estado antes con el mensaje de Konohamaru.


	15. XV

XV

Al otro día, hubo bastante movimiento en las casas de quienes habían ganado, aunque Aki se preguntaba a quién podía pedirle ayuda para entrenar.

-Konohamaru-sensei está ocupado, y estoy segura que los demás entrenan con sus padres o sus sensei. ¿Y yo a quién le pido ayuda? –se preguntó, mientras miraba el jardín, aburrida.

La Uzumaki salió a caminar por la aldea, pensativa, pero chocó con alguien sin querer.

-Gomen! No veía por dónde iba.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco –respondió Kurai, pues era ella con quien había tropezado.

-Ah, hola Kurai-san. Tiempo que no la veía.

-Supongo que estuviste ocupada con el examen chûnin –la Hikarino dijo. –Oí que has pasado la eliminatoria, enhorabuena. Nada menos que vencer a Sabaku no Bathsheba.

-Sí… Fue una pelea muy dura. Claro que ahora no sé a quién pedirle ayuda para entrenar.

Kurai pensó, mirando al cielo y quedándose momentáneamente ciega a causa de la claridad.

-Maldición, necesito unas gafas de sol. Eh, creo que Murasaki está ocupada, pero ¿le has preguntado a Shinji-kun?

-Eh, no.

-Quizá él pueda ayudarte a entrenar. Que yo sepa, no está especialmente ocupado –Kurai comentó.

-¡Gracias por el consejo, Kurai-san! –la Uzumaki dijo, sonriendo. -¡Nos vemos después!

-¡Hasta luego!

La chica salió disparada hacia la academia, donde Ebisu casi la recriminó por correr, pero llegó al despacho del maestro a quien buscaba.

-¡Siga! –dijo una voz cuando ella tocó la puerta.

-Hashi-sensei, digo, Hashimoto-sensei…

-Ah, hola Akidzuki. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Pasa que tengo que entrenar para el torneo del examen chûnin y no sé a quién pedirle ayuda. Y sé que mi padre no puede. Me encontré con Kurai-san, y ella dijo que quizás usted podría ayudarme…

-Claro. No tengo algo pendiente. Además, para algo soy un sensei, ¿verdad? –dijo el hombre, soltando una carcajada cordial.

-¡Gracias!

-Claro que te advierto. Soy estricto. Así que nos encontraremos frente a la academia mañana al amanecer. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!

Hikaru entrenaba por su cuenta, con ese estilo de pelea que había cautivado a un par de chicos por ahí. Chôsuke entrenaba con su padre, que seguía siendo buena persona pero temperamental cuando le mencionaban su contextura. Y los demás entrenaban también, mientras los que estaban hospitalizados se recuperaban.

Mientras la Uzumaki entrenaba con Shinji, que no había mentido en eso de ser estricto, Kaede entrenaba con su padre, que seguía tan serio como siempre.

-Vamos… Con más fuerza –decía, mientras bloqueaba los golpes de su hija.

Kaede obedeció, aunque comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle pedido ayuda a él. Era demasiado estricto para una cabeza loca como ella.

-Estás perdiendo impulso.

-Lo siento… Creo que me canso demasiado rápido.

-Entonces descansa diez minutos y comienza a golpear el maniquí. Tienes que desarrollar más fuerza. Eres rápida, pero tus golpes no hacen tanto daño.

La chica asintió. La principal característica de sus entrenamientos con Shino era que siempre ponía de relieve sus defectos, pero ella no estaba segura de hasta qué punto aquello era bueno. Sí, así podía corregirlos, pero saber que tenía tantos le bajaba mucho el ánimo. Se sentó, algo triste.

-No digo tus defectos para bajarte el ánimo. Eres inteligente, y sé que los superarás. Así que no te desanimes, Kaede –el padre dijo, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija.

Ella lo miró, algo dudosa.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Y tras mucho entrenar, al fin llegó el día del torneo. A Akidzuki le dolían hasta los bolsillos, y eso que no tenía, pero estaba ansiosa.

-Le demostraré a Hashi-sensei que no entrené en vano… Aunque quién sabe –se dijo, mientras llegaba al lugar, donde unos otros estaban esperando.

Al parecer no había señal de los Atou o de Mors, por lo que Aki estaba aliviada.

-Al menos podré estar algo tranquila antes de que ellos lleguen…

-¿Quiénes? –Ryoga preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-Esos gemelos macabros, y el tal Mors. Los tres me dan mucho miedo, Ryoga-kun.

-A mí también. Los tres pudieron haber matado a sus rivales… Espero que no me toque contra ninguno de ellos.

-Ni yo.

-Eso sólo se sabrá cuando hagan el sorteo –Chôsuke dijo, llegando. -¿Entrenaron mucho?

-Demasiado… Menos mal que madre sólo hay una… -Ryoga dijo, haciéndose la víctima.

-No te quejes, que ella es ANBU. Seguro que tu entrenamiento fue útil además de intensivo –Kaede replicó, llegando.

-Supe que entrenaste con tu padre, Kaede-chan –Aki dijo. -¿Qué tal te fue?

-Una montaña rusa –Kaede dijo. –Entrenar con él puso de relieve todos mis defectos, y eso me deprimía, aunque me ha ayudado mucho.

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo de mi madre. Y Shiromaru de la suya –Ryoga dijo, mirando a su compañero canino. –Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes vio entrenar a la chica loca? Ya saben… La del cabello violeta.

-¿Phoenix-san? No.

-Ah, aquí están –Hikaru dijo, llegando. –Pensé que iba tarde. Se me pegaron las cobijas.

-¡Hey, Hikaru-kun! –Kaede saludó y de nuevo se volvió hacia Ryoga. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque yo sí. Y ya sé por qué es tan fuerte… Ese sensei suyo no le da ni medio segundo de respiro. Da tanto miedo como la familia de ella, y eso que se nota que no es un Testament.

-Eh, no tengo derecho a quejarme –Aki dijo. –Hashi-sensei fue quien me entrenó. Sólo espero no decepcionarle.

-¿Hashimoto-sensei te entrenó? –Hikaru dijo, sorprendida. -¿Y qué tal te fue?

-Es muy, muy estricto.

-Bienvenido al club –Kaede sonrió, señalando a Ryoga y a sí misma.

-Vaya, cuánta gente hay aquí –Hwoarang dijo, llegando.

-¡Hey! –lo saludó Hiperion, que venía corriendo seguido por todos los demás Testament. -¿Qué tal Sensu?

-Casi recuperado, gracias. Eh, creo que le han dejado venir a ver el torneo.

-Me alegra saber que estará bien –Aki dijo.

Toramaru llegó también, aunque para apoyar a su amiga.

-¡Miaaaaau! –dijo, cayendo sobre el hombro de la Uzumaki.

-Me preguntaba dónde andabas, gato loco.

-¡Qué pasada! –Hiperion dijo, acercándose. –Me encanta ese gato…

-A ti te encantan todos los bichos –Tia replicó.

-Bah… Aguafiestas –su hermano dijo, mirando a Toramaru con cara de ilusionado.

Toramaru olisqueó a Hiperion, se bajó del hombro de Aki y se restregó contra sus piernas, maullando de contento. El Testament sonrió aún más, haciendo que varios de los presentes se preguntaran cómo era que le cabía esa sonrisa en la cara.

-Le caigo bien –observó, feliz.

-También les caes bien a todos los bichos… -Tia completó, con cara de aburrimiento. -¿Y qué, cuándo comenzamos?

-Dicen que cuando llegue el Hokage, pero nada que llega –Chôsuke dijo. –Con tu perdón, Akidzuki.

-Eh, ya lo sé. Pero al menos mi pa, digo, el Hokage no llega tan tarde como el anciano Kakashi.

-Tiene que haber montones de términos medios entre él y mi madre, que llega anticipada hasta de las misiones –Ryoga comentó.

-O como Sora-sensei, que también es maniática de la puntualidad –Hikaru dijo.

-No tanto como mi madre… Ella ha hecho de la puntualidad un dios –Ryoga dijo.

-En cambio el Hokage parece haberse declarado ateo –Hiperion dijo, aún haciendo amistad con Toramaru.

Eso molestó a Aki.

-Cuidado con lo que digas, Hiperion-kun –Hikaru le recriminó. –Sobre todo cuando se trata del Hokage.

-Ah, lo siento. No quise ofender.

-Bien dicho, porque a la próxima no respondo por lo que haga –la Uzumaki dijo. –Nadie se mete con mi padre.

Ni bien dijo eso, aparecieron los Kage que iban a observar los encuentros.

-Miren, ahí está el Hokage –Chôsuke dijo, a modo de distracción.

-También está el Kazekage-sama y la Hikarikage-sama.

-Miaaau –Toramaru dijo, dándole un lametón en la nariz a Aki y yendo hacia Naruto.

Hwoarang hizo una mueca.

-Ahora sí que voy a tener que echar el resto. Por si fuera poco que realmente tenga que hacerlo… me vienen el tío y la abuela.

-¿Abuela? –Kaede repitió, mirando a la Hikarikage como si fuera una alucinación. -¿Es tu abuela? ¿Tan mayor es?

-No puede ser –Ryoga dijo. -Aparenta como mucho veinticinco años. Es imposible.

Hwoarang esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

-Los Testament son raros. Muy raros.

-¡No veas cuánto! –Hiperion rió.

Con eso, Jidai atrajo la atención de los presentes y explicó el torneo. Se hicieron los torneos de quién pelearía contra quién, y los resultados fueron bastante… interesantes, por decir algo.

-Siento una especie de gigantesco alivio –Ryoga dijo, mirando fijamente a dos de los resultados. -¿No están de acuerdo?

-Palabra… Aunque enfrentarte va a ser duro –Aki dijo. –Será literalmente una pelea de perros contra gatos.

-Bueno… Lo mismo digo yo, aunque al menos sabemos que tendremos un enfrentamiento justo –el Inuzuka sonrió.

-Cierto.

-Yo sí me las veo renegridas –Hikaru dijo. –Tendré que pelear con el joven de Sunagakure, y no tengo idea de cómo le haré.

-No te desanimes, Hikaru. Lo harás bien –Chôsuke dijo.

El joven de Suna no pareció haberla oído, pero le puso una mano en el hombro, con mucha suavidad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de dicha mano.

-Seré un contrincante leal –dijo. –Te lo prometo.

A Hikaru le pasó un escalofrío, pero volteó a mirarlo, sonrió, y dijo lo mismo.

-¿Y bien? –Mors dijo, en un tono de voz completamente inexpresivo. -¿Comenzamos?

Y miró a su rival con una sonrisa indescifrable.

No hubo más que decir, porque la primera pelea… Era Hikaru contra Hwoarang.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

El de Suna ladeó la cabeza.

-Suerte… Hikaru.

Y convocó directamente su marioneta.

-Mejor halago no le podía hacer –Sheba susurró, en las gradas.

-Si es una pelea con todo… Entonces no seré quien guarde todo su poder. _Byakugan!_ –la Hyuga dijo, preparada para luchar.

-No va a ser un enfrentamiento fácil para tu compañera. O compañero –Hiperion le dijo a Aki. –Hwoarang lucha a larga distancia.

-Cierto… Habrá que ver qué hizo Hikaru.

-¿Es chico o chica? No se distingue –el rubio Testament dijo, mirando fijamente a la Hyuga.

En la arena, Hwoarang no permitía que Hikaru se le acercase. Daba igual por dónde atacara, la marioneta hecha con cabello siempre estaba en medio, aunque, por alguna razón desconocida, no atacaba.

-Es ambas cosas. Hikaru es una persona andrógina –Aki dijo.

Hikaru rodeaba a Hwoarang, caminando lentamente para observar.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que creí, pero no puedo hacer el _Kage Bunshin_ como Aki. Tengo que buscar algún punto débil como sea" –pensaba, mientras la marioneta actuaba como un muro entre ella y el de Suna.

-¿Se ha vuelto idiota? Podría atacarla ya y acabar la pelea –Mors dijo.

Tia le dio un empujón.

-No es idiota, idiota. Es un caballero. Quiere darle la oportunidad de ganar. Si no la tuviera, la pelea no tendría ningún interés.

Sin embargo, Hikaru notó que había bastante distancia entre la marioneta y Hwoarang. Eso, más la velocidad que había desarrollado por culpa del club de fans, le permitió colarse entre el de Suna y su arma, golpeando un punto en cada brazo, limitando el chakra.

A una velocidad que parecía imposible para alguien de su estatura, Hwoarang se alejó y volvió a colocar la marioneta a modo de escudo.

-Vaya, veo que ni esto es suficiente contigo –comentó. –Lo notarás, pero… _Kuroi Saimingan!_

Al oír esas dos palabras, Hikaru de inmediato cerró los ojos, aterrizando y barriéndose, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

-Buenos reflejos, pero hay veces en que el tamaño sí importa –Hwoarang dijo, alejándose otra vez y volviendo a activar el Saimingan, esta vez en silencio. –"Se está acercando demasiado."

La Hyuga abrió los ojos otra vez, a tiempo para evitar un golpe de la marioneta.

"Tengo que encontrar una forma, y sé que mi estilo de pelea no podría servir mucho, pero debo intentarlo."

-_Ichiban Odori, Haru no Akebono!_ –dijo, tomando una pose que más parecía de danza.

Hwoarang percibió que su flujo de chakra menguaba. Ya lo había notado antes, pero así no iba a poder mantener la marioneta durante mucho tiempo.

"Debí haberla dejado para el final… Y encima sigue evitando el Saimingan. Demasiado eficiente."

Deshizo el jutsu que convocaba la marioneta y adoptó una posición de lucha que recordaba al kung fu.

-Esto se ve interesante… Ahora a ver quién gana en cuestión de taijutsu –Chôsuke dijo, antes de sacar una bolsa de patatas fritas de su bolsillo.

-¿Invitas? –Kaede pidió.

-Gana Hikaru –Ryoga dijo. –Si Hwoarang está acostumbrado a luchar en la distancia, no tendrá mucha experiencia en taijutsu, al menos en una pelea de verdad, por más que haya entrenado.

-Yo no diría lo mismo –Aki dijo. –Hwoarang tiene como ventaja la fuerza, y tiene excelentes reflejos.

-Estoy de acuerdo –el Akimichi dijo, pasándole las patatas a Kaede.

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza una vez y saltó, aterrizando a dos metros de donde había estado, y comenzó lo que llamaba su "Primera Danza".

Aún no se acercaba a Hwoarang, pero los movimientos que hacía tenían a más de una persona embobada. Lo hacía así para distinguir algún punto por donde podía atacar, y al fin hizo contacto. El toque de sus manos era casi imperceptible, pero había logrado tocar uno de los brazos de Hwoarang.

El de Suna había sido una de las personas que se quedaron embobadas mirando los movimientos de Hikaru, pero reaccionó media milésima de segundo antes de recibir el impacto.

-Je… Por poco, pero ahora me toca a mí –y la atacó con una técnica un tanto extraña.

-No conozco esas técnicas –Kaede dijo, extrañada.

Hikaru no pudo evitar el golpe, pero aterrizó bien.

-La Primera Danza era sólo un calentamiento. _Niban Odori, Manatsu no Saki!_ –Hikaru dijo, y se volvió casi imperceptible debido a la velocidad con que salió corriendo.

Seguía casi danzando, pero sus ojos estaban entornados, para enfocarse más.

Y por increíble que parecía, alcanzó a golpear uno de los puntos de chakra en la espalda de Hwoarang.

"¡Al fin! Tengo que vencer como sea… Limpiamente, pero como sea" –pensó, volviendo a la posición de su Primera Danza.

Hwoarang la dejó moverse, limitándose a observar y evitar los golpes que podía.

-¿Pero qué hace? ¿Por qué no lucha? –se extrañó Ryoga.

-La filosofía de Hwoarang es muy extraña. Seguro que tiene que ver con eso –Mors dijo, ya resignado a que su primo no diera todo su esfuerzo.

Bueno, eso era lo que él creía, porque llegó un momento en que el de Suna logró agarrar a Hikaru, con una sola mano.

-Vale, te he pillado, primo. Eso es Kung Fu de libro –Hiperion dijo, observando la forma en que Hwoarang tenía colocados los dedos.

-¿Kung Fu? –Kaede replicó. -¿Aún se usa?

-Ya lo ves –y el Testament señaló el cómo el de Suna había colocado los dedos, haciendo presión en los músculos y tendones del brazo de Hikaru.

"Es casi como el Jûken…" –Hikaru pensó rápidamente. El dolor casi la hacía gritar, pero a sabiendas de que la tenía agarrada, ella también podría intentar algo. "Aunque corra el riesgo de partirme huesos… ¡Aquí voy!"

Hikaru saltó hacia atrás, golpeando la nuca de Hwoarang con uno de sus pies. Sentía como si su brazo hubiese sido dislocado, pero apretó los dientes. No podía dejarse vencer. ¡No debía!


	16. XVI

XVI

-Esto no me gusta… Realmente está a punto de perder –Akidzuki dijo. -¡No te rindas, Hikaru! ¡No te rindas todavía!

Hwoarang la soltó y lanzó un golpe a su garganta, con la mano abierta, pero la patada de Hikaru llegó primero a su destino y le hizo caer.

-Eso le pasa por caballero –Mors dijo, sarcástico.

Hikaru retrocedió, con una mano sobre su hombro herido.

"Al fin conecté. Pero no debo confiarme… Tengo que ganar. Por mi padre, por Aki que me está apoyando… ¡Por quienes están cruzando los dedos para que gane!"

Se empujó con fuerza el hombro, y con un ruido muy audible, se reacomodó el brazo.

-_Sanban no Mai, Aki no Touei!_ –dijo, pero esta vez se quedó totalmente quieta.

Hwoarang se puso en pie, jadeando.

"Si ese golpe hubiese sido más fuerte, me habría vencido" –pensó poniéndose en guardia.

"Ya se puso de pie. Bien" –y la joven al fin reaccionó. Dando varias volteretas, comenzó a atacar, de vez en cuando girando sobre sus manos y de vez en cuando saltando. Esta vez era el todo por el todo. Ya no le importaba si quedaba muy lastimada; tenía que ganar.

El de Suna también volvió a la lucha, atacando y defendiéndose y, al mismo tiempo, procurando no dañar demasiado a la Hyuga. Lanzaba golpes con las palmas de las manos, tanto a su garganta como a los lados de la cabeza, atacaba a sus ojos con los dedos y sólo en un par de ocasiones usó las piernas, atacando a sus rodillas, pero casi ninguno de sus golpes daba en el blanco.

-Su técnica es muy buena, pero si Hikaru sigue moviéndose a esa velocidad, no le va a valer para nada –Tia comentó.

-No estás muy acostumbrado a la pelea de esta forma, ¿verdad? –Hikaru preguntó, bloqueando un punto de chakra.

-No, no suelo necesitarla –Hwoarang respondió, volviendo a usar las palmas de las manos, esta vez contra las piernas de la joven.

Pero no lo logró. Es más, Hikaru se colgó del brazo de él y golpeó directamente el pecho del joven, rogando por no causar daños al corazón.

El de Suna cayó al suelo a plomo. Su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración, pero no intentó ponerse en pie. Sólo levantó un poco un brazo, sin decir palabra.

-Sabaku no Hwoarang no puede continuar. Hyuga Hikaru pasa a la siguiente ronda –Jidai dijo.

Hikaru desactivó el Byakugan y le tendió una mano al vencido.

-¿Estás bien? Espero no haberte hecho daño. Fuiste un rival sumamente poderoso.

Él le sonrió.

-No es grave, descuida. Me has cansado mucho, eso sí. Ha sido todo un honor, Hyuga Hikaru –dijo tomándole la mano. –Revelas aptitudes para el kung fu, por cierto –añadió guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias, pero tiendo más hacia la capoeira.

-Se nota, a veces pareces bailar.

-Eh, me gusta. Será mejor despejar la arena, o quienes sigan nos aplastarán.

Con eso, los dos se retiraron del lugar, mientras Jidai anunciaba la siguiente pelea.

Tia bajó a la arena y le regaló una mirada desafiante a su contrincante.

-¿No irás a rendirte como aquél?

-Ni lo sueñes –Kaede respondió. –Así no tenga ninguna posibilidad contra ti, que no lo sé, lucharé.

Y bajó también.

-¿Listas? ¡Comiencen!

Kaede decidió usar sus insectos en aquella ocasión. Contra las técnicas de los Testament, lo mejor que cabía hacer era, como había hecho Ryoga con Dana, neutralizarlos lo antes posible. Tia esbozó una sonrisa.

-_Kyofu no Senbon!_ –y utilizó la misma técnica que Sualtaim había empleado contra Atou Enma.

Por supuesto, Kaede no pudo evitar todas las senbon, pero no se rindió.

-Kaede-chan la va a tener difícil –Chôsuke dijo. –Sólo espero que no salga muy lastimada.

Los insectos de la Aburame continuaron acercándose hacia la de Taiyô, que sólo se alejó de ellos en un par de saltos mientras se cortaba la melena entera, que había trenzado mientras Kaede se dedicaba a evitar las senbon.

-_Tetsu no Osage!_

-Adiós a tu compañera –Hiperion dijo. –Si lo mío son las cadenas, lo de Tia son los manriki…

Pues su hermana había convertido la trenza en un manriki.

-Oh, diablos… ¡Kaede, cuidado! –Chôsuke gritó, aterrado.

La de Konoha retrocedió, asustada. Con su nueva arma, Tia barrió a todos los insectos que se interponían entre ella y su rival, y lanzó el manriki al cuello de ésta, que cayó al suelo a causa del impacto.

-Au… Eres buena –Kaede dijo, tratando de levantarse.

-No he terminado –Tia respondió. Cerró el puño delante de sí, y el manriki se enroscó en torno al torso de la Aburame, apretándola.

Ahora sí todos los chicos de Konoha presentes gritaron, asustados.

-Se está pasando –Hiperion dijo, preocupado.

Kaede se desesperaba por respirar, pero cada vez le costaba más.

"Esto ya es costumbre…"

Y perdió la consciencia. De inmediato, Tia aflojó la presión.

-Ya.

-A-a… Aburame Kaede no puede continuar. Testament Tia es la ganadora. Y que traigan a los paramédicos de inmediato –Jidai dijo, nervioso.

-Estará bien, no hace falta que se pongan tan nerviosos –Tia dijo, volviendo con sus compañeros.

-Te has pasado –Hiperion le recriminó. -¿Qué soy, el único decente en este equipo?

-Probablemente –Mors replicó con un gesto sarcástico. -¿Y ahora a quién le toca? Tengo sed de sangre. Podías haberle sacado un poco más.

-Cállate –Tia gruñó.

El siguiente combate… Resultó ser entre Ryoga…

… y Akidzuki.

-Bueno, amigo, lo siento, pero tendremos que pelear… Como perros y gatos –la Uzumaki dijo.

-Bueno, qué se le hace. No pienso rendirme ni contra ti ni contra nadie –Ryoga respondió. -¡Suerte!

-Lo mismo.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

Y de que comenzó, comenzó. El uno arremetió contra la otra, peleando con fuerza, aunque Aki se defendía bien. Lo curioso era que ella no tenía los puños cerrados… Sino que tenía lo que llaman 'patas de gato.' En cambio Ryoga luchaba con las manos completamente abiertas, para aprovechar sus largas uñas. Al contacto con ellas, parecía haberlas afilado para el combate, pero en realidad ya le crecían así.

-¡Te defiendes bien!

-Como gato patas arriba –y ella lanzó un golpe a la cara. También se había dejado las uñas largas.

-También arañas como gato –Ryoga sonrió, apartándose un poco hacia atrás. –_Shikyaku no Jutsu!_

-_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

-¡Demonios!

El lugar casi se llenó de clones, los cuales no dejaban de moverse.

-¡Anda, encuéntrame si puedes! –dijeron todos los clones a la vez.

-Bueno, pues si tú recurres a eso, yo usaré a Shiromaru… -y recurrió a la misma técnica de transformación que solía usar su padre con Akamaru. Los dos Ryogas se pusieron en posición de ataque. –_Gatsûga!_

Poco a poco el chico y su mascota fueron destruyendo a los clones, pero Aki lograba evitarlos.

-¿Te has preguntado por qué no me encuentras con facilidad? –dijo ella, mientras estaba básicamente detrás de ellos.

-¡Todavía no! –ambos se dieron la vuelta lo más rápido que pudieron (Shiromaru casi se cae).

-Porque anulé mi olor –y logró darle una fuerte patada a Ryoga.

La idea había sido de Shinji, pues sabía que los Inuzuka definitivamente actuaban como perros, usando el olfato.

El chico salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sentado. La transformación de Shiromaru se revirtió, y el perro correteó hasta su amo y le dio un golpe con el morro.

-Ya lo sé… Hay que recurrir a otra cosa. Si ella ha pensado en esa manera de luchar, tendré que pasar a otra, ¿no te parece? –Se puso en pie. –No me gusta nada, Aki, pero voy a tener que inmovilizarte.

La chica disipó los clones y tomó instancia de pelea, dejando escapar un sonido parecido a un maullido. Eso sorprendió a Toramaru, que observaba todo, ansioso.

-Ya que entrenaste pensando en que iba a luchar como mi padre, tendré que luchar como mi madre –Ryoga dijo, señalándola como si hubiera hecho algo grave. –_Kansetsu-waza no Jutsu!_

-¡Pues no te subestimo! _Toranekosougi no Jutsu!_ –exclamó la chica, colocándose a ras de suelo e impulsándose como un tigre que aceca a su presa.

Ryoga logró esquivar el ataque por los pelos.

-_Senei Jashu!_ –y para la sorpresa general, de su brazo salieron unas serpientes que se dirigieron hacia ella para atraparla.

Aki abrió los ojos como platos en asombro, pero pisó las cabezas de las serpientes.

-¿No sabías que los gatos pueden pelear con serpientes y vencerlas?

-Sí, lo sabía. Pero mientras tanto, te has distraído… _Tsûga!_

Ese golpe fue crítico. Aki cayó al suelo, evitando quedar inconsciente.

"No… Hashi-sensei estaría decepcionado si no gano… ¡Tengo que lanzar al menos otro golpe…!" –y la chica se levantó momentáneamente, pero cayó rendida.

-Uzumaki Akidzuki no puede continuar. El ganador es Inuzuka Ryoga.

Ryoga se arrodilló junto a Aki.

-Has estado genial… ¿Estás muy mal?

-No, sólo estoy cansada. Ese último jutsu que usé requiere de mucha energía. Sólo espero que Hashimoto-sensei no se vaya a enojar conmigo…

-¿Por qué se va a enfadar? Lo has hecho muy bien, te lo digo yo.

-Gracias.

-Además… detesto el _Senei Jashu_.

-Y con razón… Al fin que la serpiente es la invocación típica de los Uchiha.

La chica no se podía levantar, por lo que alguien entró al lugar a sacarla. Ni más ni menos que Shinji.

-¡Hashimoto-sensei!

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Uzumaki. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias… n__nU.

-¡Ves! Lo que yo decía… -Ryoga dijo.

-El siguiente combate será entre Testament Mors y Atou Kyouka –Jidai dijo.

-¡Al fin! –Mors dijo, mirando a su rival con ojos ávidos de sangre.

-Esa mirada me da miedo… -Ryoga se escondió detrás de Hikaru.

-Je –la joven dijo, entrando a la arena como si nada.

Mors entró detrás y le dedicó una mirada crítica.

-Elohim te aguantó poco, pero créeme, soy muy diferente a él –dijo como quien habla del tiempo.

-Se nota a leguas.

-Es probable que mueras. Sólo es un comentario.

-No soy presa fácil, pero supongo que sería un placer morir a manos de alguien como tú.

-Se nota que no has probado los venenos de sufrimiento, linda. Pregúntale al chico del abanico, a ver qué tanto placer provocan…

-Sé de venenos, muchas gracias… Así que comencemos esto –y se quitó el cabello de la cara, sus ojos negros brillando maliciosamente.

Mors se soltó el cabello y adoptó una postura semejante a la que solían usar los Hyuga.

-Cuando quieras.

Kyouka tomó un frasco del cinturón que llevaba puesto y lo abrió, soplando el contenido hacia Mors. Jidai, quien estaba relativamente cerca, alcanzó a recibir un poco del veneno y comenzó a toser.

"¡Es un veneno muy fuerte!" –Hikaru pensó, al ver que el juez del combate no se sentía bien. –Jidai-senpai, ¡salte hacia arriba!

Un pequeño mechón del cabello de Mors se abrió como un abanico delante del mismo. El movimiento devolvió el veneno hacia Kyouka, a pesar de lo finísimos que eran los cabellos del joven.

-No servirá de nada. Soy inmune –la joven dijo, usando su cabello para disipar el veneno, aunque ahora éste estaba impregnado. –Pero fíjate en tu cabello… Creo que huele a cabello quemado.

Era cierto, pero el Testament no le dio importancia. Simplemente, mudó de cabello como las serpientes mudan de piel.

-Vas a necesitar algo diferente para impresionarme –dijo, enroscando un mechón con un dedo.

-Si tú lo dices… -y la joven atacó con rapidez, haciendo caer a Mors.

Él se barrió y la hizo caer a su lado. Luego se puso en pie con elegancia y le lanzó un solo cabello, tan fino que apenas se veía.

-¿Eso significa que quieres impresionarme? –preguntó con voz susurrante y venenosa.

-No es mala idea… -dijo ella, levantándose de un salto. –Pero lo que más quiero es derrotarte.

-Dejémoslo en impresionarme. No eres capaz de derrotarme.

-He aprendido que no hay persona invencible en este mundo…Así que no veo por qué seas la excepción –y como hizo Ryoga antes, convocó a un par de serpientes.

-¿A ti también te gustan los animalitos? "_Haiiro Saimingan!_"

Pero mientras Mors se concentraba en los reptiles, la Atou se puso de pie detrás de él, con un dardo cerca del cuello de él.

-Si por mi familia fuera, ya te habría matado, pero como no me eres indiferente, este dardo está hueco. Considéralo un regalo de mi parte –dijo.

-Gran regalo, la vida… Yo no llamaría a eso "no ser indiferente" –él dijo, volviéndose y mirándola a los ojos. –Vas a perder. Y lo sabes.

Y como había hecho Sualtaim con el hermano de ella, convirtió un mechón de cabello en un clavo y se lo hundió en el vientre.

La joven tosió sangre, pero no se arrancó el clavo.

-Buena jugada… Guapo –y cayó.

Mors esbozó media sonrisa.

-¿Ya gané? Qué decepción.

-No me sorprendería que esa chica odiosa tenga un truco bajo la manga –Chôsuke dijo.

-Yo creo que ese clavo debió atravesar una vena importante o algo… Mira cuánta sangre hay –Hikaru dijo.

-Mors… como caigas ante esa… esa… -Tia susurró.

-Atou Kyouka no puede continuar. El ganador es Testament Mors –dijo Jidai, aún tosiendo. –Y traigan los médicos.

-Como no te soy indiferente, ese clavo no estaba envenenado… mentirosa –Mors dijo, aún sin abandonar la arena.

-Eso… ya lo sabía…

-Ya. Sigues viva. No has luchado tan mal –Mors admitió. –Volveremos a encontrarnos.


	17. XVII

XVII

-El siguiente combate es entre Akimichi Chôsuke y Testament Hiperion –dijo otro censor, mientras a Jidai le aplicaban un antídoto.

-Vaya… ¿Tú no eres del mismo equipo que Iwanori? –Hiperion preguntó.

-Así es.

-Es que se nota que son amigos.

-Je, es mi mejor amigo. Casi mi hermano.

-Veo. ¡Bueno, pues adelante!

Chôsuke se rascó la cabeza y pidió un momento.

-¿Para qué? –Hiperion preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con gesto infantil.

-Para desocupar mis bolsillos. Si no, se dañaría lo que llevo.

Con eso, Chôsuke dejó en una esquina todo el contenido de sus bolsillos… Comida, comida, unas llaves, comida y una libreta con lápiz incluido.

-Listo. Olvidé vaciarme los bolsillos antes n_nU.

-Eh… sí, bueno. ¿Ahora sí?

-Sí, y gracias por esperar.

-Hombre, es que atacarte mientras te vacías los bolsillos… -Hiperion dijo. -¡Pero ahora voy! –y volvió a soltarse el cabello.

-Perfecto –y Chôsuke aguardó, chocando los puños.

Hiperion volvió a utilizar la técnica de las cadenas, quedando rodeado por ellas.

-Un poco repetitivo, pero se me da tan bien… -sonrió.

-Je… -y Chôsuke, agrandando sus manos, golpeó el suelo con los puños.

Tanto el Testament como sus cadenas salieron despedidos. El joven se apoyó en la pared, quedando sujeto como si fuera un cuadro, y las cadenas cayeron al suelo, aunque sin que él las soltara.

-Buen comienzo –y sacudió una de ellas, haciendo que atrapara al Akimichi.

-Es interesante ver cómo las crean. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo –y agrandándose al punto de parecer una bala de cañón, logró romperlas, aunque le quedó doliendo. –Ouch.

-Oh, vaya. ¡Eres la horma de mi zapato! Nadie había podido romper mis cadenas… -el Testament se dejó caer al suelo y las recogió. –Vale, pues a otra cosa. _Kyofu no Senbon!_

-Pero no hagas eso, hombre… Que ya es recurrente… -Mors dijo, mientras Tia seguía mirándolo a "él" con desconfianza.

"Eso sí no sé cómo esquivarlo… Pero encontraré la forma" –el Akimichi pensó, sacando una bomba de humo y usándola.

Hiperion se sintió acorralado. Si había algo que temía, eso era el humo. Más que el fuego, el humo. Y recurrió a sus uñas, haciédolas crecer tanto que logró clavárselas en el pecho a Chôsuke.

"¡Diablos!" –pensó, temiendo que hubiese veneno en esas garras. Retrocedió, y creando un clon común y corriente, usó un jutsu de transformación para volverse un shuriken, mientras el clon lo lanzaba.

Hiperion trató de esquivarlo, pero el humo no se lo permitió.

-Está en pleno ataque de pánico –Mors dijo, fastidiado. –Éste pierde, seguro…

Pero el shuriken no se clavó, sino que Chôsuke apareció y le dio un empujón.

-Creo que lo del humo fue mala idea. Ya lo despejo.

El Testament se quedó apartado en una esquina, mirando fijamente el humo y murmurando cosas hasta que el de Konoha lo despejó.

-Eres noble –susurró después.

-Mi padre dice que soy demasiado bueno con mis rivales. Casi no accedió a que me volviera ninja, pero le demostré que sí puedo ser un buen ninja y una buena persona a la vez.

-Je… Que Mors sea una víbora no significa nada –Hiperion dijo, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Ey! ¿Y eso a qué viene? –se picó el aludido.

-No te entendí, para ser sincero n_nU.

-Eh, era un ejemplo. Mors es un ninja inmejorable y una víbora, pero no todo el mundo tiene por qué ser así.

-Ah, ya. Bueno, si no te molesta, hay que seguir.

-Ah, por supuesto… _Kiri Ame!_ –y lanzó un mechón de cabello al aire, transformándolo en varios tantô.

-Oh, cielos… -y trato de evitarlos corriendo, pero no era precisamente el más rápido.

"Igual me he pasado un poco…" –el Testament pensó.

Chôsuke tenía varias cortaduras, pero seguía de pie.

-Eres muy bueno… Realmente bueno. Pero no me voy a rendir todavía –y corrió hacia Hiperion, apretando los puños.

-Ah, pues no. ¡No me había pasado! –el de Taiyô dijo, retrocediendo a saltitos.

Al fin el Akimichi logró conectar con el estómago de Hiperion, aunque controlando su fuerza para no causar daños. Sin embargo, llevaba tanto impulso, que terminó chocando contra un muro.

Hiperion abrió los ojos como platos de sopa, para luego cerrarlos, ya que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y quedó inconsciente.

-Los dos han quedado inconscientes…

-Entonces proclamo que es un empate –el Hokage dictaminó. –Ambos pasan a la siguiente fase.

-Bueno, dentro de lo malo… -Mors dijo. –Es tu turno, Phoenix.

La chica de cabello morado asintió.

Enma entró a la arena, sin mirar a Phoenix. La chica apretó los puños, mirándolo a los ojos con los suyos llenos de odio.

-¿Qué? –Enma dijo lacónicamente.

-Te lo dije. Voy a matarte –Phoenix dijo en un susurro amenazador.

-Amenazas huecas –dijo él, escupiendo al suelo.

-Serás tú quien quede hueco cuando alguno de nosotros te saque las entrañas, maldito hijo de… -gruñó Tia.

-¡Shh! ¡Que empiezan! –la calló Mors.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

Phoenix no hizo ni un solo movimiento, pero se hizo la oscuridad absoluta alrededor de ella y Enma. Ryoga sintió un escalofrío al recordar la escena en el Bosque de la Muerte.

-Ese tipo me cae fatal, pero me da lástima –susurró.

-A mí los dos me dan escalofríos –Hikaru admitió.

-No conocen a Phoenix. Por lógica, ese tipo ya debe de estar muerto –Mors esbozó una sonrisa retorcida. –Lo malo de sus técnicas es que no podemos verlas.

Entonces volvió la luz. Phoenix no se había movido.

Pero Enma seguía ahí, como si nada.

-¿Es todo?

-Es un aviso –Phoenix respondió.

-Veo –y el malencarado se acercó a ella con una velocidad increíble, tal como en la pelea contra Sualtaim. –No te muevas, o mi aguijón te atacará sin piedad.

Pero él no contaba con el factor sorpresa de la chica.

-Alcánzame –le retó comenzando a correr.

-Será si puede –Tia dijo.

Pues Phoenix, sin despeinarse, se movía dos veces más rápido que Enma. Casi no se podía ver cómo corría. La pelea era tan rápida que si acaso se oía algo. Era sorprendente.

-No son humanos… No pueden ser humanos. Esas velocidades son inalcanzables –Ryoga dijo, sorprendido.

De pronto la pelea se detuvo. Phoenix se encontraba en el aire, como si levitara, con Enma en el suelo, atrapado por una cadena violeta.

-¡Se ha vuelto loca! –Tia dijo. -¿Por qué hace eso?

-Je –Enma dijo, convirtiéndose lentamente en una serpiente y deslizándose fuera de la cadena. en cuando se vio libre, volvió a su forma humana. –Me subestimas, chiquilla.

Phoenix no cambió de ausencia de expresión, pero un leve matiz de sorpresa asomó a sus bellos ojos.

-Monstruo –escupió con desprecio.

-Lo tomo como cumplido viniendo de ti –dijo, saltando y golpeándola en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo con su aguijón.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, su visión se volvió borrosa y se precipitó hacia abajo.

"Sé lo que me dijo, sensei, pero tengo que hacerlo" –pensó.

Creó un escudo de luz que la protegió de la caída, se puso en pie y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Algo se movió debajo de su capa.

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo él, arremetiendo a golpes contra la chica.

-¡Es un animal! –Hikaru exclamó, aterrada.

Phoenix se defendió como pudo, pero no era buena en el cuerpo a cuerpo, ni siquiera con todo su entrenamiento.

En el rostro de Mors apareció una expresión, la primera vez que la mostraba en su vida.

Miedo.

-¡No!

Saltó a la arena y corrió hacia su prima, sin importarle si él mismo recibía algún golpe.

-¡Detente, animal! –Hikaru gritó, aterrada. Y por suerte, no pasó a mayores, pues Enma se detuvo, aunque se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Maldición. Perdí una lente.

Mors se inclinó sobre su prima, a medias para protegerla de cualquier ataque, a medias para comprobar cómo estaba.

-Voy a matarte, Atou Enma… -la chica susurró.

-Tranquila. Si no lo haces tú, lo hará Kali –él respondió, regalándole una mirada de puro desprecio al tipo.

-No son lo suficientemente fuertes –dijo, quitando la mano de su cara y sonriendo macabramente.

Un ojo rojo.

El Sharingan.

Fue momentáneo, pues él lo desactivó rápidamente, pero Mors y Phoenix lo vieron claramente.

Ella intentó lanzarse contra el Uchiha, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué me has hecho? –gruñó, airada.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay… -susurró Tia.

-Golpear algunas articulaciones para que no te muevas. No morirás… Aunque es difícil que mueras de todos modos –y se fue a su lugar.

-Es como mi técnica de _Kansetsu-waza_ –Ryoga dijo.

-Lo mataré. Te lo juro, Mors. Algún día… -y Phoenix cerró los ojos, agotada.

-Mañana se reanudarán las contiendas para dar descanso a los que continúan –el censor dijo, mientras los demás se iban.

Hikaru corrió hacia donde estaban Shinji y Akidzuki.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amiga?

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias –la Uzumaki dijo. –Sólo necesito dormir. Mañana vendré a apoyarte, Hikaru.

Ryoga se acercó también.

-¿Oí que estabas mejor? –preguntó.

-Sí. Y tengo a alguien molestándome como loco sólo porque mi forma de pelear es muy gatuna –dijo, sacando a Toramaru, que estaba con el cuerpo dentro de una bolsa, molesto.

-¿Molestándote? ¿Cómo así, Toramaru? –Ryoga se volvió hacia el gato.

-Miaaaaau… -el gato respondió, tratando de salir de la bolsa.

-No ha dejado de demostrar "lo orgulloso que está" de ella –Hashi-sensei dijo. –Así que tuve que meterlo así para que se quede quieto.

-Bueno, yo también estaría orgulloso –el Inuzuka sonrió. -¿Llegaste a ver los otros combates?

-No. Hashimoto-sensei no me lo permitió.

-Te perdiste al chico ése, Enma… Acaba de masacrar a la loca, y no exagero. En algún momento pensé que la iba a matar –y Ryoga se estremeció.

-Ni me lo recuerdes… Sabía que ese tipo era malo, pero nunca pensé que sería un psicópata.

-Mira que ella me dio miedo… Pues lo de él sí que fue horrible. ¿A que sí, Hikaru?

-Ya te lo dije. No me lo recuerdes –respondió la Hyuga, dándole un coscorrón.

-¡Auch! Bueno, bueno… Pues cambio de tema. Chôsuke estuvo impresionante… ¿Mejor?

-No cambia. Fuera de ser un buen ninja, es excelente persona.

-Sí. Aunque nunca pensé que un Testament pudiera temerle a algo tan simple como el humo… No me río, pero me chocó.

-Tendrá sus razones –Aki dijo. –Es lo que me pasa con el veneno.

-Aunque el veneno sí que puede matar –Shinji dijo.

-En fin, no me meteré en eso… -Ryoga dijo, bebiendo un poco de agua.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, había comenzado una pelea no oficial, ya que Mors había ido directo hacia Enma y le había sacudido tal puñetazo que lo dejó sentado en el suelo.

-¡Basta los dos! –alguien dijo, interponiéndose. –No es momento para pelear así. Si se van a enfrentar, será mañana, o serán descalificados.

Murasaki había intervenido.

Mors bajó el puño, que había alzado para golpear de nuevo al Atou, y la miró con aire semirretador, pero aquella orden directa lo apaciguó un poco y decidió obedecer.

-Te lo advertí. Vas a morder el polvo. Si no soy yo, será Hiperion o Tia, pero de que vengaremos esto, lo vengaremos.

-No les tengo miedo…

-Ya dije que basta –la jônin dijo, pisando el suelo con fuerza y creando una grieta.

-Ya lo oí, eso era mi final –Mors dijo, dándole la espalda a su adversario.

-Vámonos. No vale la pena tratar con esa gentuza –Tia dijo. –Tenemos que ver cómo están Hiperion y Phoenix.

Enma también se fue, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ese muchachito me da muy mala espina –Murasaki dijo, tomando el dije que siempre llevaba al cuello y frunciendo el ceño.


	18. XVIII

XVIII

Después de la conmoción, Hikaru fue al hospital para tratar sus heridas y saber cómo estaba Hwoarang. Por suerte, el doctor que siempre la trataba desde que era bebé estaba, por lo que la curación de su hombro fue relativamente rápida. Rato después, fue a ver al de Suna.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó, tocando a la puerta.

Hwoarang estaba acosando a preguntas a la enfermera que había sido lo bastante incauta como para entrar a comprobar su estado cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Pero no se sabe nada más? ¿En serio? … ¡Siga! ¿En serio?

-Eh, creo que vine en mal momento… -e hizo ademán de irse.

-¡Ey, no! ¡Seguro que tú puedes contarme más cosas! –Hwoarang señaló a la enfermera, que miró a Hikaru como a un ángel caído del cielo. –Sin ofender, señorita. Pero ante todo, ¿qué tal estás?

La enfermera se escapó, alegando que su turno había terminado, dejando a Hikaru ahí, confundida.

-Eh… sí, bueno. Quizá le insistí demasiado para saber de cómo seguían los combates… Ah… ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, gracias. Ya me trataron las heridas y mi hombro, así que mañana estaré bien, supongo. Y bueno, los combates fueron increíbles.

Con eso, la Hyuga comenzó a relatar lo pasado, aunque estaba renuente a hablar de la pelea de Enma y Phoenix.

-No dejo de notar que estás obviando algo… ¿No quieres hablar de ello? –Hwoarang preguntó, con delicadeza.

-La última pelea… Fue horrible.

Hwoarang se dio cuenta de que una de los combatientes en esa pelea era prima suya.

-¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Phoenix? –se asustó.

-Al principio peleó muy bien, pero entonces ese animal comenzó a golpearla sin piedad. Al final, ella no podía moverse, y según oí, fue porque le golpearon algunas articulaciones.

-Mataré a ese tipo –Hwoarang gruñó, y de pronto apareció amenazador, nada que ver con el semblante amable que solía tener.

Hikaru tragó saliva.

-Eso mismo dijeron los otros Testament presentes. Yo estaba casi en shock, así que no supe cómo reaccionar.

El rostro del de Suna se suavizó, volviendo a su expresión neutral.

-Se me hace tan extraño… Ella habría hecho cualquier cosa por vengar el daño que sufrió Sualtaim…

-Pues yo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese tipo. Un muy mal presentimiento.

-Sé que algo anda mal en él, y sobre todo, sé que hay algo en su hermana. Elohim lo vio, pero no quiso decírmelo…

-Lo que me aterra un poco es el hecho de que ambos tienen relación con las serpientes. En la aldea, sólo Mitarashi Anko, sus ex-estudiantes, y por ende Ryoga, son capaces de convocar algunas, pero no sé de qué aldea sean esos Atou… Y eso me da mala espina.

-Bueno… tranqui… -Hwoarang la miró. Seguía sin saber si era chico o chica. -… lidad. Al menos el Hokage sabe qué vio mi primo. A mí al menos me deja más tranquilo, seguro que los tienen más vigilados.

-¿Tanto así? Es un alivio saberlo.

-Y tanto… Oye, ¿eres chico o chica? Porque tengo mucha curiosidad… en serio… Igual hasta te lo pregunté antes, que no me acuerdo, en fin…

Usualmente Hikaru se desesperaba con esa pregunta, pero sólo se echó a reír.

-¿Qué crees que soy?

-Eso me ha confundido más –Hwoarang dijo. –Si no fuera imposible, diría que las dos cosas.

-Pues adivinaste. Soy las dos cosas.

-Bien, lo dejaré ahí. Es imposible y seguro que eres sólo una de las dos, pero veo que quieres guardarte el secreto.

-No es imposible. Realmente nací con esa condición. Claro que puedo cambiar físicamente al cuerpo de un chico o una chica usando mi chakra.

-Eso tiene que ser bastante útil. Lo malo son ésos que te persiguen…

-Son una lata –dijo la Hyuga, agachando la cabeza con un suspiro.

-Dímelo a mí. También tengo perseguidoras en Suna –Hwoarang dijo, con otro suspiro.

-Pero son todas mujeres, ¿verdad?

-No sé, cuando van en masa no se distinguen –bromeó él.

-Je, es bueno saber que no soy la única persona a la que le pasa.

-Sí, somos solidarios entre nosotros.

Hikaru se echó a reír.

-Y yo que pensaba que al que se le daba bien hacer reír a los demás era a Sensu… Será que me ha hecho ilusión que vinieras a verme.

-¿Y eso? –Hikaru dijo, dejando de reír.

-Me has hecho sentir menos raro. Creía que era el único que va al hospital a preguntar por las personas a las que vence. Además… me caes bien.

-Je, me alegra saber que al menos he hecho amigos y no enemigos aquí. Y por lo general vengo a visitar a la gente que conozco si está hospitalizada.

-Je, eres buena persona. Es normal que tengas amigos y no enemigos.

-Gracias.

-Me acabo de acordar de Casablanca. Presiento que éste es el principio de una bonita amistad –citó él sonriendo.

-Por cierto, creo que olvidé presentarme como es debido. Soy Hyuga Hikaru.

-Sabaku no Hwoarang –dijo estrechándole la mano.

La mano relativamente pequeña de Hikaru se perdía en la del joven de Suna, pero se la estrechó igual.

-Bueno, debo mi padre debe estar preocupado por mí.

-Ah, bien… Eh, un momento. ¿Dijiste Hyuga? ¿Tu madre se llama… digo, la llaman Honey?

-Sí, así es. ¿Por qué?

-Dale recuerdos de mi padre –pidió. –Kankurô. Son amigos desde hace años.

-Seguro –y con eso se fue.

Al llegar a casa, tanto Honey como Neji estaban pendientes de saber cómo le había ido y cómo había salido todo.

-Pues gané mi pelea, por suerte, pero me lastimé un hombro. Sin embargo, ya el Doctor me lo curó.

-Ah, bien… Nos ahorraste el viaje –bromeó Honey.

-¿Y contra quién luchaste? Espero que no fuera contra el tipo que me dijiste…

-No. Peleé contra un muchacho de Sunagakure que te mencionó. Dijo ser hijo de Kankurô.

Honey sonrió y puso cara de nostalgia.

-Hace mucho que no lo veo, por cierto.

-¿Y? Siguen escribiéndose cada semana… -Neji dijo, algo molesto.

-Pues fue un rival difícil. Muy difícil. Llegué hasta la tercera danza para poder vencerlo, y aún así, me disloqué un hombro.

-Por lo que Kankurô me tiene contado, el chico no sólo conoce sus técnicas y las de Tisifone, también usa el kung fu. Lo que no se molestó en decirme fue quién rayos se lo enseñó –Honey dijo.

-Bueno, pero al final venciste –Neji dijo. –Estoy orgulloso.

Hikaru se sonrojó un poco.

-Ahora a ver contra quién me tocará. Hay tres de Taiyô, Chôsuke-kun, y uno de los gemelos macabros. Ese último me da escalofríos.

-¿Fue el chico que amenazó de muerte a un Testament? –Honey preguntó, pues también se había enterado de eso.

-Sí.

-Pues espero que no te toque contra él. Claro que si te hace algún daño, lo mataré yo mismo.

-Eso me suena –Honey comentó.

-Él, y otro tipo me dan escalofríos. Se llama Mors.

-Con ese nombre, como para no darlos… Me lo imagino con capucha y una guadaña –Honey dijo, estremeciéndose.

-Lo curioso es que es bastante atractivo, pero es venenoso.

-Qué miedo… Yo me retiraría si luchara contra él.

-De hecho, te retiraste cuando te tocó luchar con su padre, si no me equivoco –Neji dijo. -¿O no? Tú te ibas a enfrentar a Thanatos, ¿no?

-Sí, pero preferí vivir… ¿Y cómo sabes que es su padre?

-No eres la única que mantiene el contacto con otras aldeas. Sigo hablando con Alekto.

-Como que eras el único que no le tenía miedo…

Hikaru estaba confundida. A veces sus padres discutían por bobadas.

"Y se supone que ellos son los adultos de la casa…"

Aki llegó a casa, donde Naruyoshi le esperaba.

-¿Y cómo te fue?

-Estoy exhausta, Naruyoshi. Y perdí contra Ryoga.

-Qué mala suerte.

-Sí… Pero ni modo. Otra vez será –dijo la chica, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Por otro lado, los Kage estaban reunidos, deliberando el resultado de las peleas.

-… así que necesito saber qué piensan al respecto de lo que vieron hoy –Naruto dijo, serio.

-Antes que nada, creo que habría que apartar a Atou Enma del torneo –Gaara dijo. –Esa forma de luchar está fuera de lugar en un examen.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Esos son la clase de ninjas con la que van a tener que enfrentarse –Aglae replicó.

-Lo que les voy a decir es muy grave, por lo que les pido que lo mantengan en secreto. ¿Entendido?

Los otros dos Kage asintieron, aunque Gaara miró a Aglae con algo de recelo.

-Según Testament Elohim, los que se hacen llamar Atou Enma y Kyouka… Son en realidad descendientes de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¡Hijos de la gran…! –se le escapó a la Hikarikage. –Bretaña.

-¿Está seguro? –Gaara dijo.

-Probablemente Elohim detectó el Sharingan. Tiene el Saimingan más avanzado de su generación –Aglae dijo.

-Más a mi favor. No podemos dejar a un Uchiha tan tranquilo en medio de un examen.

-Yo tampoco estoy tranquilo con saber que están aquí, pero tampoco debemos hacer un escándalo. Sugiero que tratemos esto con la mayor discreción posible, y rogar porque el Uchiha que queda sea derrotado para así poder expulsarlos de Konoha silenciosamente.

-Siempre se puede contar con Testament Mors –Gaara dijo, mirando de nuevo a Aglae. –Si pudo con la hermana…

-Es probable que él le pueda igualmente. Pudo con Phoenix. Ustedes saben lo que eso implica.

-De eso no podemos estar seguros, porque los combates son totalmente al azar. Podría ser Ryoga, podría ser Mors, cualquiera podría ser el siguiente en enfrentarse a esa amenaza. Sugiero que los sensei de los equipos y los más avezados de la Academia estén presentes para evitar algún inconveniente.

-Completamente de acuerdo. Es más, puedo ceder a mi escolta para ese trabajo. Kali estará encantado de colaborar en este asunto –Aglae dijo. –Y yo no corro ningún peligro.

El Kazekage expresó su conformidad con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Bien. Pasando a otro tema, de los que pelearon hoy, ¿quiénes consideran que pueden ser llamados chûnin a pesar de sus derrotas?

-Tu hija –Gaara dijo de inmediato. –Ella no perdió el control en ningún momento… siempre sabiendo qué hacer.

-Y eso que la pelea fue como perros y gatos –Aglae aportó. –En eso estoy de acuerdo, ambos merecen ser chûnin, así Ryoga no llegue más lejos.

-Je… -Naruto se sintió un poco avergonzado. –Y yo creía que ese gato de ella era algo de mala influencia. Pero considero que ambos tienen definitivamente aptitudes para ser chûnin. Yo pienso que Sabaku no Hwoarang también debería ser elevado a la categoría de chûnin.

-Concentrarse en aprender y en acondicionar el cuerpo. Evitar la pereza. Ser honrado y mantener el honor. No actuar con hipocresía. Respetar a los padres, honrar al profesor. No desafiar. Tratar a los otros con honestidad, tratar a los amigos con lealtad. No ser arrogante –citó Aglae. –Ese chico lleva muy dentro la filosofía del kung fu, mucho más de lo que usa la lucha.

-Cierto. Desde siempre.

-Entonces también debemos nombrarlo chûnin. ¿Qué tal Hiperion y Chôsuke?

-Chôsuke tiene la misma nobleza que Hwoarang. Pero sabe luchar, igual que él. Pienso que sí –la Hikarikage dijo. –De Hiperion no estoy tan segura. Se dejó llevar por el miedo.

-Dado que los dos pasaron a la siguiente ronda, creo que será mejor esperar y ver cómo se desenvuelven antes de decidir –Gaara opinó.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, será bueno recomendarlos. Ahora, hablemos de Phoenix. Yo creo que ella tiene toda la capacidad para ser una chûnin, pero tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentar al chico Uchiha.

-Ella andaba en busca de venganza –Gaara dijo. –No es bueno actuar movido sólo por eso.

-Es una Testament. Todos somos vengativos. No podía esperar otra cosa –Aglae respondió. –Pero me parece demasiado joven. Tiene la capacidad, pero tal vez sea demasiada responsabilidad para ella. Tiene suficiente siendo líder de dos chicos mayores que ella.

-Comprendo. Yo pienso que Aburame Kaede es potencialmente buena, pero todavía no está lista, y ni hablar de la chica Uchiha. Es muy fuerte, pero no pienso permitir que la nombren chûnin.

-De acuerdo en ambas cosas –Gaara dijo.

-Es más, diría lo mismo del chico. Ya puede ganar el torneo, que tendrá mi voto en contra –Aglae determinó.

-Igual aquí. Así que por ahora se levanta la sesión. Mañana dictaminaremos quiénes serán los nuevos chûnin, y sobre todo, haremos lo posible para evitar que los Uchiha planeen algo.

Testament Kali esperaba fuera a que la reunión de los Kage terminara.

Aglae salió.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu hija –fue el saludo de la Hikarikage.

-¿No se supone que soy tu escolta? –él preguntó, alzando una ceja violeta.

-Lárgate.

-"Susórdenes", señora.

Y Kali se alejó en dirección al hospital.

Cuando llegó, encontró a Sualtaim bastante agitado. Lo cual ya era una novedad, dado que Sualtaim solía inmutarse unas diez veces al año como mucho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Phoenix, ella…

-¿Qué le pasa a Phoenix? –Kali pescó a Sualtaim por el cuello de la camiseta y lo estampó contra la pared.

-Déjame y ve con ella. Está llorando.

La sorpresa hizo que el mayor de los dos soltara al joven, que cayó de pie, con el consiguiente resentimiento de sus rodillas. Pero no hizo ni una mueca.

-Está llorando sangre –completó.

Kali salió disparado y entró en la habitación de Phoenix sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta. La niña estaba sentada en la cama, con los grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas rojas, y rastros también rojos en las mejillas.

-Phoenix…

-Padre… -ella susurró. –Lo siento…

-¿Qué tienes que sentir? ¿Te paralizaron y aún dices que lo sientes? –gruñó Kali.

-He perdido –respondió su hija, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Eso ya lo sé.

El cabello violeta de Kali iba cambiando de color gradualmente. Era algo que sólo le ocurría a él en toda la familia: cuando se enfadaba, su cabello se iba tiñendo de rojo, desde la raíz.

-No fue tu culpa, ¿entendido? ¡No quiero oír que vuelves a culparte! ¡La culpa es de ese maldito malnacido, y que te haya ganado no te hace una mala kunoichi! ¿Me explico?

Phoenix asintió, algo asustada. Incluso ella temía a su padre cuando andaba de mal humor.

Kali salió de la habitación a paso de carga. Su cabello se volvía cada vez más rojo, cosa que no quedaba muy a juego con sus ojos violetas.

Elohim y Sualtaim, que venían de nuevo a ver a Phoenix (ya Sualtaim había puesto en antecedentes a su primo), se apartaron de su camino a la mayor velocidad posible, pero Kali no pareció ni notarlos. Algo se movía debajo de su capa, como antes le ocurrió a su hija, y tenía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Dónde está ese desgraciado? –gruñó.

Aglae lo vio de la que entraba en el hospital, acompañada por los otros dos Kage.

-No sé si ese Atou sobrevivirá para la siguiente ronda… -comentó esbozando una sonrisa malévola.


	19. XIX

XIX

Kali encontró rápidamente a Enma. Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared, ya con el pelo completamente rojo. Como antes le había ocurrido a su hija, se notaba cierto movimiento bajo su capa.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija, desgraciado? –gruñó.

-Testament Kali… He oido de ti. Así que esa chiquilla de cabello violeta es tu hija…

-¿Qué le hiciste? –repitió Kali en voz baja.

-Derrotarla. Y si los rumores son ciertos, se recuperará rápidamente.

-No es eso lo que importa, maldita sea, le has hecho llorar sangre. Ningún Testament había llorado sangre antes, y tú me vas a pagar eso con la tuya.

-Ah, ¿es eso una amenaza?

Kali entornó los ojos, aún en blanco, como un gato a punto de saltar. El movimiento bajo su capa era cada vez más evidente.

-Puedes estar seguro.

-Pues no sé qué le habré hecho para que llore, y a decir verdad ni me importa –y los negros ojos del tal Atou Enma se volvieron momentáneamente rojos.

-Sabes bien lo que le hiciste, y no sigas exhibiendo esos ojos, porque hay muchos más rumores sobre ti que sobre mi hija.

El cabello de Kali continuaba rojo, pero el movimiento bajo su capa se había detenido y sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Cabe aclarar que la normalidad, en esta persona y este momento concretos, incluía mirar malvadamente y con instinto asesino.

-Suéltame.

El Testament lo soltó. No por obedecer, sino para liberar sus manos y concentrar el chakra lentamente. Ni siquiera alguien de su familia se habría dado cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

-¿Se supone que debo estar asustado? –Enma dijo, enarcando una ceja.

-No. Un imbécil como tú no se da cuenta de lo que significa haberme hecho enfadar. Pero no te preocupes. Sólo te va a doler, no voy a matarte –y Kali usó su jutsu preferido, un jutsu de tortura.

La luz era fría en algunas zonas y demasiado cálida en otras, por no hablar de la carga eléctrica que contenía. El propio Kali había inventado aquella técnica, y era el único que la conocía.

Enma sonrió sádicamente.

-¿Tortura? Seguro no será nada comparado con lo que mi padre suele hacer.

-Tu padre no me importa un maldito pimiento, Uchiha. Y esa hermana que tienes, que estaría viendo cómo te torturo sin hacer nada por ti, tampoco. –Kali aumentó la intensidad del jutsu. –No sé tú, pero yo puedo estar así horas.

-Ya lo descubriste… O mejor dicho, uno de tu familia lo descubrió. Sabía que la imbécil de mi hermana nos delataría antes.

-Tu hermana es imbécil, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero no creo que coincidamos en el motivo.

-Para lo que importa –y de algún modo Enma se echó a reír. Era escalofriante. Realmente escalofriante.

Por supuesto, Kali no sintió ningún escalofrío, sólo le chocó que no sólo continuara consciente, sino que fuera capaz de reír en aquellas circunstancias.

Sualtaim y Elohim llegaron corriendo, y el rubio cayó al suelo, ahogando un gemido. Elohim lo miró y luego desvió la mirada hacia Enma.

-¿Sabes que no sufrir dolor es terriblemente malo para tu cuerpo, psicópata? –gruñó. -¿Tanto duele, Sualtaim?

Su primo no respondió, sólo lo miró, con los ojos desbordando de lágrimas.

-Usted decide, Testament Kali. Sigue esto y su familiar se vuelve loco por el dolor o se detiene. Como ya puede ver, estoy acostumbrado al dolor.

Kali se detuvo.

-Veamos cómo te las arreglas mañana, incauto. No te dolerá, pero mi jutsu ha causado estragos en tu cuerpo.

Se dirigió hacia sus sobrinos.

-Calma, Sualtaim. Calma.

Al otro día, Hikaru fue por mucho la primera en llegar al terreno donde el torneo de los exámenes se hacía. Estaba nerviosa, pues no sabía contra quién tendría que pelear.

Las gradas se fueron llenando antes de que llegara algún clasificado más, aunque alguien fue a desearle suerte.

-Hey, persona.

-Ah, Hwoarang-san. ¿Cómo sigues?

-Bien. Esta mañana me han dado el alta y pensé en venir a desearte suerte. No sé si podía estar aquí, pero no me importa. –El de Suna esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, que debía de ser marca de familia. –Además, de todos los clasificados, eres quien mejor me cae.

-Gracias –la Hyuga dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

-De nada. Bueno, me están esperando –Hwoarang dijo, señalando a un punto en las gradas. -¡Suerte!

Y se alejó.

-Veo que no soy el único que llegó temprano –dijo otra voz, lanzándole un panecillo a Hikaru, quien lo atrapó en el aire.

-Hola, Chôsuke-kun.

-¿Nervios?

-Un poco… Más por saber contra quién tendré que pelear y eso.

-Sólo espero que no nos toque contra ese maldito de Atou Enma.

-Las probabilidades son altas, lastimosamente.

-Si les toca, procuren salir vivos y déjennoslo a nosotros –dijo una voz femenina.

-Buenos días –dijeron los de Konoha.

Tia y Mors respondieron con gestos de cabeza. Por primera vez desde que comenzara el examen, tenían aspecto amistoso, probablemente debido a que compartían la aversión de los demás por los Atou.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué, cómo saliste de la pelea de ayer? –Hiperion le preguntó a Chôsuke.

-Por suerte no tengo más que unos moretones. ¿Tú?

-Lo mismo, aunque el dolor de cabeza ayer era terrible…

-Menos mal que su maravilloso primo hizo algún milagro para librarlo –Mors añadió.

Hikaru no pudo evitar echarse a reír con lo que el Testament dijo. Colocó una mano encima de su boca para evitarlo, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hikaru-san? –Chôsuke preguntó, confundido.

Los tres Testament también la miraron, con las cabezas ladeadas exactamente en el mismo ángulo. Entonces fue cuando se notó, más que nunca, que Mors era el único de los tres que tenía las pupilas negras.

-Es que… Ese comentario de Mors-kun me pareció muy gracioso –Hikaru dijo entre carcajadas.

-Demasiado escándalo –dijo una voz desagradable… La del Atou.

-No ha sido gracioso, lo hice de verdad –Mors dijo, ignorándolo olímpicamente, salvo por molestarse en darle la espalda. –Mi cabello no sólo puede ser venenoso, ¿sabes?

Tia le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al Atou, y su hermano no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del mismo. Entonces apareció corriendo Ryoga, que casi tropieza con Enma.

-Qué susto, pensé que no llegaba…

-Pues llegaste, y es lo que cuenta –Chôsuke dijo.

-Ten cuidado –Enma dijo, dándole un leve empujón a Ryoga.

-Perdona, pero lo he tenido –el Inuzuka susurró, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. –Si no, habría chocado contigo.

-Mejor ignóralo, Ryoga-kun –Hikaru dijo.

-El pobre teme por su vida. No me extraña después de lo que este salvaje les hizo a Sualtaim y Phoenix –Hiperion escupió, con tono de absoluto desprecio.

Resultaba extraño oírlo hablar así. Era como oír un insulto fuerte en una balada.

-Le convendría. Oí que a Sora-sensei casi tuvieron que ponerle un sedante cuando se enteró de lo de Phoenix.

-Sigue pareciéndome extrañísimo que lograras hacerle eso. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Mors preguntó a Enma, como si de pronto fueran amigos del alma.

-Qué te importa.

-Pues si está en mi mano, quiero evitarlo –el Testament dijo, haciendo un elegante gesto con la mano que podía significar cualquier cosa.

Enma dejó escapar un ruidito de antipatía y se alejó, no sin antes decir que sencillamente Phoenix había sido muy débil. Entonces se notó aún más que el anterior comportamiento de Mors había sido una farsa, ya que el joven apretó los puños y entornó los ojos con fiereza, ofendido por aquel insulto a su familiar.

-No te sulfures, no vale la pena –Tia dijo, dedicándole la misma mirada desconfiada del día anterior.

-Creo que Tia-san tiene razón. Más adelante habrá tiempo de derrotarle como es debido –Chôsuke dijo.

-Ya, pero mientras tanto, sigue ahí, y da miedo –Ryoga replicó.

-Háganme un favor –Tia dijo, de pronto suplicante. –No sean incautos. Si les toca luchar contra él, esfuércense sobre todo en sobrevivir. Y va para todos, ¿eh, Hiperion?

-¿Por qué me hablas a mí? –se picó su hermano.

-Porque eres el más temerario. Nada de heroicidades esta vez, por favor.

-Se me ocurre una idea –Hikaru dijo. –Entre nosotros debemos pelear bien pero sin llegar a intentar matar… Y contra él, pues pelear con todo y hacer lo posible para sobrevivir. Todo sea por los que salieron lastimados. ¿Qué opinan?

-Estoy de acuerdo. Prometo lastimar a mis oponentes lo menos posible, salvo a él –Hiperion dijo.

-Igual yo –Tia añadió.

-Y yo –Ryoga dijo.

-Bueno… Yo es que no lucho tan bien sin ansias homicidas.

-Mors, córtate un poco –Hiperion gruñó.

-Jo, cómo son… No hace falta que se preocupen. Mis antídotos son tan eficientes como mis venenos –Mors dijo, algo a regañadientes.

-Concuerdo contigo, Hikaru-san –Chôsuke dijo. –Vaya, todavía no llega la gente. ¿Alguien quiere algo de comer?

-Eh, bueno, ya que ofreces… -Ryoga aceptó.

-No olvides tomar bastante agua. ¿Gustas algo, Hikaru?

-Eh, vale, gracias. Salí muy temprano de mi casa, así que no alcancé a comer mucho –ella dijo, aceptando un panecillo.

-¿Y ustedes? –Chôsuke preguntó a los Testament.

-No, gracias –Mors declinó, medio sonriendo.

Los mellizos tampoco quisieron nada.

Así se hizo el silencio. Los jóvenes se miraban unos a otros, excepto al Atou, pero no decían nada. Ryoga se sorprendió pensando que Mors tendría un aspecto tranquilizador si no fuera por su mirada peligrosa.

Poco a poco llegó la gente y al fin llegaron Jidai, los jueces y los vigilantes.

-Curioso que hayan llegado tan temprano –el censor dijo, levantando las cejas.

-Je, mi madre es Inuzuka Angel –Ryoga dijo, esbozando media sonrisa.

-Desperté con muchos nervios –Hikaru respondió.

-Igual que Hikaru-san –Chôsuke dijo.

Los Testament no se molestaron en dar una explicación. Se limitaron a encogerse de hombros.

-En fin. Darán comienzo los sorteos, así que vengan conmigo.

-No sé a ustedes, pero acaban de ponérseme los nervios de punta… -susurró Ryoga abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Ánimo –Hiperion dijo.

Los participantes siguieron al Umino y así se hizo el sorteo.

Ryoga miró a Tia y lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Creo que enfrentarme a ti va a salvarme la vida.

-¿Qué tal que me ganaras? –lo asustó ella con una sonrisa que según el Inuzuka era malvada.

Hikaru quedó sorprendida cuando vio que le tocaba luchar contra Mors. Tragó saliva, pero se mantuvo firme. Y los otros dos quedaron entre molestos y asustados al ver que les tocaría luchar contra Enma.

El primer enfrentamiento era el de Hikaru contra Mors, cosa que no calmó a la Hyuga. El Testament le sonrió. Curiosamente, no era una sonrisa de superioridad, como solía ser. Era, sencillamente, una sonrisa.

-Pues vamos allá.

Hikaru respiró profundamente y pasó a la arena, donde Jidai los aguardaba.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

Por primera vez, Mors dejó su cabello recogido, pero igualmente éste se alargó mientras el joven adoptaba una elegante postura en la que parecía que iba a iniciar una danza en vez de una pelea.

"Confío en que cumpla con su palabra" –Hikaru dijo, activando el Byakugan y tomando la postura de la _Ichi no Mai_.

-Va a ser una pelea espectacular –Hiperion comentó. –Ambos parecen bailar en vez de luchar… Ojalá pudiera grabarlo.

El cabello de Mors se fue rizando lentamente, formando alguna especie de espirales, cenefas y arabescos sobre el suelo. El joven no cambió de postura.

"Me costará trabajo luchar si Mors pelea como Hwoarang, a larga distancia. Además, sé de buena fe que usualmente convierte su cabello en veneno. Podría terminar más muerta que viva, pero si no me arriesgo, perderé de todos modos."

Hikaru se concentró, y aún estando apoyada en un solo pie, no se movió.

Entonces Mors sí se movió. Dio un par de pasos y cruzó las manos en el aire, con sólo dos dedos estirados en cada una. Gracias al Byakugan, Hikaru pudo ver entonces cómo usaba él su cabello en realidad: lo movía con los hilos de chakra que acababan de conectar esos dedos con varios mechones de cabello.

"Parece como si controlara una marioneta. No sería muy diferente de Hwoarang."

La Hyuga lo evitó dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Se impulsó, saltó, y mentalmente cruzando los dedos, apenas tocó los brazos de Mors en ciertos puntos, con las yemas de sus delgados dedos.

Una cortina de cabello le impidió acercarse más. Era como si a Mors no le afectara la presión en sus puntos de chakra.

-Aunque ambos usemos el mismo principio al luchar, soy muy diferente de Hwoarang –comentó el Testament como quien no quiere la cosa, y de la cortina de cabello surgieron algunas senbon, también hechas del mismo material.

"¡Me leyó la mente!" –y Hikaru evitó por poco las senbon, aunque una alcanzó a rozarle en un hombro. –Diablos.

Mors parecía desplazarse al ritmo de alguna canción que nadie escuchaba. Sus movimientos parecían perfectamente calculados, como una coreografía que él ejecutaba sin un solo error. Pronto estuvo rodeado por su cabello, complicando el que Hikaru se acercara.

La joven siguió observando a su rival, pero no veía una oportunidad de poder atacar.

-Rayos. Si sigo así, no podré ganar. Pero algo tengo que hacer… ¡Lo tengo que lograr! –y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Mors.

Éste continuaba atacando desde su (a primera vista) inexpugnable refugio. Pero la velocidad de Hikaru le hizo parar. No podía seguir lanzándole senbon si no veía dónde se encontraba exactamente.

"Maldición… Esto no lo había previsto. Tendré que improvisar" –se dijo.

Hikaru también sabía que no podría continuar así, así que pasó directamente a su _Sanban no Mai_.

Mors se dio cuenta de que la técnica de Hikaru desvelaría su punto débil y comenzó a solucionar el problema, pero entonces se acordó del toque de la Hyuga en los brazos. Su flujo de chakra era suficiente para pelear como siempre hacía, ya que sus técnicas solían gastar poco… pero no bastaba para transformar los mechones de cabello que lo protegían en armas de verdad.

Y fue cuando comenzó a arremeter la joven. Tal como antes, había estado usando hasta sus manos para girar en el suelo. Como había dicho, su estilo de pelea tenía algo de base en la capoeira, aunque nunca golpeaba muy fuerte, ya que seguía aplicando el jûken.

Mors abandonó su técnica de protección y se dispuso a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, como había hecho Hwoarang en su momento, aunque lo suyo no era el kung fu precisamente.

-Qué pelea –Akidzuki dijo desde las gradas. –Esto sí está cada vez más emocionante.

-Sí. Hikaru está luchando muy bien –Inoko admitió, a regañadientes.

Hikaru ya estaba más tranquila cuando vio que Mors comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Comenzó a usar más las manos para pelear, y conforme, logró bloquear unos cuantos puntos de chakra más, pero todavía no era suficiente.

La forma de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo de Mors parecía torpe, pero sus movimientos también estaban calculados. Su nivel de elegancia había menguado bastante, pero su forma de golpear era bastante eficiente.

-¿Qué hace exactamente? –Ryoga preguntó. –Algunos de esos movimientos me recuerdan a mi madre…

-Bueno, Mors hace judo, pero mal –sintetizó Hiperion.

-Y la familia de Hikaru es buena en taijutsu, aunque más el padre que la madre de mi camarada –Aki dijo.

Entonces Mors hizo un movimiento que parecía imposible que él fuera capaz de hacer. Con su pierna derecha envolvió el hombro izquierdo de Hikaru, pasándole la pierna izquierda por debajo de la axila derecha. Después enlazó ambas piernas sujetando el pie derecho con el interior de la rodilla izquierda.

-La madre que no lo parió –Hwoarang susurró. -¿Cómo puede un principiante hacer un _Sankaku Jime_ tan rápido?

Hikaru apretó los dientes y cayó al suelo, pero todavía estaba lejos de rendirse. Por suerte aún podía mover su brazo derecho, y contrario a lo usual, golpeo a Mors en la espalda con el filo de la mano, sin importar lo que pasara.

Y lo que pasó fue que el Testament cayó también, agotado. No estaba acostumbrado a usar taijutsu, y Hikaru había mermado bastante sus niveles de chakra. Su único consuelo era haber logrado alcanzarla, aunque fuera de refilón, con una de sus senbon.

Y justo comenzó a actuar el veneno, porque Hikaru también estaba muy agotada. Mors lo notó y esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Je… Se nota que eres del clan Hyuga. Eres la primera persona que logra inutilizarme –susurró, sacando un antídoto. –Toma, no te mueras. Tú sí vales la pena.

Y se arrastró más cerca de ella para aplicarle la inyección.

-G-gracias.

-Ninguno de los dos puede continuar. Se declara un empate –Jidai dijo.

Curiosamente, Tia fue la primera en comenzar a aplaudir.

-Por fin alguien ha podido bajarle los humos a Mors –comentó.

La pelea había sido muy buena, por lo que la gente aplaudía a rabiar. Jidai ayudó a los dos a levantarse y retirarse de la arena.


	20. XX

XX

La siguiente pelea fue la de Tia contra Ryoga.

-Casi estoy por retirarme como Shikaji…

-¡Eh! Ni se te ocurra. Ese cobarde no puede influirte, tú eres bueno, venga ya.

Ryoga ladeó la cabeza.

-En ese caso… -sonrió. –Va. _Hiei no Jutsu!_

Y alrededor de Tia comenzaron a aparecer sombras que volaban cada vez más cerca de ella. O esa era la impresión que provocaba aquel genjutsu.

Pero la chica sonrió.

-Olvidas algo. Los genjutsu no funcionan conmigo. _Haiiro Saimingan!_

-¡Mierda! –se le escapó al Inuzuka.

Tarde. Al no poseer ninguna técnica ocular, no pudo prevenir el efecto hipnótico de los ojos de la joven. Se quedó mirándola, simplemente, mientras ella lo miraba a él.

-¡Ryoga-kun! –exclamaron varios de los de Konoha que estaban presentes, pero claro, no funcionó.

Ryoga parpadeó. Daba la impresión de estar intentando librarse de la influencia del Saimingan.

Hasta que ella misma lo anuló.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –él preguntó.

-Porque no quiero hacer que te retires.

Y Tia volvió a usar su técnica del manriki. Ryoga logró librarse de él y se lanzó a atacarla.

-_Tsûga!_

-_Nikushimi no Kyoku!_ –y Tia entonó un brevísimo canto.

Al Inuzuka se le heló la sangre.

-Ahora sí, te venceré. _Shi no Manrikigusari!_ –y el cabello de la joven se fue trenzando solo, formando un manrikigusari algo diferente de lo normal.

Cuando Ryoga recibió el impacto y cayó al suelo, supo por qué era diferente. Porque normalmente, este tipo de armas no están afiladas. Y él estaba sangrando.

Eso definitivamente sorprendió a más de uno. Y ni hablar de Jidai, quien dudaba si debía detener la pelea o no.

El Inuzuka levantó un poco una mano. De inmediato, Tia aflojó la presión.

Pero ahora quedaba una batalla bastante larga. Atou Enma contra Hiperion, y quien ganara, tendría que pelear contra Chôsuke. El Testament trató de reprimir un escalofrío, preocupado por lo que les había ocurrido a sus primos antes que a él.

-Bueno, ahí voy…

Enma no dijo nada al entrar.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

Hiperion usó parte de su cabello para proteger su cuello y sus hombros. Una vez transformado, era como una armadura alrededor de los mismos. Pero Enma apareció casi de inmediato frente a Hiperion, golpeándolo en el estómago.

El joven rubio se vio lanzado hacia atrás con una fuerza sorprendente.

-Au… Por lo menos hubieras avisado, eres un adversario desleal –gruñó. –_Kusari no Mai!_

-No tengo por qué avisar mis movimientos usuales –el Atou dijo, sin inmutarse.

Hiperion aprovechó el momento en que hablaba para atraparlo con una de sus cadenas.

-No… Digo… que no había comenzado la pelea –respondió. –Y también era para que contestaras.

Era muy extraño ver cómo el malencarado mantenía la calma a pesar de la situación. Y una vez más, para asombro y a veces algo de horror, volvió a convertirse en una serpiente, escapando fácilmente de las cadenas.

Por primera vez, Hiperion se sintió repelido por un animal y retrocedió algunos pasos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No que te gustan los animales? –dijo la serpiente, antes de retomar forma humana.

-Los animales sí, los monstruos no –respondió el rubio mirándolo con aprensión.

Toramaru maulló, apoyando a Hiperion en esa frase.

-¡Ánimo, Hiperion!

El Testament alzó la cabeza al oír aquello. Era la primera vez que oía gritar a Sualtaim. Sonrió.

-Bueno, basta de juegos… Ahora sí toca luchar en serio.

-No me digas…

-Menos lobos, Caperucita –y entonces Hiperion se cortó un solo mechón de cabello, que convirtió en una katana.

Mas cuando el Testament comenzó a correr hacia Enma, éste lo esquivó de un salto. Y usando su aguijón, rozó la cara de Hiperion, dejándole una cortadura. El rubio se pasó los dedos por la herida, con un gesto de dolor, pero volvió a arremeter contra el Atou.

-Una katana contra un aguijón, no debería ser demasiado para Hiperion. Claro que el tipo es demasiado rápido… -Tia dijo.

-No tanto como Hikaru, pero sí tiene velocidad –Aki dijo.

-Nah, no es ni la mitad de rápido que Phoenix, que sí es rápida –Chôsuke dijo.

-Je… No han calculado la velocidad de Phoenix, ¿no? –Tia dijo entre dientes.

Mientras tanto, Hiperion no dejaba ninguna clase de libertad de movimientos a Enma. El Atou generalmente esquivaba los ataques, pero al final, atrapó el arma entre sus manos, y usando el aguijón, partió el acero.

-¡Maldición! –gritó Hiperion, alejándose al instante.

-¿Ya entendiste que no me puedes vencer? –Enma dijo, caminando hacia él.

-No. Soy un poco duro de mollera –y el Testament adoptó la misma postura que Mors solía usar.

-No durarás más –y lanzó una bomba de humo.

-Desgraciado… Eso es jugar sucio –Tia gruñó.

Como ella había supuesto, su hermano se quedó petrificado primero, y luego trató de apartarse del humo.

-¡Desgraciado! –Chôsuke exclamó.

Y rápido como el rayo, Enma entró a la nube de humo, golpeó a Hiperion en el estómago otra vez y salió de la nube de humo, disipándola después. El Testament reaccionó al ver que ya no había humo y volvió a atacar, pero a medio camino cayó de rodillas, rodeándose el estómago con los brazos.

-Duele… ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Nada. Sólo sacarte el aire.

Lo cual era para variar, la verdad. Ni siquiera había usado su aguijón.

-Pues con eso no basta… -Hiperion dijo, levantándose con dificultad. –Aún puedo luchar. _Gosunkugi no Jutsu!_

Y como habían hecho Sualtaim y Mors en combates anteriores, transformó un mechón de cabello en un clavo y logró clavarlo en el estómago del Atou. O eso creyó, porque era un clon el que había recibido el ataque. El verdadero Enma estaba detrás de él, y lo agarró del cuello.

-… Mecachis… Si vas a matarme, hazlo rápido, ya me vengará mi hermana… -el Testament volvió a usar la técnica del clavo mientras se burlaba de su oponente.

-Ya que lo dices… -y Enma clavó el aguijón en el estómago de Hiperion.

-¡NO!

El equipo 13 llegó de inmediato a socorrer a Hiperion, una vez Enma lo había soltado.

A Tia se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, o mejor dicho, en rojo, porque los tenía inyectados en sangre. Apretó los puños tanto que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos y se lanzó a por Enma desde donde estaba.

-¡MI HERMANO NO, ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE!

-Detente –la calmada voz de Shinji dijo, sosegando a Tia. Murasaki tenía agarrado a Enma con todas sus fuerzas (y eso es muchísimo), mientras Kurai sacaba a Hiperion de ahí.

-Más te vale no moverte, o te descalifican. Y de todos modos, si te mueves, no vivirás para contarlo –la jônin que tenía agarrada al Atou dijo entre dientes.

-Pues sigue vivo, ¿no? Evité golpear sus órganos vitales.

-Cierra la boca.

Tia se acercó tanto a Enma que al señalarlo casi le metió un dedo en un ojo.

-Esto sí que no te lo paso. Ve preparándote para el efecto de la furia.

Y se alejó corriendo a buscar a su hermano.

Shinji la siguió, y revisó a Hiperion. Enma no había mentido. La herida era profunda pero no era crítica.

-Lo siento, hermana –susurró el Testament. –Sé que me dijiste que no me hiciera el héroe…

-Ya no importa. Pagará, por eso no te preocupes –Tia dijo. Luego miró al Hashimoto. –Gracias por frenarme. Creo que lo habría matado.

-Era mi deber. Ahora vuelve a tu puesto.

Tia obedeció. Se sentía entre frustrada y aliviada por no haber podido matar a Enma.

Jidai se acercó, y anunció que Hiperion no podía continuar. Por lo que Chôsuke entró a la arena, después de haberse vaciado los bolsillos.

-¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

-Acuérdate de sobrevivir, al menos… -dijo Tia como para sí misma.

-Lo sé.

-Tengo miedo –Kaede dijo, en las gradas.

-Yo también –Iwanori dijo, al igual que Shifuu.

-Y yo, pero tenemos que confiar en Chôsuke –curiosamente, quien dijo esto fue Inoko.

Chôsuke tomó instancia de pelea, mientras Enma corría hacia él. El Atou intentó atacarle el estómago, pero algo rebotó contra el aguijón.

-No te servirá de mucho –Chôsuke dijo.

-No me digas, bola de grasa.

-¡Ey! –se indignó Kaede. -¡No insultes a Chôsuke-kun!

Muchos pensaron que el Akimichi se enojaría tal como lo hacía su padre, pero no lo hizo. Sólo sonrió sarcásticamente y le dio un puñetazo a Enma en la cara.

-Nadie me llama gordo y se sale con la suya –dijo, sin perder la calma.

Enma se levantó, diciendo palabras muy malsonantes por lo bajo, pero otra vez recibió un golpe. Chôsuke estaba realmente sacándole el aire a golpes.

-¿No tienes un mal presentimiento? –preguntó un joven al lado de Inoko.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto sin conocerlo habría pensado que Yamanaka Ino se había convertido en un chico por arte de magia. Pero no. Era, simplemente, su hijo mayor, Yoshihide.

-Pues no, Hide. No lo tengo –gruñó su hermana. –Y no seas gafe.

-No soy gafe, es que yo sí lo tengo. Espero que Chôsuke esté bien…

Sin embargo, Enma bloqueó dos golpes y le dio varias patadas a Chôsuke en la cara. El Akimichi quedó aturdido por un momento, pero sacudió la cabeza y le dio un cabezazo en el estómago al Atou, que por primera vez tocó el suelo.

-¡Dale fuerte, Chôsuke! –lo animó Kaede.

Pero Enma tenía un as bajo la manga. Aprovechando que Chôsuke no era precisamente rápido, saltó y se dirigió a él con el aguijón preparado.

Chôsuke se inclinó hacia atrás, haciendo que el aguijón rebotara contra el pedazo de armadura que llevaba bajo la camiseta, pero Enma de algún lado sacó una Kunai y se la clavó en un brazo.

Hide se puso pálido mientras Inoko lo miraba mal, como si él o su mal presentimiento tuvieran la culpa de lo ocurrido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No –el mayor dijo rotundamente. –Está sangrando.

Pues, igual que su tía Honey, Hide sufría hematofobia.

-Llévate a Hide de aquí –Akidzuki dijo. –No le conviene ver eso.

Ella también habría querido irse. No quería ver cómo Enma masacraba a sus rivales.

-No vas a salir vivo… Me he contenido demasiado –Enma dijo en un susurro, casi inaudible, pero Chôsuke lo oyó con claridad, a lo cual dijo "me rindo" inmediatamente.

-Akimichi Chôsuke se ha rendido. La pelea final será entre Testament Tia y Atou Enma.

-Esa cara me da mucho miedo… -Kaede susurró. –No quiero verlo… -y se abrazó a Iwanori.

El chico se sonrojó un poco pero no hizo más que darle palmaditas en el hombro.

Claro, al Atou no le gustó que su rival se rindiera, e intentó atacarlo otra vez, pero Chôsuke hizo bien en retroceder tan rápido como podía, quitándose la kunai del brazo.

-Basta –dijo la voz potente de Tia, que ya había bajado a la arena. –Ahora yo soy tu rival. Déjalo en paz.

-Bien… -y después de que Jidai diera la indicación, el combate comenzó.


	21. XXI

XXI

La joven comenzó por usar su cabello para crear un daishô completo. Los juegos con manriki y cadenas, que tanto les gustaban a ella y a su hermano, no servían contra Atou Enma. Pero el miserable, no contento con esperar, atacó de inmediato con una patada voladora.

Tia cruzó sus armas delante de sí, cosa que frenó un poco la patada del chico.

-Te lo advierto. O acabas conmigo pronto, o puede que mueras… -y giró las dos espadas, una en cada mano, produciendo un sonido parecido a un chirrido.

-Ya viste que tus familiares no pudieron conmigo. ¿Por qué debería temer?

-Porque yo… canto mejor que ellos –respondió Tia enigmáticamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir ella con eso? –Aki preguntó.

-Hay dos opciones. O que puede aumentar su nivel de chakra mucho más de lo que pueda hacer él, o… -Hwoarang sintió un escalofrío. –Guarda un as bajo la manga.

-Pues espero que ese as bajo la manga le sirva –Hikaru dijo.

-Y yo espero que no mate al tipo. Ver una muerte en directo no me seduce mucho… -el de Suna respondió para sí mismo.

-Tengo el mal presentimiento de que otros difieren, Hwoarang-kun –Chôsuke dijo.

Enma seguía arremetiendo contra Tia, un brillo psicópata en los ojos. La chica manejaba las dos espadas con destreza, aunque apenas se limitaba a defenderse. Mal que le pesara, el chico era más rápido que ella.

-Parece que para ella es un juego, pero sólo se defiende –Inoko observó. -¿Qué significa esto?

-Que Tia es muy especial –Sensu dijo.

-Pues espero que ella gane –Sora-sensei dijo, acercándose a los chicos.

-¡Hola, Sora-sensei! –Kaede saludó, con una sonrisa.

En la arena, Tia no sólo se defendía muy bien, sino que hasta se burlaba.

-¿No te aburres de hacer cosas inútiles?

Enma no respondió, pero de una patada logró hacer que la chica soltara una de las espadas. Por supuesto, no era mucho, pero él llevaba algo escondido en su calzado: Cuchillas. Entonces Tia soltó la otra espada e hizo crecer sus uñas, como hacía su hermano. Alcanzó al Atou en una pierna, haciéndole una herida superficial.

-Tienes agallas. Tú y la bola de grasa han sido los únicos capaces de herirme… Pero hasta aquí llegas –y usando la punta del aguijón, se hizo una cortadura en un dedo.

-¡Está invocando una criatura! –Shinji exclamó, asombrado.

Ya a nadie sorprendió que Atou Enma hubiese convocado una serpiente.

Tia sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pero no dejó que la serpiente la amedrentara. Se quitó la capa y la aventó descuidadamente adonde cayó.

-_Haiiro Saimingan!_

Enma cerró los ojos, pero ya el tentáculo había llegado a su cerebro.

"Saca ese bicho de la pelea" –retumbó la voz de Tia en su mente.

"No… No lo haré…"

"Vas a perder con serpiente o sin ella. Sácala."

"No lo haré."

Era la primera vez que una mente se le resistía tanto a Tia.

"Me estás haciendo enfadar, y no te conviene. ¡Sácala!"

"No lo haré… _Mangekyô Sharingan!_"

La chica deshizo el contacto mental, recuperó sus espadas y lanzó una a Enma y otra a la serpiente, sin mediar palabra.

"Tia, si tienes que usar la técnica prohibida de tu clan, úsala, pero no dejes que te gane" –pensó su sensei, Nagendra, lanzando una mirada aviesa al Atou.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo o qué?

-Así que era eso lo que Elohim no quiso decirnos –Tia dijo, con tono sombrío. –Eres más serpiente de lo que pensaba.

-Algo así… -y usó a su serpiente para intentar aplastarla.

Ella se alejó en un par de saltos. Sus ojos no parecían simplemente rojos, como hasta el momento, sino que parecían arder.

-La tienes tomada con mi familia, ¿eh? Sualtaim, Phoenix, Hiperion… Insultas a un rival digno… Intentas aplastarme… Me has enfadado –gruñó. –_Guriikku Moui: Shi no Moui!!_

Su chakra se volvió púrpura y Enma comenzó a oír una especie de canto en su mente.

-Ay, madre –Hwoarang susurró. –O este tío se convierte en el segundo superviviente, o vamos a ver una muerte en directo…

Y cerró los ojos. Hikaru vio al de Suna cerrando los ojos y supo que no convenía ver.

Kaede volvió a abrazarse a Iwanori, muerta de miedo, y Sensu creyó conveniente imitar a su primo y cerrar los ojos.

En la arena, Tia seguía rodeada por aquel chakra púrpura, y el Atou puso los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo.

Jidai abrió los ojos una vez la Testament se calmó, y la declaró vencedora del certamen.

-¿Lo ha matado? –preguntó Inoko con un hilo de voz.

Shinji se acercó con cuidado al Atou, y le buscó pulso en el cuello.

-Sigue vivo. Inconsciente, pero vivo.

-Encima es un honor para él haber sobrevivido –escupió Tia.

-¿No te has pasado un poco? Cuando te dije en el entrenamiento que usaras la Guriikku Moui, me refería al primer nivel, so bruta –Nagendra dijo detrás de ella.

-Tenía demasiada furia acumulada para usar sólo el primer nivel –ella respondió fríamente.

-Sea como sea, Testament Tia, eres la ganadora del torneo de los exámenes chûnin –Naruto dijo.

Ella se inclinó respetuosamente.

-Enhorabuena, Tia –Aglae dijo, con un brillo de complicidad en los ojos.

Gaara sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Los siguientes genin pasen al frente –Iruka dijo, con una lista en la mano. –Testament Tia, Akimichi Chôsuke, Testament Hiperion, Inuzuka Ryoga, Testament Mors, Hyuga Hikaru, Sabaku no Hwoarang… y Uzumaki Akidzuki.

Tia apoyó la frente en su mano derecha. Si no cayó al suelo, fue porque Nagendra la sostuvo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Hiperion preguntó, preocupado.

-Gasté mucho chakra. Es todo.

-Ustedes ocho han demostrado con creces el dominar las cualidades necesarias para liderar sus grupos y mantener la calma. Por ende, ustedes de ahora en adelante ostentarán el rango de chûnin.

Los tres Testament se miraron con expresiones indefinidas: de "es lógico" o de triunfo, quizá de las dos cosas. Hwoarang no pudo reaccionar porque Sensu se le aventó encima para darle la enhorabuena y Ryoga casi se va al suelo de la impresión. Chôsuke sonrió ampliamente, agradablemente sorprendido. Hikaru se veía contenta, pero no actuaba demasiado contenta o muy orgullosa. Sin embargo, la que más sorprendida estaba era ni más ni menos que Akidzuki. No podía creerlo, y Toramaru, que le cayó encima, tuvo que sacarla de su trance con un mordisco.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías, Aki! –Ryoga dijo, aun cuando todavía no se creía que él mismo fuera chûnin.

-Nunca lo imágine… No lo puedo creer.

-Felicidades, latosa –Shikaji dijo, acercándose a ella y a Hikaru. –Y para ti también, Hikaru.

-Gracias.

-Je, ya cuando me venciste supe que lo lograrías, pero cuando vi cómo luchaste contra Mors… Si no te hubieran hecho chûnin, habría protestado –Hwoarang dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Hikaru. –Enhorabuena a todos.

-Gracias. Y para ti también. Lástima que Toramaru tenga que ser genin de por vida –Hikaru dijo.

-Miaaaau –el gato dijo, como si nada.

-¿No hay forma de pasar a chûnin sin hacer el examen? –Hiperion preguntó, mirando a Toramaru con la cabeza ladeada como un pajarito.

-Estás completamente chiflado por los bichos –Mors dijo, meneando la cabeza.

-Y hablando de bichos… Voy a ver cómo está el idiota –Hiperion dijo. -¿Me esperan?

-Eh, claro…

-Luego hablan de mí… Eso sí es altura moral –Hwoarang dijo.

-Oigan, ¿no les parece un alivio que ninguno de los Atou haya quedado de chûnin? –Chôsuke dijo.

-Para mí sí… Esas dos alimañas no deberían volver por aquí –Hikaru dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Ryoga dijo.

En esas, Iwanori bajó y cayó sobre los de Konoha que estaban.

-¡Así se hace, chicos! ¡Demostraron que Konohagakure tiene ninjas de verdad!

Kaede llegó detrás y se aventó encima de Chôsuke.

-¡Enhorabuena, chicos!

-Gracias… Lo que me sorprende es que Phoenix no haya quedado de chûnin –Hwoarang dijo para sí mismo.

-Perdí –Phoenix replicó, apareciendo de la nada.

-¡Ah! Casi me matas del susto… Y yo también perdí, ¿y?

-Pueda que los Kage tengan alguna razón en específico –Shifuu dijo, apareciendo.

-Bueno, ¿y si vamos a celebrar? –Hiperion dijo, regresando. –Por cierto, para quien quiera saberlo, Atou Enma sobrevivirá.

-De todos modos tienes más oportunidades, Phoenix-san –Chôsuke agregó.

-Ya –se limitó a decir Phoenix, pero en sus ojos apareció algo que parecía agradecimiento.

-Pues como a todos nos fue bien y hay que celebrar… Los invito al restaurante de mi familia. La casa invita.

-¡Chôsuke!

-¿Qué? Mi padre estaría de acuerdo.

-No se hable más, es de mala educación rechazar una invitación tan amable –Hiperion dijo.

Tia y Mors se miraron, ella negó con la cabeza, él chasqueó la lengua, y los dos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Llegaron al restaurante, donde sólo una chica estaba limpiando mesas. No había casi clientes debido a que todos habían estado viendo los combates.

-¡Maya-chan! Ramen para muchos… Y dile a mi padre que me lo cobre a mí.

La chica dejó lo que hacía, miró con cuidado a todos y salió corriendo a la cocina.

-Es guapa –comentó Sensu.

-Ya empezamos… -gruñó Sheba.

-Es Maya, una chica que nos ayuda con el local.

-Genial –Shikaji dijo. Pero Toramaru se habia quedado afuera. Sabía que en los restaurantes no estaba permitida la entrada de animales, por lo que seguía afuera.

-¿Miaaaaauuuu…? –dijo, colocando cara del gato con botas.

-Ay, pobrecito… ¿Seguro que no puede entrar con nosotros? –Hiperion dijo, colocando también cara del gato con botas.

-Hombre, digo gato, no te quedes afuera, Toramaru –el Akimichi dijo, tomándolo. –Tú eres la más clara excepción, aparte de los perros de los Inuzuka.

Shiromaru soltó un ladrido de agradecimiento y entró en el restaurante pisándole los talones a Ryoga. Hiperion se quedó mirándolo con cara de sentirse feliz de la vida.

-Hiperion y los animales… -Sualtaim dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Veo que te gustan mucho, Hiperion-kun. ¿Por qué? –Aki preguntó.

-No sé. Nunca me he parado a pensarlo, simplemente, me encantan los animales. Y por suerte, suelo llevarme bien con ellos –y el Testament acarició la cabeza de Shiromaru, que se acercó más a él.

-Para que Toramaru se te acerque así, es porque debes tener buena aura para ellos –Hikaru dijo.

-El día en que Hiperion maltrate a un animal, se acabará el mundo –Dana dijo.

-Pues va a ser por eso que me tienen confianza, ¿no? –el aludido respondió.

-Miau.

-Toramaru lo dijo todo –Iwanori dijo, a lo cual todos se echaron a reír.

Maya llegó con la comida.

-¿Por qué no te quedas de charla con nosotros? –Sensu le ofreció, con una Señora Caída de Ojos de las suyas.

-Ten cuidado, que éste puede ser peligroso -y Sheba le dio una colleja al rubio.

-¡Ey! –se quejó el perjudicado. –No me pegues… -y puso cara de mascota regañada.

Akidzuki y otras personas se echaron a reír. Hasta Toramaru, quien sorprendió a muchos con su risa.

-Nadie me toma en serio… -se quejó Sensu con patetismo.

-Sí te tomamos en serio… Es sólo que sabes hacer reír sin querer –la Uzumaki se excusó.

-Es un don –el rubio de Suna cambió de actitud de inmediato, haciendo reír incluso a Sheba.

-No tienes remedio –Hwoarang dijo, tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-Pues por mi parte, que no lo tenga. Me agrada la gente con sentido del humor.

-Me gusta oír eso… Todo el mundo me toma por un simple payaso… Es terrible –satirizó Sensu.

-Lo que es terrible es que yo tenga que aguantar chicas persiguiéndonos cuando voy con ustedes dos a cualquier lado –bufó Sheba.

-Es peor cuando te persiguen chicas y chicos –Hikaru dijo, agachando la cabeza.

-Es difícil ser un ídolo –Shifuu dijo secamente.

-Sí… Y encima, como paso desapercibido, y tal… -Hwoarang dijo. –Pero bueno, no voy a quejarme.

-A mí no me gusta tener a las chicas detrás. Prefiero tenerlas delante, si están detrás de mí no las veo –Sensu dijo.

"Suena como un mujeriego" –la Uzumaki pensó, mientras Maya y otros camareros llevaban los platos.

-¿Y eso qué? –Tia gruñó, alejándose un poco de él.

-Pues que las chicas son lo más bonito que ha inventado la naturaleza –respondió el de Suna poniendo mirada soñadora. –No intento acercarme a ellas, en serio… Con poder verlas tengo bastante.

-Eso cambia las cosas –Hikaru dijo.

-Cierto. Opino casi igual que tú, Sensu-kun, pero debo admitir que sería capaz de elegir a una sola.

-Vaya, Iwanori… Eso nos sorprende, viniendo del 'chico más guapo de la aldea' –Aki dijo.

-Pues eso tiene mérito. Escoger a una implica renunciar a todas las demás… No he conocido a una chica que pueda hacerme escoger –Sensu dijo.

-Pues habrá que ver… Uno nunca sabe –Chôsuke dijo.

-El Psicólogo de Bolsillo contraataca –Shikaji dijo, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno, eso también es verdad. Quizá en el futuro conozca a una chica por la que sí pudiera renunciar a todas las demás. O puede que ya la conozca y empiece a pensar eso más adelante. Pero por el momento, se me hace imposible –Sensu dijo.

-También se me hace imposible a mí que alguien pueda ser chico y chica a la vez, pero Hikaru lo es… -Hwoarang replicó.

-Es chica –Inoko dijo.

-Es chico –Shifuu respondió.

-Perdón, no debí sacar el tema… Es las dos cosas –el gigante de Suna dijo.

-Gracias por responder a eso –la Hyuga dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Eh, fue mi culpa, yo empecé.

-Suele pasar. Claro que pasa con ese condenado club de fans… Es desesperante –Shikaji dijo. –_Mendokusee…_

-Los clubes de fans siempre son pesados –Elohim dijo, dando vueltas a los palillos con su mano izquierda.

-No me digas… -gruñó Tia.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema o Hikaru-san se deprimirá –Iwanori dijo.

-Y Tia romperá algo –Hiperion añadió. –En fin… ¿Les gusta la música?

-Más que la música en sí, me gusta bailar –Ryoga respondió.

-Me encanta la música –Hikaru dijo, y no era para menos: Su padre tocaba guitarra.

-Soy más fan de canciones que de artistas –Aki dijo.

-A mí me gusta todo –Hiperion dijo. –Pero lastimosamente, no sé tocar ningún instrumento. El único de nosotros que sabe es Elohim, que es genial con la guitarra.

-¡Ey! ¡Y yo qué! –se picó Hwoarang.

-Oh, cierto. Tú y la guitarra eléctrica. Y encima tienes pelo de headbanger.

-Pues oí a alguien cantar –Shifuu dijo, aludiendo a Sheba.

-Hikaru toca guitarra. Lo aprende de su padre –Shikaji dijo.

-¿Tu padre toca guitarra? Mi madre también –Hwoarang dijo a Hikaru.

-Yo también oí a alguien cantar –Kaede dijo, dando un codazo a su hermano. -¿Eh? Es sorprendente.

-Seguro habrá sido Toramaru. Como al fin y al cabo es gato… -Shikaji agregó.

-No sé de qué hablas, Kaede.

-Bah, si no te ofendes no es divertido. ¿Y a quién oíste cantar?

Shifuu no respondió.

-Seguramente no quiere decirle a nadie. No lo obligues, Kaede-chan –Chôsuke dijo casualmente.

-Ah, vale. Guárdate tu secreto, egoísta –la Aburame fingió ofenderse.

-Me alegro de no vivir con ustedes dos… Son peores que mis hermanos –Inoko dijo.

-Ni hablar de las madres…

-Ya sabemos por lo que pasas, Shikaji. Al menos Akidzuki tiene suerte.

-Ni tanto.

-Yo también, mi madre es la bomba –Hwoarang dijo.

-De hecho, los tres lo son –Sensu corrigió.

-Claro que otra persona que tiene suerte es Hikaru. Esa familia que tiene es tremendamente unida.

-Y eso es porque no has oído las historias que cuentan las amigas de mi madre –la Hyuga dijo.

-¿Qué historias? –se interesó Sensu. –Cuenta, cuenta… Si son anécdotas raras, tiene que ser genial…

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber –Shifuu dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

-¿Por qué? A mí me gustan las anécdotas raras… -el rubio de Suna respondió.

-Anécdotas más raras que las nuestras, seguro que no hay –se rió Dana. –Porque algunos dicen cada locura… Somos una familia muy rara.

-Es porque nuestras madres son un caos total –Shikaji dijo. –Hikaru tuvo suerte de tener a la menos problemática. En cambio, a mí y a mi hermano nos tocó la peor.

-Como si mi madre fuera un ángel –Shifuu se quejó también.

-Claro… tú te quejas de ella y de mí a la vez –Kaede dijo.

-Pues tengo razones para ello.

-Me dirás que nos metemos mucho en tu vida…

-Aquí vamos otra vez… -Iwanori dijo, con cara de "y esto es casi todos los días", mientras los mellizos Aburame comenzaban a discutir.

-Menos mal que los mantenemos separados… -Ryoga dijo, mirando al techo como pidiéndole paciencia.

-Nunca mejor dicho –Hikaru dijo.

-Más que hermanos, parecen un matrimonio… -Elohim dijo, sonriendo malvadamente.

Eso hizo que todos se echaran a reír excepto los mellizos, que para variar miraron mal a los otros, aunque no se les veían los ojos.

-Cierren el pico –dijeron a la vez.

Lo bueno fue que no continuaron su discusión.

-Nunca falla… -Elohim dijo.

-Pues toca admitir que esa artimaña es efectiva –Shikaji dijo.

-Si alguien sabe de artimañas aquí, ése es Elohim –Sualtaim dijo, mientras dibujaba quién sabe qué.

-Aquí el experto es el flojo de Shikaji, aunque he visto a cierto Toramaru hacer unas buenas –Aki dijo.

Hiperion miró a Toramaru con admiración.

-Este gato es genial.

-Miaaaau –el ninbyou dijo, avergonzado.

-¡Hiperion haciendo amigos! –Tia dijo. –Lástima que no te entiendas con la mayoría de ellos.

-Sí que me entiendo –su hermano replicó, por sorpresa.

-Miaaau.

-Toramaru dice que lo importante es que haya empatía –Aki dijo.

-¿Cómo es que le entiendes? –Chôsuke preguntó.

-Llámalo empatía, o amistad… El caso es que le entiendo perfectamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Y te pasa con más animales? –Hiperion preguntó, con tono esperanzado.

-No lo sé. Toramaru ha sido la única mascota que he tenido.

-Oh.

-Yo entiendo a Shiromaru –Ryoga acotó.

-Sí, pero yo es que siempre consigo hablar con los animales si se me antoja, sin importar si son mis mascotas, si los había visto antes o lo que sea –Hiperion dijo. –Y me siento más raro de lo que ya soy, aunque no me importa.

-Me parece una cualidad interesante –la chica de las pecas, Maya, dijo. –A veces quisiera saber qué piensan o dicen los animales, pero como ven, no tengo cualidades de nada más que para cocinar.

-Bueno…Seguro que hay muchas cosas que no has intentado. No creo que tengas cualidades sólo para cocinar –Hiperion respondió. –Con todo el respeto que me merece, porque yo no sé ni hervir agua sin que se me pegue…

-Eh, de todos modos Maya-chan es feliz así, cocinando. La conozco de hace tiempo, y prefiere cocinar a pelear. Por eso ella no es ninja, pero su teriyaki es de morirse –Chôsuke dijo.

-Pues estupendo… La vida se trata de eso, de ser lo más feliz que se pueda. Y coincido contigo, la comida es buenísima –Hiperion dijo.

La pecosilla se sonrojó, antes de regresar a la cocina. Elohim volvió a poner su sonrisa malvada. Aunque como no se le veía la mitad de la cara, sólo se sabía por la expresión de malicia al cubo de sus ojos.

-Je. Chôsuke. El psicólogo de bolsillo y amigo incondicional de Konohagakure con un dedo extra para contar sus amigos –Shikaji dijo, pues tal como su padre y el del aludido, era gran amigo del Akimichi.

-Y seguro le faltan dedos para contarlos –Tia comentó. –Me sentó fatal que ese idiota de Atou Enma te insultara, la verdad.

-Je, gracias por la preocupación, pero he aprendido que uno no debe ponerle atención a esas cosas. Admito que me enojó que me echara en cara mi sobrepeso, pero sé manejarlo. No como mi padre.

-Bueno, a mí me ofendió y eso colaboró en la _Guriikku Moui_, es lo bueno de ese jutsu, que no hace falta tener la cabeza fría para ejecutarlo.

-A mí me dio mucho miedo ver eso –Aki dijo. Toramaru maulló, afirmando su miedo.

-Más aún cuando antes que él, sólo una persona había sobrevivido a la _Shi no Moui_ –Hwoarang dijo en voz baja. –Mi abuelo materno, concretamente.

-Cieeeeelos.

-La verdad es que me alegra que él haya sido el que estuvo más cerca de morir. Le está bien empleado por haber intentado matar a todos sus rivales –Mors dijo.

Sensu carraspeó indignado, y el Testament lo miró con cara de chiste y le guiñó un ojo.

-A mí me sorprendió que Hikaru y Mors-kun hubiesen empatado. Por un momento pensé que tú ganarías, Mors-kun –Iwanori dijo.

-Yo lo pensé desde el principio hasta que tuve que pasar al judo –Mors dijo. –Pero como no soy precisamente Hwoarang…

-Y a mí también me ganó… -apuntó Hwoarang.

-Sí, nos gana a todos en taijutsu –completó Mors.

-No es para tanto… -la Hyuga dijo, avergonzada. –Pasa que así somos en mi familia. Claro que las danzas sí son mías.

-¿Y son sólo esas tres? –Aki preguntó.

-No. Son cinco. La cuarta es la _Fuyu no Mangetsu_ (Luna llena de invierno), y la última todavía no tiene nombre. No se me ha ocurrido, pero al menos me alegro de no haber tenido que usarlas.

-Y yo también –Hwoarang dijo. –Algo me dice que me habría dolido…

-Es mejor no pensar en ello. Pueda que sean las armas secretas de Hikaru. Tan secretas como su género –Iwanori agregó.

-Pues hala. Saquemos otro tema. ¿Nadie tiene algún secreto que sí pueda o quiera contar? –Sensu preguntó.

-Si se puede o se quiere contar, no es un secreto… ¿no? –observó Sheba.

-Yo no –Hikaru dijo.

-Eh, yo tampoco –Aki dijo.

-No –Phoenix añadió, fulminando con la mirada al responsable de la pregunta.

El pobre Sensu tembló un poco y trató de esconderse al lado de Hwoarang.

-Bueno, bueno…

Aki se echó a reír.

-Bueno, creo que me esperan en casa. Seguramente mi madre y Naruyoshi deben estar ansiosos por saber qué pasó, porque mi padre llegará tarde, seguramente.

-Yo también me voy. Espero noticias de mi madre –Elohim dijo. –Aunque no hace falta que me acompañen –añadió para sus primos.

-No digas tonterías, claro que te acompañamos –Sualtaim respondió.

-Son como uña y carne –Chôsuke notó.

-Yo también me voy. Mi padre debe estar ansioso.

Así, todos fueron despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a sus casas o a los lugares donde se estaban quedando. Los Testament tuvieron que esperar por Hiperion, que quiso despedirse de Maya también.

-Lo que yo decía… -Elohim comentó, aunque no había dicho nada.

-En fin. ¡Nos vemos! –y la Uzumaki salió corriendo, con Toramaru siguiéndole.


	22. XXII

XXII

Los de Suna también se fueron, al igual que los demás de Konoha, y los ocho de Taiyô (seis de los Testament y los dos compañeros de Dana) se quedaron delante del restaurante, esperando por Hiperion, que se demoraba, vaya uno a saber por qué.

-¿Por qué este chico siempre tarda eternidad y media en despedirse? –se quejó Mors.

-Vaya uno a saber –Chôsuke dijo, mientras los acompañaba, ya que el restaurante estaba justamente en su casa.

-Estará charlando en vez de despedirse, como si lo viera –Sualtaim observó, pero no había queja ni crítica en su voz. Era simplemente una constatación.

-Je… lo que imaginaba –Elohim dijo.

En esas salió Hiperion, por lo que Chôsuke se despidió y entró al restaurante. Sin embargo, por ahí pasaron los Atou, sin el tipo de las vendas. Probablemente sí lo habían matado.

-Oh, no… Vámonos, rápido –pidió Dana en voz baja.

Phoenix se limitó a mandar una mirada asesina al chico, pero Mors se detuvo.

-¿Qué, lo mataron? –se burló.

-No. Murió –Kyouka dijo, enarcando una ceja.

-De aburrimiento, ¿no? Por tener que aguantar semejantes compañeros –Elohim intervino.

Ninguno respondió. Y no mentían; Honobe había muerto por las heridas aunque parecía que iba a sobrevivir.

-Bueno, ahí se quedan –Tia dijo, cogiendo a sus dos primos por los brazos y tratando de llevárselos a rastras. La lástima era que pesaban demasiado.

-Vámonos –Enma dijo, alejándose.

-Adelántate, hermano.

"¿Y ésta qué querrá?" –se preguntaron los de Taiyô.

La joven hizo contacto con los ojos de Mors, a sabiendas del efecto que causaban.

"Te veo en la entrada principal de la aldea al anochecer" –dijo mentalmente, yéndose después.

El joven esbozó una especie de sonrisa. Tia le dirigió una mirada desconfiada.

-Me importa un rábano lo que te haya dicho, olvídate de ella –gruñó.

-Tranquila. Sé lo que hago.

El día pasó sin más ni más. Hikaru llegó a casa, y se vio sorprendida cuando Honey le tenía un enorme plato de panqueques hechos.

-¡Cielos! Es más de lo que podría comer, mamá… O_O.

-Bueno, pues come lo que quieras y el resto lo guardamos, ya ves tú qué problema…

-Y eso que suelo tener buen apetito.

-Ya, ¿por qué crees que hice tanto?

-Porque pensaste que llegaría con más hambre, pero Chôsuke-kun nos invitó a comer en el restaurante de su familia.

-Eso lo explica… En fin. Me alegra muchísimo que hayas llegado a chûnin, Hikaru… Ni siquiera tu padre lo logró a la primera, ni qué decir de mí. ¡Estoy orgullosa!

-Gracias, mamá. Al final tuve que enfrentarme con uno de los tipos a los que temía, pero terminamos empatados.

-Lo sé, estuve en primera fila viéndolo. Me gustó que él mismo te diera el antídoto –Honey dijo.

-Eso fue porque tu hija es como tú, donde va triunfa –se burló Neji desde la puerta. –Enhorabuena, Hikaru.

-Gracias, papá. Y gracias por ayudarme a desarrollar las Cinco Danzas.

-No hay de qué.

-Y tuve suerte. Sólo llegué hasta el Otoño.

-Los que tuvieron suerte fueron tus adversarios –Honey bromeó.

-Sí… Y más porque el Invierno hace que yo absorba el chakra de ellos.

-Igual que mis técnicas absorben la sangre –Honey añadió, con un escalofrío. –Es que sólo a mí se me ocurre hacerme ninja teniendo hematofobia…

-A Tsunade-sama le pasaba lo mismo, ¿no?

-Sí, pero ella acabó por superarlo, y yo todavía estoy esperando.

-Tarde o temprano pasará –Hikaru dijo. –Tal como mi miedo a perder alguien cercano a mí… Y el miedo que tenga mi papá, que ni idea de cuál sea.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Tu padre tiene miedo a Jen con unas tijeras –bromeó Honey.

Hikaru miró a Neji, incrédula.

-No te creas ni una palabra, sólo me fastidió cuando la loca de Jen amenazó con cortarme el pelo –él aclaró.

"En momentos como estos me alegro de tener el cabello corto" –la chica pensó, tragando saliva.

Cuando Ryoga llegó a casa, lo primero que notó fue que todos los perros que tenían se lanzaban a saludarlo (menos Shiromaru, que estaba con él). Detrás apareció Kiba intentando apartarlos.

-¡Venga, fuera! ¡Que me lo aplastan!

-Casi parece que se alegran más los perros que ustedes –Hige comentó, con voz cansada. –Enhorabuena, Ryoga… ¿Pero lo de ser chûnin no será demasiado trabajo?

-Para ti todo es demasiado trabajo –gruñó su padre. –Lo que cuenta es que no sólo me has superado, Ryoga, sino que además me conseguiste la revancha contra Naruto, digo, contra el Hokage…

Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír. Hacía siglos que sabían que Kiba había perdido su combate contra Naruto en el examen chûnin.

-Aki fue una rival más que digna, ¿eh? –el mayor de los dos dijo.

-Hubo un par de ocasiones en que pensé que te iba a ganar –Angel añadió, apareciendo apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.

-Vaya, mamá, qué ánimos.

-No te quejes, encima que estoy preparándote tu plato preferido…

-Je… Así da aún más gusto conseguir cosas –Ryoga sonrió. –Gracias, mamá.

-Tu hermana también estaría orgullosa –Kiba dijo en tono trascendental.

Entonces la sonrisa de Ryoga desapareció.

-¿Tenías que sacar el tema?

La noche comenzó a caer sobre Konohagakure. Casi no se veía gente, pero había una persona a la salida de la aldea.

Mors salió del lugar donde se hospedaba, al parecer sin preocuparse por si lo veían o no. No llevaba el largo abrigo blanco que había usado durante todo el torneo, por lo que su ropa era completamente negra. Tampoco llevaba la placa de Taiyô.

Se dirigió hacia la salida de la aldea. Sabía que era una tontería responder a la petición de Kyouka, pero le pudo la curiosidad.

-Veo que viniste. Te agradezco el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo agradecerte… Que no me mataras –y la voz de la joven bajó al nivel de un susurro.

-Todavía no sé por qué no lo hice –él respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-En todo caso, sólo quería agradecértelo –y la joven se le acercó.

-Ya. ¿Eso es todo? –el Testament pareció no darse cuenta del gesto.

-Si todavía no he hecho nada… -y la muy descarada lo besó.

Eso sería algo que Mors odiaría por el resto de su vida. Pero por alguna razón que su mente no encontró, o quizá por ninguna, se quedó ahí, sin apartarse de ella, simplemente dejándose besar.

Fue más breve de lo que creyó, pero en cuanto reaccionó, la joven había desaparecido.

Él se encogió de hombros y se puso en camino de vuelta, pero justo entonces se encontró con alguien que no debería estar allí.

Tia le dio la espalda a su primo, esperando una explicación. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no la iba a obtener y fue ella la que habló primero.

-¿A qué vino eso?

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío, Tia.

-Al final va a resultar que no podemos confiar en ti. ¡Te pierdo de vista un momento y te encuentro en pleno arrebato pasional con esa… con esa…!

-Yo no habría llamado a eso 'arrebato pasional'.

-¡Bah! Ya verás cómo te arrepientes de eso.

-No fue mi culpa. Ella me besó.

-Y tú te dejaste.

-No reaccioné a tiempo –corrigió él.

-Ya. ¿Y no sería más bien un chute de hormonas?

-Si estuviera así ahora, no quiero ni pensar en cómo estaría a los quince años…

Pero algo distrajo a quienes discutían. Una gata gorda salió corriendo gracias a los gritos, mientras una anciana loca la perseguía.

Los dos Testament se quedaron mirando la escena.

-Me pregunto si siempre hay tanta actividad en esta aldea por la noche o sólo es culpa tuya –Tia dijo.

-¿Mía? Pero si la que estaba gritando eras tú.

-¡Arj! Mejor vámonos antes de que vuelva a aparecer la tipeja ésa…

Y con eso se fueron, porque la tal Atou Kyouka se fue.

Entretanto, los tres Kage se reunieron por última vez.

-…y ya que terminó esto, y por suerte con un final feliz a pesar de la muerte de uno de los participantes, considero que se puede revelar la verdad –el Hokage dijo, serio.

-Mientras que los demás participantes no decidan tomar represalias… -el Kazekage replicó.

-Cosa probable entre los míos, pero los tranquilizaré –Aglae dijo.

-Sugiero que se revele la verdad en cuanto cada uno esté en su respectiva aldea. Y habrá que emitir una alarma, porque realmente creo que Uchiha Sasuke está planeando volver a atacar.

-Ya lo hizo –la Hikarikage dijo. –Bueno, más o menos. Trató de ocultarse en Taiyô, y cuando fuimos a echarlo, casi mata a mis hijos. Me alegré de que Tisifone estuviera en Suna.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, enojado.

-Supongo que después de eso, habrás pensado mejor en la reputación de tu país como el paraíso de los exiliados –Gaara dijo, preocupado. –De lo contrario, seguirán ocurriendo cosas parecidas.

-Sin problema. De momento, el Uchiha está neutralizado, gracias a los Tres de Taiyô –Aglae respondió. –Probablemente tratará de ocultarse en alguna de las ciudades estado.

-Lo cual no es muy alentador. A mí me preocupa personalmente que intente tomar retaliación contra alguno de nosotros tres directamente, como ya pasó con la Hikarikage-sama.

-Olvidas algo –el Kazekage dijo. –Él no tiene ninguna relación con las ciudades estado. En cambio tú tienes muy buenas relaciones con la gobernante de la Primera Ciudad, si no recuerdo mal.

-Es verdad. Enviaré un aviso allá en cuanto pueda. En todo caso, será bueno reforzar la vigilancia. Estamos en medio de un estado crítico.

-Probablemente tendremos que enviar ninjas a la Primera Ciudad, ya que no tienen ejército ni nada parecido –apuntó Gaara.

-De eso me ocupo yo. Lo bueno de Taiyô es que todos somos luchadores, ninjas o no –dijo Aglae.

-Lo cual conviene en este caso. Si ya el hecho de que el equipo de mi hija se enfrentó a unos subordinados de Uchiha en su primera misión me preocupa… El hecho de que sus hijos presentaron el examen chûnin me aterra.

-Creo que por una vez vamos a tener que participar activamente en detener a Uchiha Sasuke –Aglae dijo.

-Así es.

-Y mal que me pese, tendré que sacar de su aislamiento a Ganimedes… Esto no me gusta nada…

Naruto y Gaara intercambiaron miradas. Desde hacía años, Testament Ganimedes, el hermano menor de Aglae, se encontraba encerrado y no salía más que cuando la Hikarikage lo sacaba a rastras por alguna emergencia.

Sin embargo, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¡Siga! –Naruto dijo en voz alta.

Shinji entró al lugar, con un pergamino en la mano.

-Hokage-sama, Hikarikage-sama, Kazekage-sama, lamento la interrupción.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hashimoto?

-Al fin sabemos el verdadero nombre de los hijos de Uchiha Sasuke. Tuvimos que registrar las pertenencias del fallecido Honobe Muna, quien iba con ellos.

-¿Cuáles son? –Gaara preguntó.

-El joven tiene por nombre Uchiha Naga, mientras que la muchacha es Uchiha Kinashi.

-Naga –Aglae susurró. –'Eternidad'.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Gaara preguntó.

-En mi vida he tenido infinitas ocasiones de comprobar que muchos nombres se ponen por un motivo. Mismamente el mío me define, por ególatra que suene. Y que el nombre de ese chico signifique 'eternidad' me hace pensar en una venganza eterna.

-Curioso. Pensé exactamente lo mismo. ¿Alguna idea de lo que significa el nombre de la otra Uchiha, Hashimoto?

-Sí. Según vi, significa 'demonio de la nada'. Si me permiten dar mi opinión, son nombres muy tétricos.

-Que explican las intenciones de Uchiha Sasuke, lo cual es bueno para nosotros –apuntó Gaara.

-Ya sé qué es lo que planea él –Naruto dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué planea? –Aglae preguntó.

-Tú lo dijiste, pero me temo que es más. Uchiha Sasuke busca vengarse… Pero de la aldea que abandonó… Y por alguna razón creo que el blanco… Es mi familia.

-Puedes contar con Sunagakure para proteger a tu familia –Gaara ofreció.

-Lo mismo digo de Taiyô.

-Gracias, a los dos.

-Con su permiso, Hokage-sama, mi equipo y yo también estamos dispuestos a cuidar de su familia. Ya sabe que Sora y yo somos parte de la Academia, y Hikarino no se negaría a colaborar.

Naruto asintió. Sabía que Murasaki y Kurai detestaban a Sasuke desde la infancia.

-Se los agradezco, Hashimoto, pero no quiero que tu equipo se distraiga de sus labores.

-Si eso es todo, creo que deberíamos irnos. Tenemos que organizar nuestras defensas lo antes posible –Gaara dijo.

-De acuerdo. Declaro que esta reunión termina aquí y ahora –el Hokage dijo, poniéndose de pie.


	23. XXIII

XXIII

Pronto quedó organizada la partida de los de Suna y Taiyô. Los dos 'Atou', o mejor dicho, Uchiha, habían desaparecido. El último en ver a la chica fue precisamente Mors, en aquel encuentro que él siempre odiaría, y no se preocupaba mucho por su paradero, al contrario que los Kage. Del muchacho no se sabía nada desde antes.

Varios de los de Konohagakure fueron a despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, cruzando los dedos porque su viaje no tuviera inconvenientes. Pero eso sólo lo sabría el destino, si el destino existiera.

-Jo… Se les va a echar de menos –Ryoga dijo. –Qué será de nosotros sin las locuras de Sensu…

-No pasa nada, tienen las de Kaede –el aludido dijo.

-¡Ey!

-Cuídense, y ojalá no perdamos el contacto –Hikaru dijo.

-Eso. ¡Escriban! –Kaede dijo.

-Yo no. Saben que no –dijo Sheba.

-Bueno… Pero ustedes dos sí, ¿no?

-¡No les quepa duda! –Hwoarang dijo.

-Claro. Al fin que los amigos no se pueden perder así de fácil –Akidzuki dijo, con Toramaru en la cabeza.

-Exacto –respondió el gigantón, acariciando al gato.

-Miaaaaau ;_;.

-Creo que Toramaru también los va a extrañar –Ryoga observó.

-No te preocupes –Sheba le dijo a Toramaru. –Seguro que volvemos. O vienen ustedes.

Y le tendió la mano, como había hecho al conocerlo.

El gato puso su patita sobre la mano de la chica, maullando.

-Dijo que es una promesa.

-¡Vaya! ¿Ustedes también se van? –dijo una voz detrás de los de Konoha.

Los de Taiyô estaban allá, también preparados para partir y encabezados por Elohim, que era quien había hablado.

-Qué vacío va a estar esto sin nosotros –dijo Dana con patetismo.

-Ni que lo digas. Alcancé a tomarle aprecio a varios de ustedes –Iwanori dijo.

-Lo cual es todo un cumplido –Hiperion sonrió, tendiéndole la mano. –Cumplido que podemos devolver, por cierto.

Sorprendentemente, su hermana fue directa hacia Shikaji y le tendió la mano también.

-A ver si la próxima vez te atreves conmigo, cobardica.

-No sé… Quizás.

-Es decir, que no –completó Mors con malicia. –Eso de enfrentarte con alguien a quien le gustas es lo que tiene, primita.

-Bah, cállate. Que bastante contenta me tienes.

-¡No fue mi culpa!

-No empiecen –advirtió Phoenix.

-Vale –y los que discutían se apartaron uno del otro.

Hiperion se acercó a Aki y miró a Toramaru, que seguía sobre su cabeza.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-¿Le preguntas a la chica o al gato? –Shifuu preguntó, levantando las cejas.

-Al gato, ¿no ves que lo estoy mirando? Con ella no tengo suficiente confianza.

Varios se echaron a reír.

-Miaaaau –y antes que el Testament actuara, Toramaru había saltado a su hombro y le dio un lametón en la cara.

Shiromaru se acercó también y le dio un golpecito con el morro.

-Ya te quiere más que a mí… -se hizo la víctima Ryoga.

-Je, pareces el arca de Noé, Hiperion –Yomi dijo. Después le tendió la mano a Chôsuke. –Bueno, encantado de haber luchado contigo –sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo. Eres muy hábil.

-También tú. Pero la próxima vez te venceré –y el Nakamura le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Cuál próxima, si ya no tengo que presentar el examen chûnin? –y con eso se echaron a reír todos.

-Demonios, es verdad… Bueno, pues vendré a retarte cuando esté ocioso.

-Eso me parece mejor –Iwanori dijo.

-Empiezo a pensar que soy el único normal de Taiyô –Kazu dijo en voz baja.

-¡Chst! No seas gafe… Que la normalidad es aburrida –Hiperion replicó.

-Tienes razón –Hikaru dijo.

Sheba llevaba unos minutos dirigiendo miradas fugaces a Shifuu. Hasta que se armó de valor, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano como a Toramaru, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos. Digo, a las gafas de sol.

-Eh, fue un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo. Cuídate –y le estrechó la mano con suavidad.

-¡Qué majos! ¿Qué has hecho para que Sheba te salude así? –Sensu preguntó.

-Cállate –el Aburame dijo.

-Jo.

-Si hay algo que muchos hemos aprendido con el tiempo, es que Aburame Shifuu detesta que bromeen con él –Chôsuke dijo.

-Claaaro, como soy bromista, entonces no sé hablar en serio, ¿no? –se ofendió Sensu. –No era una broma. Es raro que Sheba vaya directamente a saludar a alguien.

Su prima evitó aún más la mirada de Shifuu, pero con cierto disimulo. Lo que no logró disimular fue el ligerísimo tono rosa que adquirieron sus mejillas durante un segundo.

Sin embargo, los sensei de los visitantes los llamaron para irse, por lo que las caravanas se fueron, dejando a Akidzuki y sus amigos en la puerta principal.

-Ojalá los volvamos a ver.

-Miau.

El resto del día pasó con mucha calma. Y más porque no había misiones para los chicos.

-Vaya… Después de los exámenes, se me hace raro que podamos andar de flojos –Kaede comentó.

-Quién sabe hasta cuándo. Seguramente nuestros sensei estarán planeando algo –Chôsuke dijo.

-Aguafiestas… Pero bueno, al menos todo acabó bien. Aunque se echa de menos a los locos de Suna.

-Cierto. Sensu-kun me hace reír bastante –Aki admitió.

-A ti y a todos… ¿No les recuerda al Mago Howl? –Ryoga apuntó, sonriendo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, Ryoga-kun –Hikaru dijo. –A mí, quien me impresionó fue Hwoarang-kun.

-Uno diría que con esa presencia sería aterrador, pero lo aterrador es lo buena persona que es –Chôsuke respondió.

-Es una pena que ese chico contra el que luchó muriera. Seguro eso le dejará remordimientos –Ryoga dijo en voz baja.

-En ese sentido, quien más me sorprendió fue Hiperion-kun –Kaede dijo. –Después de lo que el tal Atou Enma hizo… ¿pues no va a preguntar cómo está?

-No creo que Hwoarang-kun sepa que Honobe murió… Y además, Atou Enma no es el verdadero nombre de esa vil alimaña –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿No lo es? –Kaede dijo.

-¡Hashi-sensei!

-Les tengo una pésima noticia que darles, chicos. Pero tendremos que esperar a que sus sensei lleguen.

-Ay, odio las malas noticias –Inoko dijo.

-Pues esto les afecta bastante. Ah, ahí llegan sus maestros.

Los tres sensei venían bastante serios, tanto como Shinji. Sus alumnos los miraron.

-¿Qué noticia es ésa? –Ryoga preguntó. –Ya que es pésima, al menos no nos hagan esperar…

-Ya se sabe quiénes son realmente los tales Atou.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? Recuerdo que Elohim-kun se puso muy nervioso al luchar contra la chica, pero como no quiso decir por qué… -Kaede dijo.

-Es porque él sabía que si revelaba lo que decía, los exámenes se verían comprometidos –Konohamaru dijo.

-El Hokage-sama pensó que sería mejor esperar a que terminaran los exámenes para decirles –Udon agregó.

-¿Y bien? –Inoko dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que nos van a decir? –Akidzuki dijo.

-Ellos son Uchiha.

Eso dejó sin habla a la mayor parte de los presentes.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Como el tal Sasuke ése que escapó de Konohagakure cuando tenía nuestra edad? –menos a Ryoga, que no callaba ni debajo del agua.

-De hecho, esos dos chicos son los hijos de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Acaso estarán planeando algo contra nuestra aldea? –Aki preguntó.

-Es difícil saberlo, pero para que esa víbora haya enviado a sus hijos al examen chûnin, debe ser porque los envió como espías o para que ellos se deshagan de algunos de los que presentaron el examen.

Kaede se abrazó a sí misma, pero como eso no la reconfortó, tomó las manos de sus compañeros de equipo, asustada.

-¿Por eso él intentaba matar a sus rivales?

-Los dos tenían intenciones asesinas, aunque también podría ser natural en ellos –Shikaji dijo, serio.

-Pero la chica… creo que no intentó matar a ninguno de sus rivales –Inoko dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-A Elohim-kun lo dejó paralizado, nada más –Ryoga recordó.

-Quizás tuvo que moderarse porque él la reconoció –Shifuu opinó.

-Pues no lo entiendo. Si yo hubiera sido ella, habría convertido eso en una razón más para matarlo –Inoko replicó.

-Salvo porque no nos estaba permitido matarnos, al menos en las preliminares –le recordó Kaede. –Lo que sí que no entiendo es su comportamiento en la otra pelea. Mira que Mors-kun le dejó ventaja, y ella perdió igual. No alcanzo a comprenderlo.

-Espero equivocarme, pero me da la impresión de que a esa víbora le gustaba Mors –Hikaru dijo, asqueada.

-Pobre chico –Ryoga dijo.

-Cierto –Chôsuke dijo, frotándose los brazos.

-Bueno, entonces… supongo que tendremos que estar en alerta permanente, ¿no? –Inoko dijo. –Quiero decir, por si vuelven.

-Exactamente, Inoko –Shinji dijo. –Por ello, sus misiones serán analizadas con cuidado para evitar que ustedes tengan que enfrentar a cualquiera que tenga alianza con los Uchiha.

-Sin embargo, no nos dijo los nombres completos de ellos, Hashimoto-sensei –Hikaru dijo.

-Cierto… El joven tiene por nombre Naga, y la chica se llama Kinashi.

-Esos nombres son algo… raros –Ryoga dijo. –No sé qué significan, pero me dan mal rollo.

-Naga significa 'eternidad' –Iwanori dijo. –Pero no tengo idea de qué significa el otro nombre.

-Significa 'demonio de la nada' –Shinji aclaró. –Creo que Uchiha eligió los nombres por su significado.

-Eso se hace a menudo. En mi familia, sin ir más lejos –Ryoga dijo. –Pero en el caso de los Uchiha, creo que la mala espina es más que lógica…

-Nada más cierto –Akidzuki dijo.

-No sé qué tenga que ver la eternidad –Inoko reflexionó.

-Venganza eterna. O al menos eso piensan los Kage –Konohamaru dijo.

-Lo cual recuerda a los Testament –Moegi añadió. –Aunque no tanto. Al menos ellos, cuando ya se han vengado, se dan por satisfechos.

-Exactamente… Aunque seguramente Uchiha Sasuke tendrá sus razones –Udon agregó.

-Ese tipo me da miedo, y eso que no lo conozco –Kaede dijo, cogiendo de nuevo la mano de Iwanori, inconscientemente.

El Lee se sonrojó un poco pero no reaccionó.

-Es para tener miedo. Fue compañero de equipo del Hokage, pero traicionó a la aldea –Shinji dijo.

-Entonces mi padre intentó ir tras él para que regresara a la aldea, pero Uchiha no sólo no volvió, sino que se declaró enemigo de Konoha. Si no estoy mal, Sora-sensei tuvo que golpear a mi padre para que reaccionara.

-Por lo que me contaron, enviaron a los padres de varios de nosotros a buscarlo. Dicen que el de Hikaru y el de Chôsuke pudieron morir en esa misión –Ryoga dijo, intentando evitar un escalofrío.

-Había olvidado ese detalle –Shinji dijo.

-Es verdad. Pero la Godaime Hokage y los ninjas médicos hicieron un trabajo excelente –Udon dijo.

-¡Por suerte! –Inoko dijo. –No sé qué podamos hacer nosotros contra los Uchiha… Sólo los Testament pudieron con ellos, y creo que Mors-kun sólo pudo con la chica porque ella no luchó del todo en serio.

-Pero no olviden que Chôsuke-kun también peleó bien contra él –Iwanori dijo.

-Pues claro que sí. Y por eso es chûnin –Kaede dijo, mirando a Chôsuke con gesto de madre orgullosa.

-Eh, no es para tanto… Es sólo que me dije a mí mismo que no podía dejarme vencer –el Akimichi dijo, su cara roja.

-Admítelo, chico. Lo hiciste muy bien –Ryoga replicó. –Mejor que la mayoría de nosotros. Sólo Hikaru se te acercó en este examen, porque su pelea contra Mors fue espectacular.

-Y eso que Hikaru empató. Básicamente fue el o la genin más fuerte de Konoha.

De la vergüenza, la Hyuga se levantó el cuello de su camisa y se cubrió la cara como Kaede o el viejo Kakashi. Eso hizo reír a varios de los presentes.

-Pero si es verdad… -Kaede dijo.

-El caso es que no debemos confiarnos. Y los que actualmente son chûnin deben guiar a sus compañeros genin. Estamos en tiempos de crisis, por lo que debemos estar más unidos que nunca –Shinji dijo.

-Aunque suene cursi, es verdad –Shikaji dijo.

-Miaaau.

-Entonces estaremos unidos. Así que menos envidiar a Hikaru, Inoko –bromeó Ryoga recibiendo una mirada asesina de la rubia a cambio.

-Será mejor olvidar todas las diferencias que haya. Y eso va también para ustedes, mellizos.

-Sí, Hashimoto-sensei –Shifuu dijo, agrio.

-Claro –y Kaede le tendió la mano a su hermano.

Shifuu se la estrechó con cuidado, para evitar que su hermana se quejara.

-No será tan difícil llevarnos bien –ella dijo. –Procuraré meterme menos contigo.

-Con eso me doy por satisfecho.

"También podrías poner tú algo de tu parte" –Kaede pensó, contrariada.

-Yo evitaré enojarme tanto contigo, Kaede.

-Así estaremos mejor.

-Sus padres se sorprenderán –bromeó Ryoga.

-Yo creo que estarían más aliviados –Aki dijo, sin bromear.

-Ahora pasemos a nuestra relación, Shifuu –el Inuzuka dijo. –A partir de ahora, prometo solemnemente tocarte las narices sólo lo estrictamente necesario.

-Prometo dejar de llamarte "perro de aguas" por un tiempo, pero se rompe si me haces enojar.

-No sé si conseguiré no hacerte enojar, pero lo haré lo menos posible.

-¿Y a mí? ¿No van a intentar no hacerme enojar a mí? –Inoko intervino.

-Es que tú te enfadas sola.

-Shikaji… ¿Dejarás de molestarnos a Hikaru y a mí? –Aki preguntó.

-Si no me aburro.

-Léase, no se compromete.

-De todos modos si intento hacerte enojar a ti o a él, digo, ella, digo… Ya sabes, me acaban. Al fin que sólo Toramaru y yo somos genin.

-Los únicos que no tienen que prometer portarse mejor son Iwanori y Chôsuke –observó Kaede, divertida. –Tengo suerte con estos compañeros, ¿no?

-Miaaau –Toramaru agregó, pues tampoco tenía problemas con los demás. Ni siquiera con Shiromaru.

-Cierto, Toramaru también se porta bien. Perdona que te haya obviado.

-Miiiiau –el gato dijo, sonriendo :3

-Moegi es la que tiene suerte –Konohamaru dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Y yo qué? –Udon dijo, negando con la cabeza.

-Supongo que no siempre se encuentran equipos tan unidos –Shinji dijo, incómodo.

-El de ustedes tres, para empezar –Moegi dijo.

-Y eso porque era el equipo menos convencional. Era la primera vez que había dos kunoichi en un equipo al lado de un ninja –Konohamaru dijo.

-Larga historia.

-No comprendo cómo fue eso –Ryoga dijo. –Lástima que no haya tiempo para contarnos la historia.

-Cierto. A entrenar, chicos. No pierdan tanto el tiempo –y el Hashimoto se fue de un salto.

-¿Es cosa mía o lo evitó? –preguntó Kaede.

-No creo que tenga por qué evitarlo –Udon dijo. –Si bien era una situación inédita, no era algo que lo humillara, ya que Murasaki ha sido su amiga de toda la vida y Kurai, aunque tiene nuestra misma edad, era considerada un prodigio.

-Me pregunto por qué todos los que tienen tanto talento son tan vagos –Ryoga dijo. –Como mi hermano. Y yo mientras tanto todo esforzado.

-Porque es una lata esforzarnos. No porque sea fácil, sino porque ya tenemos suficiente con la fatiga mental –Shikaji respondió.

-¿Fatiga mental?

-El tener que ver cómo dicen cosas obvias o analizar a nuestros rivales es una lata. _Mendokusee…_

-Eres igual que mi hermano… Sólo que él no dice _mendokusee_ –Ryoga se rió.

-Ese es rasgo de familia –Hikaru dijo, muerta de risa.

-Pero ya ven que la vagancia no. Mi padre, mi hermano, el de Ryoga-kun… -terció Inoko.

-Cosas pasan. Podría ser peor –Chôsuke dijo.

-No digo que no, aunque me gustaría que mi padre fuera menos protector. A veces tengo la impresión de que quiere dejarme encerrada en casa –dijo la rubia.

-¿Y dónde dejas al padre de Hikaru? Da miedo con sólo verlo –Chôsuke dijo.

-Mi padre no es tan malo… -Hikaru dijo, molesta.

-No creo… Lo que es irritante del mío es que pasa de todo menos de mí. A mis hermanos bien que les deja ir como les da la gana, pero claro, ellos son chicos –Inoko dijo, también molesta.

"Eso, y que te tiene consentida hasta el punto de la malcrianza" –Hikaru pensó mirando al cielo.

-Me gustaría saber cómo sería mi padre con una hija –Ryoga reflexionó, sus ojos negros reflejaron tristeza.

-Yo me pregunto cómo mi padre actuaría si yo hubiese sido un chico o una chica, y no las dos cosas.

-Yo me pregunto qué pasaría si mi padre no fuera el Hokage –Aki dijo, pensativa.

-Yo no me pregunto nada –Kaede dijo.

Shifuu habría preguntado otra cosa, pero se quedó callado.

-¿Y van a quedarse ahí perdiendo el tiempo? ¡A entrenar! –Konohamaru dijo.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Qué ínfulas! –Ryoga dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Y así cada equipo se fue a entrenar.


	24. XXIV

XXIV

Entretanto, en un lugar en medio del desierto, entre unas rocas había una gran caverna hecha por manos humanas, o quizás no. Iluminada por antorchas, húmeda y relativamente fría. Era aquí donde se escondía aquel hombre que alguna vez traicionó a Konoha y al muchacho que le consideraba casi su hermano… Era aquí donde el último Uchiha de Konohagakure residía.

Sin embargo, no era el único que se escondía en aquella caverna. Junto a él estaba su descendencia, la mujer que tomó casi por esposa y una aliada que a primera vista era poco probable.

-¿Y bien? –la ronca voz de Uchiha Sasuke dijo, mientras sus hijos estaban frente a él, con cara de derrota.

-Naga llegó a la final, pero esa niña Testament logró derrotarle con una técnica que nunca habíamos visto –Kinashi dijo, arrodillándose.

-Dicen que tuve suerte al sobrevivir… Pero la suerte no existe.

-No tuvieron cuidado al disimular el Sharingan.

-Es verdad… Padre.

-Así que Taiyô se interpone entre Konoha y nosotros –intervino la madre de los gemelos.

-¡De nuevo! –la otra mujer replicó, con un ademán teatral. –Porque tú también perdiste contra alguien de allí, ¿no? –se dirigió a Kinashi.

-Sí… Contra un joven que también manipula venenos.

-Su nombre es Mors –Kinashi dijo, dedicándole una mirada envenenada a su hermano.

-Curioso que recuerdes su nombre –su madre observó.

-Resulta que Mors es… cómo decirlo… no atractivo, sino atrayente, Karin –resopló la otra, mirando a Kinashi con suspicacia. -¿O me equivoco? Quizá te gustó tanto que le dejaste ganar.

-No le dejé ganar… Me derrotó sin que yo le tuviera lástima.

-Eso dices tú…

-Suficiente. No toleraré discusiones entre ustedes dos. Hablen sobre los demás.

-Sí, padre… -los gemelos dijeron, sin mirar a la cara de Sasuke.

-¿Cuál de las niñas te venció? –preguntó su aliada, entornando sus claros ojos.

-Una a la que llaman Tia –Naga dijo. –Pero hubo una persona que me intrigó. Lástima que no pude pelear con esa persona, o matarla.

-¿Quién es? –Sasuke preguntó, mostrando un ápice de interés.

-No sé si sea hombre o mujer, pero la llamaban Hyûga Hikaru.

-Eso se investiga –Karin dijo. -¿Qué fue lo que te intrigó?

-Parece tener la misma capacidad de lucha que el mismo Mors. Básicamente fue la persona más fuerte de los de Konohagakure.

-Descendiente de Hyûga Neji… No me sorprende demasiado. ¿Y qué hay… de la hija del Hokage?

-Débil. Perdió contra un tal Inuzuka, pero la nombraron chûnin a pesar de todo. Parece pelear del mismo modo que un gato.

-Aunque derrotó a la hija del Kazekage en la primera pelea.

-Raro para la hija del Kazekage, ¿no? –Karin dijo. -¿Y en qué piensas, Danny?

-Hablen de los rivales que tuvieron ustedes. Serán los más fáciles de calibrar –Danny respondió.

-Naga, tú primero –Sasuke ordenó.

-Sí, padre. Primero me enfrenté con otro Testament, uno al que llaman Sualtaim. No fue difícil de derrotar, aunque es capaz de captar el dolor ajeno. No nos creía cuando dijimos que estamos acostumbrados al dolor, y eso fue lo que lo derrotó. Después tuve que ir contra una chiquilla, Phoenix.

-¿La hija de Testament Kali? ¿Cómo es que no te derrotó? –Danny se mostró más interesada.

-La golpeé sin piedad en las articulaciones, y eso que era más rápida que yo. Después Kali intentó intimidarme y me torturó. No sentí gran cosa, pero sí mermó mi capacidad de pelea un poco.

-Mentiroso… Estuviste cojeando y ni te diste cuenta –Kinashi dijo.

-El jutsu de tortura de Kali es bastante conocido por cualquiera en Taiyô, exceptuando quizás a su padre –Danny dijo. –Es cuando menos extraño que no hayas sentido gran cosa.

-¿Estás cuestionando mis métodos de entrenamiento, Danny? –Sasuke preguntó, sin cambiar de semblante.

-¿Te parece? –Danny devolvió, también sin cambiar de semblante.

-Mis hijos conocen los métodos de tortura desde muy pequeños… Por eso sabes que ellos son casi inmunes al dolor.

-Exacto: casi. Y la tortura de Kali es bastante más que los métodos que tú les enseñaste. Así que no puedo estar cuestionando tus métodos de entrenamiento, porque funcionan.

-Bien. Y no vuelvas a dudar.

Danny dirigió una mirada envenenada al mayor de los Uchiha, pero no dijo nada.

-Prosigo. Después de eso, tuve que enfrentarme a otro Testament, pero lo deshabilité con humo y lo derroté, pero al único que no pude acabar fue a un tal Akimichi Chôsuke. El maldito ese se rindió antes de que yo siquiera pudiera dejarlo al borde de la muerte… -y Naga dejó escapar una maldición.

-Controla tu lenguaje.

-Y después fue Tia quien te acabó a ti –completó Danny con un ligerísimo matiz insultante en su habitualmente inexpresiva voz.

-…sí.

-¿Qué clase de técnica usó?

-Un canto… Y de ahí no recuerdo más.

-¿Un canto? Los Testament sólo tienen dos tipos de canto, y uno de ellos sirve para aumentar el nivel de chakra. Así que tuvo que ser la _Guriikku Moui_… Esa mosquita muerta de Tia es más peligrosa de lo que pensé.

-¿Y Honobe?

-Murió.

-¿Tuvieron algo que ver?

-Un poco, sí… -Kinashi dijo. –Estaba recuperándose poco a poco, pero sufría, así que le puse un poco de _tenshiketsu_ en la bolsa de suero que le habían conectado.

-Te estás volviendo blanda, hermana.

-Qué irónico que le dieras una muerte indolora a él –Karin comentó.

-Para lo que importa.

-En eso tienes razón.

-De todos modos no fue más que un lastre.

-Ustedes dos solos no habrían podido presentar el examen –Karin dijo.

-Ya lo sabemos… Pero igual no hizo gran cosa. De todos modos, al menos ya no molestará.

-Eso que salimos ganando. ¿Y qué hay de tus rivales, Kinashi? –Danny preguntó.

-Primero me enfrenté a Elohim. Gran cosa. Lo paralicé y ya, aunque me lastimó un poco. Después perdí contra Mors.

-¿Sólo te lastimó? –ella presionó. –Según mis últimas investigaciones, ese chico podría llegar a superar a Aglae en el uso del Saimingan. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que también te descubrió. Probablemente sea ésa la causa de que ninguno de ustedes haya promocionado a chûnin.

-Fue Kinashi quien nos delató.

-Tu también, cuando se te cayó la lentilla, Naga.

-¿Cómo se te pudo caer una lentilla? ¿Qué hiciste, headbanging? –Karin preguntó.

-Un descuido.

-Un gran descuido.

-Como sea. El caso es que lo único que ha funcionado de este plan ha sido la observación. ¿Qué hay de los demás de Konoha?

-Pocos de relevancia. Hasta uno de ellos se negó a pelear contra Tia.

-Ese debió ser el hijo de Nara Shikamaru –Sasuke agregó.

-Has dicho que son pocos de relevancia. ¿Cuáles? –Karin dijo.

-Hyuga Hikaru, Akimichi Chôsuke, y supongo que por obvias razones, Uzumaki Akidzuki –Naga dijo con cara de desprecio.

-No olvides al del perro, y a la chica de los insectos, porque de resto, nada de nada.

-Y si no me equivoco, y las cosas no han cambiado desde que te fuiste, Hyuga Hikaru debe de ser descendiente de tu odiadísima Ayame… ¿no? –Danny dijo, mirando fijamente a Sasuke para ver su reacción.

-¿De esa niñata? Probablemente. Pero Ayame no era buena para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Claro que hubo un momento después de la pelea entre Phoenix y yo, y una mujer con cabello castaño y blanco nos detuvo.

-¿Qué sabes de ella? –Karin preguntó.

-¿Tenía un dije negro al cuello?

-Sí, padre…

-Sora Murasaki. Menor que yo, pero sin duda más fuerte que un hombre.

-Otra persona a quien tener en cuenta.

-Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarme el aguijón de la mano con una sola mano… Y un hombre me agarró por detrás.

-¿Cabello castaño, ojos azules y voz profunda? Seguramente es el enclenque de su hermano.

-Yo no diría que es un enclenque –Kinashi dijo. –El tipo ése era muy alto y relativamente musculoso.

-Hablas del Equipo 13, más el hermano de Murasaki. Reconocidos por ser uno de los equipos más unidos. Los tres representan un riesgo latente.

-¿Esas dos locas que te odian y el hombre tranquilo? –resumió Danny.

-Exactamente. Desde la época en que viví en Konoha daban de qué hablar.

-Me lo imagino.

-Sólo vimos a la tal Murasaki.

-Y los otros dos son el elemento sorpresa –Karin dijo, sarcástica.

-En todo caso, si vamos a acabar con esa aldea y obtener la venganza, debemos saber a quién atacar. De una vez por todas.

-Yo voto por la familia del Hokage –Danny dijo. –Si sigue teniendo la misma forma de pensar que tú dices que tenía, eso es a lo que dará más importancia, y por tanto, su mayor punto débil.

-Ya lo había pensado, pero sólo lo haré cuando quiera enfrentar… A Naruto.

-Supuestamente, él es el principal pilar de Konoha –Karin apuntó.

-Y seré yo quien acabe con él.

-Mientras resista el Hokage, Konoha resistirá. Pero cuando caiga el Hokage, Konoha caerá, o ya nos apañaremos nosotros para que caiga –Danny dijo.

-Por eso, cuando sea el final de esta guerra… Acabaremos con lo que él más atesora… Así será un hombre derrotado –Naga dijo.

-No hables si no eres capaz de hacer lo que dices –Sasuke observó, poniéndose de pie.

Los gemelos retrocedieron un poco, atemorizados, aunque no lo demostraban en sus caras, mientras el mayor de los Uchiha salía del recinto. Karin lo siguió.

-No debería subestimarte –Danny siseó, sin mirar a Naga directamente. –Quizá se deba a su entrenamiento, pero tú venciste a la más fuerte de los Testament de ese examen.

-Eso dicen, pero no lo creo… En todo caso, acabaré con esas personas que me humillaron. Tan cierto como que mi nombre radica en la venganza eterna.

-Bla, bla, bla –Kinashi dijo para molestarlo, mientras iba a su habitación.

-Tú solo no vas a poder acabar con esas personas, como tú dices –Danny dijo.

-¿Hay necesidad de ello? Que vayan los que quedan de esa pútrida aldea del Sonido.

-Ellos no valen para nada.

-Por eso. Pero aún quedan algunos que pueden presentar algo de pelea para esos de Konoha.

-Y tú te quedas con el plato fuerte, ¿no? ¿En quién piensas?

-En el o la infeliz que se meta en mi camino.

Por primera vez, la mujer estalló en carcajadas. Era escalofriante, como oír reír a alguna especie de monstruo.

-Cállate, vieja bruja. Me desesperas.

-Se ha metido tanta gente en tu camino… para empezar, Testament Tia. Y si ella puede usar la _Guriikku Moui_, no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Creo que no soy yo lo que te desespera, sino el que tenga razón.

-Si ya sobreviví a eso, podré con esa arpía. No me sorprendería a mí mismo si te mato a ti antes que a ella. Ni siquiera sé por qué demonios mi padre te tiene acá.

-Porque no le queda otro remedio. Resulta que él no puede matarme. ¿Crees que tú sí? Te sobreestimas aún más de lo que te subestima tu padre.

-Aléjate de mí –y Naga fue a su habitación.

De regreso en Konoha, los chicos estaban haciendo misiones otra vez, pero claro, ya no eran las mismas misiones aburridas para todos. Shikaji disfrazaba sus celos con indiferencia para evitar quedar mal ante los dos chûnin de su equipo, y no le era de mucho consuelo el hecho de que el otro genin era un gato.

-_Mendokusee…_ Seguro soy el blanco de burlas de la aldea ahora… -dijo una vez mientras estaba en casa estudiando unos mapas. –Si la latosa y el bicho raro no fueran chûnin…

-¿Te crees que el resto de la aldea no tiene nada mejor que hacer que burlarse de ti? –Shikamaru replicó desde detrás de él.

El chico saltó casi dos metros y cayó sentado en el mismo lugar donde había estado.

-¡Papá! ¡No estoy para sustos!

-Tsk… _Mendokusee…_ ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Hay una misión, y seguro que Hikaru y Aki van a estar liderando junto al sensei…

-… Vale, eso sí es problemático.

-Y el otro genin del equipo es ese gato roñoso.

-Por lo menos cuando yo tuve una misión con los padres de ellas… ellos… ¡con sus padres, hala! Bueno, que el que lideraba era yo, y eso es MUY problemático. Alégrate de no tener que tomar decisiones.

-Sí, pero tener de superiores a una chica loca y a un qué sé yo… Seré la burla de los chicos.

-Bienvenido a la realidad.

-¿No es irónico que en los demás equipos, haya sido un chico el que fuera chûnin y en mi equipo no? Y no cuento a Hikaru porque no sé qué cosa es.

-Ni tú, ni prácticamente nadie. Aunque yo no diría que es irónico.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque era obvio que te ibas a retirar si te tocaba contra algún Testament, y resulta que tenías siete para escoger. Cuestión de probabilidades.

-No me habría retirado si me hubiese tocado un hombre.

-¿Ni aunque te hubiese tocado el que luchó con Sensu? –Shikamaru contraatacó, actuando como si estuviera prohibido pronunciar el nombre de Mors.

-Él es la excepción de los hombres.

-De todas formas, podría haberte tocado alguien peor que esa chica. Por probar no perdías nada.

-Ya sabes que detesto a las mujeres. Son un problema mayor.

-Sí, bueno. Eso mismo decía yo, y ahora mírame.

Shikaji levantó la vista, casi negando con la cabeza.

-¡Holaaaa!

Esta vez fue Shikamaru el que dio un brinco.

-Esta mujer cada día me da más sustos…

No había sido el único que había saltado del susto.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué no me contestan? –protestó Jen asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Tú sabes el susto que nos has dado?

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Estaban hablando de algo que no querían que oyese?

-¿Le decimos la verdad o sobrevivimos un día más? –Shikaji preguntó a su padre.

-Yo prefiero sobrevivir.

-Cosas de hombres, mamá –Shikaji respondió finalmente.

Jen gruñó.

-No es justo… ¡A que estaban hablando de mujeres!

-Son cosas de hombres. No insistas, mamá.

-¡Claro! Luego los hombres se quejan cuando nosotras hablamos de cosas de mujeres… -y Jen se fue refunfuñando. –Ya me enteraré, ya…

-¿Cómo es que te casaste con ella? No mecabe en la cabeza, papá.

-A mí a veces tampoco –Shikamaru admitió. –Pero tiene cosas buenas.

-¿Como qué?

-Como… como… que tiene buenos momentos, en los que no hace preguntas incómodas.

-Léase, casi nunca. Es por mujeres como ella que no pienso casarme o ennoviarme en la vida.

Shikamaru suspiró.

-No escupas para arriba…

-Seguro pensabas diferente a mí, papá.

-De hecho, pensaba lo mismo.

-No te lo cree ni el gato de Sora-sensei.

-¿Cuál de ellos?

-El gato de turno.

-Bueno, da igual, pensaba lo mismo.

-Y terminaste casado con mamá. Bueno, al menos no seré yo quien caiga esta vez.

-Ya verás cómo sí, aunque no sea por una como tu madre.

-¿Qué rayos tramas?

-¿Yo? Nada… _Mendokusee…_

-Eso iba a decir yo –y padre e hijo dejaron escapar un suspiro de hastío.


	25. XXV

XXV

Por otro lado, Hikaru entrenaba en casa, sin pensar en algo o alguien en específico.

-Sesenta y siete, sesenta y ocho, sesenta y nueve… Setenta –y se puso de pie, ya que había estado haciendo flexiones de brazo.

-Llevas mucho rato de entrenamiento –Honey dijo, llegando con una bandeja. -¿Por qué no descansas un poco?

-Cierto… Gracias, mamá.

-Yo también debería ponerme a entrenar, por cierto…

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, te habrás enterado de que esos Atou en realidad son hijos de Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Te crees que voy a dejar que ese imbécil amenace a mi gente sin tomar medidas? Ya me conoces.

-Claro… Seguro tú, Kurai-san y Sora-sensei van a ponerse a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Ni lo dudes. Por eso tengo que entrenar, no puedo dejar que lo maten ellas solas.

-¿Tanto lo odian ustedes?

-Es algo inevitable. Para alguien como yo… que ya sabes que mi debilidad son los demás… alguien capaz de renunciar a las personas que le importan por conseguir más poder… me provoca un sentimiento de rechazo.

-Y en mi caso, nunca me simpatizó. Era un arrogante, egocéntrico que le gustaba fingir que era la víctima de todo –otra voz dijo. –Hola, Honey.

-Hola –Honey sonrió. –En eso también estoy de acuerdo. El muy bocazas…

-Sí… Y no era tan fuerte como decía…¿Recuerdas la vez que le vencí en una pelea?

-¡No lo olvidaré jamás! Fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Como la primera vez que Neji me defendió de él. Que por cierto, me dejó a cuadros.

-A mí no me sorprendió tanto… Pero patearle el… trasero a Sasuboke fue algo de lo que aún me siento orgullosa, y sabes que no me gusta presumir.

-¿En, en serio hizo eso, Sora-sensei? –Hikaru dijo, asombrada.

-Sí, lo hizo, yo estaba cerca y lo vi. Fue genial.

---FLASHBACK---

-Francamente no entiendo cómo es que un equipo con dos kunoichi puede existir… -Sasuke dijo, presumido.

-Pues existe, y más te vale hacerte a la idea, Sasuboke –Murasaki dijo, pasando por ahí e ignorando las caras de furia de Sakura e Ino.

-Vaya un idiota… -Honey murmuró.

También pasaba por allí y se detuvo, presintiendo que ocurriría algo que merecía la pena ver.

-No te metas –Sasuke espetó a la chica que pasaba por ahí.

-Ni te atrevas a insultarla, Sasuboke –Murasaki dijo, barriéndose y haciéndole caer como en el fútbol. –Que aunque las dos seamos menores que tú, también merecemos respeto.

-No te preocupes, Murasaki. No me importa lo que él me diga –Honey dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Sasuke con desprecio.

El Uchiha se puso de pie e intentó atacar a la Shiroyama.

-Te dije que no te metieras, niñita.

Pero ella lo esquivó con una facilidad insultante. No en vano era casi tan rápida como Rock Lee.

-Qué lento eres, ¿no?

-Lento, y débil –Murasaki agregó.

-¡Cállense las dos! –y Sasuke se lanzó contra Murasaki, pero la chica de los mechones casi blancos le detuvo… Con un soberbio puñetazo en la cara.

-Y demasiado impulsivo –completó Honey, riéndose al ver al Uchiha en el suelo. –Buen golpe.

-Gracias, Honey.

-A ti, tú has sido la artista.

En esas, varios de los chicos se habían acercado y hacían un círculo alrededor de Sasuke y Murasaki.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Lee a su amiga.

-Que ese tonto retó a Murasaki –Honey resumió. –Con eso de que haya dos kunoichi en el mismo equipo.

-Qué patético –un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules dijo, acercándose. –Hizo enojar a Murasaki…

-Tú y yo… Aquí y ahora –Sasuke dijo, señalando a Murasaki.

-Si con eso dejas de actuar como un soberano idiota… -y la Sora tomó una instancia de pelea

-¡Murasaki, como pierdas, luego seré yo quien lo patee! –gritó Honey.

Sasuke se lanzó a atacar a la chica, pero ella lo esquivaba como si nada, y de buenas a primeras ella le dio una patada en la cara.

-Ésa ha sido buena –Kurai dijo, llegando. -¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?

-Porque estabas durmiendo y no te pude despertar –Shinji dijo casualmente.

-Mejor deja esto, Sasuboke. Sólo estás quedando en ridículo –Murasaki dijo, cansándose.

-Pero si es idiota. No le pidas que atente contra su naturaleza –Kurai dijo, lo bastante alto para que Sasuke lo oyera.

Eso enfureció más al Uchiha, e intentó atacar a la Hikarino, pero ese fue el momento en que menos debía distraerse, porque Murasaki literalmente lo mandó a volar de una patada en el trasero.

Kurai se echó a reír como una posesa, hasta que le dolió el estómago.

-A ver si con eso aprendes que el machismo está pasado de moda, Sa-Su-Bo-Ke.

Honey y sus dos compañeras de equipo aplaudieron. Al igual que Kurai, Shinji y Miyao. Ino y Sakura miraron con furia a Murasaki, pero ella dio un paso hacia ellas, dejando escapar un bufido, y las chicas salieron despavoridas.

---FLASHBACK---

-Eso de que Ino y Sakura huyeran fue divertido también –Honey dijo, sonriendo con nostalgia. –Qué tiempos…

-Sí… Las espanté como un gato espanta a las ratas. Pero eh, de eso hace ya tantos, tantos años…

-Increíble… -Hikaru dijo, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Hikaru está que no da crédito –Honey comentó, riéndose.

-Claro… Aunque pienso que tiene suerte de que no haya un equivalente al Boke en su generación.

-Están algo más unidos que nosotros, aunque peleen.

-En cierto modo. Y eso que no encajo del todo en tu generación… Al fin que soy menor que ustedes.

-Eso también es verdad.

Por otro lado, Akidzuki huía de Akiyoshi una vez más, ya que el chiquillo estaba con el fanatismo del tamaño del Monte Everest.

-Akiyoshi… ¡Déjame en paz por favor!

El niño se detuvo y puso cara de arrepentido, tanto así que Akidzuki casi sintió haberle hablado así. Casi, lo que a ella le hubiera gustado era no sentirlo en absoluto.

-Jo… No entiendes mi admiración.

-La entiendo, pero el hecho que me persigas y estés diciendo esto y aquello me incomoda demasiado.

-O sea, que no quieres que te demuestre mi admiración –dedujo el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

-No tanto como lo haces… Sueles exagerar.

-¡No es mi culpa!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Pues…! Si no fueras tan genial, no me entusiasmaría tanto. ¡Es culpa tuya!

La chica se golpeó la frente, o mejor dicho, la placa de su banda.

-Soy sencillamente HU-MA-NA. No hay nada genial sobre mí.

-¿Cómo que no? Pasaste a chûnin a la primera, y mi hermana no, por lo tanto ya eres más genial que ella.

-En todo caso, te agradecería que no me idolatraras.

-Vale… Te buscaré defectos –y Akiyoshi se sentó a pensar.

Justamente en esas que se sentó el chico, la Uzumaki salió corriendo a perderse. No era fácil ser la hija del Hokage.

Pocos días después, llegó una citación a la casa de los Aburame, lo cual sorprendió a los mellizos.

-No sé por qué, en estas situaciones siempre siento que he metido la pata… -Kaede dijo.

-Y yo qué sé, pero dice que tendremos que ir en una misión de reconocimiento con Hyuga. Vaya uno a saber para qué.

-Pues tendremos que ir…

Se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage, donde la flamante chûnin los esperaba, al igual que el Hokage y su consejero.

-Hey, Hikaru-kun –Kaede saludó.

-Hola Kaede-chan. Hola, Shifuu-kun.

-Los esperábamos –Naruto dijo. –Los convoqué a ustedes tres para una misión de reconocimiento. Hyuga los liderará en esta misión.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer exactamente?

-¿Reconocimiento de qué? –Shifuu preguntó.

-Oímos de algunos ANBU que quizás hay algunos criminales que trabajan para Uchiha cerca, y necesitamos que ustedes tres vayan a ver cuántos hay, y dónde. Las coordenadas aproximadas están en el mapa que le entrego a Hyuga –Iruka dijo, dándole un rollo a Hikaru.

-No parece muy difícil –Kaede dijo, aliviada. –Aunque si trabajan para Uchiha…

-No esperamos que ustedes se vean obligados a luchar –el Hokage apuntó. –Si los encuentran, huyan tan rápido como puedan. No peleen, a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte.

Los tres asintieron.

-Irán mañana al atardecer. De esa forma la noche les ayudará –Iruka dictaminó.

-Sí señor –y los tres se fueron a sus casas, algo tensos.

Cuando Hikaru regresó a casa, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. ¿Sería líder de una misión?

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo Naruto, digo, el Hokage? –Honey preguntó al verla llegar.

-Seré líder de equipo. Tenemos que ir a hacer un reconocimiento de un área donde se sospecha que hay gente de Uchiha. Nos indicaron que debemos evitar pelear tanto como se pueda.

-Vaya, tu primera misión como líder. La mía fue un fracaso.

-EStoy muriéndome de nervios.

-No te preocupes tanto, seguro que te irá bien.

-En todo caso, espero que papá me pueda dar algunos consejos antes de ir a la misión… Y creo que el mayor problema será evitar que los Aburame peleen entre ellos.

-Pues si lo hacen, les das una colleja a cada uno.

-Será. A veces parecen más una pareja que hermanos.

-Esa frase ha sido digna de Megära –y Honey se rió al recordar al temible dúo que formaba la mencionada con Jen.

-Se lo oí a alguien más, pero no recuerdo quién… Quizá a uno de los Testament.

-Quizá. Bueno, espero que tu padre vuelva pronto para darte esos consejos. ¿Cuándo tienen que ir?

-Mañana al atardecer.

-Ah, entonces hay tiempo.

-Sabes que el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando se está nervioso, mamá…

-El tiempo siempre pasa de la forma más molesta posible –filosofó Honey.

-Lo dicho –y la menor de las presentes se encerró en su habitación a pensar qué hacer.

Entretanto, en su habitación, Shifuu estaba organizando su maletín para la misión. Ni siquiera estaba comiendo su acostumbrado chocolate, lo cual no era buena señal para quienes lo conocían.

-¿Aún no acabaste? –preguntó Kaede desde la puerta.

-La misión es mañana, así que no me presiones.

-No te presiono, eso te lo has inventado tú.

-Pues esa pregunta que haces francamente incomoda. Ya terminé. Sólo acomodaba las kunai.

-¿Incomoda? –Kaede repitió, entrando y sentándose sobre la cama de su hermano sin molestarse en pedir permiso. -¿Por qué rayos va a incomodar?

-Porque usualmente eres tú la que se demora en acabar de preparar sus cosas.

-Vaya una razón. Pues esta vez no, fíjate.

-Milagro.

-Tonto…

-Ya, si vas a comenzar con tus insultos, vete a zumbar a otra colmena.

-Y si sabes que lo que digo no es verdad, ¿por qué te ofendes? –Kaede dijo, con tono de "tienes que ser más amable".

-Porque molestas. Ya entiendo a Shikaji… Las mujeres son una tortura.

-¡Ey! Ahora eres tú el que está insultando.

-Pues fuera de mi cuarto, que ya me estás haciendo enojar.

-Porque eres un cascarrabias… -y Kaede se fue.

"Definitivamente Kaede es insoportable. Dios, ¡¿por qué demonios no me hiciste hijo único?!" –el chico pensó, mordiéndose el labio.

Pasó el resto de ese día, amaneció, y ya era casi la hora del anochecer. Nada de interés había pasado, pero ya el equipo de Hikaru, Shifuu y Kaede estaba listo para la misión de reconocimiento.

Kaede estaba bastante nerviosa, aunque supuso que eso no era nada en comparación con Hikaru, que no sólo tenía que realizar la misión, sino también liderarla.

-¿Listos? –la Hyuga preguntó, llevando un atuendo diferente al usual esa vez.

-¿Y ese cambio de apariencia, Hikaru-kun? –Shifuu preguntó, señalando el hecho que la Hyuga llevaba el típico atuendo chûnin.

-MI ropa usual me delataría… Además, al ser esto una misión de reconocimiento, supongo que alterar mi apariencia para parecer un muchacho me será útil. No vayan a asustarse cuando cambie. Ya me acostumbré.

-Pareces mayor con esa ropa –Kaede dijo, sorprendida.

-Gracias, Kaede-chan. Bueno, ya voy a cambiar, así que no vayan a impresionarse demasiado o asustarse. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

Tras algunas posiciones de manos, Hikaru utilizó su acostumbrado Jutsu de Transformación Corporal, y el cambio parecía lento, pero se veía a simple vista. Los hombros se le ensancharon, su altura aumentó, y sus rasgos se afilaron al punto de parecer realmente un muchacho a pesar de su cabello.

-Ya podemos irnos –dijo. Hasta su voz se había vuelto algo más profunda y áspera.

-Vaya cambio… Ahora sí que pareces lo que eres, Hikaru-kun.

-No comencemos. Soy tanto chico como chica, pero alteré mi cuerpo para aparentar que soy un muchacho.

-¿Incluyendo…?

-Sí, pero está fuera de discusión. Andando –y 'el' chûnin se cubrió la cara con el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta, saliendo.

Los tres iban a toda prisa, evitando dejar la mayor cantidad posible de huellas mientras llegaban a las coordenadas que le habían dado a Hikaru. Ella, o mejor dicho, él llevaba los datos en una GPS, notando que se acercaban al lugar.

-Alto. Debemos escondernos tras esas rocas cerca del risco. Desde ahí podremos ver sin ser vistos. Preparen sus kikai por si hay que enviar algunos para ver más de cerca.

-Sí –y Shifuu convocó a varios de sus insectos, los cuales caminaban sobre él como si nada.

Kaede hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Envíen dos o tres cada uno, y hagan silencio… Byakugan.

Hikaru activó su _kekkei genkai_, contando las personas que veía, aunque por ahora no notaba si tenían o no alianza con los Uchiha.

-Hay aproximadamente diecisiete hombres allá,y varios van bien armados. No alcanzo a distinguir símbolos en sus ropas que los unan a Uchiha.

-¿Entonces deberíamos mandar más kikai a comprobar? –Kaede preguntó. –Quizá no lleven esos símbolos en la ropa, pero sí tatuados o algo así.

-Envíen dos más… No sea que los reconozcan y los destruyan.

Shifuu hizo tal como su líder dijo, conteniendo la respiración. Kaede también lo hizo, aunque temblaba un poco por la preocupación de que pudieran ser descubiertos.

Hikaru observó el camino de cada insecto, enfocando su Byakugan. Al parecer los tipos no se preocupaban por los insectos… Pero también era por el efecto del alcohol; varios estaban ebrios.

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ello antes? Están borrachos perdidos, aunque eso no significa que debamos perder cuidado…" –y tres de los kikai comenzaron a regresar a sus dueños.

-Kaede, ¿qué información recopilaron tus kikai? –Shifuu preguntó, mientras el kikai que regresaba a su dedo aterrizaba.

Kaede frunció el ceño, indignada.

-¡Algunos están borrachos! –dijo, en un tono un poquito más alto de lo que debería. –Nosotros todos preocupados y ellos bebiendo porquerías… quiero decir… Eso nos facilita un poco la observación, ¿no?

-No.

-Hikaru-kun…

-Aún cuando tus enemigos estén debilitados por el alcohol, no debes subestimarlos. Y ya vienen más kikai.

-No los he subestimado, sólo he hecho la diferencia de que nosotros estamos en plena posesión de nuestras facultades mentales y ellos no –Kaede se ofendió.

-En todo caso, no todos están ebrios.

-Es verdad…Y parece que algunos llevan un distintivo en sus ropas. Pero no sé si tenga algo que ver con los Uchiha.

-¿Qué distintivo?

-Éste –y Shifuu dibujó algo rápidamente sobre la arena con el dedo.

Una nota musical.


	26. XXVI

XXVI

-Recuerdo haber visto una placa con ese motivo en casa de Ryoga-kun –Kaede dijo. –Aunque estaba tachado, o rayado o algo así…

-Otogakure –Hikaru murmuró.

-¿No era ésa la aldea ninja fundada por Orochimaru? –Kaede preguntó, sorprendida.

-Que yo sepa, así es –Shifuu dijo. –Pero Orochimaru desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Recuerdan quién fue el último alumno de Orochimaru?

-Uchiha Sasuke…

-Exacto. Creo que en cierto modo tiene algo de control sobre dicha aldea.

-Pero los hijos de él no tenían la banda de Otogakure.

-No llevaban banda, creo. No alcancé a verlo. Regresemos ahora. Ya completamos la misión.

-Bien.

Sin embargo, Hikaru notó una sombra detrás de Kaede y lanzó una bomba de humo rápidamente.

-¡Rápido! ¡Huyan tan rápido como puedan!

Kaede cogió a su hermano por la muñeca y salió corriendo lejos del alcance del humo y de la sombra. Entretanto, Hikaru tenía varias bombas de humo en sus manos, listas para usarse y ocultar a los genin.

"Vamos, sal de dondequiera que estés, maldito…"

En eso, tres ninja adultos aparecieron, rodeándolo.

-Vaya, vaya. Ni siquiera dices hola, chiquillo.

-Justo iba a decir adiós –y lanzó las bombas de humo. Casi ni se podía respirar, pero por eso Hikaru se había cubierto la cara. Golpeó a los que estaban ahí, bloqueándolos y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo, alcanzando a Kaede rápidamente, mientras Shifuu iba un poco detrás debido a que era más lento.

-¿Qué te entretuvo?

-Tuve que detener a tres tipos que nos descubrieron. No se detengan. No estaremos seguros hasta que lleguemos a Konoha y los ANBU los atrapen.

-¡Mierda! –se le escapó a Kaede. -¡Shifuu, vas demasiado despacio!

-No me culpen… No soy tan rápido como ustedes… -y el Aburame siguió yendo tan rápido como podía, aunque dejó caer algo adrede.

-¿Qué dejaste caer?

-Un par de explosivos. Si realmente nos están siguiendo, los detendrá un poco.

-Buena idea, pero acelera.

-Ya veo las puertas de Konoha. Kaede, adelántate y avisa a los ANBU. Yo iré con Shifuu.

-¡Sí!

Kaede aumentó su velocidad, tanto que casi se perdió de vista.

Entretanto, Hikaru agarró a Shifuu, se lo subió a la espalda y aceleró lo más que pudo.

-Sostente fuerte, o te caerás.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros!

Entretanto, Kaede encontró precisamente a Angel, a quien miró con algo de desconfianza, recordando aquella placa de Otogakure.

-¿Tú no tenías una misión? –Angel preguntó, optando por obviar aquella mirada.

Kaede le explicó la situación entre jadeos. De inmediato la Inuzuka movilizó a varios ANBU, con los que se dirigió hacia las puertas de Konoha.

Justo en ese momento llegaban Hikaru y Shifuu, aunque el chico de las gafas se apresuró a bajarse de la espalda de la chûnin, quien había recuperado su forma neutra.

-Atentos… Nos descubrieron tres hombres con insignias de Otogakure, pero no sé a ciencia cierta si nos persiguieron. Detuve a esos tres como pude y varias veces usamos tácticas para borrar huellas, pero no sé si sea suficiente.

Angel entornó los ojos al oír lo de las insignias.

-Déjenlo en nuestras manos –dijo, colocándose la máscara de ANBU. –Si encuentran su rastro, nosotros nos ocuparemos.

Y sus dos perros, Awabi y Tsuki, asintieron con sendos ladridos.

-Gracias –y Hikaru se dirigió cuanto antes a la oficina del Hokage para entregar la información recopilada.

Hikaru tuvo suerte. El Hokage no se había ido aún, y la información fue entregada inmediatamente, con lo cual la Hyuga se excusó y fue a casa, exhausta, pero relativamente satisfecha por haber completado su primera misión como chûnin.

La chica estuvo a punto de tocar a la puerta, pero pensó que quizás sus padres estarían dormidos, por lo que usó su llave para entrar a la casa. Pero resultó que aquella precaución no era necesaria, ya que Honey se las había apañado para mantener despierto a Neji y así enterarse cuanto antes del resultado de la misión.

-¿Se quedaron despiertos para saberlo todo? Podrían haber esperado a mañana.

-Tu madre no me ha dejado dormir –Neji dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada.

-No, qué va.

-¿Para qué pones los ojos en blanco, si no se te nota? ¿Cómo ha ido la misión, Hika-chan?

-Bien, pero al final tres hombres nos descubrieron. Logré distraerlos y derrotarlos para evitar que atacaran a los Aburame, aunque no sin esfuerzo.

-Je, esa es mi hija –Neji dijo, orgulloso.

-Claaaro, la tuviste tú solo.

-No empecemos.

-Bueno, pues no empecemos. ¿Tú sola contra tres, y ganaste? ¿Por qué todo el mundo es mejor que yo? Es deprimente…

-No los derroté al punto de noquearlos. Hice lo posible por bloquearlos, aunque el Hokage-sama me había dicho que debíamos evitar a toda costa luchar. Lo hice por evitar que atacaran a Kaede y Shifuu.

-Bueno, pero lo lograste, ¿no? Para mí eso cuenta como ganar.

-Mientras no los hayan seguido igual –apuntó Neji.

-De eso se encargaron ya los ANBU.

-¡Ah, bueno! Enhorabuena por el éxito de tu primera misión como chûnin –Honey dijo, en tono grandilocuente.

-Eh, gracias, mamá… -y la Hyuga se fue a su cuarto para descansar. Los nervios y el cargar a Shifuu la habían dejado exhausta.

-Qué asco –Kinashi dijo, observando el campamento. –Estos buenos para nada de Otogakure…

-Yo ya dije que no servirían para nada –Danny dijo, sin molestarse en observarlo.

-Como si tú sirivieras para algo –Naga replicó.

-Yo no habría sido derrotada por una simplona como Testament Tia.

-Al menos duré más que Kinashi.

"Pero ella es lo bastante estúpida como para caer ante alguien medianamente atractivo" –pensó Danny con desprecio. –No discutiré sobre eso.

-Claro, tómenla conmigo… ¿Qué es esto…? –dijo la chica, tomando algo del suelo.

-Un bicho muerto –Karin dijo.

-No es cualquier bicho –Naga dijo, examinándolo. –Es un kikai.

-O sea, que han mandado espías de Konoha –Danny dedujo. –Aunque no muy buenos, si dejan pistas como ésa para nosotros.

-Seguro fue uno de esos Aburame.

-Obvio, sólo ellos manejan estos insectos.

-Sin embargo, revisé el resto del campamento, y es el único que hay. Al parecer… No murió aplastado.

-¿Ahora eres entomólogo? –Danny gruñó.

-¿Entonces de qué murió? –Karin preguntó.

-Al parecer tenía una edad avanzada, si es que se puede decir así. Y Danny, cierra la boca si no vas a decir algo. Pasa que siempre he visto insectos cerca de mí…

-En definitiva, soy de una raza superior… -Danny filosofó.

-Como sea. Al menos sabemos que Konohagakure está alerta de nuestros movimientos –Kinashi dijo.

-Aunque no sabemos hasta qué punto –apuntó Karin.

-Sabían de este campamento. No es mucho, pero al menos con eso sabemos que los de Otogakure pueden desaparecer sin más.

-Lo cual no es demasiado importante, ya que no tienen mucha información que perder.

-Sí… Pero la interrogante es esta: ¿Quiénes serán los que ataquen Konoha ahora?

-Estarán alerta, no habrá quien se acerque –Karin dijo, con pesimismo.

-Seguro que sí –replicó Danny. –La única diferencia es que no podemos atacar directamente.

-Además, se podría infiltrar la aldea y atacar desde adentro –Naga dijo, sentado en una piedra.

-Eso ya fracasó con el Tercer Hokage –Danny dijo.

-Es tan sólo una posibilidad.

-Creo que sería mejor atacar al Hokage directamente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

-Ya lo dije. Su punto débil es su familia –Danny sonrió maquiavélicamente. –Si no me equivoco, él tiene dos hijos, ¿no?

-Eso parece… Sólo vimos a la mayor. No parece ser gran cosa aunque la nombraron chûnin.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-El problema es su padre.

-Se trata de usarla a ella para neutralizar al padre, cabeza de chorlito.

-¿Y acaso crees que él se va a quedar de brazos cruzados con respecto a la seguridad de su familia? Llegar a esa niña sería igual de imposible que llegar al Hokage.

-No por mucho tiempo. Me juego lo que quieras a que la mandarán a alguna misión dentro de poco, y no creo que lleve guardaespaldas.

-Seguro la mandarían con uno de esos que me detuvieron. Y esos no son poca cosa.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?

-Esperar a que mi padre diga algo.

-Hooolaaa… ¿Ves a tu padre por alguna parte?

-¿Decías? –la agria voz de Sasuke dijo detrás de Danny.

Ella hizo un extraño movimiento y lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Tendrías el detalle de no activar mis alarmas?

-Entonces deja de irrespetar a mis hijos.

-¿A tus hijos? Es a ti a quien acabo de tirar al suelo. Y deja de tratarme como si fueras mi jefe.

-Podría haber jurado que habías dicho que no te importaría recibir órdenes de mí el día en que te uniste a mi grupo.

-Jurarías en falso, porque jamás dije eso. Hablé de colaborar, no de ser tu esclava.

-Vaya, por primera vez te equivocas –Kinashi dijo. –Yo era apenas una niñita, pero recuerdo que lo dijiste tal cual.

Danny recapituló.

-Entonces lo diré de otra manera: deja de perder el tiempo, jamás dije que fuera a obedecerte.

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero el Hokage es mío.

-Sí, tú obvia el hecho de que estoy usando mi privilegiado cerebro para algo que ni me va ni me viene. Sabes que a mí el Hokage no me importa en absoluto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te aliaste con nuestro padre? –Naga preguntó, asqueado.

-Porque aunque sean simples humanos, pueden serme tan útiles como yo a ustedes.

-Suficiente, Naga. Ustedes regresen a la cueva… Iré a atender asuntos personales.

-¿Qué asuntos? –Karin preguntó.

-Iré a contactar ciertos guerreros. Y si sabes lo que te conviene, no me rastrees.

-Ciertos guerreros –Danny repitió.

-Sí –y con eso, el mayor de los Uchiha desapareció sin más.

-Se podrá ser más… -pero Danny no dijo el qué.

-Mejor cierra la boca –y los gemelos se fueron a la cueva.

-Gentuza…


	27. XXVII

XXVII

-Abran. Soy Uchiha –Sasuke dijo, tocando a la puerta de una casucha en medio de la nada.

-Vaya… La Nueva Serpiente. ¿Qué quieres? –dijo una voz rasposa, llena de ironía.

-Que pagues el favor que debes… Kamai de la Guadaña Negra.

En esas, se abrió la puerta y un hombre no más alto que un arbusto, delgado y con cara de rana apareció.

-Como para que ahora aparezcas, Serpiente… Deja a un hombre pobre morir en paz.

-No mientas, Kamai. Sé que tú y Shiho están acá. Así que los necesito a ustedes.

-¿A quiénes más vas a llamar?

-Fusa… Y al guerrero ciego, Satouji.

-Así que será una reunión de los cuatro Demonios Vivientes… -una voz femenina dijo, acercándose. Una mujer de cabello negro muy corto y ojos castaños dijo. -¿Acaso que ocurre? ¿Hay una alimaña que no eres capaz de derrotar, culebrilla de río?

-Algún día te morderás la lengua y morirás bajo tu propio veneno, Shiho –Sasuke advirtió.

-Pues entonces di para qué nos vas a llamar a todos.

-Planeo acabar con el Rokudaime Hokage, y para ello no sólo pienso acabar con algunas personas, sino que planeo secuestrar, y si es necesario, acabar con su hija mayor.

-Te has dado cuenta que usas la palabra 'acabar' al punto de acabar con nuestra paciencia, ¿verdad? –Shiho dijo.

-Para variar tienes razón, Shiho –Kamai dijo, riéndose como un psicópata.

-Como sea. Aquí tienen las coordenadas para reunirnos en dos días.

Y con eso el Uchiha se fue.

Por otro lado, en Konoha, Shikaji y Chôsuke comían unos taiyaki como si nada, aburridos.

-Ya hacía falta algo de tranquilidad por aquí. ¿No crees?

-Pues no sé qué decirte… Para ti todo es una lata.

-Sobre todo las mujeres.

-No digas eso.

-¿Por qué?

Un golpe en la cabeza del Nara.

-Por eso. Inoko está detrás de ti.

-¿Qué tal, Chôsuke? –la rubia saludó amablemente, mirando mal a Shikaji.

-El tercer trío Ino-Shika-Chô entra en sesión –Chôsuke bromeó. –Lástima que estamos todos en equipos diferentes.

-Ni que lo digas –Shikaji dijo, sobándose la cabeza.

-Preferiría estar con ustedes dos que con Shifuu, pero qué se le hace… -Inoko dijo.

-Igual yo, pero me tocó al bicho raro, digo, Hikaru y Aki. Mi único consuelo es el gato roñoso.

-Yo la verdad no tengo derecho a quejarme.

-No creo. Yo al menos no me quejaría de estar en el mismo equipo que Iwanori.

-Lo dices porque te gusta el chico.

-No digas esas cosas, Shikaji-kun…

-¡Bah! –la Shiroyama desmintió lo dicho por el Nara con un ademán de su mano, pero estaba algo roja.

-Pues francamente, Iwanori no debería perder el tiempo estando así solo –Chôsuke dijo como si nada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Inoko preguntó, procurando demostrar el mínimo interés posible.

-Aunque no al grado de Hikaru, Iwanori es perseguido por algunas chicas. A él no lo veo como un solterón… Así que creo que él debería conseguir novia. Claro que es decisión de él.

-Supongo…

-Como siempre, el Psicólogo de Bolsillo –Shikaji ironizó.

-Es mi forma de ser.

-Búscate tú también una novia y deja de fastidiar –Inoko dijo, dando un pequeño empujón al Nara.

-Olvídalo. Las mujeres dominantes me hastían, y lastimosamente todas son así aquí.

-Uh, sí, claro. Yo sólo soy dominante porque si no esos dos no me toman en serio.

-Mentirosa, que eso es de familia –Shikaji dijo, recordando a la madre de la chica.

-¡No me insultes!

-¿Cuál insulto, si para tu mala fortuna es verdad? –Chôsuke señaló. –Tu madre no era precisamente una _yamato nadeshiko_.

-¿Y quién dijo que sí? ¡Pero yo no soy ninguna mentirosa!

-Pues eres una mujer irritantemente dominante –Shikaji dijo antes de darle el último mordisco al taiyaki que tenía en la mano.

-Y tú eres irritante a secas.

"Mejor ni pregunto qué soy" –Chôsuke pensó, tragando saliva.

-Eh, creo que me llaman. Nos vemos –y Chôsuke se fue, casi huyendo.

-¡Hasta luego!

-En también me largo –y casi se fue, pero Inoko le detuvo halándole de la cola de caballo.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas?

-A mi casa. ¿A dónde más?

-De eso nada, me debes una disculpa.

-Me disculparé cuando vea un gato volar.

Ella le tiró más fuerte del cabello.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Ahí va Iwanori! –dramatizó él, señalando detrás de ella.

Inoko se volvió de inmediato, pero para desgracia del chico, no aflojó lo suficiente la presión como para que pudiera escapar.

-¡Idiota! Ahora sí que no te vas.

"Diablos… Si sigue así terminaré calvo…" –y ahí sí que pasó un milagro. Toramaru pasó por ahí y le dio un susto a Inoko.

-Maldito gato… Casi me matas del susto –gruñó la Shiroyama. -¡Y encima éste va y se escapa!

Nada más cierto, porque el Nara y Toramaru habían salido corriendo.

-Te debo una, gato.

-Miiiau.

-No entiendo tu idioma, pero supongo que es un "de nada."

Entretanto, Naruto veía a través de la ventana de su oficina, con un gesto de preocupación. Le preocupaba que quizás esos fueran los últimos días de tranquilidad para la aldea, y se notaba en su cara.

-¿Qué es lo que anda mal, Hokage-sama?

-Ah, Kurenai-sensei… Tiempo de no verla.

-Cierto… Pero no desvíe el tema.

-Estoy tratando de decidir qué hacer con respecto a un ataque inminente de los Uchiha.

-¿Es una sospecha o una certeza?

-Es más una certeza. Por algo habían hombres de Otogakure a las afueras de la aldea. Hyuga y los Aburame hicieron una misión de reconocimiento exitosa.

-Ya veo. Así que tendremos que estar preparados.

-Así es. Pero teniendo en cuenta de quién hablamos, admito que temo por Hinata y mis hijos.

-También yo –Kurenai admitió. –Puede contar conmigo para protegerlos.

-Gracias, Kurenai-sensei. Teniendo en cuenta lo cercana que es a mi esposa, se lo agradezco infinitamente.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Y Matoi sigue tan cascarrabias como siempre? –el Hokage preguntó, bromeando.

-Y cada vez va a peor –ella le siguió la broma. –No sé por qué. Quizá porque sigue siendo muy cercano a Hikarino Kurai, que no tiene un carácter muy amable que digamos.

-Nunca me he podido explicar en qué momento se volvió así. Era un buen chico, pero cuando menos se lo esperó uno, se volvió más cascarrabias que el mismo Ibiki.

-Tampoco yo lo entiendo. Y eso que soy su madre.

-¿Y esa cara, Shikaji? –Chôsuke preguntó, al ver la cara de "odio mi vida" del Nara.

-Nada… Que otra vez mi padre y Kurai discuten. Así que me salí de la casa porque es insoportable.

-A veces me pregunto por qué pasan esas cosas… -Iwanori dijo, mordiendo un palillo, ya que había estado comiendo unos takoyaki. –Y sobre todo, por qué te pasan a ti.

-Seguro es el karma de algo que hice en mi vida pasada… ¿Yo qué sé?

-Pues muy malo debió de ser, porque si tu padre y Kurai-san discuten tan a menudo y encima te llevas tan mal con tu madre… -Ryoga opinó, llegando con la mano derecha vendada.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Chôsuke preguntó.

-Me lastimé entrenando. Mi madre me estaba enseñando un jutsu que inventó, que concentra el chakra en las manos para después convertirlo en fuego, y debí de hacer mal algún sello y me quemé.

-Una de dos. O es eso, o el fuego definitivamente no es tu elemento –Shikaji dijo. -¿Ya te revisó algún médico?

-Claro que sí –Ryoga dijo, ofendido por la duda. –Lo hubieran visto, fue una pasada. Como la Antorcha Humana, sólo que duele.

-Yo de ti, evitaría usar jutsus de fuego entonces… No es por bromear, pero a mí me da la impresión de que tu elemento es el agua –el Lee dijo.

-¿Por toda la que tengo que beber? –Ryoga dijo, bebiendo.

-No. Por algo en tu personalidad.

-¿O sea que eso de los elementos de chakra es como el horóscopo o algo así? Nunca me había puesto a pensarlo.

-No tanto como cosas del horóscopo, sino que es algo reflejado en la personalidad de la gente, aunque hay excepciones –el Akimichi dijo. –Sora-sensei es un ejemplo. Por todo lo que concierne a su fecha de nacimiento y demás, ella debería controlar más que todo el fuego, pero ya han visto que ella domina el viento casi a sus anchas.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? –Shikaji dijo.

-Ella lo explicó en clase una vez. Seguramente no prestaste mucha atención ese día.

-Yo tampoco la presté –admitió Ryoga. –Aunque no veo qué tenga de agua en mi personalidad, ya que me parezco mucho a mi padre, y en la suya tampoco lo veo.

-Eres mucho más calmado que tu padre –Chôsuke señaló.

-Además, el agua nunca se está quieta. Recuerda que aunque parezca estar en reposo, bajo la superficie hay corrientes y demás. Así que por eso creo yo que tu elemento es el agua, aunque no soy tú. Tendrías que averiguarlo por tu cuenta.

-Lo haré.

-¿Y tú ya sabes qué elemento de chakra tienes, Iwanori-kun? –Shikaji preguntó, curioso.

-No. Pero estoy en proceso de averiguarlo.

-Supongo que es tu madre quien te está ayudando con eso.

-Cierto, porque mi padre es especialista en taijutsu.

-Lo más curioso de todo es que mi hermano sí ya ha averiguado cuál es su elemento de chakra –Ryoga dijo, frunciendo el ceño. –Siempre consigue dejarme mal.

-¿Seguro que es hermano tuyo? Porque a veces me parece que tiene algo de Nara –el Lee dijo, pero recibió una colleja por parte del Nara presente.

-Pues claro que es hermano mío, cabeza hueca.

-Es sólo que es tan flojo como Shikaji, o más –Chôsuke dijo.

-Sí, pero igual me supera. Se esfuerza menos de la mitad que yo y aun así consigue mejores resultados. ¡Me desespera!

-Tranquilo… Todo a su tiempo. Y si no te calmas, te terminarás toda el agua –Shikaji dijo, señalando la botella casi vacía.

-Hola muchachos. ¿Qué conversan? –Hikaru dijo, pasando por ahí.

-Elementos de chakra –resumió Ryoga. –Mi hermano ya averiguó el suyo, no como nosotros.

-Entonces mejor ni hablo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Iwanori dijo, extrañado.

-Pues nada, que estoy a nada de definir mi elemento.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. En eso salí como mi tía Hinata: Se me da bien el controlar el agua, aunque también un poco de viento.

-Y lo del viento es característico del Hokage… Pero es sólo…

-Pariente político mío,sí.

-Condenado bicho raro… -Shikaji dijo por lo bajo.

-Bien pudiste heredarlo de tu madre –Ryoga apuntó.

-También podría ser.

-Son tantas las posibilidades… -Chôsuke dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Ya… Hasta podría salir alguien raro como Kurai-san… Me gustaría saber qué clase de elemento de chakra tienen los Testament, para basar su poder en el cabello.

-Difícil saberlo –Iwanori dijo. –A menos que tengas Byakugan.

-No distinguí. En el caso de Mors, noté que usaba hilos de chakra, pero no distinguí más.

-Para mí que Phoenix es un caso del mismo tipo que Kurai-san. Maneja la luz, aunque sea de forma diferente. Si se dan cuenta, Kurai puede cambiar la cantidad de luz que hay en un sitio, pero por lo que vi de las técnicas de Phoenix, la cantidad de luz que ella puede concentrar se limita a la que haya en el lugar donde pelea.

-Es cierto… Pero hay algo que no cuadra en ella –Chôsuke dijo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es como si no fuera… Humana.


	28. XXVIII

XXVIII

-Para mí que Phoenix es un caso del mismo tipo que Kurai-san. Maneja la luz, aunque sea de forma diferente. Si se dan cuenta, Kurai puede cambiar la cantidad de luz que hay en un sitio, pero por lo que vi de las técnicas de Phoenix, la cantidad de luz que ella puede concentrar se limita a la que haya en el lugar donde pelea.

-Es cierto… Pero hay algo que no cuadra en ella –Chôsuke dijo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es como si no fuera… Humana.

Ryoga recordó el símbolo grabado sobre la piel del desgraciado que había enfrentado a Phoenix en el bosque de la muerte, y sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Y qué sería entonces? –preguntó, tratando de olvidar aquel desagradable espectáculo.

-No lo sé… No soy muy ducho en esas cosas.

-Ni yo –la Hyuga dijo.

-Tampoco sé de eso –Shikaji aclaró, con Iwanori diciendo lo mismo.

-Es que sigo teniendo pesadillas con ella, desde el bosque de la muerte –se le escapó al Inuzuka.

-¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado? –Hikaru dijo, preocupada.

-Fue demasiado… terrible. Tanto así que ninguno de nosotros ha vuelto a mencionarlo, aunque me vino el recuerdo al oírte eso, Chôsuke-kun –Ryoga dijo. –Esa chica da mucho miedo, en serio.

-Será mejor que hables. Eso seguramente hará que ya no veas eso en pesadillas –Iwanori sugirió.

Ryoga asintió, pero no le salían las palabras. Hasta que de pronto, tras un indeciso "es que…", brotó la historia completa, casi sin que él se diera cuenta.

-… Cuando volvió a haber luz, el tipo estaba muerto en el suelo. El corte que ella le hizo tenía una forma concreta, algo así –y dibujó el símbolo con el dedo en la tierra. –No sé qué pueda significar eso, pero no me gustaría acabar igual.

La cara del Nara se volvió casi de piedra.

-El símbolo de los Caídos. No sé bien lo que implica y demás, pero lo vi en un libro.

-¿Caídos? ¿Qué rayos son los Caídos?

-Descendientes de ángeles y demonios.

Los ojos de Ryoga bailaron en un océano blanco de lo mucho que fue capaz de abrirlos. Casi tanto como la boca.

-¿Existen de verdad esos… bichos? –Parpadeó. –Yo pensaba que eran supersticiones.

-Por algo hay algo de sobrenatural en los Testament, y hasta en Hwoarang… -Chôsuke dijo, rascándose la barbilla.

-Espera, espera, para el carro. ¿Me quieres decir que de verdad piensas que ellos tienen algo de demonios, o ángeles, o de las dos cosas?

-¿Demonios? ¿De qué rayos están hablando? –Kaede preguntó, llegando y saludando con la mano.

-Hablamos de los Testament –Hikaru dijo rápidamente.

-Pues es una posibilidad. Si Phoenix-san es capaz de usar eso que Ryoga mencionó…

-¿Me pueden explicar qué es eso que Ryoga mencionó? Estoy más perdida que un pulpo en un garaje.

Chôsuke se lo resumió lo mejor que pudo, tragando saliva a ratos.

-Así que por eso mi hermano estaba algo alterado cuando peleé contra él… Ya decía yo que los Testament eran demasiado extraños.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Hikaru dijo. -¿Algo pasaba con Shifuu?

-Creo que sólo yo puedo percibirlo, y porque somos mellizos, pero suelo notar con facilidad cuando Shifuu está molesto o preocupado por algo, y cuando todos salimos del bosque de la muerte, él estaba preocupado. Es más, creo que me habría vencido si hubiera estado como siempre.

-Seguramente vio lo mismo que Ryoga-kun, ya que es parte de ese mismo equipo –Shikaji dijo.

-Exacto –Ryoga dijo. –Y creo que a Inoko le pasa lo que a mí, se ha convertido en nuestra pesadilla habitual.

-Bueno, pues toca sencillamente decirlo… Tienes que sacarte eso de la cabeza o terminarás tomando tanta agua que sufrirás una intoxicación por agua –Hikaru replicó.

-Creo que pensar que Phoenix-san no es un ser humano no me ayudará a sacarme eso de la cabeza –Ryoga observó, poniendo una cara muy cómica.

-Hikaru tampoco lo es y no pasa nada –Shikaji dijo, burlón.

-Sí soy un ser humano. Sólo que soy un ser andrógino.

-Cierren la boca o llegará el condenado club de fans –Iwanori dijo.

-Eso no, por favor –Ryoga dijo, mirando a ambos lados. –Bueno, no hay moros en la costa, por ahora.

Sin embargo, Hikaru se transformó en un ratón por si las dudas.

-No planeo arriesgar mi pellejo –aclaró.

-Mientras no te vea algún gato… -el Akimichi dijo, tomando al ratón y colocándolo en su hombro.

-Salvo que sea Toramaru, que seguro sabría quién es –añadió Ryoga, mirando el símbolo que había dibujado. Se mordió el labio inferior, aún intimidado por la escena que le recordaba, y lo borró con un pie.

-Seguro… Él tiene muy buen sentido del olfato.

-Sí. Por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a tu mano, Ryoga-kun? –Kaede preguntó, recién notando el vendaje.

Ryoga se lo explicó.

-O hice algo mal, o mi elemento no es el fuego. Tendré que definirlo antes de que vuelva a pasarme otra cosa así.

-Pues con una sola mano, lo veo difícil –Kaede observó.

-Así que tocará esperar un buen tiempo. Lo que me recuerda que eso era el tema de conversación original, o casi.

-No… Hablábamos de cómo es que aguanto mi familia –Shikaji dijo.

-Con dificultad –respondió Kaede con sorna.

-Eso o Shikaji nos oculta algo…

-No oculto nada.

-Respondes demasiado rápido –Ryoga dijo, con malísima intención.

-¿Acaso quieren que diga una mentira o qué?

-Hay mentiras que son más divertidas que la realidad.

-La verdad es que si sobrevivo es porque me la paso fuera de casa.

-Y Shikaji apesta para mentir –Hikaru dijo, desde su forma de ratón.

-Se le nota aún más que a mí cuando miente –Kaede le dio la razón.

-Mi hermano sobrevive porque se la pasa "dentro" de casa –Ryoga se rió. –Que por cierto, mi madre dice que él ya podría pasar el examen de chûnin, esto es el colmo. ¡Y que conste que no le tengo envidia!

-Sí… -dijeron los presentes. -¡Negación!

-¡No le tengo envidia! Sólo me fastidia que sea mejor que yo.

-Tranquilo, que tú vas a tu ritmo.

-Al menos no es genin por ahora, así que le llevas ventaja en eso. De todos modos, no te preocupes.

-Buen punto, Chôsuke –Iwanori dijo.

-No me preocupo… Es que además tampoco quiero que _crezca demasiado pronto_, digamos. Ahora que nosotros estamos en peligro por los Uchiha, prefiero que al menos mi hermano pueda mantenerse al margen.

-Otro buen punto.

-Nadie puede mantenerse al margen porque ellos querrán hacer el máximo daño posible aquí –Kaede dijo, sombría. –Seguro les importa muy poco la edad y el rango de todos nosotros.

-Lastimosamente cierto –Hikaru dijo, saltando al hombro de Kaede. –Ya ni siquiera son ninjas. Son asesinos a sangre fría.

-¿Alguien más ha empezado a sentirse en peligro de extinción? –Ryoga dijo.

-Creo que buena parte de nosotros, pero presiento que quizás uno, o mejor dicho, una de nuestro grupo es quien tiene el mayor peligro –Iwanori dijo.

-Akidzuki… -susurró el Inuzuka.

Shiromaru lanzó un gemido.

-Exactamente. Y todo por ser la hija del Hokage.

-No olvides a Naruyoshi –Iwanori agregó.

-Él en cierto modo está a salvo, porque los Uchiha no lo vieron, aunque sí, él también está.

-Yo añadiría también a la madre de Hikaru y a Sora-sensei. Uchiha Sasuke las odiaba a ellas también, ¿no? –Kaede recordó.

-Bah, seguro que Sora-sensei le puede moler a golpes, le tengo mucha fe –Ryoga dijo. –Sólo espero que él no siga teniendo relación con ese… Yakushi como se llame. Dice mi padre que pareció desaparecer, y me alegro.

-¿Te refieres a Yakushi Kabuto? –Hikaru preguntó. –Creo que él desapareció después de Orochimaru. Y mi madre está recuperando el tiempo perdido, al igual que Sora-sensei. Además, ya ella derrotó a Uchiha Sasuke una vez.

-¿En serio? Entonces haces muy bien en tenerle fe a Sora-sensei, Ryoga-kun.

-Sí… Me declaro fan de ella desde este mismo momento. Y me refería a Yakushi Kabuto, sí. Como vuelva a aparecer, lo mataré yo mismo, aunque sea con ayuda.

-Te agradecería que no fueras mi fan… Porque eso te haría blanco de Uchiha también –dijo una voz, asustándolos.

-¡Me va a matar de un susto! –Ryoga dijo. –Ay… No pasa nada, seré un fan secreto de los que no andan persiguiendo a nadie.

Murasaki soltó una carcajada.

-Tu padre se enfadaría si supiera que no estabas alerta. Pero no le iré con el chisme. Y en efecto, Yakushi desapareció hace bastante tiempo. Lástima que él se hubiese ido por el mal camino.

-Y tan malo. Mi madre le debe algunos malos ratos, por lo que sé –Ryoga dijo con fiereza.

-Así es. Pero ni modo. Pensar que alguna vez me agradó él… Mal recuerdo del pasado. ¿De qué hablaban, chicos?

-Empezamos hablando de elementos de chakra, porque Ryoga-kun se accidentó por no saber cuál es el suyo –Kaede dijo.

-Ey. Quizá no fue por eso –él le recordó. –Pude hacer algo mal.

-Déjame ver –la maestra dijo.

Él le tendió la mano vendada, en silencio. Murasaki le quitó la venda y revisó las quemaduras.

-Angel-senpai debe tener bastante fe en ti como para enseñarte a manejar fuego, pero no creo que haya sido un descuido. Y por lo que veo, la herida se está recuperando poco a poco. Dime, ¿con qué elemento sientes que tienes afinidad, Inuzuka?

-No lo sé –Ryoga admitió. –Pero la verdad, el fuego me asusta un poco.

-Bien. Eso descarta el fuego. Ahora, una recomendación que les hago es que un día en que no estén haciendo nada, se concentren y traten de notar con qué elemento se sienten más a gusto.

-¿Ha dicho eso en clase últimamente? –el Inuzuka preguntó, suspicaz.

-Pero si ustedes ya no están en la academia.

-Yo sé por qué lo pregunto…

-Ah… Ya veo a qué te refieres. Pues no he tocado ese tema desde poco antes que ustedes se graduaran.

-Pues no sé quién le dio la idea a mi hermano para que él ya sepa cuál es su elemento de chakra –Ryoga dijo, al parecer traumatizado con ese hecho.

-Yo de ti sospecharía de tu madre –Hikaru dijo.

-¿Y ese ratón?

-Sshhh… Es por si los fans… -susurró Kaede teatralmente.

-Ah, ya veo. No seré yo quien hable de eso. Pero por si las dudas, piensen lo que dije. Les puede ser útil –y con eso, la maestra se fue, con Misaki, una preciosa gata blanca y negra, siguiéndole los pasos.

-… No me digas… -Ryoga dijo, mirando su mano vendada.

Por otro lado, en otra aldea, había un hombre en una casa en ruinas, tomando sake. Todo estaba en penumbra, pero al residente no parecía importarle. Igual, no veía.

-Abre la puerta –la ronca voz de Uchiha Sasuke sonó tras la puerta.

-Ábrela tú, ya que ves.

El recién llegado abrió la puerta usando una kunai y entró.

-Como siempre, todo está hecho un desastre.

-Para lo mucho que visitan…

-Pues vengo a proponerte un trato.

-No me digas…

-Ya contacté a dos de los antiguos Demonios Vivientes… Y falta Fusa.

-¿Acaso crees que trabajaré gratuitamente?

-Claro que no, y aquí hay algo por adelantado –Uchiha dijo, lanzándole una bolsa llena de monedas. Satouji la atrapó en el aire y sopesó cuidadosamente.

-Espero que pagues bien después de lo que quieras que hagamos…

-No es mucho… Sólo quiero destruir Konohagakure.

-Y al Hokage.

-Adivinaste.

-¿A quiénes has contactado?

-De los cuatro, sólo falta Fusa.

-Así que Kamai y Shiho ya están enterados.

-Sí… ¿Alguna idea de dónde está Fusa?

-El rumor dice que está escondido en Otogakure, aunque sé que no es verdad. Está viviendo en una cueva fuera de esta aldea, escondido y casi muerto de hambre.

-Bien. Te daría las coordenadas en un papel, pero recoerdé que eres ciego –y murmuró al oído de Satouji. –No faltes.

-Ya lo sé…

Con eso, Sasuke fue a la cueva que el guerrero ciego mencionó, y en efecto, un hombre pálido, con grandes ojeras y casi en los huesos estaba allá, acostado en una roca.

-Fusa.

El tipo abrió un ojo con lentitud y, al ver quién le hablaba, se permitió el lujo de abrir también el otro, igual de despacio.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Te veo mal. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Una mala racha –evadió Fusa.

-Para que estés así de maltrecho… En fin. Siempre has sido más fuerte cuando estás en una mala racha. Vengo a proponerte algo.

El flacucho decidió que quizá aquella proposición acabase con su mala racha, así que se sentó, aún sin sostenerle la mirada al Uchiha.

-Te escucho.

-Estoy reuniendo a los cuatro Demonios Vivientes… Para destruir Konohagakure y al Rokudaime Hokage.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante para mí esa idea?

-Hay algunas mujeres a las que quiero ver muertas, y supuse que serías el indicado para eso.

Fusa se relamió.

-Eso sí es interesante. ¿Y qué recibo a cambio?

-Considera esto un pago por adelantado –y le lanzó una bolsa de dinero, tal como hizo con Satouji. –Además, pienso que la oportunidad de acabar al menos con la esposa del Hokage podría serte interesante.

Por primera vez, Fusa miró directamente a Sasuke, con unos ojos hundidos y oscuros.

-De eso puedes estar seguro.

-Bien. Nos veremos aquí mañana –y le lanzó un pergamino.

El tipejo lo atrapó al vuelo y volvió a acostarse sobre la roca, como si el Uchiha ya se hubiera ido.

-¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGA! –la voz de Kinashi resonó por toda la cueva.

-¿Y ahora qué? –el muchacho dijo, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Te he dicho varias veces que no toques mis venenos!

-¿Y por qué me culpas a mí? Sabes que los venenos no me agradan, así que ni los toco, viborita.

-Entonces dime quién fue… O acabo contigo.

-Pregúntale a mamá, o a esa bruja, pero yo ni me acerco a tu habitación. Y. Lo. Sabes.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento estampó a Naga contra la pared, dejándolo sin respiración como había hecho Phoenix en su momento.

-¿Oí mal o has vuelto a llamarme bruja? –Danny había aparecido de pronto a la entrada, al parecer ocultando algo a su espalda.

-Lo eres –el Uchiha dijo, tosiendo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Has tocado mis venenos? –Kinashi preguntó, enojada.

-¿Y para qué quiero yo tus venenos? Habrá sido tu madre. O el mentiroso éste. –Danny se volvió al joven. –La próxima vez que me entere de que me llamas bruja, no lo contarás, porque te arranco las cuerdas vocales. Quedas advertido.

-Dudo que haya sido mi madre… Y Naga odia el veneno. Mi padre no está, así que eso sólo deja a una persona.

-Bien pensado.

-Te lo repito. ¿Para qué quiero yo tus venenos? Tengo mi propio modus operandi.

-Pues cuando encuentre a el o la culpable… Lo envenenaré tanto que querrá estar muerto –y la chica se encerró en su habitación.

-Yo pensaba que para eso servían los venenos –Danny dijo, burlona.

-Mejor ni abro la boca en esto –y Naga desapareció.


	29. XXIX

XXIX

En Konoha, los chicos seguían con misiones, aunque ahora les asignaban las 'más aburridas' según Akidzuki.

-Esto es absurdo… Nos enviaron ahora a arreglar cosas de una granja. Como si fuéramos genin –se quejaba la chica, mientras sostenía una tabla para que Shikaji la colocara en su lugar con clavos y un martillo.

-¿Olvidas que varios de nosotros somos genin? –murmuró el Nara, molesto.

-Ah… Cierto.

-Mejor ni te quejes, Aki-chan –Hikaru dijo, clavando el otro extremo de la tabla. –Es mejor esto a estar arriesgando el pellejo inútilmente.

-Concuerdo con Hikaru-kun –Shifuu dijo, mientras tomaba un pequeño descanso después de cargar pacas de heno.

-Además, yo no estoy para misiones serias aún –Ryoga agregó.

Aunque su mano estaba bastante mejor, aún la notaba débil, e igualmente habría optado por mantenerse al margen de las misiones 'menos aburridas', como Aki y él mismo decían, si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de elegir.

-Exactamente. Y además, hay que seguir el consejo de Sora-sensei… -Hikaru dijo, terminando de clavar la tabla.

-¿Cuál consejo? –Aki preguntó.

-Concentrarnos en averiguar nuestro elemento de chakra –Ryoga respondió.

-Ah, eso… Creo que tu hermano ya sabe el suyo, ¿no? –Inoko dijo, colocándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Sí, pero Sora-sensei nos dio un buen consejo –Shikaji dijo. –Claro que ya Hikaru descubrió el suyo. Qué envidia.

-No es para tanto. Lo que hay que hacer es sencillamente encontrar el elemento con el cual te sientas más a gusto.

-Bueno, yo ya tengo una pista –añadió Ryoga. –El fuego no es mi elemento, y eso lo tengo muuuy claro. Me quedan cuatro.

-¿Qué te dijo Sora-sensei? –Shifuu preguntó.

-Que si el fuego me da mala espina, es probable que no sea mi elemento. Además, por lo visto mis quemaduras no parecían provocadas por un error.

-E Iwanori cree que el elemento de Ryoga es el agua –Shikaji dijo.

-También lo cree Chôsuke –el aludido apuntó.

-¿Y por qué? El agua es más bien tranquila –Inoko se mofó.

-Eso dices tú –respondió Ryoga tirándole de la trenza. –Pero el agua está en constante movimiento, por lo menos la que está libre.

-Aunque si es el caso, no se puede descartar el viento –Shifuu dijo.

-Ni idea, porque encima mi padre nunca me dijo cuál es su elemento de chakra, y lo más normal sería que haya heredado el de él, ya que el de mi madre es el fuego… Ya estoy hecho un lío.

-No te preocupes… Eso sale con paciencia –Aki dijo. –Aunque a mí ya me pica la curiosidad.

-Pues ya saben, tendremos que investigar.

-Mi elemento es el viento –Inoko dijo, casual.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Hikaru preguntó.

-¿Cómo sabes tú el tuyo? –su prima devolvió. –Mi madre me dijo que tendría que saberlo, y entonces lo intenté averiguar. Es todo.

-Bien… Porque en mi caso, soy de agua con un poco de viento. Aunque siempre pensé que lo tuyo era más el fuego, prima.

-Si lo intento, quizá llegue a controlar también el fuego, cuando llegue a jônin –Inoko dijo.

-Te toca antes de llegar a ello. Requerimiento del examen, según Konohamaru-sensei –Shikaji dijo, por amargarle el día a Inoko.

-Pues vale.

-Ya va siendo hora de tomar un descanso –Shifuu dijo. –Además, ya huele a comida…

-Buen punto –Shikaji dijo, antes de que su estómago gruñera, causando las risas de los otros.

-Tengo que ir por más agua –Ryoga dijo, alzando su botella medio vacía.

-Te acompaño –Hikaru dijo. –También tengo sed.

Los dos fueron por agua, mientras los demás esperaban.

-Y… ¿ser chûnin es algo interesante, o más bien aburrido? –Inoko preguntó. –Le pregunté a Ryoga-kun, pero necesito más opiniones.

-Pues, requiere de más responsabilidades –Aki dijo, ya que ella también había liderado ya una misión. –Pero de resto, no me siento muy diferente…

-Y eso si no cuentas con el hecho de que el hermanito de Inoko te persigue más que nunca –Shikaji dijo, burlón.

-Calladito te ves menos feo –la Uzumaki dijo.

-Dejen a mi hermano en paz –Inoko gruñó. –Por cierto que el otro día volvió a casa sangrando porque se había caído y Hiro se desmayó. Creo que su miedo a la sangre va a peor…

-Tu hermano es incomprensible –Shifuu dijo.

-A mí ni me mires, que no tengo la culpa de que él se haya lastimado o algo así –la Uzumaki se defendió.

-¡Yo no dije eso! Sólo me acordé.

En esto volvieron Hikaru y Ryoga con su agua.

-¿De qué hablan?

-De que Hiro cada vez es más impresionable –Inoko dijo, con una mueca.

-Esa hematofobia es peor que la de la Godaime Hokage en su tiempo –Shikaji dijo.

-Si no recuerdo mal, tu madre también le teme a la sangre, ¿no, Hikaru? –Ryoga preguntó.

-También.

-Y a mi padre tampoco le hace mucha gracia –Inoko agregó. –Lo que aún no entiendo es cómo a tu madre se le ocurrió hacerse ninja teniendo hematofobia…

-Pues no tengo idea… Pero eh, a pesar de ello tiene una puntería envidiable.

-Eso sí. Yo quisiera tener esa puntería, pero salí más a la familia de mi madre –la Shiroyama comentó.

-Cierto… La única persona que conozco que le rivaliza en puntería es Kurai-san –Shifuu dijo.

-Ni me la menciones –Shikaji dijo de inmediato.

-¿Qué te pasa, le tienes miedo? –Inoko dijo, por amargarle el día al Nara.

-Pensaba que Tenten-san también tiene muy buena puntería –Ryoga añadió, tratando de evitar una pelea.

-También, pero ella no es activa ya.

-Cierto.

Por otro lado…

-¿Están listos? –preguntó Chôsuke a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Lista! –dijo Kaede con energía.

-Andando… Y ese es el espíritu, Kaede-chan –Iwanori dijo.

Iban a ir a otra aldea a cumplir un par de trabajos, ya que Moegi estaba enferma.

-Lástima que la sensei haya caído ante la gripe, pero ni modo –el Akimichi dijo.

-Ya… Pero bueno, ¡la misión nos espera! –Kaede respondió. –Además, seguro Moegi-sensei se pondrá mejor más rápido si no tiene que preocuparse por nosotros.

-Buen punto.

-Además, esta es la primera misión de Chôsuke-kun como líder.

-Ya, que me avergüenzas, Iwanori…

-Tonterías… No tienes que avergonzarte de ser chûnin, faltaría más.

-Bueno, andando. Que esas entregas no se harán solas –y comenzaron el recorrido.

-Está muy callado todo… Ni oigo los pájaros –Iwanori dijo.

-Se habrán quedado afónicos –Kaede bromeó. –O quizá haya gente por aquí que los haya matado por alguna razón. ¿Envío algunos kikai a rastrear, por si acaso?

-Por ahora no –Chôsuke dijo. –Igual no hay muchos árboles por aquí, así que puede ser por eso. Además, ya estamos llegando a la aldea.

-Bien.

Al fin llegaron, y entregaron los encargos que llevaban al hospital, que requería de algunas medicinas.

-Al menos ya cumplimos con esto… -Chôsuke dijo. -¿Nos quedamos para descansar o regresamos de inmediato a Konoha?

-Yo prefiero regresar. Tengo un mal presentimiento –Kaede dijo, incómoda.

-Me parece bien. Vamos entonces –y comenzaron el viaje de regreso de inmediato.

Y vaya si el mal presentimiento de Kaede fue cierto…

Cuando los tres llegaron a Konoha, todo estaba tranquilo. Kaede lanzó un suspiro.

-Bueno… parece que de momento estaba equivocada…

-Si hay algo que he aprendido es que no se puede desestimar la intuición femenina –Iwanori dijo, preocupado.

-¿Crees que está pasando algo malo? –la Aburame preguntó, quitándose las gafas de sol y mordiendo una de las patillas con nerviosismo.

-Creo que algo está por suceder… -y se oyó una conmoción cerca de la puerta principal de la aldea.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Kaede preguntó, asustada.

Volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol y corrió hacia la puerta.

Los tres llegaron a ver qué ocurría, y decir que estaban aterrados se quedaba corto.

Un hombre parecido a una rana, una mujer de aspecto siniestro, un hombre demasiado delgado, y otro con una venda en los ojos estaban allí, junto a una figura que no se distinguía bien por la capa que llevaba.

-¿Llegó el carnaval o qué?

-Valientes palabras para una pequeña sabandija –la kunoichi dijo, sin siquiera sonreír.

Kaede retrocedió dos pasos, muy despacio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Puedes llamarnos… Los Cuatro Demonios Vivientes –Kamai, el de la guadaña dijo, con su risa de psicópata.


	30. XXX

XXX

Kaede retrocedió dos pasos, muy despacio.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Puedes llamarnos… Los Cuatro Demonios Vivientes –Kamai, el de la guadaña dijo, con su risa de psicópata.

La Aburame sintió un escalofrío.

"No han venido para nada bueno, seguro…" –y se puso en posición de lucha, dispuesta a defender con todo a Konohagakure.

-Ni idea de quién sean ustedes, pero no dejaremos que hagan lo que quieran –Chôsuke dijo, entornando sus ojos.

-¿Y piensan que nos lo van a impedir ustedes solitos? –Fusa dijo, mirando fijamente a Kaede.

-¿Y piensas que estamos solos? ¡Ésta es nuestra aldea! –ella replicó, valiente, aunque retrocedió un paso más.

-Y sin embargo retrocedes… Patético.

Shiho se lanzó hacia adelante amenazadoramente, pero se encontró frente a frente con un bo.

-Aléjese de mis estudiantes, víbora.

-¡Hashi-sensei!

-Chicos, avisen a los ANBU. Yo intentaré ganar tiempo para que estén a salvo.

-Vaya… Un cuatro-ojos…

-Yo me encargo de él –Kamai dijo, saltando como rana.

-Por mí vale –Satouji dijo.

Los tres alumnos echaron a correr, obedeciendo a Shinji.

-Entonces nosotros iremos por esos críos. Será mejor que no avisen a mucha más gente, o esto nos costará demasiado esfuerzo –Fusa dijo.

-No irán tras ellos –y trazando con rapidez una línea en el suelo, Shinji creó una barrera de agua usando su chakra.

-¡Maldita sea! Esta pelea no es interesante…

-¿Qué rayos? –Shiho dijo, tratando de pasar la barrera, pero era imposible.

-No importa cómo o cuánto lo intenten, no podrán pasar mi barrera.

-¡Pues acaba pronto con él, Kamai! –Fusa gruñó.

-¡Ya te oí! –y el de la guadaña intentó atacar al jônin, pero él bloqueó el golpe con su propia arma.

-No soy un hueso fácil de roer, rana.

-¡¿RANA?! ¿A quién llamas rana?

-¿Ven a alguien más que parezca lagartija? Yo veo a una víbora, un espantapájaros y una momia.

-¡Te arrancaré la cabeza! –y Kamai se lanzó otra vez hacia Shinji, pero no funcionó.

"¿Qué tanto se demoran los ANBU?" –pensaba el que trataba de detenerlos, pero no tardó en sentir una cortadura en un brazo. Dejó escapar una maldición por lo bajo, y aumentó la fuerza de su barrera.

-¡Hashimoto!

Un par de ANBU llegaron a la carrera, justo a tiempo.

-Se los encargo. Esto va de mal en peor.

-¿Huyes, cuatro ojos? –Shiho dijo, burlona.

-No huyo… Sólo que esta no es mi pelea.

-Enviamos a los chicos a avisar al Hokage-sama –dijo uno de los ANBU. –Será mejor que vayas allá también, por si acaso, Hashimoto.

-De acuerdo –y se fue de inmediato, aunque eso significaba que la barrera de agua desapareció.

Shinji corrió a toda prisa al despacho del Hokage, informándole lo sucedido.

-¿Puedes describirlos?

-Sólo puedo decir que uno de ellos es una kunoichi. Otro parece una rana con una guadaña, otro es increíblemente delgado y otro lleva varias vendas y al parecer es ciego.

-Parecen bastante fuertes, pero igual habríamos intentado pararlos –Kaede dijo, en voz baja.

-No… Son asesinos de verdad. Habrían salido mal librados –el Hokage dijo.

La Aburame trató de reprimir un escalofrío.

-Uno de ellos me miró… raro. Ése fue el que más miedo me dio.

-Debió ser Fusa, el asesino de mujeres –Iruka opinó.

-¿Asesino de mujeres? Jo… Encima, abusón…

-Lo que he oído no es alentador. Las destaza con sus propias manos.

Kaede tragó saliva, asustada, y se agarró a los brazos de sus amigos como si eso fuera a salvarla del Apocalipsis o de Fusa.

-El ciego es Satouji, un ninja ciego, pero su puntería es como la de Hyuga Ayame o Hikarino Kurai –el Hokage dijo. –Y la mujer es Kumode Shiho. Una kunoichi que antes perteneció a Iwagakure, pero que ahora es buscada por alta traición. Los cuatro fueron salvados por Uchiha Sasuke cuando estaban por ser ejecutados.

-Entonces… ya es oficial, ¿no? Están atacando a Konoha.

-No me sorprendería que así fuera… Aunque lo que más me preocupa es lo que vaya a hacer Sasuke –Naruto dijo, sus ojos tornándose rojos momentáneamente.

-Tampoco podemos descartar que los de Otogakure aparezcan –Iruka dijo.

En aquel momento entró Angel a la carrera.

-Hokage-sama, la situación está empeorando. Los Cuatro Demonios no son los únicos que están atacando a Konoha. Es una invasión de Otogakure en toda regla –anunció.

A causa de su máscara de ANBU, no se le podía ver la cara, pero era evidente que estaba preocupada.

-Tienes razón como siempre, Iruka-sensei. Angel, convoca a los ANBU y formen las defensas. Hashimoto, llama a los maestros de la Academia y a Hikarino para que ayuden a defender. Kaede-chan, Chôsuke, Iwanori, avísenle a sus padres, y díganles que es hora de convocar a los viejos equipos. Estamos oficialmente en guerra –Naruto dijo, quitándose la capa de Hokage y amarrándose la banda de Konoha en la cabeza como antes.

-¡A la orden! –y todos los mencionados salieron a toda prisa.

Angel convocó a los ANBU con extrema rapidez.

-¡Ya saben! Tenemos que formar defensas alrededor de toda la aldea, y presten especial atención a las puertas. ¡No debe entrar ni un solo ninja de Otogakure!

-¿Hay cabida para un antiguo ANBU? –una voz perezosa preguntó.

Todas las miradas convergieron en el mismo punto. Angel se quitó la máscara para dejar ver una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-Hatake Kakashi… Toda ayuda será agradecida. Bienvenido de vuelta.

-Gracias por la bienvenida, Kurosaki, digo, Inuzuka. Ahora, lo mejor será usar tácticas contra ellos.

Entretanto, Shinji llegó a la Academia, y avisó a todos los sensei que era hora de luchar para defender la aldea.

-Así que protejan a sus alumnos, y luchen con todo.

-¿Ya le avisaste a Kurai?

-Voy de inmediato a su lugar de trabajo –y así hizo el más rápido del equipo 13.

Kurai estaba discutiendo con Sai acerca de una de sus viñetas.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no me interesa.

-Pero a los chistes políticos se les puede sacar mucho jugo –Sai insistió.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa? Mientras no baje la calidad de mi trabajo, no tienes por qué… ¡Shinji! ¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

-Hay guerra. El Hokage ordenó que todos los antiguos equipos y los ANBU o ex-ANBU deben luchar para defender la aldea.

-Hala, lárgate con los ANBU –Kurai hizo un gesto para ahuyentar a Sai como si fuera una gallina. -¿Y Murasaki?

-Ya le avisé. Está en la Academia. Creo que ahora sí es hora de que el Equipo 13 regrese. ¿Qué opinas?

-Coincido contigo –y la Hikarino esbozó una sonrisa retorcida. -¿A qué esperamos? Vamos con ella.

-Andando.

Entretanto, Kaede había llegado a su casa corriendo, literalmente con la lengua fuera. Su madre sólo levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kaede-chan? Actúas como si hubiera fuego en alguna parte…

-No tardará en haberlo… Me envía el Hokage-sama…

Suzy frunció el ceño.

-¿Uchiha?

-No por el momento, pero están atacando la aldea.

-¿No por el momento? Entonces es hora de volver a la carga –Shino dijo, poniéndose de pie. –Kaede, tú y Shifuu deben mantenerse al margen en lo posible, pero si tienen que pelear, háganlo. Es cuestión de matar o morir, y prefiero que ustedes no sean los que mueran.

La joven asintió. Suzy se puso de pie y dirigió una significativa mirada al cabeza de familia.

-Me voy a avisar a Jen.

Por sus lados, Iwanori y Chôsuke también habían levantado la alarma. Sus padres contactaron a varios otros de inmediato, aunque Neji ya sabía por conducto de Honey. En cambio, Hinata no sabía al respecto todavía, hasta que Murasaki pasó por su casa.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Es cuestión de urgencia! –la maestra dijo, tocando a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

-Reunión de equipos. Uchiha ha regresado y no con buenas intenciones. Será mejor que te cambies de ropa y te prepares a luchar.

-Pero…

-Sé que te retiraste de las peleas, pero nos toca hacerlo. Yo también me había retirado, pero no hay tiempo de pensar en ello. ¡Andando!

Hinata no dijo más, y siguió a Murasaki.

-¿Y quién defenderá a los más chicos?

-No te preocupes por Naruyoshi y los demás. El mayor hermano menor de la aldea los cuidará bien.

-¿Mayor hermano menor? ¿A quién te refieres?

-¿A quién más? Me refiero a mi hermano, Miyao. Y vamos, que el Hokage te mandó llamar de urgencia.

En efecto, así era. Algunos de Otogakure habían logrado colarse hasta la Academia, y estaban a poco de encontrar a Miyao y los chicos, pero el imponente Sora estaba preparado.

"Si lo que dijo mi hermana es verdad, entonces será mejor protegerlos con todo lo que tenga" –pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Miyao-sensei, ¿qué ocurre? –Naruyoshi preguntó.

-Por ahora nada serio, Uzumaki. Escúchenme bien. Necesito que estén tan callados como puedan, y si llega alguien hostil, mantengan la calma. No dejaré que les pase algo.

Se oyeron pasos en el corredor, y el maestro estaba bastante nervioso. En esas, se abrió la puerta… Y dos maleantes de Otogakure estaban ahí. Los niños se pegaron más unos a otros, asustados. Naozumi cogió en brazos a Miruru y la abrazó como si fuera un muñeco de peluche.

"Y esos dos tontos andan por ahí fuera…" –pensó, preocupada.

-Pero mira qué tenemos aquí… -uno de los dos dijo. –Un montón de niñatos inútiles y un gigantón que seguro ni sabe lo que hace…

-Lárguense de aquí –Miyao amenazó, frunciendo el ceño.

Naozumi enterró la cara en el pelaje de Miruru. Ahora estaba tan enfadada como preocupada. ¡Lástima no tener aún la puntería de su madre!

Aunque sería peligroso atacar a aquellos tipos. Era muy pequeña para poder hacerles daño, y lo sabía. Para eso estaba ahí Sora Miyao.

-Miaaaau –la gatita trató de calmar a su amiga humana.

-Oblíganos a largarnos entonces… -el que había hablado replicó a la amenaza del Sora, mientras el otro, rápido como pudo, lanzó una bomba de humo a los chiquillos, asustándolos.

-¡Aléjense de mis estudiantes, desgraciados! –el Sora explotó, lanzándose como un tigre sobre su presa y dándoles sendos puñetazos.

Por supuesto, los de Otogakure no tenían la misma fuerza que el sensei, pero tenían trucos bajo la manga. Uno de ellos lanzó varias senbon que iban en dirección a la cara de Miyao…

Pero un relámpago negro salvó la situación.

Era uno de los gatos de los Sora, Taro. No era ni la mitad de valiente que Yato, el gato más grande, pero era muy rápido. Él había atrapado las senbon con el hocico y las lanzó al suelo, donde se clavaron.

-Bien hecho, Taro. Ahora es mi turno… -y Miyao lanzó varias kunai a los dos de Otogakure, que quedaron clavados en la pared.

Mientras tanto, los niños habían logrado salir del alcance del humo, que aún no se había disipado.

-Bien, chicos… ¿Recuerdan la combinación de golpes que les enseñé hoy? –Miyao dijo, manos en las caderas. –Úsenla con ellos. Son sus blancos. ¡Ahora!

No bien lo dijo… Los chicos comenzaron a golpear a los que intentaron acabar con su maestro…Y decir que fue con gusto se queda corto XD.

Por otro lado, los que habían estado fuera de Konoha en misión estaban aterrados de ver que el caos se había apoderado de la aldea.

-¿Pero qué…? –el resto de la pregunta murió en la garganta de Inoko, y se volvió hacia los demás. -¿Alguien más piensa que esto es cosa del Uchiha ése?

-No lo pienso. Lo sé –Shikaji dijo, corriendo hacia su casa para ver si estaban bien.

-¡Vayamos de inmediato a ver si nuestros familiares están bien! –Hikaru dijo a los otros. –Aki, ven conmigo.

-¿Y eso?

-Si mi intuición no falla, seguramente lo mejor será mantenerte a salvo.

-Ay, madre. Me estoy temiendo lo peor… -Ryoga dijo, pálido, y salió disparado hacia su casa, seguido de cerca por Shiromaru.

Así todos se dispersaron de inmediato, sin saber cómo estarían.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –Shifuu preguntó, al llegar a casa. No oía ni el zumbido de una mosca.

Hasta que empezaron a escucharse pasos apresurados y Kaede se lanzó encima de él.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Ya tienes que haber visto lo que está pasando ahí fuera… Tenía miedo de que no lograras llegar.

-Me di modos para llegar. ¿Y dónde…?

-No sé exactamente dónde, pero están luchando. Dijeron que nos quedáramos al margen, salvo para defendernos.

-Lo que significa que debemos estar alertas, no sea que nuestros padres necesiten ayuda.

-O nosotros mismos…

-Así es.

Por otro lado, Shikaji había llegado a su casa, y ni siquiera su hermanito estaba allí.

"Esto me da mala espina. _Mendokusee…_ ¿Dónde estarán?"

-¿Shikaji? ¿Eres tú? –la voz de su hermanito vino de un armario.

-¿Shikazou?

-¡Sí!

El más pequeño de la familia salió. Se parecía bastante a su padre y hermano, pero estaba asustado.

-¿Dónde están nuestros padres?

-Peleando contra los invasores. Me dijeron que debía esconderme…

-Hiciste bien. Será mejor quedarnos, o si no alguien podría entrar a robar la casa.

En aquel momento se oyó cómo la puerta se abría y se cerraba, y después pasos acelerados y algún golpe que sonaba a caída o tropezón, todo ello mezclado con una serie de estridentes ladridos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –el menor dijo, pero Shikaji puso cara de hastío.

-Nuestro querido tío abuelo –respondió, recalcando cada palabra con rabia.

Y como para confirmarlo, entró en la sala el loco tío de Jen, Shao Hin, y se lanzó encima de ellos como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-¡¡Socorro…!! ¡¡Me persiguen unos tipos raros…!! –gritó, abrazado a Shikaji.

Shikazou gritó de espanto y volvió al armario, pero Shikaji se sentía como asfixiado por una boa.

-¡Ya, suéltame! –exclamó, dándole collejas al viejo. –Y mejor cállate o entrarán aquí. Y ninguno de los que estamos aquí pasa de genin.

Shao Hin lo soltó, a regañadientes, y se acurrucó en una esquina.

-Pobre de mí…

-Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros. Y sabes que ese bicho que tienes por perro me da… -Shikaji no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque comenzó a estornudar como loco.

-¡No…! ¡Oki, ven aquí! ¡No puedes darle alergias a nuestro único protector!

-Eres patético… ¿Sabías?

-Yo no soy patético, soy un genio del glamour… ¿O por qué crees que tu madre viste tan bien? ¡Porque sigue mis sabios consejos!

-Sí, pero de resto, no sirves ni para dar sombra.

-Y la moda no sirve cuando se pelea una guerra –Shikazou opinó, asomándose.

Lo que los chicos decían era absolutamente cierto, pero eso no evitó que Shao Hin los mirara ofendido. Al menos decidió quedarse callado esta vez, aunque eso se debía a que pensó que quizá lo echaran si seguía llevándoles la contraria, y no tenía a nadie más que lo defendiera.

E hizo bien, porque entró un tipo de Otogakure.

-¡Ajajá! Veo que aquí hay dos cosas para recompensa…

-¡De eso nada! –y Shikaji usó la técnica de la familia para tomar control del maleante.

Shikazou salió del armario y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al de Otogakure usando un libro de su padre. Pero, ¿y Shao Hin?

Sencillo. Había vuelto a salir corriendo, seguramente a esconderse en otra habitación de la casa.

-Lo supuse. Ese bueno para nada salió corriendo otra vez –y junto a su hermanito, amarró al que había entrado y lo sacaron a patadas del lugar.

-Al menos no nos molestará por un buen rato –el menor dijo.

-_Mendokusee…_ -dijeron los dos a la vez.


	31. XXXI

XXXI

Entretanto, Ryoga había llegado a su casa y la había registrado sin encontrar a su hermano. Ni a sus padres, pero le pareció lógico que estuvieran luchando.

"Para una vez que se le ocurre salir de casa, ¡maldita sea!"

Sabía que Hige era perfectamente capaz de defenderse, pero no podía evitar el instinto de hermano mayor. No podía evitar preocuparse.

-Vamos, Shiromaru. Tenemos que encontrar a Hige.

Pero nada… Todo era peleas y más peleas. Incluso la pequeña Maya repartía golpes de sartén como podía, mientras Chôsuke y su padre luchaban lado a lado.

"Así no hay manera… Y el olor de Hige es demasiado suave…" –Ryoga pensó, cada vez más agobiado.

Entonces un ninja de Otogakure apareció justo delante de él.

-¡Mierda! ¡No tengo tiempo! –y dio la vuelta, pensando en buscar en otra dirección.

Y como siempre, otro enemigo le cortó el paso.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Lárguense, déjenme vivir!

-¿Eh? ¡Ryoga-kun! –Chôsuke exclamó, notando lo que pasaba y convirtiéndose casi de inmediato en una 'bala de cañón humana'.

-_Shikyaku no jutsu!_ –Ryoga atacó al que tenía delante, sin pensar siquiera en el de detrás.

Y de suerte que no lo hizo, porque el Akimichi que le ayudó se encargó del otro.

-¿Buscas a tu hermano? –preguntó al notar la cara de desesperación de Ryoga.

-Sí… Para una vez que no está en casa, tenía que ser precisamente hoy… ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo?

-Lo dudo. No sé dónde pueda estar, pero, ¿ya miraste en la Academia?

-Antes que en ninguna parte… El hermano de Aki sí está allá, pero Hige no. Y estos tipos… ¡aunque los dejemos fuera de combate, cada vez parecen más!

En efecto, los ninjas de Otogakure parecían salir de debajo de las piedras, tal vez como compensación a su poca eficiencia en combate.

-¡Son demasiados! ¡No sé cómo haremos para vencer!

-Pero yo sí. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ –exclamó una voz conocida.

Ryoga lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso ha sido nuestra salvación…

-Pues no pensaba quedarme más de brazos cruzados –Aki dijo. –Estaba harta de que Hikaru insistiera en que me escondiera.

-A ver quién encuentra ahora a la Aki original. También es un buen método de defensa –el Inuzuka replicó, sonriendo por primera vez en horas.

-Mejor ni digas nada –Hikaru dijo, con cara de "no respondo por ella".

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Pero qué hay aquí –una voz desagradable dijo, viniendo de un tejado.

Los tres jóvenes (y los clones de Aki) levantaron la vista, prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién es ese… ser?

-¡Es uno de los Cuatro Demonios Vivientes! –Chôsuke dijo, reconociéndolo. –El que tiene cara de rana.

-¡No soy una rana!

-Pues seas quien seas, no nos vencerás –los clones de Aki dijeron a la vez.

-Tenemos cosas demasiado importantes que hacer como para perder contra una vieja rana –Ryoga añadió, a media voz.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMEN ASÍ, MOCOSOS! –y Kamai se lanzó contra ellos, pero dos de los clones de Aki lo detuvieron, a riesgo de ser destruidos por el golpe.

-Bah… ¡No grites! _Senei Jashu!_

-Así se hace –Hikaru dijo, haciendo posiciones de mano tan rápido como podía, hasta que activó el Byakugan. Kamai evitó el ataque de Ryoga, pero no pudo con lo que hizo Hikaru: Usó su primera danza.

El golpe hizo que el hombre rana chocara con una pared.

-Ataca ahora, Chôsuke –Ryoga dijo, por lo bajo. –Si conseguimos que no se mueva, lo aplastarás y quedará KO.

-Claro… -y aumentando el tamaño de sus puños, el Akimichi le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Kamai.

A primera vista, Kamai estaba inconsciente, por lo que tres de los cuatro chûnin se relajaron, pero Hikaru no.

-¿Qué pasa, Hikaru? Tranquilízate.

-No puedo.. Hay algo que no cuadra…

Y en cuanto dijo eso, Kamai recuperó la conciencia, lastimando a algunos de los presentes con su guadaña.

-¡Chôsuke-kun! ¡Hikaru! –Aki exclamó, al ver las heridas de ambos. –Quédense atrás. Creo que es hora de que perros y gatos luchen juntos –y Akidzuki lanzó un silbido bastante largo.

-Ahora sí que te has metido con quien no debías, tú, ojos de sapo viejo… -Ryoga gruñó.

No pasó más de medio minuto antes que Toramaru llegara, y con eso ya los dos equipos de humano y animal estaban listos.

-¿Listo, Ryoga-kun? –y Aki tomó la instancia de pelea que había usado en su batalla contra el que había mencionado.

-¡Por supuesto! –y Ryoga le dio una píldora del soldado a Shiromaru, que se transformó en una réplica del Inuzuka.

-Vaya… Como si dos perros, un gato y una niñita fueran a vencer al gran Kamai… -se rió el Demonio Viviente.

-¡No nos subestimes! –y en combinación con Toramaru, Aki pareció desaparecer, sólo para aparecer detrás del enemigo y darle una patada, mientras Toramaru giraba como una rueda con garras.

Ryoga esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando unos colmillos tan afilados como los de un vampiro.

-¡Quítense de en medio! ¡Ahora, Shiromaru! _Gatsûga!_

Con eso, los "gatos" se apartaron, dejando a Kamai en mala situación. El ataque de los "perros" volvió a estampar al hombre rana contra la pared.

-Creo que esta vez sí está…

-No lo está aún, y si realmente piensa acabar con nosotros…

-Tendremos que asesinarlo –Hikaru dijo, sus ojos brillando de furia. –Es nuestro turno, Chôsuke-kun.

Kamai no llevaba nada de recuperarse cuando el Akimichi lo agarró con ambas manos, mientras Hikaru se concentraba.

-_Yonban Odori, Fuyu no Mangetsu!_ –la Hyuga exclamó, y era casi posible ver el chakra que corría por ella.

El hombre rana no podía mover los brazos, pero al ver que la peliplatino absorbía su chakra se iba debilitando. Al punto que estaba por desmayarse.

-¡Ahora, todos juntos! –la Hyuga exclamó, y todos atacaron a la vez, finalmente acabando con el primero de los Cuatro Demonios Vivientes.

-Yuos… Para acabar con él tuvimos que ser cuatro… ¡Ay, mi madre!

-Y eso que los cuatro somos chûnin. Donde no, habría sido mucho peor –Aki dijo, mientras sostenía a su prima y mejor amiga. –Será mejor llevarlos al hospital para que les curen las heridas.

-¿Te lo puedo encargar? Aún no encuentro a mi hermano… -Ryoga dijo, tras beber unos cuantos sorbos de agua.

-Sí… -y Akidzuki se fue con Hikaru, Toramaru y Chôsuke. –Aunque debí explicarme mejor. Somos cuatro chûnin y un genin.

Ryoga continuó buscando al escurridizo de Hige, hasta que topó de manos a boca con Inoko.

-¡Ryoga-kun!

-¿Qué, qué pasa? Aparte de todas estas peleas…

-No encuentro a mis hermanos… ¿Los has visto?

-No… También ando a la caza y captura del mío… Tengo miedo.

-Y yo también… ¡Cuidado!

Inoko se aventó encima de Ryoga, justo para evitar que una kunai se le clavara en la espalda.

-¿Pero por qué no van a incordiar a otro? ¿Qué soy, un imán de tipos de éstos? –gritó el Inuzuka.

-_GÔKAKYÛ NO JUTSU!!_

-¿Hige…? ¡Hige! ¡Imbécil! ¡Me tenías preocupado!

-¿Por qué? Sé cuidarme mejor que tú –Hige dijo, con Akiyoshi pegado a su espalda. –Bueno, ya no, me quedé sin chakra por salvarte la vida.

Inoko abrazó a su hermano, aliviada.

-Lárguense de aquí –ordenó Ryoga. –Te los confío, Inoko-chan. Llévalos a la Academia, el hermano de Sora-sensei está ahí con otros niños.

-¡Vale!

Y los tres salieron corriendo mientras el chûnin se quedaba a cubrirles la retirada.

Por otro lado, Hinata y Murasaki luchaban su camino hasta el despacho del Hokage.

-Parece que Sasuboke no escatimó en refuerzos esta vez, ¿verdad? –la Sora dijo, mandando a volar a varios con un certero puñetazo.

-Cierto… A este paso terminaremos aplastadas.

-De eso nada. No pienso rendirme todavía. Así que no te rindas, Hinata-chan. ¡Al suelo! –y concentrando su chakra, Murasaki dejó suelto un buen tornado.

-Eso nos dará un poco más de tiempo… ¿Y dónde diablos está Kurai?

-¿Kurai? No conozco más oscuridad que la de la sangre que saldrá de tus venas… -una voz dijo, asustando a las dos mujeres.

-Pero mira que dices bobadas –y la propia Kurai apareció enfrente de ellas, como si Murasaki la hubiera invocado.

-Ya estaba a punto de echarte una maldición –Murasaki dijo a su amiga, sarcástica.

-Ya no hace falta, mejor que se la echemos a ese esqueleto a reacción –Kurai replicó, provocando una sonrisa sardónica al tipo.

-Si te muerdes esa lengua, te envenenas –Fusa dijo, pues era él quien llegaba a luchar contra ellas. –Da la casualidad de que mi especialidad son las mujeres…

Kurai lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Ardido…

-A ver cómo te va con la mujer más fuerte de Konoha, la más hábil con los jutsu y la esposa del Hokage, perro sarnoso –Murasaki dijo, tomando instancia de batalla.

Hinata no abrió la boca, pero activó el Byakugan y también se preparó para luchar.

-Vaya… qué curioso. Mujeres que saben pelear.

-¿Nunca las habías visto? ¿En qué clase de burbuja vives? _Kokuangyô no Jutsu!_

-Este tipo es medio idiota… ¿O idiota y medio?

-Con lo flacucho que es, basta un cuarto…

-¡Cuidado, Murasaki! –Hinata dijo, al notar que Fusa había atrapado a la maestra con sus largos brazos.

-De eso nada… ¡Suelta ya! –y se escuchó el crujir de huesos que se parten.

-¿Cómo la ha visto? –Kurai murmuró, contrarida.

-Los genjutsu no funcionan conmigo –Fusa dijo. –Sé muy bien cómo deshacerlos.

-Pero no esto. _Jûken!_ –Hinata exclamó, golpeando a Fusa en varias partes.

-¿Te había comentado alguna vez que me encantan las técnicas de los Hyuga? –Kurai dijo al ver retroceder al esquelético ninja.

-Pues ahora lo sabe, amiga… _Fuuton: Tatsumaki no Yaiba!_ –Murasaki exclamó, creando una corriente de aire que cubría sus brazos. –A ver si es capaz de aguantar mi _cuchilla de tornado_.

Fusa logró apartarse de Hinata y se preparó para contrarrestar el jutsu de la Sora, pero su chakra parecía ser mucho menos.

"Esto lo redondeo yo… _Reiraku!_"

Y gracias a la técnica de Kurai, el chakra de Fusa se hizo completamente visible, de modo que las tres mujeres veían hacia dónde lo dirigía.

-Hinata-chan, ¡esta es tu especialidad! –Murasaki dijo, notando cómo el chakra iba a los dedos del asesino, aunque estuvieran rotos.

-Lo sé bien…

Y con eso, ella usó su técnica más poderosa, el _Shugohakke Rokujûyon Shô_.

Fusa se las arregló para que el ataque no lo alcanzara de lleno, lo cual probablemente le salvó la vida.

-Bah… Podré con ustedes –dijo, displicente. –Las mujeres nunca suponen un problema, ni lo serán para llegar al Hokage.

-¡Eso quisieras tú! –y Murasaki le dio una patada, pero pareció no surtir efecto. En cambio, Fusa la golpeó y atrapó a Hinata, tomándola por los hombros.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasa? ¿Tú no tienes madre? –Kurai gruñó. –Murasaki… ¿Crees que me pasaré si recurro a los sutras?

-¡Lo que sea, pero hay que vencer a este desgraciado antes que mate a Hinata! –la Sora dijo, enojándose.

-¡Bien!

Dicen que la ropa de una mujer es imprevisible. Y en el caso de Kurai, era verdad. Ella siempre llevaba la ropa bastante ceñida, pero eso no le impidió sacarse de la cintura dos rollos.

-¡Sutra Maten! –invocó. -¡Sutra Seiten! –y los desplegó, colocándolos con forma de cruz.

-¡Bien! _Fuuton: Kaze Atooshi!_ (Fuuton: Refuerzo de viento) –Murasaki exclamó, cambiando su chakra de forma que ahora su fuerza se incrementó mucho más, y logró liberar a Hinata de las garras de Fusa.

-Gracias, Murasaki-san… -la mujer dijo, sus hombros bastante maltrechos. –Pero por favor, deténganse. Si él quiere llegar hasta mi esposo… ¡Tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

Kurai detuvo su invocación justo en el único momento en que podía hacerlo. Aún no había ejecutado el _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ necesario para completarla.

-¿Segura? –quiso asegurarse, sin recoger aún los sutras.

-Estoy segura de eso –y Hinata se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, dejándola caer.

-Bueno –y Kurai recogió los sutras y volvió a guardárselos en la cintura, sin que hicieran bulto siquiera.

-¿Así que se creen que una sola de ustedes va a poder conmigo? –Fusa se burló.

-Yo de ti no subestimaría a Hinata –Murasaki dijo, cruzándose de brazos. –Por algo es la Primera Dama de la aldea.

-Pues que lo demuestre… ¡pero si no, la descuartizaré, y después a ustedes dos!

-¡Ja! Eso habrá que verlo. ¡Mátalo, Hinata-san!

-Tendrás que matarme a mí para llegar a Naruto –la mencionada dijo, su voz llena de furia, tomando otra vez una instancia de pelea.

-Eso está hecho –Fusa respondió, con una sonrisa retorcida.

-El tío es feo como pegarle a Dios, ¿eh? –Kurai comentó, como si fuera una observación a tono con la situación.

-Parece muerto en vida… -Murasaki respondió, metiendo su mano en su portakunai.

El tipo se lanzó a atacar a Hinata, a una velocidad que parecía imposible para sus mermados niveles de chakra.

Pero claro, la Uzumaki no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Casi arrodillándose, esquivó el primer golpe de Fusa y golpeó varias veces al hombre con su _jûken_, bloqueando más su chakra.

"Esta mujer es la horma de mi zapato…" –Fusa pensó, volviendo a atacarla. Por supuesto, no permitió que se pudiera deducir lo que pensaba, ni que se le notara ni la más mínima duda en aquel ataque.

Pero poco le duró el pensamiento, porque sintió un dolor casi punzante en el pecho, aparte de un hormigueo en el brazo izquierdo.

Hinata había usado su _jûken_ en el punto donde se situaba el corazón. El esqueleto, digo, el hombre escupió un poco de sangre.

-Y ni te atrevas a sobrevivir, maldito… O te acabaré célula por célula –y ahí sí Hinata aplicó toda su fuerza en un golpe más directo al corazón. Ese fue el fin de Fusa.

Kurai contempló el cadáver con una mezcla de diversión y repulsión.

-¿Ni te atrevas a sobrevivir? Ésa ha sido buena. Una amenaza menos…

Hinata no contestó a ello, pues jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

-Díganle a mi esposo que ya uno de los Cuatro Demonios Vivientes fue ejecutado… Iré por mis hijos –y se fue casi de inmediato.

-¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

-Ve tú. Tengo que ir a la Academia.

-Bien –y Kurai salió disparada a buscar al Hokage.


	32. XXXII

XXXII

Entretanto, el único equipo de tres kunoichi que había habido en Konoha hasta la fecha había acabado ya con varios ninjas de Otogakure, ninguno de los cuales había logrado traspasar las defensas de Jen. Honey estaba siendo la menos eficiente, a causa de la sangre derramada por sus dos compañeras.

-¿Tres mujeres han logrado derrotar a tantos idiotas de Otogakure? Definitivamente Sasuke tiene que pensarlo mejor –dijo una mujer, mirando todo desde un callejón.

-¿Lo de que son idiotas? –Jen preguntó, sarcástica.

-En parte… Otogakure es un nido de ratas.

-Empezando por ese tarado de Uchiha Sasuke –gruñó Honey, lanzando varias kunai a la mujer.

Esquivó dos, pero las otras dos los bloqueó con un pequeño abanico.

-Qué pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Lo mismo digo…! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –Jen dijo, altanera.

-Sí, quiero matar a ese idiota –Honey añadió.

-Búsquenlo… Yo me ocupo –Suzy sugirió, mirando por primera vez a la mujer.

-Vaya… Te pareces mucho a la mocosa que salió corriendo cuando llegué aquí…

-Maldito el momento en que llegaste… Como le hayas hecho algún daño a mi hija…

-No pierdo el tiempo con niñitas. Además, un cuatro-ojos detuvo a uno de mis compañeros…

-¡Genial! Pues ahora yo voy a detenerte a ti –Suzy dijo, sacando varias senbon.

-¡Eso lo veremos! –y Shiho lanzó varias kunai en varias direcciones, sonriendo maquiavélicamente. –A ver si eres capaz de moverte ahora.

Las armas que había lanzado tenían cuerdas de piano atadas, y estaban increíblemente tensas.

Pero Shiho no contó con que la Aburame había sido alumna de Shiranui Genma, de quien había aprendido a moverse con la suficiente velocidad como para poder lanzar un arma siempre. Como las senbon que había logrado colocar entre sus dientes, emulando a su sensei.

En aquellos momentos lamentaba tener menos puntería que Honey, pero tendría que servir con la que tenía. Y fue lanzando las senbon hacia distintas partes del cuerpo de Shiho.

Varias de ellas conectaron, pero a la asesina pareció no importarle.

-Je, nada mal, pero no lo suficiente… -y haló una de las cuerdas de piano adrede.

Suzy gritó al sentir la cuerda cortando su piel, pero de un momento a otro las cuerdas se soltaron. Misaki, la gata de Murasaki, había aparecido para ayudar, y mientras Shiho se reía, ella había desenterrado las kunai.

-¡Miaaau!

-Vaya… Nunca me habían gustado tanto los gatos como ahora –sonrió la Aburame.

-Miaaau –y después de lamer con cuidado la herida de Suzy, Misaki retrocedió.

-Ese gato no te ayudará mucho… -Shiho dijo, enojada.

-Ya lo ha hecho –Suzy respondió, desafiante.

La asesina chasqueó los dedos, enojada, antes de lanzar una kunai hacia Suzy. Pero ésta la esquivó, mientras corría hacia ella.

-_Konoha Senpû!_

Shiho detuvo algunos de los golpes de su rival, pero no fue suficiente.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensé, pero no vivirás mucho tiempo más.

-Eso lo veremos…

Misaki veía lo que pasaba, casi aterrorizada, pero no sabía qué hacer. Entretanto, la otra kunoichi sacó un par de abanicos pequeños y los usó para pelear.

"Mierda… Esos abanicos me complican el ataque" –Suzy pensó, molesta.

-¡Vamos, estúpida! Intenta darme tu mejor golpe… -pero no contó con que la gata presente volvió a ayudar. Aprovechando que era la más rápida de los gatos de los Sora, Misaki rasgó la tela de los abanicos con sus garras.

-¿Seguro que quieres mi mejor golpe? –Suzy se burló, agradeciendo la ayuda de la gata con un guiño.

-Ya veremos quién resulta la vencedora… -y Shiho se lanzó contra la Aburame.

Pero ella comenzó a correr en círculos a su alrededor, a tal velocidad que la asesina no podía ver en ningún momento su situación exacta.

"Maldición… No la veo bien. Y no puedo atacar al gato porque ya no está…" –y ni siquiera lanzando senbon pudo acertar.

Y entonces Suzy atacó, golpeándola con una fuerte patada desde abajo. Eso no sólo rompió el cuello de Shiho, sino que se mordió la lengua, causando que un reguero de sangre saliera volando.

-¡Y no he terminado!

La Aburame saltó hasta llegar a la altura que había alcanzado su enemiga y se pegó a ella por la espalda.

-_Omote Renge!_

Shiho seguía consciente durante elpoco tiempo que duró el último ataque, pero al chocar con la tierra dejó de existir.

Suzy aterrizó jadeando.

"Lo conseguí…"

-¿Miau? –Misaki maulló, como preguntando si estaba bien.

Por supuesto, la humana no lo entendió, pero le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Sin ti no habría podido vencer –y le acarició la cabeza.

-Miiiiu :3.

Por otro lado, Murasaki cruzaba los dedos para que sus gatos estuvieran bien. Yato iba con ella, mientras el cobarde de Taro estaba con Miyao, y había mandado a Misaki a ayudar a quien pudiera.

-En momentos como estos,me alegro de que mis gatos estén capacitados para ser ninbyou sin serlo.

-¡Llegas a tiempo! –Shinji dijo, mientras derrotaba a varios de Oto usando su bo.

-Tuve que luchar contra un tipo horrible.

-¿Cuál de todos? ¿El cadáver andante?

-Sí, pero Hinata lo acabó.

-Me alegra saberlo, porque por aquí esto parece interminable.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Ha luchado como una fiera. Y Taro está con él.

Por otro lado, Angel y un grupo de ANBU buscaban al último de los demonios, aunque parecía no estar en ningún lado.

-¡No se puede desaparecer tan fácil! –uno de ellos se quejó.

-Precisamente. Lo encontraremos tarde o temprano –Angel replicó, usando el olfato de sus dos perros para buscar.

Sin embargo, un par de shuriken hicieron blanco en dos ANBU. La Inuzuka logró detener un tercero, al percibir el sonido que hacía al cortar el aire.

-Es él –susurró. –Extremen las precauciones.

Los ANBU siguieron la orden, pero el tipo era escurridizo como culebra de río. Y lo peor era que ni hablaba, por lo que no era posible detectar dónde estaba.

"Maldita sea… Ni siquiera puedo oír sus movimientos o su respiración…" –Angel pensó, frustrada, aguzando el oído.

Y en esas otro shuriken salió disparado, casi haciendo blanco en Angel. De inmediato, ella lanzó una kunai hacia el lugar del que había salido el proyectil. Se oyó un quejido, pero nadie apareció. Justo en ese momento, estalló una bomba de humo, lo cual hizo que los perros de Angel estornudaran.

-Bien hecho, mujer, pero no es suficiente… -la voz de Satouji sonó, casi haciendo ecos.

-No te preocupes, eso no es lo único de lo que soy capaz –Angel respondió, irritada.

-Bien, es agradable saber que aún hay guerreros competentes en Konoha.

-Al contrario que en tu bando, por lo que he comprobado –ella respondió, señalando al lugar del que venía la voz con el mayor sigilo posible.

-Pues Angel es la única ANBU competente que hay, pero no es la única persona en la aldea que te hará frente –dijo Kakashi, apareciendo.

-Como siempre, llegas tarde –pero en la voz de Angel no había ni rastro de reproche.

-Estaba perdido en los caminos de la vida…

-Mejor deja de decir mentiras, Hatake Kakashi.

-Esa voz… Satouji el asesino ciego.

En esas, apareció el hombre ciego, tan tranquilo como el otro que había llegado.

-Bueno, y después de las presentaciones, ¿qué tal si pasamos a lo que de verdad interesa? –Angel dijo, tomando instancia de combate, al igual que sus perros.

-Suelo evitar pelear, pero si tanto desean eso… -y Satouji desapareció en un instante.

-No te servirá de mucho –Kakashi dijo, pues había descubierto hacia dónde había ido Satouji, y comenzó a concentrar su chakra. –Angel, ten cuidado. No descuides tu espalda.

No bien lo dijo, Tsuki se situó a la espalda de su dueña, como retando a cualquiera a acercarse a ella. En eso, Satouji reapareció, lanzando una cadena hacia Angel, pero Kakashi alcanzó a dar en él con su Chidori, aunque no fue un golpe directo.

-Buen golpe… -el ciego admitió. No era un presuntuoso como los otros.

La Inuzuka había saltado hacia un lado, alejándose del alcance de la cadena, pero se dio cuenta de que contra Satouji no podía hacer mucho más que eso. Esquivar sus ataques y detectar su presencia usando su oído.

"Casi todos mis genjutsu confunden a la vista… Es recurrir a las enseñanzas de Anko-sensei o dejar el combate en manos de Kakashi."

Satouji siguió luchando con Kakashi, como dejando a Angel a un lado.

-Eres fuerte, Hatake Kakashi. Tanto como decían los rumores… Aunque la diferencia está en la edad…

-No lo creo… Conozco ninjas que aunque tengan tu edad y vigor no sirven ni de adorno…

-Pues ya veremos si realmente eres lo que pensé… _Katon: Hi no Arashi!_ –Satouji exclamó, lanzando una miríada de bolas de fuego.

-Ah, no… -y Kakashi dejó al descubierto su ojo Sharingan, evitando que el jutsu de Satouji lastimara a Angel.

-Hábil de tu parte, pero no es suficiente –y el ciego logró lastimar a Kakashi.

Angel se rehizo. Kakashi le había salvado la vida y no era cosa de acobardarse, aunque sus técnicas no fueran muy efectivas contra Satouji.

-_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!_

-_Katon: Honoo no Tate!_

Satouji logró contrarrestar el ataque de Angel, pero no el otro Chidori de Kakashi, que ya jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

La Inuzuka se acercó a ambos hombres y miró al ciego, caído e inmóvil en el suelo.

-¿Lo has matado?

-Todavía no –Kakashi dijo, preocupado.

-Mátame de una vez –Satouji dijo.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba –Angel dijo, y se retiró para dejarle el golpe final a Kakashi.

-Gracias –el ciego dijo. –Desde que perdí la vista buscaba a un rival digno para morir en paz. Es cierto que asesiné muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida, pero ya estoy harto. Gracias, Hatake Kakashi.

-Que así sea –y el ex-ANBU silenció al último Demonio Viviente, el único que aún tenía algo de honor.

-Debo admitir que me ha sorprendido agradablemente –Angel dijo, en voz baja. –Y gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ti, él habría logrado matarme.

-Era un alma torturada… No creo que el apelativo de Demonio Viviente le sentaba.

-Ha caído el último –Naga dijo lacónicamente.

-¿Tienen intención de hacer algo personalmente? Porque esos tipos de Otogakure son tan inútiles… -Danny dijo, sin afectarse en absoluto.

-Naga no habla de eso. Cayó el último Demonio Viviente –Sasuke dijo, con una mueca de asco.

-Sabía que serían inútiles –Kinashi dijo.

-Sabía que hablaba de esos cuatro, pero eso no quita que tus otros subordinados sean unos ineptos –Danny dijo, mirando al cielo como para buscar forma a las nubes.

-No han sido del todo inútiles. Al menos han sembrado el caos –Karin observó.

-Además, sabremos a qué nos enfrentaremos.

-Es cierto. Hasta los inútiles pueden servir de algo… -Danny dijo. –Estos dos obtuvieron información interesante.

-Lo sorprendente es que Hatake Kakashi volvió a luchar. Pensé que se había retirado.

-En tiempos de crisis, hasta Testament Ganimedes sale a luchar.

-Lo cual no es un alivio –Naga dijo. -¿Qué haremos, padre?

-Llegar hasta el Hokage directamente… A través de su hija.

-Aún no nos has explicado exactamente cómo vamos a capturarla –Karin dijo.

-Tenderemos una trampa, y Kinashi usará su veneno de parálisis para evitar que reaccione. Además, hasta donde sé, la niña tiene miedo a los venenos.

-Eso dicen.

-Se sabe por su reacción al ver cómo Testament Mors envenenó al pequeñajo de Suna –Danny terció.

-La chica casi se volvió loca por el miedo –Naga dijo.

-Pues bien, hagamos eso –Karin dijo.

-Naga, ya sabes qué hacer…

-Sí, padre –y el Uchiha desapareció.

-Ahora es cuando empieza lo interesante… Voy a ver –y Danny desapareció en ese instante.

Por otro lado, el Hokage estaba recorriendo la aldea, observando por si aún quedaban heridos.

-Esto no me gusta… Y tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no sé por qué…

En aquel momento, Konohamaru apareció corriendo y derrapó delante de él.

-¡Hokage-sama!

-¿Qué ocurre, Konohamaru?

-Aki… -Konohamaru dijo, jadeando. –Ella está en problemas…

-¿A qué te refieres? –el Hokage preguntó, aterrado.

-Le han tendido una trampa –sintetizó Konohamaru. –Está sola, y desprotegida…

-¡Maldición! –y Naruto corrió hacia la puerta de la aldea.

Konohamaru corrió detrás, por si podía ser de ayuda. Pero el panorama fue desolador. La chica estaba paralizada, y al parecer, casi en pánico.

-¡Akidzuki! ¡Vete de allá! –Naruto dijo, pero un par de shuriken salieron hacia él.

-Ella no irá a ninguna parte… -dijo otra voz. –Vendrá conmigo, lo quieran o no…

-¡SASUKE! –bramó el Hokage, sus ojos tornándose escarlata de inmediato.

-Sí, soy yo. Y si quieres a tu hija, tendrás que venir por ella, perdedor.

Konohamaru juzgó que ir por ayuda sería una buena idea, pero por otra parte, temía dejar a Aki así.

-¿Voy por ayuda? –preguntó a Naruto, en un murmullo.

-No… Esto es entre él y yo…

-Bien… Ya tenía ganas de pelear contigo, Naruto –y Sasuke dejó a un lado a la chica. -¡Vamos!

-No me subestimes, maldito –y Naruto de inmediato formó un Rasengan

Entretanto, Konohamaru se acercó rápidamente a Aki, para protegerla de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño. Pero una herida apareció en su hombro, y frente a él, Naga sonreía macabramente.

-No lograrás llevártela.

-¡No te acerques a mi alumna! –Konohamaru gruñó, sacando un par de kunai y adoptando una posición de defensa.

-Eres tan débil que das lástima. ¿Y te haces llamar… jônin?

Y Naga volvió a atacarlo con su aguijón.

Konohamaru evitó el ataque por milímetros y lo empujó hacia un lado.

-Quizá yo no logre llevármela, pero tú tampoco podrás –advirtió.

-Lo veremos al final de la batalla –y atacó como antes, cuando peleó con Phoenix.

Konohamaru se defendía a duras penas. Ahora lamentaba no haber buscado ayuda, además de al Hokage. ¿Cómo un crío de doce años podía ser tan rápido?

-Supuse que serías tan débil como aparentas… -y otra vez atacó con su aguijón.

Pero un golpe mandó al suelo al chico.

-¿Ya no invitan a esta fiesta? –Rock Lee dijo, aterrizando.

-Vaya, nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien –Konohamaru dijo. –Has llegado justo a tiempo.

-Puedo con los dos… -y Naga convocó a dos serpientes. –No les tengo miedo.

-No muerdas más de lo que puedas masticar –y Lee peleó con el chico a su mismo nivel.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Sasuke peleaban con todo. Los ojos de ambos estaban rojos ya. Los del Uchiha por el Mangekyô Sharingan, los del Uzumaki por el chakra de Kyuubi.

Siguieron peleando, aunque Sasuke al parecer estaba pendiente de su hijo, que resignado a no perder más el tiempo, atacó a ambos jônin con su estilo de pelea y lanzó dos dardos que Kinashi le había proporcionado.

-¡Ya la tengo!

-Vámonos –el Uchiha vociferó, mientras Lee y Konohamaru caían ante el potente narcótico que tenían los dardos.

-¡Regresa acá, maldito! –Naruto exclamó, pero Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de psicópata y lanzó una kunai, que se clavó en el hombro del Hokage. -¡REGRESA! ¡SASUKE!

-No… No pude ayudar… -Lee murmuró, frustrado.


	33. XXXIII

XXXIII

Una vez rechazada la ofensiva de Otogakure, pronto se extendió la noticia del secuestro de Uzumaki Akidzuki, con gran indignación por parte de los de Konoha en general y de sus amigos en particular.

-¡Debí haberla cuidado mejor! –Hikaru estalló. -¡Debí evitar que fuera en busca de mi tía…! ¡Es mi culpa!

-No es tu culpa –Shifuu dijo, sombrío.

-No hay quien le impida a Aki hacer algo, y lo sabes –Inoko dijo, extrañamente calmada.

-¡Y qué! ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a buscarla? –Ryoga dijo, irritado por la tranquilidad de su compañera. -¡No podemos dejarla sola!

-¿Y hay mucho que podamos hacer así, como estamos? ¿Cansados, y hasta heridos? –Shikaji dijo, preocupado.

-No… -el Inuzuka admitió, y su voz sonó como si apretara mucho los dientes.

-De todos modos, no seré yo quien se quede de brazos cruzados –la Hyuga dijo, furiosa como nunca antes.

-Nadie quiere quedarse así –Chôsuke dijo, tan furioso como ella. –Pero debemos ser realistas. Ahora mismo no hay algo que podamos hacer, y si vamos a enfrentar al padre de esas dos víboras, tendremos que estar en la plenitud de nuestras facultades.

-Hasta mi padre salió mal librado –Iwanori dijo. –Y si ni siquiera él, que es jônin pudo… ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros, que somos cuatro chûnin y seis genin?

-Lo que podamos –Kaede dijo, con los puños apretados.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos adónde la llevaron! –Inoko replicó.

-Ni siquiera… si continúa con vida –Ryoga dijo, con un hilo de voz.

-¡Miaaaau! –Toramaru refutó lo que Ryoga dijo. -¡Miaaau, miau miiiiau!

-No entendemos gato… -Shikaji dijo, molesto.

-Creo que lo que dijo es que no podemos dudar de que sigue viva.

-Tormaru tiene razón –Iwanori dijo. –La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-¿Y cómo sabe él que Aki sí sigue viva? –Inoko preguntó.

-Supongo que de la misma forma que Shiromaru lo sabría de mí. Él tiene mucha empatía con Aki –Ryoga dijo, algo más animado.

-Miau –el gato negó. –Miii, miiiau.

-¿Alguien entendió lo que dijo?

-Creo que lo que dijo es que él cree en Aki –Shifuu dijo.

-Y yo también, pero no me fío de los Uchiha –Ryoga dijo. –Por eso tenemos que ir a buscarla.

-No por ahora –dijo la voz de Shinji, llegando allá. –No se puede atacar tan a la ligera.

El Inuzuka levantó la vista y sus ojos rasgados se cruzaron con los del sensei, que pudo observar el esfuerzo que Ryoga hacía por no llorar.

-Ya… -suspiró.

-Es verdad –Murasaki dijo, llegando, con varias vendas en los brazos. –Hasta el Hokage está herido, y pueden estar seguros de que él sería el primero en atacar a Uchiha Sasuke.

-Si quieren mi opinión, están pasando demasiadas cosas –Kurai apuntó, llegando, en apariencia, en perfectas condiciones físicas. –Por eso todos ustedes están con ganas de llorar. Pero pueden estar seguros de que Uzumaki sigue viva.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros? –Kaede preguntó, pesimista.

-Muerta no tiene ningún valor –la Hikarino respondió.

-Y lo que más quiere Uchiha es acabar con Naruto. Para eso, Akidzuki tiene que seguir viva –Shinji completó. –Por esa sencilla razón la mantendrán viva.

-Pues cuando tengamos la oportunidad… Iré a rescatarla –Hikaru dijo finalmente, sus ojos casi cerrados por la ira.

-Iremos –rectificó Kaede.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarnos atrás –Iwanori dijo.

-Pues claro que no. Estamos juntos en esto –Inoko añadió.

-Miau, marramiiiau maaau –Toramaru agregó.

-Lo que dijo tiene mucha razón –Murasaki agregó. –Y les traduzco. Dijo que todos juntos rescataremos a Akidzuki.

-Exacto. Pero a Sasuboke te lo dejaremos a ti, para que cumplas tu promesa –Kurai completó.

-De eso nada –dijo otra voz, llegando. –Entre todos acabaremos con él.

-Rena… -Shinji dijo, sorprendido.

-Yo también quiero hacer pagar a Uchiha Sasuke lo que hizo, y el acabar con él será muy difícil. Por eso pienso ir y ayudar a derrotarlo.

-Además, las dos juramos acabar con él, Kurai –Murasaki intervino. –Seremos las dos las que lo ejecuten de una vez por todas.

-Yo no juré nada, pero bueno… Sería tonta si desaprovechara la oportunidad.

-Así que deja de contradecir a Murasaki –Shinji agregó.

-Ya sabes, me gusta llevar la contraria –Kurai se encogió de hombros.

-Pero cuando te conviene, no lo haces… Así que calladita te defiendes más –Murasaki bromeó, usando su sarcasmo.

-Claro… Me gusta llevar la contraria, pero no soy idiota.

Para los chicos era casi divertido ver cómo el Equipo 13 discutía.

-Entonces deja de llevarnos la contraria.

-¡Pero si ya dejé! Me atacan por nada… lo que hay que ver –Kurai recurrió también al sarcasmo.

Varios se echaron a reír con eso, pero las risas duraron poco. El ambiente no daba para eso.

-En todo caso, debemos enfocarnos en entrenar y hacernos más fuertes para poder salvar a Aki –Hikaru dijo finalmente. Iré a casa. Nos vemos.

Así, todos se dirigieron hacia sus casas, con la idea de comenzar a entrenar en cuanto se hubieran recuperado de sus heridas.

Entretanto, en Suna, Gaara recibió el llamado de auxilio, su cara con una expresión entre furia y angustia. De inmediato mandó llamar a los mejores shinobis de Sunagakure, entre los que se contaban, por supuesto, sus hermanos, y les puso al corriente de la situación.

-Y la idea es enviarnos como ayuda a Konoha, ¿no? –completó Kankurô, con expresión grave.

-Tú lo has dicho –Gaara respondió.

"Y encerrar a Sheba bajo siete llaves, por si acaso…" –pensó Tisifone, la madre de Hwoarang, pero por una vez decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

-¿Y usted qué hará, Kazekage-sama? –preguntó Matsuri, confundida.

-Tengo que quedarme aquí. No puedo dejar la aldea desprotegida.

-Ya. ¿La aldea o a Sheba? -Tisifone preguntó, rindiéndose a su afilada lengua.

Kankurô le dio un codazo y le puso cara de advertencia.

-Entonces enviaré la respuesta de inmediato, Kazekage-sama –y Matsuri salió casi corriendo.

Entrentanto, en Konoha, Hinata tuvo que darle la mala noticia a su padre, el cual casi se muere del disgusto. Por otro lado, Hikaru estaba en su casa, entrenando con tanta furia que casi rompió el muñeco con el que practicaba su taijutsu.

-Acabarás por hacerte daño –su padre dijo, detrás de ella.

Hikaru detuvo la racha de golpes y dio la vuelta para ver a su padre.

-Lo sé, pero me enfurece saber que todavía no puedo hacer nada por ayudar.

Neji esbozó una mínima sonrisa. Ni su carácter ni su humor del momento le permitían sonreír más.

-Lo importante es ese 'todavía'. Podrás hacer algo, tenlo por seguro. Siempre que no te lesiones, claro.

-¿Hay alguna otra forma de descargar mi enojo, papá?

-Creo que no. Pero procura no hacerte daño al menos.

-Sí. Y… ¿Cómo reaccionó mi tío abuelo cuando supo del secuestro de Aki?

-Mal –respondió Neji con sencillez. –Se llevó un gran disgusto. Algo normal por otra parte.

-Entiendo –y sin siquiera saltar, Hikaru le asestó una certera patada a la cara del muñeco, dejando una gran grieta en éste.

Los días fueron pasando, y mientras los de Konoha se recuperaban, los de Suna llegaron, lo cual fue un alivio para el Hokage.

-Espero que su viaje no haya tenido problemas –Hinata dijo, mientras su esposo estaba aún hospitalizado.

-Sólo un pequeño incidente –Temari quitó importancia al asunto mientras Tisifone se reía.

-Sí… bueno, depende de tu concepto de pequeño incidente –la Testament matizó.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No fue grave… Sólo que nos encontramos con algunos bandidos y Aru se excedió un poco con su _kekkei genkai_ –Kankurô explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así que ahora hay una bonita escultura de cristal con bandidos dentro en medio del desierto –completó Tisifone.

-Comprendo –y la Uzumaki hizo pasar a todos dentro de la gran casa que le pertenecía al Hokage y su familia. Sin embargo, hubo una persona de toda la comitiva que salió disparado hacia otro lado.

Claro, el que se escabulló de la comitiva fue Hwoarang, que se escapó por una razón elemental.

Hyuga Hikaru.

Hwoarang sabía que Hikaru era la persona más cercana a Akidzuki, y presuponía que no estaría pasándolo muy bien en aquellos momentos.

Y mientras pasaba frente a una gran casa, escuchó el ruido de algo golpeando madera en el patio y a alguien gruñendo por el esfuerzo.

Se acercó a mirar y se encontró con Hikaru, al parecer entrenando.

"No quisiera ser ese muñeco…" –pensó.

No pudo pensarlo en mejor momento, porque se escuchó un crujido audible. La madera estaba bastante llena de grietas ahora.

Eso detuvo a la Hyuga, que cayó con una rodilla en el suelo, jadeando por el cansancio.

-¿No crees que deberías parar un poco? –Hwoarang preguntó, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¿Eh? Hwoarang-kun… No me di cuenta que estabas ahí.

-Acabo de llegar –él se encogió de hombros. –Quería… bah. No importa. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-A decir verdad, mal. No he podido desahogarme.

-Él no diría lo mismo, si estuviera vivo –y el de Suna señaló al muñeco. –Aunque si quieres, puedes golpearme a mí.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco, cuerdo o lo que hay en medio?!

-Loco, obviamente… Eh, sabes que pelear desahoga. Al menos yo me defendería.

-Pero… No estaría bien.

-Pues Sensu logró ser genin gracias a eso. No sería como si me atacaras por sorpresa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Con qué?

-Con que Sensu-kun logró ser genin gracias a que peleaba contigo…

-Ah, claro… Tú no lo sabes. En la academia, a él le costaba aprender, así que le dije que cuando no le saliera algún jutsu, lo practicara conmigo. No es lo mismo, pero bueno…

-Cielos… Anque sigues vivo, lo cual creo que es buena noticia. Si realmente no te molesta…

-Si me molestara, no me habría ofrecido.

-Entiendo… Y si golpeo muy duro, avísame. No se me da bien controlarme cuando estoy de mal humor –y con eso, Hikaru comenzó a descrgar golpe tras golpe, mientras el de Suna se defendía con relativa facilidad.

-¿Ves? ¡Yo no me rompo!

-Sí, pero igual no te confíes.

-Yo nunca me confío.

Claro que después de un rato, Hikaru se detuvo, sudando a mares.

-Creo que mi padre tiene razón. No debo excederme…

-También será bueno para mí –Hwoarang dijo. –La verdad, pegas duro. No tanto como Sheba cuando se enfada, pero pegas duro.

-Y eso que se supone que en mi familia usamos el juuken.

-Lo cual es peor, porque a ver cómo defiendo mis órganos internos…

-Sí… O tu chakra.

-Exacto.

Los dos se sentaron bajo un árbol, cansados.

-¿Y eso porqué estás aquí?

-El Hokage mandó una petición de ayuda a Sunagakure, para que colaboremos en el rescate de Akidzuki. Así que aquí estoy, aunque me sorprendió que me mandaran.

-Comprendo. Seguramente esto va a ser bastante riesgoso, así que pueda que envíen a los chûnin de aquí…

-A ver quién impide que tú vayas. Ella es tu mejor amiga. En tu lugar, tendrían que meterme en un saco y encerrarme en un armario para que me quedara aquí.

-Y eso, porque se nota que tienes tanta fuerza como Sora-sensei.

Hwoarang desvió la mirada, algo rojo.

-Naaah… No tanta.

-Quién sabe… Aunque de todos modos, espero que todos salgamos bien de esta.

-También yo. Aunque tengo la sensación de que sí.

-Ojalá sea así –y por fin, después de varios días, una sonrisa mínima salió en la cara de Hikaru.

Hwoarang clavó la vista en las hojas del árbol, decidido a no mirar a Hikaru a los ojos.

-Estás mucho mejor cuando sonríes.

Y para sorpresa de él, fue esta vez la Hyuga quien se sonrojó.

-¿Y Hwoarang? –Kankurô preguntó, al notar la ausencia del mencionado en la casa.

-No lo vi salir –Hinata admitió.

-Capaz que ni entró –Temari dijo. –A saber adónde habrá ido.

-Alguien debería comprarle un busca… -Tisifone dijo, riendo.

-Pues creo que no entró –Naruyoshi dijo, apareciendo por ahí y sorprendiendo a los de Suna.

-¿Adónde habrá ido? –Temari preguntó.

-Si lo conozco algo, habrá ido a ver a alguien –Tisifone teorizó.

-¿A quién? –preguntó Kankurô.

-¿Y cómo quieres que sepa eso?

-No tengo idea –Hinata dijo. -¿Viste a dónde fue, hijo?

-Creo que fue en dirección de la casa de mi tío Neji, mamá.

-¿Y quién hay ahí? Porque no creo que Neji le interese mucho –Kankurô dijo.

-Yo creo que sí, Kankurô-kun. Ahí está Hikaru, que es miembro del equipo de mi hija.

-Ah, vale. Sólo le ha dado por ejercer de abogado de pobres. No hay problema entonces.

-Pues…Pasa que la madre de Hikaru es Ayame, digo, Honey. Pensé que lo sabías, Kankurô.

-Pues de hecho, sí, lo sabía. Lo que pasa es que no le gusta pensar –atacó Tisifone.

-¡Cómo me quieres!

Todos se echaron a reír con eso.

-Si está con Hikaru, no hay problema.

-Lo que yo decía…

Y como si los hubiesen llamado por arte de magia, alguien tocó a la puerta. Hinata se apresuró a abrir la puerta y allí estaba su primo, junto a la ya mencionada Honey.

-¡Hola! –la rubia saludó, entusiasta como Rock Lee. –Vinimos a dar la bienvenida.

Aunque parecía que Neji sólo iba por hacerle el favor a ella, o quizá porque no le había dejado otra opción.

-Neji-kun… Honey-san. Pasen.

Nada más entrar, Honey se lanzó a abrazar a Kankurô. Neji hizo cara de cólico, pero procuró que no lo viera nadie. Tampoco sirvió de mucho que Kankurô respondiera al abrazo de Honey con el mismo entusiasmo, tanto que casi la levantó del suelo.

-Ey, ey, ey… Ten cuidado, que si se te cae, le tienes que pagar por guapa –Tisifone dijo.

-Es bueno ver que aún hay amistad entre la gente –Hinata comentó inocentemente

-Sí, claro –Neji respondió, inexpresivo.

Honey soltó a Kankurô.

-Eh… Bueno, bienvenidos.

-Lamento que mi esposo no esté, pero como saben, está en el hospital, recuperándose de las heridas durante su escaramuza con Uchiha Sasuke…

-¿Fue muy grave? –por fin habló Aru, el marido de Temari.

-No como para decir que está en riesgo, pero ya saben cómo es Uchiha. Quiere acabar con Naruto.

-Bueno, pues no lo conseguirá. Aquí estamos todos para apoyar a Naruto –Honey dijo, terminante.

-Y más con… -la voz de la Hyuga comenzó a quebrarse. –El secuestro de mi hija.

-Para eso hemos venido nosotros –Temari le recordó, intentando animarla. –Para colaborar en el rescate.

-Espero que sea así… Espero que mi hermana regrese sana y salva –Naruyoshi dijo, abrazando a su madre.

-Cuenta con ello –Neji dijo.


	34. XXXIV

XXXIV

-Ahora sí el Boke tocó fondo –Murasaki dijo, golpeando un muro mientras ella, Shinji y Kurai caminaban. -¡Ouch!

-La lección del día: los muros están más duros que los puños de Murasaki –Kurai dijo, indiferente por fuera, pero indignada contra Uchiha Sasuke.

-Eres tan graciosa que olvidé reírme –la Sora dijo.

-No peleemos entre nosotros. Debemos comenzar a pensar qué hacer para poder salvar a la hija del Hokage.

-Es cierto. Recuerda que a quien tienes que golpear bien fuerte es al Boke. Lo prometiste.

-Creo que esa no es la expresión correcta.

-Así es. Lo dijiste perfectamente, Shin. Esto es imperdonable… ¡Maldición! ¡Acabaré con Sasuboke!

-Esa alimaña no merece estar viva –escupió Kurai con desprecio. –Pero como todo eso no nos sirve a modo de plan, tendremos que seguir pensando…

-Shinji-sensei…

-¿Eh? Rena. ¿Qué haces, siguiéndonos así?

-No pude evitar oírlos hablar sobre el secuestro de Akidzuki-san a manos de Uchiha Sasuke…

-Es verdad… Hablamos de eso…

-Si planean hacer algo, ¡déjenme ir con ustedes! –la chica pidió. –Yo quiero ayudar a rescatar a la hija del Hokage…

-De eso nada –el hombre dijo terminantemente.

-Qué cortante –Kurai comentó. -¿Por qué no?

-Rena es apenas una chûnin. Además, esta misión va a a ser altamente peligrosa, y no seré yo quien tenga que darle las malas nuevas a tu abuela.

-Shinji-sensei… Por favor. Nunca le dije a nadie… Pero los Uchiha fueron quienes mataron a mis padres.

-Shinji –Kurai dijo, muy seria. –Deja que venga.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros –Murasaki interrumpió. –Si tu propia alumna quiere ayudar al rescate y vengar la muerte de sus padres, no eres quién para decidir si va o no.

-Pero ella es mi estudiante. No puedo dejar que se arriesgue.

-¡Es justamente la razón por la que ella escogió el camino del shinobi! ¡Si ella no puede arriesgar su vida en una misión, teniendo en cuenta que es lo que ella decidió hacer, entonces sólo estás truncando su sueño!

-No dejarán de insistir, ¿verdad?

-No. ¿Qué pasa con su orgullo? –Kurai dijo. –Si le impides luchar puedes salvarle la vida, es cierto… Pero matarás su orgullo.

-Así es. Además, pienso que ella es idónea para que nos ayude a acabar con Sasuboke.

-Eso es.

-Pero, pero…

Murasaki le dio una colleja.

-Ya te dije que nada de peros. Rena viene con nosotros. Tan sencillo como eso.

-Si tienes miedo, véncelo, Shinji, que para eso está.

-Por favor, sensei…

-Ya, está bien.

-Eres muy difícil de convencer –Murasaki dijo, repitiendo la colleja.

-¡Ouch! Ya sé, pero no tienes por qué fracturarme el cráneo…

-No, además de que eres nuestro mejor amigo, serías una baja para el rescate… No conviene.

-Ya oíste, Murasaki.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Ahora habrá que saber qué planeará el Hokage-sama –Rena dijo.

-Tendremos que esperar… Al fin y al cabo, esto no se puede tomar a la ligera.

-Cierto… Sólo espero que Naruto reaccione. No quiero volver a golpearlo.

-Ya, queda muy feo golpear a un convaleciente.

-Es cierto, pero sabes a qué se refiere nuestra amiga –Shinji aclaró.

-Claro que lo sé. Pero sabes que lo de mis respuestas no es una capacidad, sino más bien una necesidad…

Rena estaba confundida.

-No les prestes atención –Murasaki dijo. –Pasa que una vez le di un puñetazo al Hokage, cuando él aún era un genin.

-Fue divertido ver la cara que se le quedó.

-Sí… Claro que nuestra amiga aquí estaba enfurecida. Rara vez se le ve así…

-Por suerte… Porque a veces hasta da miedo –Kurai dijo.

-Espero que él piense lo mismo cuando le clave una kunai entre las costillas.

Pasaron unos días, y Naruto salió del hospital, aunque tuvo que llevar puesto algo para no asustar a la gente: lentes de contacto azules.

Incluso Hinata estaba aterrada por el cambio en su esposo. Naruyoshi lo evitaba al quedarse donde su tía y Hokuto, e incluso Iruka no se acercaba demasiado.

-El Hokage está realmente furioso –Iwanori comentó mientras él entrenaba con Chôsuke y Kaede.

-A mí hasta me da miedo a veces –Kaede admitió.

-Igual tiene razón en enojarse. ¡Aki no es sólo de él, sino de todos! Por algo es nuestra amiga –Chôsuke dijo.

-Cierto. Ya quisiera yo poder ir y pelear contra los Uchiha, pero estoy más que seguro que los genin serán obligados a quedarse.

-Uno nunca sabe, Iwanori-kun.

-De todas formas, si no podemos hacer nada por ayudar, sería mejor que no interviniéramos… Seguro que no haríamos más que estorbar.

-Yo creo que sí podríamos hacer algo. Luchar y ayudar.

-Y eso que tendremos bastante ayuda de lo de Sunagakure. Vino ese gigantón, Hwoarang.

-Ah… Ese chico es grande, y no sólo literalmente –Kaede dijo.

-El mismo. Parece que él y Hikaru se volvieron buenos amigos.

-No sorprende… Hikaru es muy buena persona. No da tanto miedo como su padre.

-Cierto.

-Aunque ahora mismo Hikaru da escalofríos… Supe que partió un maniquí de pelea de madera por tanto golpearlo –Chôsuke agregó. –Parece que el secuestro de Aki le afectó.

-No me sorprende, Aki es su mejor amiga.

-Por no decir que su prima segunda.

-Exacto.

-Estoy seguro que Hikaru y Toramaru serán los primeros en ofrecerse para la misión.

-Yo pienso ofrecerme también. Aunque siendo genin, no creo que me dejen…

-Yo también voy a ir –otra voz dijo. La de Shifuu.

-Creo que nadie en toda Konoha quiere quedarse de brazos cruzados –Kaede dijo.

-Cierto. Y parece que Sora-sensei, Hashi-sensei y Kurai-san también piensan estar ahí –Shikaji intervino, apareciendo.

-No sería sorprendente. Según sé, Sora-sensei, Kurai-san y la madre de Hikaru han odiado a Uchiha Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo –Iwanori dijo.

-Y visto lo visto, no me sorprende –Kaede replicó.

-Claro que mi madre y la de Inoko no estarían demasiado de acuerdo… Parece que en su tiempo fue el ninja más popular de la aldea.

-Con perdón tuyo, pero eso es mal gusto –Shikaji dijo.

-Cierto –Shifuu replicó.

-Bueno… Para gustos, los colores –Kaede dijo. –Aunque por lo que tengo comprobado, no era tan guapo.

-Cierto. En todo caso, hagamos lo posible, y hasta lo imposible, para poder ayudar.

-¡Sí!

Hikaru estaba en su casa, aún entrenando para sacarse esa furia que le carcomía el corazón, por lo que no estaba enterada de la reunión de los chicos.

Ryoga pasó por ahí y la vio.

-¡Hey! ¡No golpees así al pobre maniquí, que lo vas a romper! –dijo a modo de saludo.

-Ya está roto –dijo sin más. –Hola, Ryoga-kun.

-¿Te desahoga un poco, al menos? –Ryoga preguntó.

No tenía sentido preguntarle cómo estaba. Sabía perfectamente que mal.

-No. No importa lo que haga, no me desahogo. Quisiera poder hacer algo, pero hasta que el Hokage no dé la orden, estamos todos sin algo que hacer. Incluso le di sin querer un golpe bastante fuerte a Hwoarang.

-¿Pues qué te hizo?

-Nada… Sólo me dijo que si quería, él detendría mis golpes, pero sin querer, le saqué el aire con una patada. Me disculpé mucho. Sólo espero que él no esté enojado.

-¡Bah! No lo creo. De todas formas, él se ofreció, ¿no?

-Sí… Debería aprender a controlar más mi temperamento.

-No lo hagas. Si no lo dejas escapar de vez en cuando, explotarás.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Lo sé bien. Sólo que mi temperamento es diferente del tuyo… Cuando la situación me puede, no es que golpee cosas precisamente –Ryoga dijo, algo incómodo.

-Lo sé. Te pones a beber agua como loco.

-Sí, pero eso es por algo. Me deshidrato más rápido… porque en esos casos lo que hago es llorar.

Hikaru enarcó una ceja.

-Eres un chico bastante sensible…

Él bajó la mirada, azorado.

-Para qué mentir, sí. Pero no me gusta que se note.

-No seré yo quien diga algo… Personalmente, detesto llorar…

-Yo también, pero cuando tengo ganas de llorar no puedo evitarlo.

-Somos un caos –la Hyuga dijo, al fin echándose a reír. Aunque era una risa amarga.

-Bah… El orden también puede ser un caos, en cierto modo. Qué filosófico me ha quedado eso…

-Cierto.

Ryoga bebió un poco de agua.

-No te tortures. Salvaremos a Aki, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero. No me lo perdonaría si no logro hacer algo para salvarla.

-Miau –Toramaru dijo, apareciendo.

-A eso me refiero con que no te tortures… ¡Hola, Toramaru!

El gato no se veía mucho mejor que la joven.

-También la estás pasando mal, ¿verdad?

-Miaaaau.

El gato estaba hecho un guiñapo… Y cayó al suelo, mareado. Ryoga se arrodilló junto a él.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó, preocupado.

-Miaau… (Aaaaaki….)

-Creo que le hace falta ya-sabes-quién… Al pobre le ha dado muy duro.

-Sí… Tampoco te tortures tú, Toramaru. Entre todos salvaremos a Aki.

-Miau ;_;.

Hikaru recogió al minino y le dio un abrazo. Era lo único que se le ocurría, y curiosamente, se desahogó un poco en ese sentido.

-Se ven tiernos –Ryoga dijo.

-No te rías cuando te diga que me sentí mejor cuando levanté el gato.

-Falta saber si él se sintió mejor.

Toramaru asintió, aunque aún se veía triste.

-Bueno, será esperar y ver si nos asignan a la misión. Ojalá que los otros chicos también puedan venir… Aunque será difícil saberlo.

-Sí. Al menos nosotros, siendo chûnin, tenemos posibilidades

-Cierto. Pero Shikaji y los otros, excepto Chôsuke e incluyendo a Toramaru, son genin. Sería muy riesgoso para ellos.

-Eso sí…

-Aunque… Conociéndolos, hasta irían sin permiso.

-Eso también… ¡Miedo me dan!

-Sí. Son unos locos de tiempo completo.

-¡Bueno…! Tú y yo también, ¿no?

-Sí, aunque sabes que a míme colocaron en otra categoría: Bicho raro.

El Inuzuka sonrió durante un nanosegundo.

-No tanto…

-¿Ah no? ¿Conoces alguna otra persona en Konohagakure que sea hombre y mujer a la vez?

-Ni en Konohagakure ni en ningún otro lugar. Pero es lo único que tienes de bicho raro.

-Eso y la culpa de mis genes recesivos. Debería haber nacido con cabello oscuro, o al menos el del tono de mi madre. Pero no… Hikaru nació con el cabello casi blanco. En fin. No ganaré nada quejándome a los cuatro vientos.

-Al menos te queda bien.

Por otro lado, en los calabozos de la caverna de los Uchiha, Aki estaba encadenada a la pared, casi en un estado catatónico.

-Je… -Danny apareció de la nada delante de ella, con una sonrisa y los ojos semicerrados. -¿Qué tal, señorita Uzumaki?

La chica sólo dejó escapar un murmullo ininteligible.

-Hm… Eso no está bien. Cuando hablas una persona, tienes que procurar que se te entienda.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta. Los ojos de la chica estaban opacos, casi sin vida.

Danny chasqueó la lengua.

-Vaya forma de tratar a un rehén. Se nota que no tienen intención de liberarte.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces con mi conejillo de Indias? –Kinashi dijo, apareciendo.

-Nada, sólo he venido de visita. Me apetecía fastidiar a alguien –Danny respondió, provocativa.

-Pues ve a fastidiar a otro lado, bruja fastidiosa. Necesito a la rehén.

-Te recuerdo que no es buena idea quedarse sin rehén antes de que vengan a buscarla… -y Danny se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Al fin… - la Uchiha sacó uno de sus dardos, aunque estaba hueco. Obtuvo una muestra de sangre de la Uzumaki y volvió a su habitación.

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, Akidzuki no dijo una sola palabra. Tal era el shock.


End file.
